Una nueva oprtunidad
by Tobias Cantero
Summary: Natsu, en busca de olvidar su pasado, viaja a un nuevo lugar, para empezar una nueva vida, ahí, conoce a una pelirroja, llamada Erza Scarlet, que será su nueva compañera de habitación, desde ese encunatro, sus vidas cambiaran para siempre
1. Chapter 1

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Nota: Todos los sucesos que ocurren en esta historia son sacados de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. **

Un avión volaba en el cielo azul de aquel hermoso día. Dentro del avión, un chico de pelo rosado, se encontraba en su asiento, completamente mareado. Todos los pasajeros, lo miraban extrañados en sus respectivos asientos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó una azafata que se acercó al chico.

\- Más o menos- contestó friccionando su panza.

-¿Necesita algo?- prosiguió la azafata.

-Solo quiero…Saber… ¿cuánto falta para que el avión aterrice?- peguntó, tapando su boca para evitar vomtar.

-Aterrizaremos dentro de poco, solo siéntese y relájese- contestó con una sonrisa-¿seguro que no necesita una bolsa?- el chico negó con la cabeza, para luego recostarse en su asiento.

Soy Natsu Dragneel, edad 17años. En estos momentos estoy abordando un avión, en dirección a Magnolia, en busca de una nueva vida.

Un conocido mío, el cual, vive en Magnolia, me recomendó empezar una nueva vida aquí, aunque debía viajar en avión para llegar. Odio los medios de transporte, cada vez que me subo en uno, tengo un extraño ataque de mareo, y uno muy fuerte, en mi opinión, preferiría venir caminando o corriendo, en vez de subirme en uno.

-_Atención a todos los pasajeros, el avión ha aterrizado, favor de bajarse en orden- _sonó la voz del piloto en un altavoz, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Natsu.

-¡Por fin!- grito Natsu, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad y parándose ya rehabilitado.

Pasaron unos segundos y Natsu por fin se había bajado del avión. Entró lo más rápido que pudo en el aeropuerto y fue a recoger sus maletas.

Una vez recogidas, el celular de Natsu comenzó a sonar, este, lo saco de su bolsillo y lo contesto.

-¿Hola?

-¡Natsu, ¿en dónde estás?!- preguntó, gritando, una voz familiar, el cual hizo que despegara un poco el celular de su oído.

-En el aeropuerto- contestó el chico inocentemente.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, solo sal de ahí, y espérame en la puerta delantera del aeropuerto!

-De acuerdo, solo deja de gritar- dijo el chico, para luego cortar- bien, debo salir, pero, ¿en donde se encuentra la puerta delantera?- pregunto mirando en todas partes.

El aeropuerto era enorme, y había mucha gente dentro, eso hacía más difícil el encontrar la puerta.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor caminar hasta encontrarla- dijo guardando su celular, agarrar sus maletas y caminar recto

Natsu no era conocido por tener el mejor sentido de la orientación, eso hacía que frecuentemente se perdiera.

Natsu, seguía caminando. Había pasado media hora desde esa llamada telefónica, y aún no encontraba la puerta.

-¡Maldición, ¿cómo es posible que no encuentre esa maldita puerta?!- gritó ya desesperado

-¿Se encuentra usted bien señor?- pregunto un guardia, acercándose a Natsu.

-No… no encuentro la puerta- contestó ya rendido.

El guardia, simplemente señalo hacía su derecha, mostrando la puerta que tanto Natsu estaba buscando.

Natsu, miró la puerta, luego al guardia y la puerta por última vez.

-Gracias- dijo un poco deprimido, para luego dirigirse a la salida.

Al salir del lugar, se encontró con un rostro familiar. Este lo estaba esperando recostado sobre un pilar y con los brazos cruzados, Natsu sonrió y se dirigió junto a él.

-Has tardado mucho- dijo el sujeto, parándose correctamente

-Lo siento, es que había mucha gente ahí adentro- se excusó, rascándose la cabeza.

-Ya veo, ha pasado tiempo, Natsu- dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo, Gildarts- dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa

El es Gildarts Clive, edad 45 años, es un gran amigo mío y de mis padres, él junto a otras personas, fueron los que me invitaron a vivir aquí.

-Dime, ¿te gusto el viaje en avión?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo, tapándose la boca, para no vomitar.

-Veo que aún sigues mareándote- dijo con una sonrisa-Bien, hay que irnos- dijo volteándose.

-Claro- dijo Natsu, agarrando sus maletas

Natsu y Gildarts se encontraban caminando por las calles de Magnolia, Natsu, miraba todo a su alrededor como un niño pequeño, para él, todo era nuevo y emocionante, se había mudado a Magnolia para empezar una nueva y emocionante vida.

-Dime Natsu, ¿tienes la plata para pagarme?

-Claro, lo tengo en mi mochila.

Gildarts es dueño de unos apartamentos, su precio a pagar no es tan caro, ni tan barato, es lo justo y necesario, esa es la razón por la que muchas personas alquilan una pieza de él.

-Ahí está - dijo, señalando el apartamento con sus dedos.

Natsu al verlo, quedo impresionado, era muy grande y ancho, tenía varias habitaciones. La pintura de las paredes, se veían frescas, como si se acabara de pintar, pero no era así. Sin duda un gran lugar para hospedarse. Gildarts, hizo una seña a Natsu, para que entrara.

Una vez adentro, Gildarts y Natsu, entraron en un ascensor, subieron hasta el quinto piso, estando ahí, continuaron caminando por los pasillos del apartamento, pasando unas cinco habitaciones, llegaron a una, que marcaba el número 777.

-Aquí esta, tu nuevo apartamento- dijo Gildarts, mostrando una llave, que por ende, era de la habitación.

-Asombroso- dijo Natsu, agarrando la llave.

-la puerta ya está abierta, así que solo entra- dijo con una sonrisa, Natsu, simplemente obedeció y abrió la puerta

Al abrir la puerta, Natsu se llevo una gran sorpresa, una chica, de cabellera roja, se encontraba completamente desnuda, secándose el cabello con una toalla, esta, al escuchar que la puerta se abrió, volteó su mirada hacía donde estaba Natsu, la mirada de la chica y de él, se cruzaron, dejándolos completamente mudos.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- la chica simplemente grito y golpeó fuertemente a Natsu en la cara, haciendo que se caiga, la chica corrió hasta el baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Olvide decirte que hay alguien adentro- dijo Gildarts, con una sonrisa.

-Eres un infeliz- contesto Natsu, tirado en el suelo y con la nariz sangrando.

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y de él, salió la misma chica pelirroja, pero esta vez, con una bata de baño puesta.

-Gildarts, creo que me debes una explicación- dijo la chica, con los brazos cruzados

-Claro, Erza, él es Natsu, tu nuevo compañero de cuarto- dijo presentándolo.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron ambos jóvenes sorprendidos.

-¿Ella será mi compañera de cuarto?- preguntó el chico señalándola.

-¿Él será mi compañero de cuarto?- preguntó la chica haciendo lo mismo que el chico.

-Claro- contesto Gildarts con una sonrisa.

-No me dijiste nada acerca de una compañera de curto- dijo Natsu, levantándose del suelo.

-Ni a mí- dijo la chica aún cruzada de brazos.

-¿En serio?, creo que se me olvidó- contestó Gildarts, con una sonrisa, rascándose la nuca.

-Desgraciado- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Como sea. Verán, es una regla que todos tengan un compañero/a de cuarto aquí - dijo explicando la situación- Natsu, tus padres no te lo dijeron, pero cuando eras un bebé, ellos vivían aquí, en este departamento, lo mismo para ti Erza-

-¿Erza?- pregunto el chico confundido.

-Esa soy yo, Erza Scarlet- contesto la chica pelirroja, señalándose a sí misma- ¿y desde cuando la regla?- volvió a preguntar.

-Desde que Natsu llegó- contestó, entre risas.

-Imbécil- dijo entre dientes. Luego se volvió a Erza -yo soy Natsu Dragneel, gusto en conocerte- se presento el chico.

-Volviendo al tema, ¿esa es la razón por la cual nos asignaste como compañeros?- preguntó Erza.

-Así es, ambos tienen el derecho de vivir en este departamento.

-Para mí no hay problema- contestó el chico con una sonrisa.

-No hay de otra- contestó la chica, suspirando.

-Bien, es ese caso me retiro- dijo Gildarts volteándose- por cierto, Natsu, asistirás a este colegio, lee su folleto- dijo, entregándole el objeto mencionado.

-¿Instituto, Fairy Tail?- pregunto el chico, leyendo el folleto.

-Es el colegió en donde asisto- contestó la chica, leyendo también el folleto

-Que tengan un buen día- dijo Gildarts, despidiéndose

-Sí, sí, como sea- dijo Natsu, cerrando la puerta.

-Natsu, ¿no es así?- preguntó la chica, mirando curioso al chico.

-Así es- dijo el chico, dejando de leer el folleto.

-Sí es que vamos a vivir juntos, hay que dejar las cosas en claro- dijo la chica en un tono serio.

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto el chico.

-Uno- dijo levantando un dedo- no soy tu niñera, criada, esclava o como quieras llamarlo, soy tu compañera de cuarto, así que no me des ordenes.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo el chico tomando asiento en el sofá.

-Dos- dijo levantando dos dedos- el departamento debe mantenerse ordenado y limpio.

-No es necesario que me lo digas.

-Tres- dijo levantando tres dedos- si es que vas a comer o beber algo, lo harás aquí en la sala, en aquella mesa- dijo señalando la mesa a su costado.

-Cómo quieras- dijo rotando sus ojos.

-Cuatro y él más importante- dijo alzando un cuarto dedo- si te descubro espiándome en el baño o en mi cuarto, te mato- dijo con un aura oscura.

-C…claro- dijo asustado y sudando.

-Bien, eso es todo, espero que podamos llevarnos bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro- contestó con una gota cayendo de su sien-_eso fue un cambio de humor repentino-_ pensó.

-Bien, te mostrare tu cuarto- dijo la chica volteándose, Natsu, se levanto del lugar y la siguió- el mío es este- dijo la chica, señalando una puerta hacia la derecha- y este es el tuyo- dijo señalando una a la izquierda.

El departamento, no es muy espacioso que digamos, si entrabas, te encontrabas con la sala, a su izquierda, estaba el baño, a la derecha, la cocina y las habitaciones de Natsu y Erza, se encontraban una en frente de la otra.

-Ya veo- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa- entraré- dijo, para luego, intentar de abrir la puerta, pero esta no respondía

-La habitación está llaveada, intenté entrar en varias ocasiones, pero ninguna de mis llaves lo abría- dijo la chica, explicando a Natsu.

-Entonces, ¿cómo entraré?- pregunto el chico.

-¿Gildarts no te dio alguna llave?- preguntó curiosa

-Espera- comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo- aquí esta- dijo, sacando una lleve.

Natsu, colocó la llave en el cerrojo y luego lo giró para abrirlo, una vez abierta, la puerta se cayó dentro de la habitación, dejando a Natsu y Erza, impactados.

-Llamaré a Gildarts- dijo la chica, saliendo del lugar.

-De acuerdo- dijo, sacando la llave de la puerta caída

Una vez lo sacó, entró en la habitación, esta estaba polvorienta, al parecer, nadie había entrado en ella desde hace años.

Natsu, miro a su alrededor, la habitación era grande, tenía una ventana, una cama, un ropero, lo que tenía una habitación normal, pero algo llamó la atención de Natsu, en la cama, había un marco polvoriento, invadido por la curiosidad, fue junto a él, lo agarró y limpió todo el polvo que tenía, el marco tenía una foto en donde se encontraba un hombre de pelo rosado, este abrazaba a una mujer de cabellera rubia, que se encontraba al lado del señor, esta, cargaba a un pequeño bebé recién nacido, Natsu, asimilo todo en unos instantes, el hombre de cabellera rosada era su padre, la mujer de cabellera rubia era su madre y el bebé era él, al parecer se encontraban en un sanatorio, esa foto, era cuando su madre, lo concibió.

Natsu, no pudo evitar dejar caer lágrimas en el marco y sonreír, estaba feliz de ver aquella imagen.

-¿Esos son tus padres?- preguntó Erza, detrás de él.

-Sí, eran los mejores- contestó, secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Eran?- pregunto confundida

-Fallecieron hace siete años- dijo un poco triste.

-Lo siento- dijo tapándose la boca.

-No te preocupes- bajó el marco en la cama-¿y Gildarts?-

-Dijo que vendría en unos minutos- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Ya veo- dijo, colocando el marco, en una mesa, al lado de la cama

En ese momento, la puerta del departamento sonó, Erza fue a abrirlo, era Gildarts, el cual, tenía en su mano una caja de herramientas.

-Hola de nuevo- contestó, con una sonrisa.

-Pasa- dijo la chica, haciendo que pase.

Una vez adentro, se dirigieron a la habitación de Natsu, Gildarts, observó la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Vaya, los tornillos se han soltado, después de todo ya es vieja.

-¿Así entregas a alguien un departamento?- pregunto el chico, con los brazos cruzados.

-No, solo a ti- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bastardo.

-Cómo sea, solo pondré nuevos tornillos y caso resuelto- dijo, abriendo su caja de herramientas.

Pasaron unos minutos, la puerta ya había sido reparada, Natsu, pagó a Gildarts y se fue, sin antes decirles unas palabras a Natsu.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Erza

-¿Y esa ropa?- pregunto al ver que se había cambiado.

Tenía una blusa roja sin mangas, un pantalón azul de la marca Jeans cortos y un par zapatos del mis color que la blusa.

-Iré un rato al instituto- dijo la chica

-¿Un Domingo por la tarde?-

-Son cosas del colegio, quedé con una amiga de vernos ahí- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta.

-Bien, te acompañare.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito inscribirme, ya sabes, idea de Gildarts.

Dicho eso, ambos salieron del departamento, y se dirigieron al instituto, una vez llegaron ahí, Natsu quedó sorprendido por la magnitud el tamaño de la escuela.

-Es enorme- dijo boquiabierto.

-Así es, estoy orgullosa del colegio- dijo la chica

-Ara ara, ahí estas, Erza- se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ellos

Natsu y Erza giraron para ver de quien se trataba, ahí estaba una chica con el cabello peliblanco, sonriendo.

-¿Ella es tu amiga?- pregunto Natsu, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Así es- dijo con una sonrisa.

Mirajane Strauss, edad 17, es la mejor amiga de Erza, enojar. Es una chica hermosa, de carácter firme y amable. Atenta y considerada, pero es mejor no hacerla enojar.

-Hola Mira- dijo Erza acercándose a ella.

-Veo que has venido puntualmente como siempre.

-Ja ja, no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente.

-No me vas a presentar, Erza- dijo Natsu, acercándose a ellas.

-¿Un chico?, no me dijiste que tenías novio, Erza- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡El no es mi novio/a!- gritaron Natsu y Erza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh?- pregunto confundida.

-Veras…- dijo Erza, explicándole todo lo sucedido hasta ahora.

-Ya entiendo, así que eso paso- dijo la chica, con una sonrisa- así que te acabas de mudar, ¿no, Natsu?-

-Así es, y he venido para inscribirme- dijo, rascándose la nuca

-En ese caso, debes hablar con el director- dijo la pelirroja

-Ven con nosotras, después de todo, nos dirigimos junto a él- dijo la peliblanca, con una sonrisa

Dicho eso, los tres jóvenes entraron en el instituto, pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a su destino, la sala de la dirección.

-Director, ¿podemos pasar?- pregunto Mira, golpeando la puerta

Como nadie contestaba, decidieron entrar por su cuenta, al entrar, nadie estaba adentro, a excepción de ellos tres, claro está.

-Tal vez no está- dijo Natsu, mirando alrededor

-Tal vez se retraso- contesto Erza

-¿Qué clase de persona es ese sujeto?- pregunto Natsu, sentándose en la silla del director

-Bueno, el es…- mira no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que sintió que algo la tocaba

-Un tipazo- dijo un pequeño viejo, tocando el trasero a Mira y Erza

De un momento a otro, termino en el suelo en una esquina, con su nariz sangrando y varios chinchines en su cabeza.

Natsu, simplemente, se escondió detrás de la silla de el director-_nunca debo hacer enojar a estas chicas-_ pensó temblando

-Cof ,cof, como sea, Erza, Mirajane, gracias por venir- dijo el viejo, ya recuperado

El es el Makarov Dreyar, edad, 75, aunque sea pequeño de estatura, es una gran persona, aunque sea un viejo verde, todos en el instituto lo llaman sensei, profesores y alumnos por igual.

-Makarov–sensei, ¿para qué nos has llamado?- pregunto Erza

-Bueno, aquí tengo unos papeles, acerca de los clubes del colegio, estos son listados de todas las personas que se han escrito en clubes dentro de su grado- dijo, entregándole las hojas a cada uno de ellas

Erza es la presidenta dentro de su grado y Mira es la vice presidenta, es su deber, atender todo lo respectivo de su curso.

-Tú debes de ser Natsu, ¿no es así?- pregunto Makarov, desviando su mirada hacía él.

-Así es- dijo, mirándolo seriamente

-Gildarts me hablo acerca de ti, vienes a inscribirte, ¿verdad?- pregunto, sentándose en su silla

-Está bien informado- dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro, dime, vas a entrar, ¿sí o no?- -Claro- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, en ese caso, bienvenido a Fairy Tail- dijo con una sonrisa, al igual que todos dentro de la sala.

-Bien, ya debemos irnos- dijo Erza, abriendo la puerta para salir

-Nos vemos maestro- dijo Mira, saliendo con una sonrisa

\- Nos vemos, viejo- dijo Natsu, saliendo y serrando la puerta

-Natsu Dragneel, ¿eh?- dijo, encendiendo un cigarro- el hijo de Mavis e Igneel, veo que tienes un pasado obscuro que no quieres revelar, por lo menos no ahora- dijo leyendo un papel, con toda la información de Natsu - bien, será interesante tenerte en Fairy Tail- dijo con una sonrisa

**Continuara…**

**Hola, soy yo Tobías Cantero, esta vez les traigo una historia de Fairy Tail, espero que los disfruten leyendo, perdonen si es que tengo algunas fallas, intentare mejorar para el siguiente capítulo, por favor dejen reviews acerca si les gusto y si no, igual, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, me despido, chau **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- ¿Novio?**

**Nota: Todos los sucesos que ocurran en esta historia son sacadas de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia **

Dos autos se encontraban volcados y en llamas, la puerta de uno de esos vehículos se había abierto y, de él, salió un pequeño niño que aparentaba tener seis años de edad, su cabeza estaba sangrando, al igual que su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda, caminaba lentamente, ya que había perdido mucha sangre, luego volteó a ver a los autos, en ese momento, los autos habían explotado frente al niño, este se quedó mirando aquella escena espantado.

Natsu, se había despertado de golpe, su cuerpo, estaba completamente sudoroso, su respiración estaba agitada, miraba en todas direcciones, inspeccionando su habitación.

-Solo fue un sueño- dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente

-Natsu, despierta o llegaremos tarde-se escuchó la voz de Erza, al otro lado de la puerta

-Voy- dijo, mientras se levantaba de la cama

Pasaron unos minutos y Natsu había salido de la habitación con el uniforme del nuevo instituto al que iba a asistir ya puesto, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca, un pantalón de vestir gris y un par de zapatos negros.

-Buenos días- saludo, sentándose en la silla del comedor

-Vaya que tardas en despertar- dijo Erza, llevando sus manos a la cintura, regañando a Natsu

Erza, al igual que Natsu, llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto, consistía en una camisa blanca, una pollera de color gris, medias blancas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y un par de zapatos negros.

-Lo siento- se disculpo, con una de sus característica sonrisa marca Natsu

-No importa, solo desayuna rápido- dijo la chica, suspirando, para luego sentarse frente a él

En la mesa se encontraba dos platos y una jarra llena de jugo de naranja, en cada plato estaba servido panes ungidos en mermelada de fresas, tres para cada uno.

Natsu, agarró los tres panes y los colocó uno encima de otro, Erza, observo extrañada al chico, este, sonrió, acto seguido llevo los panes a su boca y los tragó completo.

Erza se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que su nuevo compañero de cuatro hizo, ¿cómo era posible tragar sin siquiera masticar los panes?

Luego el reloj de Erza sonó, llamando su atención, sabía de que se trataba, ella puso alarma a una cierta hora, para ser más exacto, a las 6:30.

Erza, al ver la hora, se alarmó, agarró los panes con mermelada y los devoró, uno por uno, luego cargó el jugo de naranja en un vaso, viviéndolo rápidamente.

-Erza, tranquila, te atragantaras- dijo Natsu sorprendido

-¡Mira quién habla!- respondió enojada- no importa, solo ayúdame a limpiar los platos- contesto, ya calmada, levantándose de su silla

-Claro- respondió, viviendo un vaso de jugo de naranja

En ese momento, Erza recogió su plato y los llevó a lavar, en cuanto a Natsu, dejó de beber el jugo de naranja para luego levantarse de su lugar, para ayudar a Erza, lo que él no sabía era que uno de los cordones de su zapato estaba desatado.

-Erza aquí tieeeee- dijo el chico, resbalándose debido al cordón desatado

-Por cierto, Natsu- dijo la chica volteándose, para verlo mejor… gran error…, en ese instante, Natsu cayó encima de Erza.

De repente la puerta del departamento sonó, para luego abrirse, de élla, salió Mirajane Y Gildarts.

-Buenos días Erza-chan, Natasu-Kun- saludo Mira, con una sonrisa, para luego quedarse impactada viendo esa escena, en cuanto a Gildarts, simplemente sonrió

Natsu estaba encima de Erza, la cara del chico estaba encima de los pechos de la chica, este abrió los ojos encontrándose con ellos.

-¿_Qué es esto?-_ pregunto tocándolos- _Son tan suaves- dijo aún tocándolos_

-Erza… y… Natsu….están- dijo Mira completamente sonrojada

-Veo que se divierten- dijo Gildarts riendo

En ese momento Natsu, lo entendió, volteo a ver rogando que se equivocara, pero no fue así, en efecto, estaba tocando los pechos de Erza, que por sierto eran grandes y suaves.

Erza simplemente gritó, agarró a Natsu por el cuello de su camisa y le dio varias bofetadas en la cara, para luego empujarlo, tirándolo en el suelo.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- grito Erza, dándose la vuelta aún en el suelo, tapando sus pechos

En cuanto a Natsu, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con sus cachetes inflados y completamente rojos, en uno de ellos, tenía una curita, su alma salía por su boca. **(Ya saben, estilo anime)**

Gildarts estallo a carcajadas, Mira llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, luego sonrió y respondió con un - Ara ara-

-Veo que nunca cambiaras, Natsu- dijo Gildarts, acercándose y dándole palmadas en la espalda al chico

-¿Qué quieres Gildarts?- pregunto el chico, un poco molesto, friccionándose las mejillas

-Vengo a entregar una carta para Erza - respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Para mí?- pregunto la nombrada, levantándose del suelo

-Así es- contesto entregando la carta

Erza simplemente agarró la carta extrañada, esta estaba dentro de un sobre blanco, en el sobre estaba escrita unas palabras que decía ´´_Para_ _la_ _señorita_ _Scarlet_ _de ¿?´´._Erza quedó confundida al ver que el sobre no tenía ningún remitente.

-Erza- llamo Mira, ganando la atención de esta- debemos irnos-

-Tienes razón- dijo, guardando el sobre en su mochila- Natsu, ya es tarde- dijo observándolo

-sí sí- dijo levantándose del suelo

-Natsu, creo que te olvidas de algo- dijo Gildarts, señalando su cuello

Dicho eso, el nombrado, bajó su mirada y notó que le faltaba algo, algo muy importante… así es, su bufanda.

Natsu se sobresaltó, luego fue corriendo a su habitación, entró en ella, rápidamente se dirigió a una mesa al lado de su mesa, abrió uno de sus cajones, de ella sacó su preciada bufanda.

Él chico suspiró aliviado, para luego, enrollarlo en su cuello, segundos después apareció en la sala, donde se encontraba todos.

-Lo siento- se disculpo con una sonrisa

-Eres muy lento, debemos irnos- dijo la pelirroja, agarrando a Natsu del cuello de su camisa, arrastrándolo hasta la salida.

-Nos vemos Gildarts- dijo la pelirroja, despidiéndose de él

-Adiós- dijo Mira con una sonrisa, serrando la puerta del departamento

Gildarts simplemente sonrió y se despidió de ellos.

-Su hijo ah crecido muy bien, Igneel, Mavis- dijo, observando el techo, con una sonrisa

Natsu, Erza y Mirajane, se encontraban delante del instituto, Natsu seguía asombrado por el tamaño del instituto, el antiguo instituto en donde asistía era pequeño delante de él, como el doble de grande.

Luego de admirar el tamaño del instituto, Natsu, Erza y Mira, entraron y se dirigieron a sus cursos.

Natsu, vio el letrero del curso arriba de la puerta ´´ 2A´´, al instante supo que ese era su curso.

-Bien Natsu, hay cosas de las que debo advertirte- dijo Erza, deteniéndose frente a él

-Sí sí- dijo Natsu, abriendo la puerta

-Espera, Natsu….- dijo la chica

En ese momento, al abrir la puerta, una silla apareció volando, golpeando en la cabeza a Natsu, provocando que se cayera.

Dentro del grado, todos vieron a Natsu sorprendido, después de todo, para ellos Natsu era un sujeto desconocido.

-¡¿Quién fue el desgraciado?!- pregunto, levantándose enojado

Todos se separaron y señalaron a un sujeto en la multitud, Natsu al verlo, corrió junto a él y le propinó una fuerte patada en la cara, todos quedaron viendo a Natsu, para luego, restarle importancia y comenzar una pelea dentro del grado

Erza, quedo mirando aquella escena sorprendida, mientras que Mira, simplemente estaba sonriendo, Natsu, apenas había llegado hoy, había comenzado una batalla en el grado.

Fairy Tail, un instituto conocido por todos en la zona, debido a sus grandes eventos y problemas que crean al desarrollarlo.

Curso ´´2 A´´, dentro del instituto, este es uno de los grados más problemáticos, debido a los desastres creados por los alumnos, entre ellos los más problemáticos son…

-Oye tú- se escucho una voz masculina a las espaldas de Natsu, este se volteo para verlo mejor

Se trataba de un sujeto de pelo azul oscuro, este era un poco más alto que Natsu.

-Nunca te he visto, ¿quién eres?- pregunto seriamente

-Natsu Dragneel- respondió seriamente

-Natsu, ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa- yo soy Gray Fullbuster- se presento

-Entiendo- dijo, devolviéndolo la sonrisa- por cierto, ¿por qué no llevas camisa?-

-¿Eh?- pregunto bajando su mirada- ¡mierda, no otra vez!- dijo dándose cuanta

-¿Otra vez?- pregunto Natsu, con una gota cayendo desde su sien

El es Gray Fullbuster, edad 17, es uno de los alumnos más problemático dentro del curso, tiene una extraña tendencia a sacarse su ropa-

-Mierda, donde está- dijo, buscando su camisa por todos lados

-Aquí tienes, Gray- llamo otro sujeto, lanzando la camisa a Gray

-Gracias, Elfman- agradeció el chico agarrándolo

-Los hombres deben de ayudarse entre sí- dijo con los brazos cruzados- Tu debes de ser el nuevo, ¿verdad?- dijo, volteando su mirada hacía él

-Así es, soy Natsu Dragneel- dijo con una sonrisa

-Elfman Strauss- dijo sonriendo

Elfman Strauss, edad 17, también entra en la categoría de alumnos problemáticos dentro del curso, además de eso, tiene un extraño fetiche por la palabra ´´hombre''.

-Tan temprano armando desastre- dijo un sujeto peli naranja, el cual, se encontraba abrazando a unas chicas, el cual estaban derretidas por él

-¿Quién es ese raro?- pregunto Natsu, señalándolo con el dedo

-¡Tú eres el raro!- grito el sujeto señalándolo- No importa, soy Loke- dijo presentándose

Loke, edad 17, entra en la categoría de los alumnos problemáticos en el grado, aunque parece un tipo genial a simple vista, en realidad es un gran mujeriego.

-Chicas, me uniré a la batalla- dijo el Loke, levantándose de sus asiento

-¡Tú puedes, Loke-Sama!- dijeron todas las chicas que estaban sentadas al lado de él, con corazones en sus ojos

-Erza, ¿Quién es el nuevo?- pregunto una chica con el cabello azul, al lado de una con el pelo marrón

Ella es Levi McGrabder, edad 17, es una de las chicas más inteligente dentro del instituto, también es una persona muy sabia, por lo que algunos le piden concejos.

-Es Natsu Dragneel- contesto Erza con un suspiro

-¿No crees que es atractivo?- pregunto la peli marrón, observando a Natsu

-Ni un poco- contesto Erza

Ella es Can Alverona, 17 años, es una chica muy hermosa, aunque a veces, crea grandes conflicto en el grado

-Erza, debemos detener esto- dijo Mira, preocupada

-Tienes razón- dijo seriamente

-Acabemos con esto- dijo Gray seriamente

-concuerdo contigo- dijo Loke, tronando sus dedos

-Ahora comienza la verdadera batalla de los hombres- dijo Elfman con una sonrisa

\- Esto se pone divertido- dijo Ntasu sonriendo

Los primeros en moverse fueron Natsu y Gray, que se abalanzaron para atacarse los unos a los otros, estaba a unos centímetros de atacarse, hasta que algo los detuvo, agarrándolos de la cabeza, haciendo que sus frentes chocaran entre sí.

Natsu y Gray cayeron en el piso, con sus frentes completamente rojas y humeando un poco, Elfman y Loke, observaron la escena, sorprendidos.

-¡Quién fue!- gritaron ya recuperados al unísono

-Fui yo, algún problema- pregunto Erza, con un aura oscura a su alrededor

-N..no- contestaron ambos, con una sonrisa nerviosas, temblando por el aura de Erza

-Veo que te has integrado muy rápido al grupo, ¿no Natsu?- pregunto Makarov, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa del profesor

-¡Maestro!- gritaron todos sorprendidos

-¿Qué haces aquí viejo?- pregunto Natsu, levantándose del suelo

-Solo vine a ver como estabas, pero veo que estas muy bien- contesto, con una sonrisa

-Así que tu eres el nuevo, Ntasu Dragneel, ¿no?- pregunto un señor con el pelo azul, que al parecer era el profesor

-Así es- contesto Natsu con una sonrisa

-El es Maco- sensei, el profesor de matemáticas- presentó Mira con una sonrisa

-Como tú nievo profesor solo tengo una cosa que decirte, bienvenido a Fairy Tail- dijo con una sonrisa al igual que todos en el curso

Natsu simplemente sonrió y dijo- estoy en casa-

Así pasaron la horas, hasta que una campana sonó, dando a entender que las clases habían terminado, Natsu, pasó el día peleando y haciendo chistes, como era de esperar de él, con el que más se peleaba era con Gray, ellos actuaban familiarmente, como si se conocieran de toda una vida, sin duda alguna, para Natsu no era difícil hacer amistad con las personas, además, había entrado en el listado de problemático dentro del curso.

Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman y Gray habían salido del instituto con una gran sonrisa, luego se despidieron y cada quien tomaron sus propios caminos para ir a sus respectivas casas.

Erza y Natsu, habían acordado pasar por la tienda para comprar los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la cena.

Entraron en la tienda más cercana, luego compraron todos los ingredientes, luego fueron a esperar en la fila de la caja registradora, pasaron unos minutos y la fila había disminuido solo un poco.

Erza, recordó algo y luego sacó de su mochila la carta que Gildarts le había entregado, sacó la carta del sobre y comenzó a leerlo, una vez terminado, se sobresaltó.

-Natsu, paga todo- dijo la chica saliendo de la tienda

-¿Eh?, espera Erza- dijo Natsu a Erza, pero ella ya había salido de la tienda

Pasaron otros minutos y Natsu terminó de pagar todo y salió de la tienda, este ya se encontraba cerca del departamento, estaba enojado por lo que hiso Erza.

Entró en el apartamento, subió el ascensor hasta el quintó piso en donde se encontraba su departamento, caminó por los pacillos, hasta que llego delante de la puerta de su departamento.

-Esa pequeña, me escuhara…- dijo Natsu enojado, metiendo la llave en la cerradura del departamento

Esta no giraba para abrirse, cosa que le resultó extraño a Natsu, entonces giró la perilla de la puerta abriéndola

Natsu, al abrirlo, se encontró con Erza y unos tres sujetos extraños, sentados en el sofá de la sala, estos, eran de diferentes tamaños, uno era alto, mientras que los otros dos eran del mismo tamaño, estaban vestido con unos trajes blancos, el alto, tenía el pelo rubio, mientras que los otros dos, tenían el pelo azul y verde.

Todos giraron al ver a Natsu entrar, este quedó sorprendido, ¿quiénes eran esos sujetos?.

-¡Ahí está, el es mi novio!- dijo Erza señalándolo

Natsu, al escucharlo, giró para ver si no había nadie tras, luego giró nuevamente dirigiendo la mirada a Erza y se señaló desconcertado.

-Eres tan gracioso- dijo Erza, levantándose de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia el, sujetándose fuertemente por el brazo de Natsu- les presento a Natsu Dragneel, mi novio- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡¿Eh?!- preguntó gritando Natsu

**Continuara…**

**Hola, soy yo Tobías Cantero, les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, gracias por sus hermosos reviews, ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta?, ¿les gustaría ver en esta historia a Lucy?, si es que no, díganmelo, por favor, es que quiero que mis lectores sean felices :3**

**Aclaraciones… solo es una je je**

**Lo escribo por si es que no lo entendieron, si es que sí, estoy feliz, ya que hice bien mi trabajo, bueno, en la parte en el que Loke grita a Natsu- ¡Tu eres el raro!-. Er porque Natsu al llegar al curso, se unió a la pelea sin que nadie le conozca, ese Natsu es todo un loquillo.**

**Finn de las aclaraciones:**

**Eso es todo, de nuevo doy la gracias y esperó sus reviews con ansias, me dan fuerza para continuar escribiendo, nos vemos, me despido con una gran sonrisa **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3- La protegeré **

**Nota: Todos los sucesos que ocurran en esta historia son sacadas de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

Natsu no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ¿novio?, ¿desde cuándo?, simplemente no podía entender la situación

-Erza, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó susurrando al oído de la chica

-Solo sígueme la corriente, te explicare todo más tarde- contestó la chica, susurrando al oído del chico

-Así eres el novio de la señorita Scarlet- dijo uno peli verde sentado en el sofás

Natsu miró al sujeto, luego a Erza, para mirar por última vez al sujeto y contestar con un simple ´´ Sí ´´

-Entiendo- dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa- en ese caso debemos de presentarnos, soy Mithori- se presentó el peli verde

-Soy Kiiró- se presentó el peli amarillo seriamente

\- Y yo soy Kuroi- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-Mucho gustó, soy N…-

-Natsu Dragneel, nos acaba de presentar la señorita Scarlet- interrumpió el peli verde

-Je je, lo olvide- rió el chico rascándose la cabeza

-Discúlpenlo, es un tonto- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

\- Oye- dijo el Natsu un poco ofendido-por cierto, ¿ustedes que son de Erza?- preguntó el chico, dirigiendo su mirada a los tres sujetos

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Mithori confundido

-Me refiero a si son algún tipo de familiar o algo así-

-No, nosotros somos los guarda espaldas de la señorita Scarlet- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Guarda espaldas?, ¿tienes guarda espaldas?- preguntó confundido a la chica

-Así es, cuidábamos de Erza-chan desde que tenía tan solo cinco años- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pasábamos día y noche cuidándola- dijo Kiro apretando los puños

-E incluso la bañábamos, mira, tengo algunas fotos- dijo Kuroi mostrándole una foto a Natsu

La foto era algo peculiar, en ella estaba una Erza de cinco años, tomando un baño, al lado suyo estaban ellos tres, Natsu al verlo se sonrojo un poco.

-¡Basta!- gritó Erza, sacándoles la foto- ¡¿Acaso son una clase de pervertidos?!- dijo sonrojada, guardando la foto

-Vamos, no se avergüence señorita- dijo Mithori con una sonrisa

-Esperen- dijo el chico confundido- Erza vive en este departamento más de dos años, sí ustedes son sus guarda espaldas, ¿Por qué no viven con ella?-

-Veras, hace tres años atrás, Erza-chan había escapado de su casa con la excusa de que iba a vivir con su novio en un país desconocido- dijo Kuroi, tapándose los ojos para no llorar

-Nunca más la volvimos a ver- dijo Mithori, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

-Hasta el día de hoy, que nos volvimos a reunir- dijo Kiiró, mientras apretaba sus puños y lloraba **(Esas últimas tres partes eran estilo anime, ustedes me entienden)**

-Eso…, es muy triste- dijo Natsu, mientras se unía a llorar con ellos

-Verdad que sí- dijo Kiiró

-No puede ser- dijo Erza, con una gota cayéndole por la cien-

-Pero ahora que conocemos al novio, podemos estar un poco más seguro- dijo Kuroi, dándole palmadas en el hombro a Natsu

-¿Qué tal si tomamos asientos- dijo Erza, con una sonrisa

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, para luego, cada uno tomar asiento, antes de que Natsu se sentara, Erza lo empujó para atrás, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué pasa Erza?- preguntó Natsu, sorprendido

-Escucha, no quiero que hables al menos que te lo diga- dijo la pelirroja, susurrando

-Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó el chico en el mismo tono que la chica

-Solo hazlo-

-Está bien- dijo el chico un poco molesto

-Gracias-

Natsu y Erza se dirigieron a sentarse en los sofás, uno al lado del otro.

-Bien, cuéntenme, ¿desde cuándo son novios?- preguntó el peli negro con una sonrisa

-Pues…- dijo Natsu algo nervioso

-Desde hace tres años- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-¿Tres años?- preguntó el rubio sorprendido

-Así es- contestó Natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Entiendo, pero, ¿por qué nunca nos lo has contado señorita?- preguntó el peli verde

\- Es mi vida personal, ¿por que debían saberlo?- dijo cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada

-Tan cruel como siempre, señorita- dijo llorando **(Estilo anime)**

-Somos su guarda espalda señorita, es nuestro deber saber todo sobre usted- dijo Kiiró seriamente

-Eso es lo que me cansa- dijo la chica un poco enojada

-Bueno, quisiera saber más acerca de usted, Ntasu- dijo Mithori a Natsu

-Claro, ¿qué quieres saber?-

-Primero, ¿de dónde vienes?-

Erza, al escuchar eso, también prestó atención, puesto que tampoco lo sabía.

-Vengo de Kanto- dijo seriamente

-Kanto, ¿eh?- dijo sorprendido **(Kanto: área geográfica de Honshu, la isla más grande de Japón)**

\- ¿Hace cuanto que vives aquí?- preguntó Kuroi

-Hace tres años- mintió el chico

-Entiendo, ahora le hare unas preguntas acerca de la señorita Scarlet- dijo el peli verde

Al escuchar eso, ambos chicos se asustaron, puesto a que no llevan mucho tiempo conociéndose, Natsu no podría responder a las preguntas.

\- Dime, Natsu, ¿Cuál es la comida y tipo de música que le gusta a la señorita?- preguntó Mithori con una sonrisa

Natsu se quedó por un tiempo estático, debía responder y debía hacerlo rápido, ¿comida favorita?, ¿música favorita?, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?, apenas la conoce unos cuantos días, solo hay una cosa por hacer, improvisar.

-Eh…, le gusta la música clásica y el espagueti-

-Correctó- dijo Mithori con una sonrisa

Erza suspiro de alivio al oír que la respuesta fue correcta.

-Bien, siguiente pregunta- prosiguió Kiiró- ¿cuál es el postre preferido de Erza-chan?-

-Pastel de fresa-

-Correcto-

Esa pregunta fue fácil, él lo sabía, ya que este poco tiempo que pasó con ella, solo la ha visto cenar una cosa, pastel de freza acompañado de una taza de café.

-Solo tengo una pregunta más que hacerle, ¿ya lo han hecho el amor?- preguntó Kuroi sonrojado, al igual que los otros dos

Natsu y Erza, al escucharlo, se quedaron completamente sonrojados, sobre todo la chica, ella se quedó más roja que su cabello.

-¡KUROI! Gritó Erza completamente sonrojada

-¿Qué?, curiosidad-

-Por cierto, señorita Scarlet, me eh enterado de que usted asiste a un instituto cerca de aquí, ¿vedad?- Preguntó el peli verde

\- Así es- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tal va todo ahí, nadie lo molesta?-

-No, tengo grandes amigos, además, Natsu me protegerá, ¿verdad, cariño?- preguntó Erza, tomando de la mano a Natsu

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa

-Así que sabes luchar, ¿eh, Natsu?- preguntó Kuroi seriamente

-Así es-

-En ese caso, te importaría si probamos tu fuerza- dijo Kiiró con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el chico

-En una batalla- dijo Mithori

-No, paren, chico- dijo Erza preocupada

-Claro- respondió Natsu

-Qué, Natsu, no- dijo Erza intentando detenerlo

-Lo siento Erza, pero cuando me retan a una batalla, no puedo negármelo, después de todo, me encantan-

-Bien, salgamos- dijo Mithori

Todos se encontraban fuera del departamento, en un callejón, Erza lucía un poco nerviosa, tenía miedo a que su ´´novio´´ resultara herido, por otra parte, él, lucía feliz.

-Estás listo, yo seré el primero- dijo Kuroi, tronando sus nudillos

-Cuando quieras- respondió Natsu, con una sonrisa

-Ahí voy-

Dicho eso, el primero en atacar fue Kuroi, el cual fue corriendo a atacarlo, Natsu simplemente lo esperó, Kuroi estaba apuntó de golpearlo, pero el peli rosado, simplemente esquivó el puñetazo del pelinegro.

-Tienes buenos reflejos- dijo apretando el puño con una sonrisa- veamos si ahora puedes esquivarlos-

Kuroi comenzó a dar varios puñetazos consecutivos, Natsu simplemente se limitó a esquivarlos sin derramar una sola gota de sudor, así pasaron unos segundos hasta que kuroi se cansó.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- preguntó el pelinegro

Natsu le propino una patada en la costilla del hombre, mandándolo a volar entre las basuras.

-El siguiente- dijo con una sonrisa

Erza estaba completamente sorprendida, no sabía que Natsu peleaba tan bien.

-Valla, eres fuerte- dijo Kiiró con una sonrisa- tu oponente seré yo-

Erza al ver que Natsu iba a luchar contra Kiiró asustó, él era el más grande y rudo entre los tres, la primera vez que lo vio se asustó por su apariencia, era un sujeto amable y gracioso, pero en los combates, esa es otra historia.

-Comencemos- dijo Kiiró tronando su cuello

Kiiró fue corriendo en dirección a Natsu, este se sorprendió al ver su velocidad, como era muy alto y musculoso, pensó que iba a ser lento, se equivocó.

Una vez que llegó junto a Natsu, se preparó para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, pero Natsu fue más rápido y logró esquivarlo, tirándose por atrás.

Cuando el puño de Kiiró impactó contra el suelo, este quedó destrozado por la fuerza de él, el chico al verlo quedó impresionado.

-¿Etas austado?- preguntó Kiiró con una sonrisa

-No- contestó Natsu- estoy encendido-

En ese momento, Kiiró se abalanzó para darle otro puñetazo, pero Natsu lo esquivó y le propinó una fuerte patada en la mandíbula.

Este simplemente quedó parado, mirando al cielo, para luego bajar su cabeza y mirar al chico con una sonrisa.

Natsu quedó sorprendido al verlo, lo golpeó con mucha fuerza en la mandíbula, pero no logro ni rasguñarlo.

En ese momento, Kiiró agarró a Natsu por el cuello de la bufanda, grave error.

-Termino- dijo con una sonrisa

Natsu, se encontraba parado, había sombras que tapaban sus ojos.

-Suelta mi bufanda- dijo Natsu seriamente

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio, ya que no lo pudo oír claramente

-¡Qué sueltes mi bufanda!- gritó enojado el chico, para luego propinarle una fuerte patada en su panza

Ese golpe fue muy fuerte, provocando que su defensa baje, cosa que Natsu no paso por desapercibido, aprovechó el momento t le dio una fuerte patada en las piernas, haciendo que se cayera, dando por terminada la batalla.

Erza estaba aún más sorprendida al ver a Natsu victorioso contra Kiiró, Natsu era asombroso.

-Vaya, has ganado dos batallas consecutivas-Dijo el peli verde aplaudiéndolo

-Solo quedas tú- dijo seriamente

-Antes de comenzar, solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte- dijo con una sonrisa- dime, ¿estás dispuesto a proteger a la señorita Erza?-

Natsu simplemente sonrió, luego lo miro seriamente- yo la protegeré- dijo seriamente

-Entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa- comencemos-

-Tus compañeros tocaron mi bufanda, los hare pagar- dijo enojado

El primero en atacar fue Natsu, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció delante de Mithoria, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero Mithori lo detuvo con una sola mano, para luego golpearlo en la panza y tirarlo.

Natsu no tardo en recuperarse, para luego darle una patada en las piernas, el Mithori salto para evitar el ataque, luego quiso darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del chico, pero logró esquivarlo.

Mithori comenzó a propinar varios puñetazos consecutivos, sin embargo, Natsu logró esquiva cada puñetazo, hasta que choco con la pared de uno de los callejones, el peli verde sonrió al ver que el chico no tenía escapatoria, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

-Termino- dijo con una sonrisa

Estaba apuntó de dar el golpe final, pero natsu se cubrió con sus brazos, colocando sus brazos en forma x, protegiéndose del ataque.

Mithori quedó sorprendido, al ver como s protegió, Natsu, deshizo la x, para luego dar un fuerte cabezazo a Mithori, provocando que ambas frentes sangraran.

Mithori, se cubrió la cara del dolor, dando oportunidad a Natsu para atacar, este le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la panza del peli verde, provocando que impactara contra la pared, terminando el combate.

Erza, al ver que Natsu ganó el combate, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

-Veo que has ganado- dijo Mithori con una sonrisa

-Si- contestó con una sonrisa

En ese momento, Erza, Kiiró y Kuroi, llegaron con una sonrisa

-¡Ganaste!-dijo la chica abrasándolo

-Señorita Erza- dijo Mithori, levantándose con la ayuda de Kuroi y Kiiró- su padre no está augusto con que huyera de su casa, por eso nos mando a que te llevásemos con él- dijo seriamente

-¡No quiero ir!- dijo ocultándose detrás de Natsu

-Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos confundidos

-Sé que no quiere dejar a su novio y amigos, además, tienes a alguien que te cuide mejor que nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa- por eso, aceptamos que te quedes-

-En serio- dijo la chica sorprendida

-Claro- dijo Kiiró con una sonrisa

-Natsu Dragneel- dijo Kuroi - por favor, cuide de Erza-chan, confiamos en usted-

-Claro, lo haré- dijo abrazando rodeándola con sus brazos

-Me alegro- dijo con una sonrisa- es hora de partir- dijo volteándose- por cierto, no sé si su padre se lo tomara muy bien, tal vez venga más personas en busca de llevársela, cuídese - dijo para luego irse

-Entremos- dijo Erza exhausta, al ver partir a los tres

Una vez adentro, Erza ayudó a Natsu a sentarse, después de todo él estaba más cansado que ella, el día fue largo y agotador.

-Erza- llamó Natsu a la chica

-¿Si?-

-Creo que me debes una explicación-

-Sí, creo que sí- dijo tomando asiento-¿qué quieres saber?-

-Todo, empezando por, ¿quién es tu padre?-

\- Se llama Akaihi, y es el jefe de los Yakuza- dijo no muy orgullosa **( Yakuza: es la mafia en Japón)**

-¿Qué?-

**Continuara…**

**Hola, he aquí el capítulo 3, por fin han terminado los exámenes, estoy feliz por ello, ahora tendré más tiempo para dedicarme a subir más capítulos, por favor Reviews, si es que le gustó o no, así sabré si es que hago un buen trabajo, eso es todo, nos vemos, chau, chau. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4- Salamander y Titania**

**Nota: Todos los sucesos que ocurran en esta historia son sacadas de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

-Sí, creo que sí- dijo tomando asiento-¿qué quieres saber?-

-Todo, empezando con, ¿quién es tu padre?-

Erza solo suspiro y prosiguió-se llama Akaihi y es el jefe de los Yakuza-

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido 

Natsu se encontraba impactado por las palabras de Erza, no podía creerlo, ¿su padre es el jefe de los Yakuzas?.

-Yo siempre estuve sola- contó con un tonó triste

Natsu al oír eso, salió del trance en el que estaba para prestarle atención.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía un año de edad, mi padre nunca me contó la razón de su muerte, solo podía verla en retratos o en fotos familiares, era hermosa- contaba con una sonrisa, mientras pequeñas gotas caían de sus ojos- nunca pude saber cómo se siente tener una madre-

-Erza- dijo un Natsu triste

-A veces pienso que preferiría que mi padre sea el muerto envés de mi madre- dijo abrazándose a sí misma

-¡No digas eso Erza!- dijo Natsu acercándose a ella- No lo conozco, pero sé que te ama, después de todo es tu padre-

-Gracias Natsu, pero te equivocas- dijo con una sonrisa forzada- para él solo soy una simple marioneta-

Natsu al oír eso se quedó sorprendido, ¿qué clase de bastardo tiene como padre Erza?.

-Para mi padre solo soy la heredera de los Yakuza, para él ese es la razón de mi existencia- dijo casi llorando, sin dudas alguna es un maldito bastardo- desde chica, nunca he tenido una conversación estable con él, solo lo veía a la hora de cenar, y aún así, nunca he podido hablar con él-

Natsu escuchaba atentamente el relató de Erza, después de todo entendía sus sentimientos, él tampoco sabe cómo se siente el tener un padre o una madre.

-Pero no estaba sola el cien por ciento, porqué tenía a Mithori, Kiiró y Kuroi- dijo con una sonrisa- mi padre los había contratado para que me protegieran, al principió le tenía mucho miedo, pero luego ganaron mi confianza, siempre estaban ahí, cuidándome, haciéndome reír, por alguna razón, cuando pensaba en una figura paterna, aparecían ellos tres-

Natsu estaba feliz, por lo menos ellos tres hicieron un buen trabajo al cuidarla y criarla.

-Aunque eran muy sobreprotectores, en la calle, todos los que se acercaban a mí, ellos lo golpeaban, por eso en la escuela, me alegaba de los demás, por temor a que resultaran heridos-

Natsu estaba sorprendido, aunque Erza se sentía sola, no interactuaba con nadie para protegerlos.

-Según los empleados de la casa, mi madre siempre me leía un libro acerca de una chica llamada Titania, ella tenía la edad que tengo ahora, **(17 años)**, tenía un amigo que siempre la protegía llamado Salamander, ellos siempre ayudaban a los demás, si es que tenían algún problema, yo quería ser como ella- contó algo nostálgica

Erza tenía buenos y malos momentos en su infancia, pero aún así tiene un buen corazón.

-Natsu, ¿tienes algún sueño?- preguntó abrazándose a sí misma

Natsu al oírlo, se sorprendió, para luego desviar su mirada y contestar- no lo sé-

-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó, para luego reír dulcemente

Natsu se sorprendió al verla reír, desde que se mudó a este departamento no la había visto reír

-Lo siento, me parece gracioso que alguien no sepa si tiene un sueño- dijo con una sonrisa- yo tenía uno- dijo bajando su mirada

-¿Tenías?-

-Quería ser como Titania, como una heroína, y ayudar a aquellos que lo necesiten- dijo con una sonrisa- que tonto, ¿no?-

Natsu al oírlo simplemente sonrió- no, más bien es algo lindo- dijo brindándole un sonrisa que solo él sabe dar.

Erza al oírlo fijo si mirada a la de él sorprendida y luego comenzó a llorar, Natsu al verla, se sorprendió.

\- L..lo siento, n..no quería decir algo que te hiriera- dijo un poco asutado

En ese momento, Erza se paró y lo abrazó- Gracias, Natsu, solo déjame estar así por un tiempo- dijo ocultando su mirada en su pecho.

Natsu, solo se quedó sorprendido, para luego sonreír y acariciar su cabeza- no te preocupes, te protegeré-

Pasaron unos minutos quedándose en esa posición, hasta que Erza se quedó dormida y Natsu tuvo que llevarla a su habitación, recostarla en su cama y taparla con la sabana, cuándo estaba apuntó de salir escucho unos susurros de Erza que llamarón su atención.

-Natsu, no me dejes- dijo derramando unas lágrimas

-No lo haré- dijo, dándole un beso en la frente, para luego salir de la habitación

Natsu se encontraba pensativo, discutía consigo mismo, acerca de ¿Qué haría cuando Erza despierte?, o, ¿qué clase de padre tiene Erza?.

En ese momento, la puerta del departamento sonó, sacando a Natsu de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Gildarts no estoy de humor para…- se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de que no era Gildarts

Era un sujeto alto, musculoso y pelado, tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho, al parecer fue hecho por un cuchillo, también tenía unos lentes de sol que sobresalía del bolsillo de la camisa.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Natsu seriamente

-Mi jefe quiere hablar con la señorita Erza - dijo el sujeto, su voz era gruesa y ronca

-¿Tu jefe?-

-Así es, es señor Scarlet le busca-

En ese momento Natsu quedó sorprendido, ¿su padre vino por ella?, Natsu miró la puerta de la habitación de Erza, luego sonrió y fijo si mirada al del sujeto.

-Quiero hablar con él- dijo seriamente

-Lo siento, el señor Scarlet solo vino por su hija- dijo seriamente

-Dije que quiero hablar con él- dijo ya un poco molestó, no lo harían cambiar de opinión

-Deja que hablé con el señor Scarlet, Simon- dijo un sujeto conocido por él chico

-Pero…, Mithori- dijo Simon sorprendido

-déjalo- dijo seriamente

-De acuerdo- dijo volteándose

-Mithori, gracias- agradeció Natsu con una sonrisa

-Todo por el novio de la señorita Erza- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-andando- dijo volteándose

-Claro- dijo saliendo del departamento

Salieron del apartamento y caminaron hasta llegar a una limosina al otro lado de la calle, ahí el Mithori habló con el guarda espalda, que protegía la puerta, donde de seguro estaba el padre de Erza.

-Entra- indicó a Natsu, este obedeció y entró

Dentro, se encontraba un hombre de 35 años de edad, este tenía el cabello de un color escarlata, al igual que su hija, llevaba puesto un traje de color gris, con una corbata negra y un par de zapatos del mismo que la corbata.

-¿Usted es el padre de Erza?- preguntó Natsu tomando asiento

-Sí, lo soy- contestó el padre seriamente- tú debes ser Natsu, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó seriamente

-Así es, soy el novio de su hija- dijo seriamente

-Debes tener valor para entrar en el auto del jefe de los Yakuzas cuando no eres invitado-dijo prendiendo un cigarro

-Escuche, si vienes para llevarse a Erza, lamento decirle que se irá con las manos vacías-

-Eres interesante, chico- dijo expulsando el humo del cigarro por la boca- ¿quieres?- dijo ofreciéndole un cigarro

-Gracias, pero no fumo- dijo rechazándolo

-Entiendo- dijo guardándolo en la caja nuevamente-¿Erza te contó porqué huyo de casa?-

-Sí, me lo contó-

-¿Puedes decírmelo?-

-No- dijo seriamente

-¿Por qué?- dijo algo enfadado

-Por que usted no merece saber nada acerca de ella- dijo seriamente

-Entiendo -dijo con una sonrisa

-Entonces, ¿no me ayudaras a que vuelva a casa?-

-No, no lo hare-

-Tal vez esto te haga recapacitarlo- dijo arrojándole una bolsa

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó agarrando la bolsa

-Una bolsa llena de dinero- dijo con una sonrisa

Natsu simplemente sonrió y le lanzo nuevamente la bolsa.

-Su dinero no me interesa, no dejare que Erza vuelva a esa asquerosa vida, no contigo- dijo enojado

-Vaya, hasta ahora no he conocido alguien que rechace mi dinero, eres interesante Dragneel- dijo con una sonrisa- dime, ¿para qué has venido?-

-Para ver qué clase de sujeto eres-

-Entonces, ¿qué opinas de mí?-

-Qué eres un maldito infeliz- respondió con una sonrisa

-Sabes cómo cabrear a una persona, ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa

-A los bastardos como tú sí- dijo mientras salía de la limosina

-¿Te vas ya?, quédate a jugar un rato más- dijo con una sonrisa

-Solo vine a conocerlo, es todo- respondió

-Oye, dale esto a Erza- dijo entregándole un libro rojo

-Esto es- dijo leyendo la portada del libro, en ella estaba escrito ´´Titania´´

-Nos vemos- dijo tirando el cigarro al suelo

-Espere-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Quiero saber algo, para ti, ¿qué es Erza?-

-La próxima heredera de los Yakuza- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bastardo- dijo Natsu cabreado, apuntó de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, pero el padre de Erza, lo detuvo con una solo golpe.

-Tranquiló imbécil- dijo apretando el puño de Natsu- te falta mucho, si es que quieres hacerme un rasguño-

-Pues a ti te falta mucho para ser un buen padre- dijo con una sonrisa

-Cómo sea- dijo soltándolo y empujándolo- cuida de Ella, ¿ok?

-No hace falta que me lo digas- dijo frotándose la mano

-Solo cuídate Dragneel, por qué esto aun no termina- dijo serrando la ventanilla para luego irse

Natsu simplemente se quedó viendo, para luego apretar su puño con mucha fuerza- No puedo permitir que ese sujeta haga más daño a Erza de lo que ya hizo-

Estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando recordó que el libro, cayó al suelo cuando quiso golpear a ese bastardo, así que lo agarró, al verlo le invadió la curiosidad, no pudo evitarlo, así que lo abrió y vio el dibujo ilustrado por el autor, Titania era parecida a Erza, mientras que él Salamander era parecido a él.

Natsu quedó sorprendido al ver las similitudes del dibujo, era como si el autor se hubiera inspirado en ellos para el diseño de los personajes.

En ese momento, las palabras de Erza cruzaron por su mente, _´´ soñaba en ser como Titania, una heroína que ayude a aquellos que lo necesiten, que tonto, ¿no?._

-No lo es, Erza- dijo con una sonrisa, serrando el libro

En ese momento, miró el apartamento y luego sonrió- Tengo una idea-

-¡Erza, despierta!- se escucho la voz de Natsu, llamándola

Erza, se había despertado pesadamente, se frotó los ojos debido a que había dormido mucho.

En ese momento, una imagen apareció en la cabeza de la chica, la imagen de ella abrazando al chico, al recordarlo se sonrojo levemente, luego sonrió.

-¡Erza!- volvió a gritar el chico

-¡Voy!- respondió la cica, levantándose de la cama

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que por fin había bajado.

-Te has tardado- regañó el chico

-Cállate, tú tampoco te bajas tan rápido-

-Como sea, vamos- dijo abriendo la puerta

-Vamos, ¿a dónde?- preguntó confundida

-Solo sígueme- dijo agarrándola de la mano, y empujándola para que se vallan

En ese momento, Erza veía de otra forma a Natsu, le parecía, ¿atractivo?.

-¿Este es Natsu?- se preguntó a si misma

Salieron del departamento como una bala, Natsu parecía muy emocionado, en cuanto a Erza, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Corrieron por unos segundos, hasta que llegaron a, ¿una casa?

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Erza confundida

-Es el antiguo despacho de mi padre, o eso me contó Gildrts- contestó el chico con una

-¿Y para que me trajiste?- preguntó aún confundida

-¿Recuerdas tu sueño?-

-Claro, te lo conté hace unas horas-

-¿Qué te parece si lo cumplimos?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ayudemos a los que nos necesites, seamos como Titania- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos?-

-Creemos un sitió web, en donde aquellos que necesiten ayuda, acudan a nosotros-

Erza solo se quedó viéndolo, para luego sonreír y sacar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Erza?- preguntó acercándose a ella

-Natsu, gracias- dijo abrazándolo-¿pero cómo nos llamaremos?-

-¿Qué te parece si te llamas, Titania?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-¿Titania?, me gusta ese nombre- dijo con una sonrisa- pero, ¿Tú?-

-Seré Salamander, ya que soy él amigo que protege a la chica-dijo con una sonrisa

-Tonto- dijo sonrojada- gracias, Natsu- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-De nada-

-Vamos, entremos al despacho, debe estar polvorienta, hay que limpiarla- dijo caminando

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa-_ Debo hacerlo, por Erza, y para olvidar lo que he hecho antes- _pensó mientras caminaba para entrar al despacho

**Continuara…**

**Hola, he vuelo, y con un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno, XD, bueno, espero que les guste, me esforcé por hacerlo, si tiene alguna crítica constructiva para dármela, lo aceptare con mucho gustó, dejen reviews si les gustó y si no, ¡igual!, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5- ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

El salía por el horizonte, dando a entender que había amanecido, sus rayos alumbraban las ventanas de todos los hogares de la ciudad de Magnolia.

Natsu se encontraba en su habitación, usando el computador, navegando en una página web que decía ´´_Salamander y Titania´´_.

-Maldición- dijo al ver que no había ninguna solicitud de ayuda en la página web que él había creado.

-¡Natsu, debemos irnos!- se escuchó la voz de Erza que provenía del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Ya voy!- respondió cerrando la página, para luego apagar el computador y levantarse de la cilla en la que estaba sentado

Pasaron una semana desde que Natsu creó la página y al parecer nadie solicita de su ayuda, puesto que no ha recibido ningún mensaje.

Por un lado estaba feliz, ya que nadie tiene problemas en Magnolia, sin embargo estaba triste por no poder cumplir el sueño de Erza, hasta el momento.

Natsu salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la salida, donde Erza le esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento, ya estoy listo- se disculpó Natsu con una sonrisa

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó Erza un poco curiosa

-Estaba revisando la página web-

-¿Y…?-

-Hasta ahora no hay ninguna solicitud- respondió un poco triste

-Ya veo- dijo de la misma forma

-No te preocupes, ayudaremos a los que nos necesiten cuando nos necesiten, ahora, solo nos queda esperar- dijo Natsu acariciando el pelo de Erza

-Tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa- ahora hay que irnos- dijo dándose media vuelta

Al salir del apartamento, se encontraron con la dulce Mira, la cual los esperaba al otro lado de la calle. Erza al verla, la saludó con la mano y corrió donde ella

-Hola Mira- saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Hola Erza- saludó con otra sonrisa- y Natsu- dijo al verlo acercase a ellas

-Hola- saludó en un bostezo

-Bueno, debemos apurarnos- dijo Erza volteándose

Mientras caminaban en dirección al instituto, Erza y Mira hablaban animadamente, Natsu simplemente se limitaba a oír y no decir nada.

Pasaron como unos 30 minutos hasta que llegaron al instituto, Erza y Mira se despidieron de Natsu y fueron a la dirección, puesto que el director las llamó, Natsu fue a su curso.

Al abrir la puerta, una cubeta llena de agua helada se le cayó encima, dejándolo mojado y con la cubeta en la cabeza.

-¡¿Quién fue el imbécil?!- preguntó enojado

Todos en el curso señalaron a Gray

-No puedo creer que hayas caído en el truco más estúpido del mundo- dijo Gray riéndose de él

-Ya veras, desgraciado- contestó apretando los puños, para luego tirarle la cubeta

Gray al verlo, lo esquivó fácilmente, pero la cubeta fue a impactar en la cabeza de un sujeto, que estaba a espaldas hablando con un amigo, este al sentir el impacto de la cubeta en su cabeza, se giró y al ver a Gray lo golpeó pensando que fue él el que le arrogó la cubeta.

Luego otro sujeto golpeó al sujeto que lastimo a Gray y otro sujeto a ese sujeto, así sucesivamente hasta que todos dentro del curso terminaron involucrándose y comenzando la primera batalla del día.

Erza y Mira terminaron de hablar con el director, acerca de cosas respectivas a su curso, mientras caminaban rumbo al curso.

-Oye, Erza, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Crees que Natsu es lindo?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara

-¿¡Qué?!- preguntó sonrojada- ¡¿a qué viene esa pregunta?!-

-Curiosidad- respondió con una sonrisa- a mí me parece algo lindo, ¿y a ti?-

-Pues yo creo que es un tonto- respondió, abriendo la puerta del curso

Quedó sorprendida al ver el desastre dentro del curso, todas las cillas estaban esparcidas, algunas rotas, en la pizarra estaba escrito ´´_Natsu es el mejor´´_.

-Ara ara, esto es un desastre- dijo Mira con una sonrisa

-¿Quién comenzó esto?- preguntó Erza enojada

Todos dentro del curso se detuvieron al ver a la pelirroja y señalaron a Natsu,

-Natsu- dijo Erza, con un aura negra a su alrededor

-¡Gray, terminemos con esto!- gritó Natsu, sin percatarse de la presencia de Erza

-¡Concuerdo contigo!- contestó Gray, sin percatarse de la presencias de ella

Los dos corrieron en dirección del uno al otro, pero cuando estaban apuntó de chocar puños, Erza los agarró e hiso que sus frentes chocaran el uno a los otros.

-Cálmense- dijo Erza con un aura negra a su alrededor

-L-lo siento- dijeron los al mismo tiempo, mientras estaban tirados en el suelo con unas vendas en sus frentes

En ese momento la campana sonó, dando a entender que las clases ya habían comenzado.

En ese momento, todos colocaron correctamente las cillas y se sentaron en ellas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y de ella entró el profesor de matemática Macao.

-Bien, comencemos- dijo Macao, colocando sus libros en el escritorio del profesor, que por cierto era grande y grueso.

Pasaron dos horas y la campana por fin había sonado, dando por terminado la hora de matemática.

-¡Ah!, ¡no entiendo cómo resolver este ejercicio! – dijo alborotando su cabello

-Lo sabrías si atendieras a clase- respondió Erza guardando el cuaderno debajo de su pupitre

En ese momento, Erza y Natsu escucharon de una conversación algo que les llamó la atención.

-¿Escucharon hablar de una página web que ayuda al que lo necesite_?_

Natsu y Erza al escucharlo, se miraron mutuamente, para luego levantarse del lugar en el que estaban sentados e ir junto al grupo.

-Disculpen, ¿esa página no se llama ´´Salamander y Titania´´?- preguntó Erza al acercarse a ellos

-Así es- respondió un sujeto en el grupo

-Yo también he oído hablar de ello- dijo Gray, el cual había entrado en el grupo- he oído rumores acerca de ese grupo-

-¿Rumores?- preguntó Natsu

-Así es, he oído que está formada por contrabandistas- respondió el pelinegro

Natsu y Erza quedaron sorprendidos al oír ese espantoso rumor.

-Pues yo oí un rumor acerca de que estaba conformado por un par de asesinos en busca de su presa- dijo un sujeto en el grupo

-Enserio, que miedo- dijo una chica tapándose la boca

Natsu y Erza estaban aún más sorprendidos, ¿cómo corrió tan rápido rumores en internet acerca del grupo que ellos habían creado?.

-Son solo rumores- dijo Mira entrando a la conversación

-Mira tiene razón- dijo Erza- no todo lo que oigan será cierto-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y de ella salió el profesor de la siguiente materia, dando por terminado la conversación.

Todos fueron a sentarse a sus respectivas mesas, pero cuando Natsu estaba apuntó de sentarse, el profesor lo llamó.

-Señor Dragneel, el director quiere hablar con usted-

Natsu miró confundido al profesor, para luego ver a Erza y Gray, los cuales se sentaban a su lado, de la misma forma, ellos solo lo miraron confundidos.

-Señor Dragneel- dijo el profesor

-Entiendo- dijo, saliendo de la clase

Natsu se encontraba caminando por los pacillos, en dirección a la coordinación, en el camino, se preguntaba si había hecho algo malo, pero no recordaba hacerlo, solo le quedaba ir y descubrirlo ahí.

Al llegar tocó la puerta de la dirección, al no recibir ninguna respuesta, decidió entrar de todas formas.

Al entrar, encontró al director hablando con… ¿Gildarts?.

-¿Natsu?- preguntó el peli-marrón al verlo entrar

-¿Gildarts, que haces aquí?-preguntó Natsu sorprendido

-Solo hablaba con un viejo amigo- respondió con una sonrisa- pero ya me iba- dijo tocándolo en el hombros y saliendo de la sala.

-Me alegro que hayas venido, Natsu- dijo Makarov con una sonrisa

-¿Para qué me has llamado, viejo?- preguntó Natsu confundido

-Te llamé para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Preguntas?-

-Lee esto- dijo tirándole un folleto

Natsu lo agarró, puesto le llamó la atención lo que estaba escrito en la portada, ahí estaba su nombre.

Natsu lo leyó detenidamente, letra por letra, hoja por hoja, una vez terminó de leerlo, sonrió.

-Veo que saben todo- dijo devolviéndole el folleto

-Claro, sabemos todo acerca de nuestros alumnos, eso te incluye- dijo guardando el folleto

Dentro del folleto, estaba toda la información de Natsu, desde pequeño hasta la actualidad.

-Entonces, ahora que saben todo acerca de mí, ¿Qué harán al respecto?- preguntó seriamente

-No te preocupes, lo que hayas hecho en el pasado no nos incumbe, en esta escuela hay alumnos con muchas historias diferentes, y cada uno marcó sus vidas, un ejemplo es Erza y tú- dijo Makarov con una sonrisa

-¿Qué estas queriendo decirme?- preguntó Natsu seriamente

-Lo que quiero decir es que eres libre de escribir tu propia historia, tu pasado no define tu futuro, sino lo que hagas en el presente- dijo prendiendo un cigarro- dime Natsu, ¿para qué has venido a Magnolia?-

-He venido para empezar desde cero- respondió seriamente

-Entiendo, dime, ¿qué harás a partir de ahora?-

\- Ya se lo dije, empezar una nueva vida, no, lo estoy haciendo- dijo seriamente

-¿No piensas contarle nada a tus amigos?-

-Es mejor que no conozcan mi pasado- dijo desviando la mirada

-Entiendo- dijo sonriendo- no te he llamado solo para hacerte preguntas- dijo sacando de su escritorio una carta- Gildarts vino hoy con la intención de darme esta carta, es para ti, me pidió que guardara la carta, puesto que creyó que no te gustaría, es de ´´_Ellos´´_\- dijo entregándole la carta

-¿´´Ellos´´?- preguntó agarrando la carta, al leer quién o quiénes eran los que enviaron la carta, se la devolvió- no la quiero- dijo seriamente

-Ni siquiera la has leído-

-Viniendo de ´´_Ellos´´_ debe ser alguna estupidez-

-Haz lo que quieras con la carta, quémala si quieres, pero primero léela, pero no aquí, hazlo en otro lugar-

Natsu miro a Makarov, luego la carta y sonrió.

-De acuerso- dio volteándose para salir de la sala

-Una cosa más, cuida de Erza, es una buena mujer- dijo con una sonrisa

-No es necesario que me lo digas, adiós- dijo saliendo la sala y cerrando la puerta

-Natsu Dragneel, han hecho un buen trabajo, Igneel, Mavies- dijo el viejo aplastando el cigarro en la mesa

Natsu llegó a su curso, al entrar, Erza y Gray le preguntaron el por qué de su tardanza, él simplemente contestó con un simple ´´m_e perdí´´._

Luego de eso, pasaron las horas, hasta que llegó el momento de partir, Natsu y Erza se despidieron de Gray y Mirajane, luego pasaron por la despensa para comprar los ingredientes para la cena, al salir de ahí se dirigieron al despacho del padre de Natsu, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a una señora esperando enfrente de la puerta.

La señora aparentaba tener 25 años de edad, tenía el pelo largo y de color amarillo, llevaba puesto una blusa de color verde, junto a una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la falda era de color azul.

-Disculpe, ¿necesita algo?- preguntó Erza acercándose a la señora

-Estoy buscando a Titania y Salamander- dijo la señora, que al parecer estaba algo agitada

-Somos nosotros- respondió Natsu

-¿Son ustedes?- dijo confundida- no importa, por favor ayúdenme- dijo casi suplicando

Natsu y Erza se miraron mutuamente para luego observar a la señora

-No se preocupe, lo haremos- dijo Natsu seriamente

**Continuara…**

**Hola, he aquí el quinto capítulo, espero que les gusten y disfruten de esta historia, he hecho otro fic, esta vez un crossover entre Fairy Tail y Naruto, por favor denle una oportunidad y léanlo, bueno dejen reviews ya sean si les gustó o no, bueno nos vemos, chau chau **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6- Te ayudaré **

**Nota: Todos los sucesos que ocurran en esta historia son sacadas de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

Erza se encontraba sirviendo una taza de café a una señora de cabello marón de no más de 20 años, está agradeció a la pelirroja por su amabilidad y cogió la taza.

-Esto… si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría contarnos su problema?- preguntó la pelirroja delicadamente

-Claro- contestó la señora un poco triste- es por mi hijo-

-¿Su hijo?- preguntó Natsu, el cual estaba sentado en un sillón

-Así es- contestó la señora- verán, últimamente mi hijo ha vuelta a mi casa con muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo- contó un poco preocupada

-¿Cuánto años tiene su hijo?- preguntó Erza con una sonrisa

-Trece años-

-Eso es normal- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa- yo hace esa edad volvía a mi casa completamente vendado- dijo señalándose a sí mismo, para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Erza

-Deja de decir estupideces- dijo apretando el puño enojada

-Lo siento- dijo sobándose la cabeza, en donde tenía un gran chinchón y una vendita encima de ella. En cuanto la señora, solo sonreía con una gota cayendo en la sien

-Disculpe, ¿su hijo tiene algún enemigo en el colegio?- preguntó Erza seriamente

-No, es por eso que me preocupa-

-Ya veo- dijo Natsu igual de serio- ¿tampoco es un buscapleitos?-

-No, mi hijo siempre fue pacifico- contestó algo triste- el problema es que vuelve a casa muy tarde a casa, y cuando regresa, está triste y golpeado-

-¿Y no sabes el por qué de esa actitud?- preguntó Erza atenta

-Creo que sí- contestó tristemente- ha estado así desde que su padre murió, hace un año- Natsu y Erza, al escucharlo, se quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo Natsu- Mi esposo y mi hijo eran muy unidos, mi hijo era muy feliz a su lado, lo admiraba, pero desde que murió no es el mismo, llega a casa tarde y herido, está nervioso, no sé qué hacer- todo eso dijo entre lágrimas, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma

-No te preocupes- dijo el peli-rosa tocándole el hombro y dándole una sonrisa marca Natsu- dime, ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?-

-Romeo- dijo secándose algunas lágrimas

-Bien, ayudaremos a Romeo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias, muchas gracias- dijo levantándose del lugar en donde estaba sentada y abrazando a Natsu, este simplemente correspondió el abrazo, para luego mirar al Erza y sonreírle, ella hizo lo mismo

**Más tarde**

Pasaron varias horas desde que la señora había ido, así que Natsu yErza fueron la tienda a comprar la cena.

-Dime, ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?- preguntó Erza con una sonrisa

-Carne- contestó Natsu con una sonrisa

-Cenamos eso ayer-

-Entonces hamburguesas-

-Eso sigue siendo carne- dijo con una gota cayendo en la sien- oye, Natsu, ¿por qué aceptaste tan rápido el recargo de esa señora?- preguntó un poco curiosa

-Es que… ese niño Romeo, me recuerda a mí mismo cuando tenía su edad- dijo con una sonrisa

-Natsu…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, compremos lo necesario para hacer la cena y larguémonos de aquí-

-Claro- dicho eso, ambos fueron a comprar los ingredientes para hacer la cena, luego lo pagaron y fueron a su departamento

Natsu y Erza estaban caminando y charlando animadamente, en dirección a su departamento, pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron, subieron en el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, donde quedaba su habitación.

Al llegar hasta la puerta del departamento, notaron que las luces dentro de estaban prendidas, Natsu hizo una seña a Erza para que la siguiera, acto seguido ambos abrieron la puerta discretamente, para luego encontrar a…¿Gildarts?.

-Hola- saludo este animadamente, el cual estaba recostado por el sofá de la casa

-¡Gildarts, maldito bastardo!- gritó pateándolo y echándolo, junto con el sofá

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- gritó levantándose y acercándose a Natsu

-¡¿Qué crees que haces tú?!- gritó también acercándose a él

-Maldito, me pateaste- dijo chocando su frente con la de Natsu

-Maldito, entraste a nuestro departamento sin nuestro permiso- dijo haciendo lo mismo

-Ya basta, chicos- dijo Erza bajando la bolsa de la tienda en la mesa- Gildarts, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Solo quería saber si podían invitarme a cenar- contestó con una sonrisa

-¡Qué, no, lárgate!- dijo Natsu indicándole la puerta para que salga

-Claro- contestó Erza con una sonrisa

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Natsu

-Iré a preparar la cena- dijo dando media vuelta para ir a la cocina

-Bien, me quedo- dijo sentándose en el sillón

-Maldito- dijo apretando su puño

-Por cierto, Natsu, ¿el maestro Makarov te dio la carta, verdad?-

-Así es- contestó algo molesto, al parecer no le gustaba hablar del tema

-Lo sabía- dijo con una sonrisa- la leíste- dijo seriamente

-Aún no- contestó igual de serio

-¿Lo harás?-

-No lo sé, no quiero saber nada más de ´´_Ellos_´´ nunca más- dijo desviando la mirada ** (la carta es la del capítulo anterior)**

-¿Piensas contarle a Erza acerca de Ellos´´ alguna vez?- preguntó Gildarts seriamente

-No lo sé, no quiero que se involucre ni sepa mi de _´´Ellos´´_, no quiero que salga herida-

-Entiendo, pero llegara el momento en el que deberá saberlo, antes de que sea tarde, aunque lo sepa por mí-

-Lo sé- dijo sentándose en el sofá

-No te presiono, solo lo digo porque te aprecio- dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo sé- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

En ese momento, apareció Erza con tres hamburguesas en una bandeja- hora de cenar- dijo con una sonrisa. Natsu y Gildarts simplemente sonrieron y la ayudaron a poner la mesa.

**Al día siguiente **

Natsu y Erza se encontraban caminando por las calles de Magnolia, ayer habían quedado en ir a la casa de la señora para ayudar a su hijo Romeo.

Tenían puesto el uniforme del instituto, puesto acababan de salir de ahí, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Caminaron por varias horas, hasta llegar a una casa de color verde de dos pisos.

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó Natsu observando la casa

-Creo que sí- contestó Erza observando el lugar

-Bien, entremos- dijo el chico, dando un paso para golpear la puerta, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y de él salió un joven de trece años, el cual chico con Natsu, provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo

-Aúch, eso dolió- dijo sobándose la cabeza- Fíjate por dónde vas, imbécil- dijo levantándose para luego salir corriendo

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Erza acercándose a Natsu

-Sí- contestó levantándose del suelo- ese chiquillo…- dijo apretando los puños, recordando lo sucedido

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó la señora muy apenada

-¿Señora Jessica?- preguntó la Erza al verla salir de la casa

-Siento mucho lo sucedido, el es mi hijo, Romeo- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Esa pequeña rata?- preguntó Natsu refiriéndose a Romeo

-Natsu- dijo Erza un poco enojada

-Enserio, siento lo sucedido- se disculpó nuevamente la señora Jessica

-No se preocupe, estoy bien- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-Me alegro, entremos- dijo entrando a la casa junto a Natsu y Erza

Natsu y Erza estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa, uno al lado del otro, tomaban una taza de café el cual les ofreció la señora Jessica.

-Gracias por haber venido- agradeció la señora con una sonrisa

-No podíamos negarnos, después de todo, ayudar es lo que hacemos- dijo Erza devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Tengo una pregunta- dijo la señora Jessica

\- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Erza con otra sonrisa

-¿Ustedes son marido y mujer?- preguntó con una sonrisa

Eso tomó por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes, provocando que Natsu escupiera el café de la boca y a Erza ponerse del mismo color que su pelo.

-¡¿Qu…qué clase de pregunta es esa?!- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Entonces no lo son?-

-¡No!- respondieron nuevamente al mismo tiempo

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando entrar a un pequeño de cabellera azul.

-¡Tú!- gritaron Natsu y Romeo al verse uno a los otros

-Mamá, ¿qué hace este imbécil en casa?- preguntó señalando a Natsu

-Hijo, no digas eso- dijo regañándolo

-Escucha, Romeo- dijo Natsu un poco molesto- tengo un nombre y ese es Natsu-

-Pues para mí seguiras siendo un imbécil, imbécil-

-Maldito…- dijo apretando el puño, en ese momento Natsu notó algo diferente en Romeo- quítate la campera- dijo seriamente

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido- no lo haré

-Hazlo- dijo seriamente

-Natsu, ¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó Erza confundida

-Cuando chocó conmigo en la puerta, no llevaba puesto ninguna campera- dijo aún seriamente

En ese momento, todos miraron a Romeo, este simplemente sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás, la señora Jessica, lo agarró puesto estaba detrás de él, para luego sacarle la campera, una vez hecho eso, notaron que el brazo de Romeo tenía muchos moretones y heridas que parecían hechas por cuchillos. Su madre al verlo, dejó caer la campera y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Romeo simplemente agarró la campera que estaba tirada al suelo.

-¿C…cómo te hiciste esas heridas?- preguntó su madre asustada

-No tienes qué saberlo- dijo seriamente- ¡y tú!- dijo señalando a Natsu- ¡no te conozco, no tienes el derecho de entrar como si nada y hacer algo como esto!- gritó, para luego salir corriendo y subir la escalera

-Romeo, espera…- dijo su madre preocupada

Afuera de la casa, un hombre de 25 años, estaba sentado en la banca al otro lado de la calle, este estaba fumando dos cigarros a la vez.

-Buen trabajo, Romeo- dijo con una sonrisa

**Continuara…**

**Hola, he aquí el siguiente capítulo, no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7- Jaaku

**Capítulo 7- Jaaku**

Natsu se encontraba recostado por el sofá de su departamento, este estaba observando el techo, pensativo, el cuarto estaba completamente obscuro, estaba pensando lo sucedido en la casa de la señorita Ikari, luego de que Romeo había huido de ellos, encerrándose con llave, él y Erza la habían ayudado a tranquilizarse, convenciéndola de que iban a volver mañana por la mañana.

Sin embargo, al joven de cabellera rosada estaba preocupado por el niño y su madre, están sufriendo mucho por la muerte de su padre y esposo, sobre todo el niño, él también había sufrido mucho por la muerte de sus padres, lo qué más le llamaba su atención es que Romeo volvía a su casa con muchas heridas, además esas heridas eran frescas, además por lo contado por la señorita Ikari, él volvía a su casa con más heridas, si eso continua así, podría terminar en un final trágico para el niño.

En ese momento el cuarto se iluminó, sacando de sus pensamientos a Natsu, Erza prendió la luz de la sala y se acercó al joven preocupada.

-Aún sigues preocupado por ellos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Erza sentándose al lado de Natsu

-Así es- contestó seriamente, aún recostado en el sofá

-Yo también- dijo Erza un poco triste, sentada a su lado

Natsu y Erza se quedaron callados por unos segundos, hasta que Natsu rompió ese silencio.

-¿Por qué Romeo oculta esas heridas?- preguntó Natsu confundido, no hallaba una respuesta

-Tal vez por qué tiene miedo de lastimar a su madre, que su madre lo vea y se entristezca- dijo Erza triste

-Pero su madre ya lo sabe- dijo Natsu igual de deprimido

-Es precisamente por eso que se enojó contigo cuando descubriste sus nuevas heridas- dijo Erza observando a Natsu

-Lo sé- dijo aún deprimido

-Está bien, mañana hablaremos de ello, ahora debemos irnos a dormir, ya es más de la media noche- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón- dijo levantándose de golpe con una sonrisa, ofreciendo su mano a Erza para que se levantara

Esta agarró la mano de Natsu y se levantó con una sonrisa, para luego, cada uno irse a sus respectivos curtos.

**Al día siguiente**

Natsu se encontraba frente a la casa de la señorita Ikari, estaba un poco impaciente, parado discretamente, observando a los transeúntes pasar por la calle, esperando a su compañera, la cual fue a la tienda.

Pasaron unos minutos, pero por fin había llegado, con una bolsa de la tiendo a donde fue. Natsu se acercó a ella, curioso.

-¿Qué traes en la bosa?- preguntó observándolo fijamente

-Ni siquiera un hola- dijo la chica con un puchero en la boca

-Hola, ahora dímelo- dijo aún curioso

-Es solo un poco de té, la señorita Ikari siempre nos ofrece té, debemos retribuirle un poco- dijo con una sonrisa

-Es cierto- dijo rascándose la cabeza

En ese momento, Natsu y Erza asintieron con la cabeza, para luego darse la vuelta y tocar la puerta de la casa.

Una vez hecho eso, la puerta se abrió y de él salió Romeo. Este al ver a Natsu, lo miró fijamente y luego serró la puerta fríamente.

-Maldito niño, no actúes como si no nos conocieras- dijo Natsu cabreado, apretando los puños

-No estoy actuando, no los conozco- dijo Romeo detrás de la puerta

-Vamos Romeo, no seas así con las visitas- se escuchó la voz de la señorita Ikari detrás de la puerta

-Pero, mamá…-

-Solo abre la puerta- ordenó su madre

Romeo simplemente suspiro para luego hacer caso a su madre y abrir la puerta.

-Siento mucho lo sucedido- se disculpó Ikari con una sonrisa

-Mamá, no debes disculparte con estos desconocidos- dijo Romeo regañándola

-No son desconocidos, son nuestros amigos- dijo seriamente

Romeo simplemente observó a Natsu fijamente, para luego sacarle la lengua. Natsu al verlo, se cabreó aún más e hiso lo mismo, para luego ambos desviar sus miradas.

-Vamos, entremos a la casa- dijo la señorita Ikari con una sonrisa

Natsu y Erza asintieron, sin embargo Romeo simplemente se subió a su cuarto enojado, su madre suspiro por el comportamiento de su amado hijo.

Erza se ofreció a ayudar a la señorita Ikari el té, mientras que Natsu se quedó a esperar, sentado en el sofá.

Mientras esperaba sentado en el sofá, la puerta de la casa sonó, Natsu se levantó y avisó que abriría la puerta, una vez hecho eso, detrás de la puerta se encontraba un sujeto, este era un poco más alto que Natsu, llevaba puesto un traje de color blanco y un sombrero del mismo color, este observó a Natsu extrañado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Natsu seriamente

-Esa es mi línea- contestó el hombre seriamente

-Soy Natsu Dragneel, un amigo de la señorita Ikari- se presentó aún seriamente

-En ese caso debo presentarme- dijo con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Jaaku, hermano de Ikari-

-¿Jaaku?- preguntó la señorita Ikari, el cual había aparecido detrás de Natu

-¡Ikari!- dijo con una sonrisa, para luego abrazarla- tanto tiempo hermana- dijo con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón, como unos diez años- dijo también con una sonrisa

-Dime, ¿cómo esta Romeo?- preguntó con una sonrisa

La señorita Ikari no respondió a la pregunta de su hermano, simplemente se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Natsu decidió hablar.

-Romeo no se encuentra del todo bien- contestó Natsu seriamente

-Entiendo- dijo un poco trise- Veo que aún no se ha recuperado desde la muerte de su padre-

-Lamentablemente no- contestó Erza también triste

-No entiendo por qué hablan con desconocidos acerca de este tema- dijo Romeo, el cual estaba bajando las escaleras

-¡Romeo!- dijo su madre sorprendida

-Vi a mi tío entrar, así que decidí bajar a saludarlo, pero ahora me encuentro a él hablando con desconocidos hablando de mi padre, ¡Por qué no nos dejan en paz, no nos conocen, no conocieron a mi padre, mejor váyanse!- dijo, para luego subir las escaleras rápidamente

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, las palabras de Romeo eran muy duras. Natsu simplemente lo miro seriamente, él entiende cómo se siente.

-V..vamos a tomar un poco de té- propuso la señorita Ikari, con el intento de aliviar la tención dentro de la sala

-Me parece una buena idea- contestó Erza con una sonrisa

-Erza, ¿puedes ayudarme a traer el té y las galletas?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Claro- contestó también con una sonrisa

En ese momento ambas chicas fueron a la cocina, mientras que Natsu y Jaaku se quedaron en la sala. Ambos se sentaron en uno enfrente del otro.

-Dime Natsu- dijo Jaaku seriamente

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el peli-rosa despreocupadamente

-¿Erza es tú novia?- preguntó Jaaku con una sonrisa

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Natsu, provocando que se cayera de espalda junto al sillón.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!-

-Curiosidad- dijo volteando su cabeza a donde estaba Erza- además, ¿no crees que es hermosa?- preguntó con una mirada pervertida

-Si lo tocas, te mato- dijo algo enojado

-Vamos, no soy un pervertido- dijo con una sonrisa- aún no has contestado a mi pregunta

-No, no somos novios- contestó seriamente

-Pero viven juntos, ¿no es así?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Algo así- dijo desviando la mirada y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-Pero, ¿la amas?- preguntó seriamente. Natsu solo lo miro seriamente

En ese momento, la señorita Ikari y Erza entraron en la sala.

-Aquí está el té- dijo la señorita Ikari con una sonrisa, bajando el té en la mesa

-Por cierto, ¿de qué hablaban tan animadamente chicos?- preguntó Erza con una sonrisa

-De nada especial, ¿verdad, Natsu?- dijo giñándole el ojo y con una sonrisa pícara, Natsu simplemente asintió levemente sonrojado

Pasaron unos minutos, todos bebían y hablaban animadamente, Jaaku les contaba acerca de su vida, en qué trabajaba, en donde vivía y entre otras cosas.

Ya era cerca del medio día y la hora de almorzar se acercaba, así que la señorita Ikari fue a la habitación de Romeo para avisarle que bajara a almorzar, sin embargo…

-¡Romeo, no está!- dijo la señorita Ikari, bajando las escaleras rápidamente

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron Natsu y Erza al mismo tiempo

-No lo está en su habitación, además la ventana estaba abierta- contestó preocupada

-Maldición, ese niño…- dijo Natsu, volteándose para luego, salir corriendo de la casa

-¡Natsu, espera!- dijo corriendo junto a él

Ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo, la señorita Salió detrás de ellos junto a su hermano.

Natsu y Erza se encontraban corriendo por las calles, Erza simplemente seguía a Natsu, sin embargo no sabía a dónde iban

-Natsu, ¿sabes dónde está Romeo?- preguntó la chica confundida

-Tengo una idea de a dónde se fue- dijo seriamente

Erza simplemente no entendía, pero decidió confiar en su compañero de cuarto y en su determinación. Corrieron por unos diez minutos, hasta que legaron a … ¿un cementerio?.

-Natsu, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó confundida

-Ya verás- dijo seriamente

Natsu simplemente caminó hasta que llegaron a la puerta del cementerio, el cual estaba abierto.

Caminaron por unos segundos, hasta que a lo lejos divisaron a un niño sentado enfrente de una tumba, el cual ponía ´´_ Romeo borth´´_

-Así qué te llamas como tú padre- dijo Natsu en un tono suave, acercándose lentamente a él

-Así es, mi nombre y pelo lo herede de mi padre- contestó con una sonrisa

-Tú padre fue un buen hombre, ¿verdad?- preguntó Erza con una sonrisa

-El mejor- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica- cada vez que volvía del trabajo, siempre tenía tiempo de jugar conmigo, no importaba si estaba cansado o no- dijo entre lágrimas- ahora no volverá a pasar-

Erza simplemente lo abrasó, tomando por sorpresa al niño.

-No te preocupes, tú padre siempre estará a tu lado- dijo con una sonrisa maternal

Romeo, simplemente devolvió el abrazo, mientras lloraba, Natsu simplemente sonrió al ver aquella escena.

-Mi padre, murió enfrente de mis ojos- dijo Romeo zafándose del abrazo

Natsu y Erza lo miraron sorprendidos.

**Continuara…**

**Hola, he aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste, en esta historia el padre de Romeo no es Macao, como lo pueden notar en todos los capítulos.**

**Espero les guste y dejen reviews, nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8- ¡¿Por qué?!**

**Nota: Todos los sucesos en esta historia son sacadas de mi imaginación. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia **

Natsu y Erza observaron a Romeo con incertidumbre y asombro, sus palabras había sorprendido de sobre manera a ambos jóvenes, ¿Romeo había visto morir a su padre frente a sus ojos?.

-¡Mi padre había muerto frente a mis ojos, y yo no pude hacer nada!- dijo entre sollozos

-Romeo- dijo la pelirroja, para luego brindarle un abrazo

Romeo la abrazó con mucha fuerza, en ese momento, lo que más necesitaba era un abrazo, y por alguna razón, no le molestó el abrazo de la chica, le parecía cálido.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Romeo se tranquilizó y dejó de sollozar. Se apartó un poco de la chica, para luego, limpiarse los ojos con su brazo. Natsu se acercó a él y le brindó una sonrisa.

-Dime Romeo- dijo tocándole el hombro- ¿puedes contárnoslo todo?-

Romeo miró a los ojos a Natsu, luego a Erza, para luego suspirar y girar.

-Lo siento, es muy doloroso para mí recordarlo- dijo con la voz quebrada

-Lo entendemos- dijo Erza con una sonrisa

-¡Romeo!- se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ellos

Voltearon a ver de quién se trataba. Era la mamá de Romeo, quién venía corriendo a abrazarlo, detrás venía su tío Jaaku, se le veía un poco cansado.

-Romeo, me alegro que estés bien- dijo abrazándolo y besándolo, este, por su parte, intentaba zafarse de sus ´´ataques'' según él

Todos, miraron con ternura aquella escena de madre e hijo. Natsu, se veía un poco triste y nostálgico al ver a Romeo siendo abraza y besado por su madre, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Erza, ella sabía que Natsu perdió a sus padres desde temprana edad, y no disfrutó el amor que sus padres podrían brindarles por mucho.

-¡Dime, ¿por qué has escapado de casa?!- preguntó la madre eufórica

-Es qué…., quería visitar a padre- dijo seriamente

Su mamá y su tío se quedaron impactados al escuchar decir de Romeo. Su mamá simplemente sonrió, para luego abrazarlo nuevamente.

-No te preocupes hijo- dijo tiernamente- vamos a casa- dijo levantándose

Romeo simplemente asintió, tenía suficiente por hoy, al igual que todos. Comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida, cuando Jaaku llamó a Natsu.

-Natsu, necesito hablar contigo- dijo seriamente

El susodicho lo miro fijamente, por el semblante del mayor y la seriedad en sus palabras, se notaba que necesitaba hablarle de algo serio.

-¡Natsu!- llamó la pelirroja- ¡vámonos!-

-¡Enseguida!- respondió el peli-rosa, para luego, acompañar al hombre

….

**En el departamento.**

Natsu estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, se encontraba mirando el techo, estaba pensado en todo lo que le pasó al pobre de Romeo, ahora podía entender un poco más a ese chico.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Erza que acababa de llegar

Estaba con su ropa de dormir, el cual consistía de una remera rosa, con unos pantalones del mismo color. El cual tenía dibujos de pequeñas flores, y unas chancletas rojas. Tenía el pelo mojado, que indicaba que había salidos apenas del baño.

-Solo pensaba- dijo sin dejar de mirar el techo

-¿Pensar?, ¿tú?-

-No molestes- dijo levemente enojado

-¿Y en que pensabas?- dijo sentándose a su lado

-No es nada- dijo aún sin mirarla

-Natsu… ¿crees que podremos con todo esto?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó aún sin despejar su mirada del techo

-Desde pequeña siempre quise ayudar a los demás, igual que Titania, la heroína del cuento que mi madre me leía, y cuando te conocí, te has ofrecido a ayudarme- dijo con una sonrisa- estos últimos meces no conseguimos nada, pero cuando vino la oportunidad, y conocimos a la señora Ikari, y nos pidió ayudar a Romeo, no hemos hecho nada, en estas últimas semanas, no hemos descubierto nada- dijo triste

Natsu por fin dejó de mirara al techo y dirigió su mirada a Erza, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, tristeza por no poder ayudar a Romeo, a la señora Ikari y por no poder cumplir con su sueño. Natsu simplemente sonrió y acarisió el pelo de Erza.

-Tonta- dijo con una sonrisa

Esa sonrisa típica de él, que reflejaba calidez y seguridad de quién lo veía.

-No te preocupes, hoy descubrimos un poco de Romeo, estamos dando todo lo que podemos, estoy seguro que la señora Ikari lo sabe. Somos un equipo, somos Titania y Salamander, al igual que el libro, ayudaremos a Romeo, y lo haremos como equipo- dijo con una expresión segura

Erza se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo y compañero de departamento, y se contagió con la seguridad del muchacho, para luego brindarle un abrazo.

-E…Erza- dijo el chico sorprendido

-Gracias Natsu, por todo- dijo con una sonrisa

Natsu, simplemente sonrió y devolvió el abrazo a Erza- no hay de que- dijo con una sonrisa

Sin duda hoy habían descubierto un poco acerca de Romeo, pero el peli-rosa sabía un poco más de aquél chico, un poco más de su pasado, pero aún no se lo pensaba contar a la pelirroja, al menos no ahora.

**Al día siguiente.**

Era un hermoso sábado por la mañana, era cerca de las 10:00 am. Natsu se encontraba aburrido, sentado sobre unas cajas, estaba recostado sobre ellas, pensando en lo que le dijo ayer por la noche a Erza, y el abrazo que ella le había dado.

En ese momento, alguien había aparecido, pateándolo y echándolo de las cajas donde estaba acostado.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda haces?!- dijo Natsu enojado, levantándose del suelo, con una vena se hinchaba en su frente

-¡Eso debería preguntar yo!- dijo Gray enojado, señalándole con el dedo

-Estaba descansando- dijo volviéndose a sentar

-¡No nos pagan por eso!- gritó volviéndolo a patear

-¡Maldito, déjame descansar!- dijo enojado

-¡Puedes descansar cuando muera!- dijo igual de enojado

En ese momento, Natsu y Gray comenzaron su tercera batalla matutina. En ese momento, entra un señor de edad avanzada, este, era medio calvo, el poco pelo que tenía, estaba recogido y lo usaba en una coleta, era petizo, y tenía los ojos serrados.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó al entrar

-Nada- dijeron ambos jóvenes, dejando su pleito, y simulando que estaban trabajando

-Entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa, después de se volteó y dejó el cuarto

-Gray- dijo Natsu seriamente

-¿Si?-

-Tu remera- dijo en un tono de burla

-Mierda- dijo Gray, al ver que su remera no estaba, pero cuando entró el viejo sí

Natsu, había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo junto a Gray, que consistía en alzar y guardar varias cajas con objetos y alimentos de una tienda.

El dueño, es amigo de Gildarts, y al oír que Natsu y Gray estaban buscando trabajo, les ofreció que trabajasen para él, ya que no era capaz de alzar esas cajas, debido a su avanzada edad.

El trabajo no le costaba tanto esfuerzo, además la paga no estaba nada mal, perfecta para pagar con ayuda de Erza, el impuesto del departamento, además, el señor le daba un par de alimento que sobraba. Pero Natsu y Gray siempre terminaban peleándose de algún modo, por las estupideces del peli-rosa, o por mera diversión. Natsu y Gray de a poco, terminaron convirtiéndose en los mejores amigos, aunque no lo admitían.

-Dime Natsu- dijo Gray terminando por fin ambos el trabajo- ¿qué está haciendo ahora Erza?-

-No lo sé- contestó Natsu sentándose en el suelo- dijo algo de que invitaría a Mirajane a casa-

-Erza y Mira fueron grandes amigas desde el principio- dijo recostándose por

-Sí, pero la última vez que vino, solo hablaron de cosas de ´´chicas´´ y terminaron echándome de casa- dijo suspirando **(lo siento si a alguna chica terminé ofendiéndolas)**, gray simplemente rió frente al comentario

En ese momento, el señor Tom había entrado, un poco agitado.

-Natsu- dijo el señor seriamente y agitado

-Señor Tom, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado

-Una señora, quiere verte-

Natsu no entendía bien, ¿una señora?, pero decidió optar por ir a ver de quién se trataba. Gray y el señor Tom lo siguió, invadido por la curiosidad, al salir de depósito, Natsu se encontró con…. ¿la mamá de Romeo?.

-¿Señorita Ikari?- preguntó Natsu al verla

-Natsu…- dijo la señorita acercándose a él, el chico supó que había venido corriendo junto a él, ya que se veía cansada

-¿Qué sucede señora?- preguntó Natsu preocupado

-Romeo…., no está- dijo por fin

Natsu al escuchar eso simplemente se alarmó

-Natsu, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó confundido

-Gray, ve juntó a Erza y lleva a la señorita Ikari- dijo para luego salir corriendo de ahí, dejando a Gray y al señor Tom confundidos.

…

Natsu se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Magnolia, se veía preocupado, en ese momento, recordó lo que le había dicho Jaaku, el tío de Romeo.

_**Flash back **_

Natsu y Jaaku se encontraban parados, observando la tumba del difunto padre de Romeo.

-Veras…- dijo Jaaku seriamente- Quiero hablar acerca Romeo-

Natsu lo observó detenidamente, ¿Qué quería contarle?

-Romeo es enfermizo, desde el día que nació- dijo seriamente- cuando nació tuvieron que ponerlo en una incubadora. Cuando iba creciendo, necesitaba la ayuda de varios remedios, vacunas y tratamientos para que pudiese llevar una vida normal, lo logró, sin embargo, no podía corre largas distancias, ni esforzarse de más, es la razón por lo que su mamá se preocupa al ver sus heridas, y por lo que no tiene ningún amigo- dijo un poco triste

Natsu no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Romeo ha pasado por muchas cosas en su infancia.

-En estos últimos trece años, Romeo no ha hecho ningún amigo- continuó- todos en el colegio lo trataban como un adefesio, y lo molestaban poniéndole sobrenombres, debido a sus enfermedades, y su poca capacidad en los deportes. Romeo no esperaba la hora de llegar a su casa, ya que sus únicos amigos eran sus padres, sobre todo su padre- dijo con una sonrisa- para Romeo, su padre era su héroe, pasaban tiempo de calidad juntos, con sonrisas, juegos y más, pero cambio drásticamente el día que su padre falleció-

-¿Cómo murió su padre?- preguntó Natsu seriamente

-Murió acecinado- respondió seriamente- tratando de proteger a Romeo, enfrente de sus ojos- dijo bajando la cabeza- sin embargo no sabemos más de lo que te dije, Romeo se rehúsa a hablar del tema-

Natsu estaba sorprendido y confundido, sorprendido por el hecho de que Romeo ha pasado momentos muy difíciles con tan solo 13 años de edad y sorprendido por qué le estaba contando todo esto.

-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?- preguntó seriamente

-Porqué sé que quieren ayudarlo, y es justo que sepan de él- dijo seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos- quiero contarte esto-

_**Fin del flash back **_

Natsu seguía corriendo, recordando lo último que le había dicho.

-´´_Creo que Romeo, busca al acecino de su padre, y cobrar venganza con sus propias manos´´-_

_-Por qué haces esto Romeo- _pensó Natsu seriamente-_ no lo hagas- _pensó desesperado

En ese momento, divisó a lo lejos la silueta de Rome y se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

-¡Romeo!- gritó para que se detuviera

-¿Natsu?- preguntó volteándose, sí, sin duda era él- ¿Natsu, que haces aquí?-

-Vengo a evitar que cometas un error irreversible- dijo un poco agitado

-¿Error?- preguntó confundido, en ese momento, su expresión de duda cambió a una de enojo- ¿qué sabes?- preguntó enojado

-Lo que sé o no sé, no importa ahora, mejor vámonos- dijo seriamente- envíe un mensaje a Erza de donde estamos, tu madre esta con ella, vendrán enseguida-

-¡¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?!- pregunto enojado

-Como dije, lo que sé o no sé no importa ahora-

Romeo observó a Natsu enojado, para luego intentar golpearlo, pero Natsu lo esquivó fácilmente. En ese momento, una gota calló del cielo, seguidas por varias más.

-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!- le gritó enojado, para luego intentar golpearlo, fallando

-Créeme que sé varias cosas- dijo seriamente

-NO, NO SABES NADA- dijo dándole varios golpes, Natsu solo lo esquivaba, quedándose en el mismo lugar- ¡no sabes lo que se siente que todos te discriminen por algo que no es tu culpa, no sabes lo que se siente no tener ningún amigo!- decía mientras intentaba golpearlo y lloraba- ¡lo que se siente tener que cargar con varias enfermedades, sobre nombres, insultos todos los días, no sabes cómo se siente perder algo valioso para ti! . ¡NO SABES COMO SE SIENTE PERDER A TÚ PADRE!-

Esa última parte, fueron como para Natsu varios cuchillos clavándolo en todo el cuerpo, Natsu bien sabía cómo se siente perder a sus padres y a varios de sus amigos. Eso permitió a Romeo golpearlo en la cara, provocando que la boca de Natsu sangrara un poco.

Romeo se sorprendió al ver que la boca de Natsu sangrara, este, sin embargo, no parecía dolerle, e más, tenía la mirada oscurecida, mirando al suelo. Ambos se veían empapados por la lluvia.

-No hables por hablar- dijo Natsu sin mirarlo- no hables pensando que eres el único que ha pasado momentos dolorosos, el único que ha perdido algo valioso-

-¿Natsu…?- dijo Romeo confundido

-No hables… ¡PENSANDO QUE ERES EL ÚNICO QUE HA PERDIDO A SUS PADRES!- gritó Natsu eufórico, asustando al menor, provocando que retrocediera y se callera

Romeo se veía asustado, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, Natsu, notó eso y se arrepintió de haberle gritado.

-Romeo… yo…-

En ese momento Romeo solo se levanto y corrió hacia una casa que estaba abandonada delante de él.

-¡Romeo!- le gritó, para luego seguirlo

Mientras tanto, minutos antes, Erza junto a la señorita Ikari, Gray y Mirajane, estaban corriendo, yéndose a aquella casa que Natsu le había dicho que estaban, Mira y Gray estaban confundidos (_**Recuerden que Mira estaba con Erza como comentó Natsu a Gray)**_, así que la pelirroja, en el camino le contó todo, excluyendo la parte que ellos eran Titania y Salamander.

Natsu por teléfono le había contado todo lo que sabía de Romeo, y que aquella casa, era el hogar del acecino del padre de Romeo, y que él estaba ahí para matarlo.

Después de tanto correr, llegaron a aquella casa, esta, más que una casa, parecía una choza, las paredes, de esta eran de color negro, pero debido a los años, estaba desgastadas, las tejas, estaban rotas y en un muy mal estado, varias de las ventanas estaban rotas. Erza, puedo divisar a Natsu y Romeo, que estaban adentro, ´´hablando´´, por así decirlo.

-Ahí están- dijo Erza corriendo, para entrar a la casa

-Erza, espera- dijo Gray, pero la chica no escuchó y entró

-Será mejor que entremos- dijo Mira, a los que todos, asintieron

Cuando dieron un paso hacia adelante, la casa, de la nada, había explotado, con Natsu, Romeo y Erza, adentró de ella. Todos, quedaron espantados por aquella escena, la madre de Rome, dio un paso hacia adelante, comenzó a temblar, y, entre sollozos, expulsó un grito de terro, que todo el varrio, escuchó

**Continuara….**

**Holo, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Primero que todo, me disculpo por tardar tanto, es que me trabé en algunas partes. Segundo, me dio flojera, jaja, y tercero…, no, esos es todo.**

**Sí, Romeo sufrió mucho en su infancia, pero recuerden, no hay mal, que por bien, no venga. **

**A partir de este capítulo, la historia se volverá ´´densa´´, por así decirlo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 8, y tendrán que esperar para aber que pasa con Natsu, Erza y Romeo, hasta pronto, Chau Chau.**


	9. Chapter 9

-Romeo, espera- dijo Natsu corriendo detrás de Romeo

Romeo había entrado en una casa abandonada, esta se veía en un muy mal estado, las pinturas de las paredes se veían desgastadas, las tejas del techo estaban cubiertas de moho, algunas están rotas, y las ventanas estaban rotas.

Romeo entró a la casa, seguido por Natsu, dentro estaba completamente polvoriento, había telas de arañas por todos lados, varios muebles estaban rotos, las estanterías estaban rotas y cubiertas de moho.

-¡Romeo, ¿qué crees que haces?!-

-Te dije que no me sigas- dijo Romeo seriamente

-Romeo, ciento haberte gritado hace rato, pero lo que estas a punto de hacer es una locura- dijo agarrándole el brazo

-Es mi vida, no la tuya- respondió zafándose del agarre del peli-rosa, retrocediendo

Al retroceder se tropezó, cayendo de espaldas, echando un jarrón detrás de él, provocando que se rompiera.

-Romeo, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Natsu un poco preocupado, ayudándolo a levantarse

-Creo que sí- dijo sobándose la cabeza

-¿Qué echaste?-

-No lo sé, creo que fue un jarrón- contestó retrocediendo

En ese momento, ambos se sorprendieron al ver lo que había dentro del jarrón que ya se había roto, había… ¿una bomba?.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!- preguntó Natsu sorprendido

-¡Es una bomba!- gritó Romeo asustado- ¡debemos salir de aquí!-

-¡No hay tiempo, solo nos queda un minuto!-

-¡Es tiempo suficiente!-

-¡No lo es!- gritó Natsu enojado

En ese momento recordó qué Romeo había tropezado de la nada, así que fijó su mirada debajo del pequeño, abajo había ¿un grillete?.

-¡Romeo apártate!- dijo Natsu apurado

Romeo simplemente hizo caso y se apartó, Natsu se agachó agarrando el grillete, para luego hacer fuerza abriendo lo que aparentaba la entrada de algo.

-¡Vamos entra!- ordenó Natsu apurado

Romeo no pensó dos veces antes de saltar y entrar, cuando Natsu estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, la puerta de la casa se abrió.

-¡Natsu, Romeo!- dijo Erza con una sonrisa

-¡Maldición!- dijo Natsu para luego correr en dirección a Erza

-¡Vamos, apúrate!- ordenó agarrándole de la mano, para luego correr- ¡Baja ahí!-

-Pero…- dijo Erza confundida

-¡Solo baja!- gritó enojado

Erza simplemente bajó y luego Natsu, cerrando la entrada.

Afuera, la señorita Ikari, Gray y Mirajane decidieron entrar a la casa, al dar un paso hacia adelante, la casa explotó, encendiéndose en llama. La mamá de Romeo, al ver la escena, sus ojos empezaron a echar lágrimas para luego expulsar un grito que todos en el barrio pudieron escuchar.

**Capítulo 9- Esa es la verdad**

La señorita Ikari cayó arrodillada, para luego tapar sus ojos y estallar en lágrimas.

Gray no podía creerlo, ¿la casa había estallado con Natsu, Erza y Romeo adentro?, se reusaba a creer lo que acababa de ver. Mira fue a consolar a la señorita Ikari, pero no podía aguantarse las lágrimas.

-¡Ikari!- gritó Jaaku **(tío de Romeo)**, el cual venía corriendo hacia ellos

Se asustó al ver a su hermana llorar, corrió lo más rápido posible, per se detuvo al ver la escena. Lo que parecía escombros de una casa estaban en llamas, una chica peli-blanca que no conocía estaba abrazando a su hermana que estaba llorando desconsoladamente, buscó con la vista a Natsu, Erza y Romeo, pero ninguno de los tres estaban.

Comenzó a pensar lo peor, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Gray, este tenía la mirada oscura y perdida en el espacio.

-¿Sabes qué pasó aquí?- preguntó acercándose a Gray, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte de él- ¡¿qué pasó aquí?!- volvió a preguntar, agarrándole de los antebrazos y agitándolo. Gray reaccionó ante eso volviendo en sí, para luego mirarlo.

-¡Responde, ¿qué pasó aquí?-preguntó desesperado

Gray simplemente lo observó fijamente, para luego desviar su mirada al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué mi hermana está llorando, y donde esta Romeo?!-

-Romeo, Natsu y Erza están…. Muertos- contestó tristemente

-¡De que hablas, eso no es cierto!- contestó eufórico

-¡Yo también desearía que fuera mentira!- contestó enojado, zafándose del agarre- ¡Pero vimos como la casa estalló, con ellos adentro!-

Jaaku simplemente no podía creerlo, pero al ver que Natsu, erza ni su sobrino estaban junto aa los demás, y ver a su hermana llorar, solo podía pensar lo peor, y sin dudas algunas, lo que pensó anteriormente, se había hecho real.

En otra parte, Erza y Romeo se encontraban sentados pegados a la pared. Antes de la explosión, se habían bajado en lo que parecía el sótano, solo que era más profundo que uno normal, gracias a la profundidad lograron resguardarse de la explosión.

Natsu estaba bajando las escaleras, Erza se acercó a él con una sonrisa- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Sí- contestó con una sonrisa- el único inconveniente es… que la entrada está trancada-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿estás seguro?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Hay escombros que trancaron la puerta, no puedo abrirla- contestó seriamente

-Ya veo- contestó tristemente- el celular tampoco funciona, estamos varios metros abajo, no hay señal- contestó mostrándole el celular

-¿Por qué…?- preguntó Romeo llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes- ¿¡por qué vinieron junto a mí, sí no lo hacían no se hubieran metido en todo esto?!-

-Romeo…- dijo Natsu acercándose a él, tocándole el hombro- queremos ayudarte pero para eso necesitamos que nos dejes hacerlo- contestó seriamente

-Yo no pedí que me ayuden- contestó seriamente, apartando el brazo de Dragneel, para luego salir corriendo

-¡Romeo espera..!- dijo Erza corriendo detrás de él

-Maldición- dijo Natsu para luego salir corriendo

**En la casa de Romeo**

El ambiente dentro de la casa de Romeo era muy tenso, luego de lo sucedido en aquella casa, todos volvieron a la casa de la señorita Ikari, todos se veían tristes, hundidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Jaaku seriamente a Gray

Gray miró a Mirajane la cual estaba al lado suyo, ella simplemente asintió con una sonrisa triste, aún no se le hacía la idea. Gray siguió a Jaaku, lo siguió hasta la sala de la cocina.

Jaaku simplemente serró la puerta de la cocina, para luego mirarlo seriamente.

-¿Eres un amigo de Romeo?-

-No- contestó seriamente- soy un amigo de Natsu y Erza, al igual que Mira, para serte sincero, apenas conocí a Romeo hoy-

-Ya veo- contestó seriamente

**Con Natsu **

Erza se encontraba corriendo en aquél lugar, la chica estaba sorprendida, desde arriba el lugar aparentaba ser un simple sótano pero desde adentro era enorme. La pelirroja al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que era un subterráneo abandonado ya que en el suelo había vía de trenes oxidadas y algunas estaciones abandonadas. Sin dudas algunas era sorprendente que debajo de una casa abandonada se encontrase una antigua vía de trenes.

Siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró con Romeo, este estaba tendido en el suelo, Erza se asustó y corrió más deprisa.

-¡Rome, ¿te encuentras bien?!- preguntó Erza ayudándolo a levantarse

-Sí, solo… estoy un poco agotado- contestó levantándose débilmente

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó preocupada

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte- contestó Romeo indiferentemente

Erza simplemente suspiró, en ese momento notó un tren abandonado, en una de las estaciones, al verlo simplemente sonrió.

-Ven, necesitas recostarte- dijo con una sonrisa

Erza ayudó a Romeo a caminar hasta el tren, para luego ayudarlo nuevamente a subirse dentro del transporte y hacer que se acueste en uno de los asientos.

-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Natsu vuelva- dijo Erza sentándose al lado suyo

-¿Por qué debemos esperar a ese imbécil, podemos encontrar la salida más rápido sin él?- respondió intentando levantarse

Erza simplemente suspiró e hizo un ademan para que se acostara- Natsu no es ningún imbécil- contestó seriamente- si no fuera por él, no estaríamos aquí-

-No necesitaba su ayuda, encontraría otra forma de salvarme, siempre lo hago- contestó indiferente como siempre

-Romeo, tú y Natsu tienen mucho en común- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Yo no me parezco nada a él!- contestó levemente enojado

-Claro que sí- contestó con una sonrisa- ambos son unos idiotas, también son tercos, siempre están buscando algún pleito con alguien, tienen la misma expresión cuando se enojan- dijo riendo- si no los conocieran, dirían que son hermanos-

Romeo simplemente se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada.

-Además…- dijo la chica, llamando la atención del joven- ambos perdieron a sus padres- dijo un poco triste

Romeo se sorprendió al escuchar eso- ¿Natsu no tiene padre?-

-Él no tiene padre ni madre, fallecieron cuando él tenía cinco años- contestó tristemente

En ese momento Romeo recordó lo sucedido antes de la explosión, lo que le dijo a Natsu, y por qué se enojó tanto, debía admitir que esta vez se había pasado.

-Sin embargo….- prosiguió Erza con una sonrisa- en estos último seis meces que pasé con él, nunca lo he visto triste, nunca lo vi llorara, siempre le vi feliz, animando a la gente con su sonrisa cálida y siempre preocupándose por los demás- dijo levemente sonrojada y con una sonrisa

Romeo estaba sorprendido, aquél sujeto que le consideraba un imbécil, en realidad no lo era, Natsu perdió a sus padres a una temprana edad, sin embargo, no estaba triste y siempre se preocupaba por los demás, en cuanto a él, lo único que hacía es llorar y preocupar a su madre, el único imbécil era él.

-Sabes…, de seguro en estos momentos estará corriendo por todos lados buscándonos- contestó con una sonrisa

En ese momento, un Natsu cansado y agitado se subió al tren, este al verlos simplemente sonrió- los… estaba… buscando-

-Ves- contestó Erza giñándole un ojo- me alegro que nos hayas encontrado- dijo acercándose a él

-Los estaba buscando por todos lados- contestó con una sonrisa rascándose la nuca

-Yo también- dijo un hombre acercándose a ellos, los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron ya que no notaron la presencia de este

**En la casa**

El aire dentro de la casa aún seguía muy tenso, nadie decía nada durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Gray suspiró, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Mira curiosamente

-Conozco bien al cabeza de cerillo y a Erza, no creo que hayan muerto, de seguro encontraron la forma de escapar- contestó sin voltearse a verla

-Gray ellos…- dijo tristemente, pero antes que pudiera seguir, Gary lo detuvo

-No están muertos- dijo seriamente, para luego salir

Mira simplemente lo miró seriamente, para luego salir detrás de él- ¡Gray espérame!-

La señorita Ikari al verlos salir, se levantó rápidamente pero fue detenido por su hermano.

-No quiero que te lastimes por la terquedad de unos simples niños- dijo seriamente, poniéndose frente a la puerta

\- No sé si es terquedad o tienen razón, pero no puedo aceptar que mi hijo este muerto, sé que sigue vivo, algo me dice eso- contestó seriamente

\- ¿Y qué te dice que sigue vivo?-

\- sentido maternal- contestó seriamente

-Sentido… ahhh- dijo golpeando su frente- Ikari, aún sigues dolida por todo lo que paso, te quiero hermana, y es por eso que no quiero que te dañes- dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo también te quiero, pero quiero aún más a mi hijo, y sé que aún sigue vivo, así que por favor, muévete- dijo seriamente

Jaaku simplemente observó a su hermana seriamente, para luego suspirar y hacerse aún lado. Ikari simplemente sonrió y fue corriendo detrás de Gray y Mira.

**Con Natsu **

-¡Tú!- dijo Romeo enojado levantándose del asiento débilmente

-Romeo, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó Natsu seriamente

-¡Ese maldito fue quién acecinó a mi padre!- contestó enojado

Natsu y Erza al escuchar las palabras de Romeo se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Me recuerdas?, que gracioso, porqué yo también- contestó con ua sonrisa burlona

-¡Maldito!- dijo corriendo hacía él, este simplemente lo esquivó fácilmente, para luego golpearlo en la panza

-Debes respetar a tus mayores- le susurró en el oído con una sonrisa

-¡Romeo!- gritó Erza corriendo hacía él

Cuando lo ayudó a levantarse, Romeo escupió un poco de sangre por la boca, asustando a Erza

-N…Natsu, Romeo está…- dijo Erza asustada

-Erza- dijo Natsu con calma- agarra a Romeo y busca la salida, necesita sus pastillas-

-¿Pastillas?- preguntó la pelirroja confundida

-No quería contártelo ahora para que no perdieras la calma- dijo seriamente- Romeo sufre de múltiples enfermedades, no puede hacer gran esfuerzo físico, y una herida muy profunda puede ser mortal para él- dijo seriamente

-N…no puede ser- contestó asustada

-Necesita ingerir cada veinte cuatro horas una pastilla especial-

-Entiendo- dijo guardando la calma- Romeo…-

-Debo…- dijo levantándose débilmente

-Romeo- dijo el peli-rosa mirándolo fijamente- piensa en tu madre-

En ese momento, Romeo recordó que ya había causado mucha y sufrimiento a su madre, ya debía madurar. Romeo simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Erza ayudó a Romeo a levantarse, Romeo antes de salir volteó a ver a Natsu, para luego sonreírle- venga a mi padre y a mí-

Natsu se sorprendió al ver que Romeo le había sonreído- lo haré- contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Cuídate Natsu- dijo Erza para luego salir de ahí

El peli-rosa observó seriamente a aquél sujeto, para luego sonreírle

-Déjame adivinar, no me dejaras ir hasta que te venza- dijo el acecino seriamente

-Así es- contestó Natsu con una sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Snake- se presentó el sujeto con una sonrisa maniaca

-Dime Snake, ¿quién te mandó a Matar al padre de Romeo?- preguntó seriamente

-¿Padre de Romeo?- preguntó confundido- oh, te refieres al padre de aquél niño-

-Responde- ordenó seriamente

-Mi objetivo no era su padre- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Natsu confundido

-No es obvio- prosiguió con una sonrisa maniaca

-Entonces…. ¿fuiste tú el que explotó la casa para atraernos hacia adentro?-

-¿Qué?, jaja, yo no provoqué ninguna explosión, no me llevo bien con la pólvora-

En ese momento, varias escenas vinieron a la mente de Natsu, todoas esas escenas se reorganizaron en la cabeza del peli-rosa.

-Así que ya te has dado cuenta- contestó con una sonrisa

-Maldición- dijo dando media vuelta

-Oye, no huyas, creí que me iba a divertir- contestó sacando de su bolsillo un cuchillo, corriendo hacía él.

Natsu simplemente se agachó y le dio una potente patada en la panza mandándolo a volar hacía uno de los asientos, para luego agarrarlo de la garganta haciendo que impacte sobre la pared.

-Ahora me lo dirás todo- dijo con una sonrisa que perturbó a Snake

**En otra parte**

Gray, Mira e Ikari se encontraban en aquella casa destruida, el pelinegro sacaba todos los escombros del lugar, le parecía raro que la policía aún no haya venido, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Gray continuó hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención, ¿una puerta?, parecía la puerta de un sótano, se puso feliz al saber que Natsu y los demás podrían haberse salvado bajando por ahí. Llamó a Mira e Ikari y juntos bajaron por el lugar.

Una vez abajo, se sorprendieron al ver lo grande que era el lugar por dentro, y decidieron buscar todos juntos a Natsu, Erza y Romeo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con un tren, y arriba del tren, un sujeto inconsciente en él, Gray y Mira sonrieron al verlo, no pudieron pensar otra cosa más que… Natsu.

**En otra parte**

Erza y Romeo estaban caminando por los pacillos del subterráneo, tardaron un poco debido a que Romeo estaba muy débil para correr, y era muy pesado para que Erza pudiera llevarlo en su espalda.

Caminaron hasta que se encontraron con algo que les quitó una sonrisa, una escalera que conducía hacia arriba, eso quiere decir, una salida.

-Vamos Romeo, solo un poco más- dijo dándole un poco de fuerzas

-¿Romeo?- preguntó una voz conocidas por ambos

-¿Tío?- preguntó alzando su mirada, volteando a su derecha, el cual se encontraba saliendo de uno de los túneles del subterráneo

-¡Romeo, Erza, me alegro que se encuentren bien!- dijo corriendo hacía ellos con una sonrisa de felicidad

-¿Cómo nos encontró señor Jaaku?- preguntó Erza confundida

-Eso no importa ahora, mi hermana y tus amigos Erza están viniendo ahora- contestó con una sonrisa- ¿y Natsu?-

-Tío, nos encontramos con el acecino de papá- dijo Romeo débilmente

-Natsu se encuentra ahora con él- siguió Erza seriamente

-No puede ser…, debemos ir junto a él- contestó apurado

-¡Romeo!- gritó una Ikari feliz corriendo hacía él

-Mamá- dijo él también feliz

En ese momento, Ikari abrazó fuertemente a su hijo estallando en llantos, pero esta vez de felicidad. Todos miraron tiernamente aquella escena.

-¡Erza!- dijo Mira también abrazándola, la pelirroja correspondió el abrazo y ambas comenzaron a llorar

-Creía que habías muerto, estoy tan feliz- dijo Ikari limpiándose las lágrimas

-Por poco y lo estábamos- contestó Erza también limpiándose las lágrimas- pero Natsu nos salvó- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hablando de ello, ¿dónde está el cabeza de cerillo?- preguntó Gray con una sonrisa

-Debemos ayudar a Natsu- dijo Romeo seriamente

-¿Ayudar, qué ha pasado?- preguntó Mira asustada

-Debemos ir, se lo contaremos en el camino- dijo Erza seriamente

-No es necesario- contestó una voz conocida para todos

-¡Natsu!- gritaron todos feliz al ver a su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo se sorprendieron

Natsu se encontraba caminando seriamente, este tenía en una gran herida en su frente que estaba sangrando, y tenía una gran rasgadura en su manga izquierda que también estaba sangrando.

-Natsu, ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Erza la cual se acercó a él

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- contestó con una sonrisa, para luego mirara seriamente a Jaaku

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Deja de actuar Jaaku- dijo seriamente

-Natsu, ¿qué sucede, por qué dijiste eso a mí tío?- preguntó Romeo confundido

-Ikari, Romeo siempre escapaba de casa para buscar información del acecino de su padre- dijo Natsu seriamente

-Romeo, ¿es cierto eso?- preguntó Ikari sorprendida

-Así es- contestó arrepentido

-Romeo, Jaaku era quién te ayudaba a recolectar información acerca del acecino de tú padre, ¿no?- preguntó seriamente

-Así es pero….-

-Él fue el que te rajo aquí, ¿verdad?-

-Natsu…- dijo Erza confundida

-Snake, el acecino no sabía cómo usar pólvora, él mismo me lo dijo, entonces no pudo haber comenzado el incendio y mucho menos activar la bomba- dijo seriamente- además el día que murió tu padre, no era objetivo del acecino, el objetivo eras tú Romeo- contestó mirándolo seriamente

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Natsu, sobre todo Romeo, ¿él era el objetivo de aquél acecino?, eso quiere decir que ese día ¿él debía haber muerto?.

-No le hagas caso Romeo- dijo Jaaku acercándose a él

-Tú padre lo sabía Romeo, por eso pudo salvarte, pero no pudo salvarse a sí mismo- dijo el peli-rosa seriamente

-¿Q…qué quieres decir?- preguntó Romeo conmocionado

-El que te dio tanta información acerca del acecino, el que provocó aquella explosión, el que contrató a Snake para matarte, es Jaaku- dijo Natsu seriamente

Nadie podía creer lo que había dicho Natsu, era una acusación muy grave, sin embargo todos giraron al ver a Jaaku.

Jaaku solo se encontraba viendo el suelo, con la mirada ensombrecida, este simplemente sonrió, para luego lentamente reír y terminar en una carcajada.

En ese momento Jaaku agarró rápidamente a Romeo, para luego sacar un revólver de su bolcillo y apuntar a la cabeza a su sobrino.

-Jajajajajajajaja lo has hecho bien Natsu, me has descubierto- dijo con una sonrisa maniaca- ahora, que nadie se mueva-

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus magníficos reviews. Les traigo el capítulo 9, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor dejen más riviews ya que es lo que me dan fuerza para continuar con esta historia, nos vemos :3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10- Porqué te odio **

Todos miraban aquella escena aterrados, no entendían nada, sobre todo Ikari, su hermano, ¿había mandado acecinar a su propio sobrino?.

-¿Ja…jaaku que haces?- preguntó titubeando e incrédula su hermana

-Jaja, este niño siempre fue una piedra en mis zapatos, solo una mierda más que limpiar- contestó Jaaku pegando el revólver en la cabeza del niño- solo fue un estorbo en mi vida-

-T..tío, ¿por qué, creía que éramos amigos?- preguntó el pequeño entrecortado

-Cállate, solo el escuchar tu voz me da nauseas- contestó fríamente

Romeo simplemente no pudo creer las palabras de su tío. Desde que su padre murió el fue como un segundo padre para él, lo apoyaba, cuidaba de su madre y de él, pero…. todo eso solo fue una simple mentira.

-¡Maldito!- gritó Natsu completamente enfadado- ¡ellos confiaban en ti, tu hermana, tu sobrino, confiaban en ti!-

-¡Natsu, cálmate!- intervino Gray deteniéndolo- no estamos en condiciones para enfrentarse a él- dijo observando de reojo la escena- lo mejor será esperar- dijo seriamente

-Gray tiene razón Natsu- apoyó Mirajane acercándose a ellos

Natsu simplemente suspiró, para luego recobrar la calma. Sinceramente le había sorprendido ver a Gray y a Mirajane, ellos acababan de venir, eran nuevos en todo esto y de seguro tenían muchas preguntas, sin embrago, entendían a la perfección todo lo que pasaba.

-De acuerdo- contestó suspirando ya calmado

-¿Cómo puede importarles tanto un pedazo de mierda como esta?- preguntó Jaaku enojado

-¡Deja de decir eso!- gritó Natsu nuevamente cabreado

-Cómo puedes decir eso de tú propio vecino- preguntó Erza espantada

-Él no es mi sobrino- contestó seriamente, apretando más el cuello de Romeo

-E…eso duele- exclamó Romeo, mientras que de su boca corría un hilo de sangre

-¡Para!- exclamó la mamá de Romeo asustada- ¡sabes que Romeo el cuerpo de Romeo es delicado, si sigues así…-

-¡Cállate!- gritó enojado- ¡Sí no fuera por este imbécil, por esta mierda, no nos hubiéramos separado!-

-¡Qué quieres Jaaku, ¡¿por qué haces esto?!- preguntó Ikari al borde de las lágrimas

-Cuándo nuestros padres murieron tú y yo siempre fuimos unidos, siempre reíamos, jugábamos, éramos los mejores amigos, cuando te convertiste en la novia de Jake, creí que te perdí, pero no, Jake no te separó de mí, pero…- dijo viendo a Romeo- cuándo esta cosa nació** (refiriéndose a Romeo)** Jake y tú se separaron de mí, se fueron a vivir a otra parte, dejándome solo- dijo apretando aún más fuerte la pistola- ¡Todo es culpa de esta cosa!-

-¡Espera!- gritó Erza acercándose a él, agarrándolo del brazo

-¡No me toques maldita!- gritó golpeando la cara de Erza, haciendo que se callera al piso

-¡Erza!- gritaron todos asustados

-¡Maldito, la has tocado!- gritó Natsu corriendo hacia él

-¡Natsu, PARA!- gritó ella aún en el suelo, deteniendo al peli-rosa

-Pero Erza…-

-Natsu, la vida de Romeo está en juego- contestó mirándolo fijamente

Natsu mira fijamente a Erza, para luego desviar su mirada donde se encontraba Jaaku. Este simplemente lo miraba con una sonrisa sádica.

-Jajaja, despídete de todos, Romeo- le susurró al oído con una risa maníaca

En ese momento simplemente les miró a todos, y con una sonrisa, retrocedió lentamente con el pequeño. Todos entendían lo que quiso decir con esa mirada fija y aterradora ´´_Si se mueven, mato al muchacho´´_, así que decidieron obedecer a regañadientes.

Veían como de a poco desaparecía del lugar, Ikari estaba aterrada, sabía que Romeo no podría resistir más de dos horas sin las pastillas, no sabía qué hacer, nadie sabía qué hacer.

-Maldición- se quejó Natsu cerrando sus puños

-¿Natsu?- dijo Erza levantándose, acercándose a él

Natsu miró fijamente a Erza, esta la miraba fijamente y con determinación, asintió con la cabeza. Natsu simplemente sonrió, y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a correr en dirección donde fue Jaaku.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes dos?!- gritó Gray enojado, sin embargo, ni Natsu ni Erza respondieron, ni siquiera miraron hacia atrás

-Creo que sabes la respuesta- contestó Mira con una sonrisa

-Esos dos…- dijo raspando sus dientes

Ikari simplemente sonrió y lentamente se levantó del suelo –Yo también iré- dijo con determinación

-Señora Ikari…- dijo Mira seriamente

-No me detengan, es mi hijo del que estamos hablando-

Mira y Gray la observaron fijamente,, para luego mirarse unos a los otros y con una sonrisa asentir. En ese momento ambos los tres partieron rápidamente.

Jaaku estaba corriendo detrás de Romeo apurándolo para que vaya más rápido, Romeo se veía muy agitado y cansado.

-Eres muy lento- dijo Jaaku enojado- ni siquiera para correr eres bueno- le dijo seriamente

-Tío, siempre creí que eras mí amigo e inclusive te consideré como un padre- dijo seriamente- pero… ¡Ahora sé que eres un simple bastardo!- le gritó enojado

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- le gritó enojado, agarrándolo del cuello de su remera

-¡ROMEO!- se escuchó a los lejos la voz de Natsu y Erza que le llamaba

-Mierda- se quejó el tío, para luego soltar a su sobrino y apurarle nuevamente

-¿Por qué simplemente no disparas?- preguntó Romeo

-No seas ingenuo, sí disparo ahora no tendré un rehén y no podré salir de aquí. Solo mira, incluso contigo cómo mi rehén siguen persiguiéndome- contestó seriamente- te necesito para salir de aquí-

-Natsu, mantén espacio- dijo Erza al peli-rosa, el cuál estaban corriendo detrás de Jaaku-

-Lo sé- contestó seriamente

Siguieron corriendo por un par de segundos hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía la salida del subterráneo pero….

-No puede ser- dijo el tío completamente sorprendido- la salida…-

La salida estaba tapada por un tren a medio salir. Jaaku no podía creerlo, la única salida además de las escaleras **(no puede subirlo por qué Romeo podría escapar de él)** estaba tapada, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía más que hacer.

-Jaaku- dijo Natsu seriamente, el cuál acababa de llegar junto a Erza

-En la mañana no estaba tapada- dijo el tío seriamente- a la mañana esta salida no estaba tapada, ¡¿Qué has hecho Drganeel?!-

Natsu simplemente sonrió- Tú error fue mandar a aquél sicario-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó seriamente

-Este era antes un subterráneo muy famoso, y el más grande de todo el país por qué en sus trenes se subían varias personas importante y reconocidas, pero fue cerrado por los varios asesinatos e incidentes que se produjo, ¿quién produjo esos accidentes?, el sicario que tú contrataste que casualmente también era el chofer del tren- contestó seriamente- y aquél casa abandonada en realidad era una estación-

Jaaku simplemente lo observaba seriamente a Natsu.

-Aquél sicario me contó todo, fue él que movió el tren y tapó la salida- contestó seriamente

-Entiendo- contestó seriamente- JAJAJAJAJA, no puedo creerlo- dijo tapando sus ojos con su mano- ¡Al final solo fui atrapado, PERO AÚN ASÍ!- dijo agarrando a Romeo fuertemente- ¡LOGRARÉ MI OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL!- gritó con una sonrisa maniaca

-¡ROMEO!- gritó Erza preocupada

En ese momento una roca golpeó la nuca de Jaaku, lo cual lo distrajo por unos segundos, Romeo aprovechó la oportunidad y empujó a Jaaku pudiendo librarse de él, Natsu al ver la escena corrió rápidamente hacía el tío y lo embistió, sacándole el arma.

-Romeo- dijo Erza abrazando al nombrado feliz, este correspondió el abrazo feliz

-Malditos- dijo Jaaku levantándose

En ese momento Natsu lo agarró del cuello de su remera y lo empujó hacia la pared.

-Aquí termina el juego, Jaaku- dijo Natsu Seriamente, observándolo con una mirada amenazadora

-Jaja, crees que me das miedo- contestó con una sonrisa

-Deberías- contestó seriamente, para luego darle un puñetazo en la panza

-¡Romeo!- gritó Ikari, feliz al ver a su hijo a salvo

-¡Mamá!- dijo Romeo feliz y corriendo hacía ella, abrazándola- perdóname mamá, fui tan egoísta, solo pensaba en mí, no sabía el daño que te estaba haciendo- se disculpó entre lágrimas

-No te preocupes, ya todo está bien- le dijo en un tono tranquilo y maternal

-Erza, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Gray el cual se acercó a ella

-Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada- contestó con una sonrisa

-¿Y Natsu?- preguntó Mira preocupada

Erza señaló con su cabeza en donde se encontraba Natsu, este estaba en frente de Jaaku, el cual estaba en el suelo friccionando su panza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Gray acercándose a su amigo

-Sí, creo que ya todo acabó- contestó Natsu seriamente

-Eso espero- dijo en un suspiro- tienes mucho que contar, a Mirajane y a mí-

-Eso creo- contestó con una sonrisa, en ese momento ambos se dieron la vuelta

-Malditos- dijo en un susurro Jaaku, sacando de su bolsillo un objeto- ¡Maldito!- gritó levantándose y corriendo con un cuchillo en dirección a Natsu

-¡Natsu!- gritó Erza al ver aquella escena

Jaaku estaba a punto de clavar a Natsu cuando de repente se escuchó un disparo y todos vieron como Jaaku cayó al suelo.

-Ahhhhg, mi brazo- se quejó tapando su brazo, el cual estaba desangrándose

-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó Gray sorprendido

-M…mamá- dijo Romeo tartamudeando

Todos giraron hacia donde se encontraba Ikari y se sorprendieron al ver que… ella había disparado a Jaaku.

Ikari se encontraba temblando, con una pistola en su mano, apuntando a donde antes estaba Jaaku.

Ikari soltó la pistola dejando que callera estrepitosamente en el suelo, para luego arrodillarse y comenzar a llorar.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no tenía otra opción- se disculpó Ikari llorando desconsoladamente

-No te disculpes mamá, tío estaba a punto de cometer una locura, no había otra opción- dijo Romeo abrazándola y consolándola

-Pero… pero…, le disparé- decía aún entre lágrimas

-Jajaja, no puedo creer qué mi propia hermana me haya disparado- río Jaaku

-Maldito, tienes suerte de no haber muerto- dijo Ntsu enojado

-Esto se ve mal, está perdiendo mucha sangre- dijo Gray observando la sangre alrededor del tío de Romeo

-¿Qué haremos ahora?, la salida está tapada, y no podemos dejar a Jaaku aquí- dijo Erza preocupada

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO?!- gritó Romeo enojado- ¡FUE ÉL QUE MATÓ A MI PADRE E INTENTÓ ASESINARNOS!-

-Romeo- dijo Natsu acercándose a él- toda vida, sin importar que no la merezca, debe ser respetada-

-Nosotros no decidimos quién muere o quién vive- apoyó Mira seriamente

-No lo entiendo- dijo el más joven confundido- no puedo perdonarlo, ¡no quiero hacerlo!- gritó con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

-No lo perdones si es que no quieres- dijo Natsu tocándole el hombro- pero… el corazón no fue hecho para odiar, la vida es muy corta para estar odiando, tú puedes elegir odiar a todos y ser odiado o perdonar y comenzar a aprender a amar-

Romeo simplemente miró a Natsu sorprendido, para luego comenzar a llorar y abrazar Natsu.

-Lo siento- dijo Romeo llorando- he causado muchos problemas a todos, no sé si seré capaz de perdonar a mi tío, pero quiero aprender a perdonar-

-No te preocupes- dijo Natsu correspondiendo el abrazo- comienza perdonándote a ti mismo- dijo dándole la sonrisa que solo Natsu sabe dar

Todos miraron con una sonrisa aquella escena, la mamá de Romeo dejó de llorar, y con una sonrisa limpió sus lágrimas y se levantó.

-Gracias, Natsu- dijo en un susurro Ikari

-¡Natsu, Erza!- se escuchó a alguien gritar

Todos giraron al ver de quién se trataba, todos se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de Gildarts, el cuál venía corriendo al lado de dos guardias.

-¿Gildarts?- preguntó Erza sorprendida

-Me alegra que ambos estén bien- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué le pasó a este sujeto?- preguntó el guardia al ver a Jaaku en el suelo

-Eso no importa ahora, debemos llevarlo a una clínica urgente- dijo el segundo guardia, para luego llamar a refuerzos

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que lograron mover el tren y una ambulancia junto a una patrulla de policía entraron a la estación.

Ikari le contó al jefe de policía todo lo que había pasado, acerca de que su propio hermano mató a su esposo e intentó matar a su hijo.

-No se preocupe señora, nosotros nos encargaremos de él- dijo cordialmente para luego dirigirse a donde estaba la ambulancia

Ikari simplemente suspiró, para luego voltearse e ir donde estaban todos.

-¿Dónde está Romeo?- preguntó Ikari al no ver a su hijo

Erza simplemente señaló hacia el frente, ahí se encontraba Romeo, al lado de su tío, el cual estaba acostado en una camilla con el brazo herido vendado.

-¡Romeo!- se asustó Ikari, pero fue detenida por Gray, el cuál negó con la cabeza

Ikari simplemente lo miró, para luego mirar a Natsu que también negó con la cabeza. En ese momento entendió, debía dejar a su hijo caminar de frente y que comience a perdonar.

Romeo simplemente se quedó por un segundo mirando a su tío, no sabía que decir, no quería decirle nada, pero recordó las palabras de Natsu. Suspiró profundamente y dio un paso hacia delante.

-Tío- dijo Romeo acercándose a él

-¿Por qué me llamas así?, no tengo ese derecho, he intentado matarte, yo ¡te odio!- dijo enojado, intentando levantarse, pero no pudo

-Es cierto que no lo mereces, no mereces que me acerque a ti, no mereces ni que te hable, pero aún así lo hago- contestó seriamente

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

-Porque alguien me dijo una vez que tenía la elección de odiar y ser odiado o aprender a amar, y he decidido aprender a amar, te perdono tío- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa

-¡YO NO NECESITO TÚ PERDON, YO NO QUIERO QUE ME PERDONES, NO UNA MIERDA COMO TÚ!- gritó completamente enojado y desesperado

Romeo simplemente volteó y continuó caminando, dejando a su tío histérico. Caminó hasta llegar frente a Natsu, y con una sonrisa le pasó la mano.

-Gracias Natsu- dijo con una sonrisa

-No hay problema- contestó pasándole también la mano

Ambos simplemente sonrieron, luego todos sonrieron al lado suyo, Ikari era la que más feliz estaba, al ver sonreír a su hijo sabía que todo iba a air bien, todo gracias a… Natsu.

Luego de todo esto, las patrullas llevaron a todos sus respectivos hogares. Gray y Mirajane se despidieron de todos, no sin antes decirles a Natu y Erza que tenían mucho que contarles mañana en el colegio, luego de eso cada uno fue a sus casas.

-Bueno, debemos irnos- dijo Erza con una sonrisa

-Gracias por ayudarnos todo este tiempo, no sé cómo agradecerles-

-Jaja, no es problema- dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza- lo hicimos con gusto, no por dinero- prosiguió con una sonrisa

-¿Vendrán a visitarnos alguna vez?- preguntó Romeo tristemente

-No te preocupes, vendremos todos los fin de semanas, ¿no es así?- dijo Erza con una sonrisa

-Así es. Hasta entonces, cuida de tú madre, Romeo, es el trabajo de un hombre cuidar a una mujer- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-Claro que sí Natsu-nii- contestó Romeo con una sonrisa

-Natsu, me gustaría darte algo antes que te vayas- dijo Ikari con una sonrisa

-Claro Ikari, ¿Qué es?- preguntó curioso

Ikari se acercó a él y lentamente le dio un pequeño y fuga beso en los labios, dejando a Erza y Romeo sorprendidos y con la boca abierta, pero a quién dejó más sorprendido fue a Natsu.

-Fu fu, eso fue mi forma de darte las gracias- dijo con una sonrisita

-¡Mamá!- grito apenado y enojado Romeo

-Natsu, tú…..- dijo Erza con una aura aterradora a su alrededor, asustando al pobre de Romeo

-Esto…., je je- dijo Natsu algo nervioso

-Mejor vámonos- dijo agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa y arrastrándolo por todo el suelo- gracias por todo- se despidió Erza con una sonrisa

-No vemos- se despidió Natsu aún arrastrado por Erza

Ikari y Romeo veían como sus amigos se iban, para luego sonreír melancólicamente.

-Mamá, tengo algo que pedirte- dijo dándole un folleto

Ikari confundida agarró el folleto y empezó a leerlo para luego sonreír-claro tesoro- respondió con una sonrisa

**En el departamento**.

Natsu y Erza por fin habían llegado a su departamento, antes de entrar Natsu le dijo a Erza algo que hacer, la chica decidió no darle mucha importancia y entró, en cuanto al chico, bajó todas las escaleras hasta encontrarse con un sujeto.

-Gracias Snake **(el sicario)**, si no fuese por qué lanzaste esa piedra no hubiésemos tenido oportunidad- agradeció Natsu seriamente

-No hay de qué, Salamander- contestó con una sonrisa

-¡Ese ya no es mi apodo!- le dijo enojado

-Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie-

-Gracias- dijo más tranquilo

-¿Qué haces aquí en Magnolia?- preguntó seriamente

-Decidí comenzar de nuevo- contestó al igual de serio

-Sabes que los chicos te están buscando, lo cagaron en grande-

-Lo que hagan ya no es asunto mío, ya no me importa- dijo dándose la vuelta despreocupadamente

-¿Ni siquiera Lucy?- preguntó con una sonrisa

Natsu simplemente e detuvo y rápidamente volteó, agarrando de la camisa a Snake golpeando por la pared

-¡Lo que haga Lucy ya no me importa!-dijo dándole una mirada fulminante

-Antes te importaba- le dijo enojado

-¡Eso quedó en el pasado, ya no me importa desde que conocí a Erza y los demás!- dijo completamente enojado

-¿Son tan importantes para ti?-

-Lo son- contestó muy seguro

-Já, te has vuelto débil, Slamander- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Y tú no has cambiado para nada- dijo seriamente, para luego voltearse

-Lee la carta Drganeel-

Natsu simplemente siguió hacia adelante sin ver hacia atrás. Luego de todo eso, entró al departamento, y supo que Erza estaba tomando un baño.

Se sentó en el sofá algo cansado, miro al techo para luego suspirar, bajo la cabeza, para luego ver su mochila, que estaba al lado suyo, lo garró y de ella sacó una carta, recordó que esa carta le habían dado en la escuela. La observó por unos segundos, para luego abrirla.

_Para Natsu_

_Hola Natsu, soy yo, tú amada. Has desaparecido por casi un mes, desde que te fuiste me he estado preocupando y preguntado dónde estabas. _

_Hace poco descubrí tu paradero y decidí escribir eta carta. Desde que te fuiste todo se ha vuelto muy aburrido, los chicos no han tenido mucha suerte y están desesperados. _

_Te extraño, espero que vuelvas, con amor Lucy. _

Natsu simplemente suspiró, para luego arrugar la carta y tirarla a la basura.

-¿Natsu?- preguntó Erza la cual había salido del baño y llevaba puesto una bata de baño- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó algo preocupada

-Sí, no pasa nada- respondió sonriendo y levantándose del sofá

-¿Qué hiciste ahí afuera?- preguntó curiosa

-No es nada- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿qué tal si cenamos?-

Erza lo miró fijamente, para luego darle menos importancia y sonreír- bien, pero esta vez me ayudaras a prepararla-

-Claro- contestó con una sonrisa

-Natsu- dijo Erza sonrojada

-¿Sí?-

-Gracias por ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño

Natsu la vio confundido para luego sonreír y acariciarle el pelo- no hay de que, Titania- le dijo con una sonrisa

Erza estaba feliz, sabía que a partir de ahora todo iba a ir bien, y quien sabe, ¿será así?...

**Continuara… **

**Hola amigos, ¿qué tal?, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, Romeo e siente mejor y más seguro de sí mismo, qué dicen, ¿quieren verlo con más protagonismo en esta historia?. **

**Espero le gusten el capítulos, nos vemos en el próximo cap, chau chau. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11- ¿Progreso? **

Han pasado dos semanas desde el acontecimiento de Romeo y Jaaku. Todo volvía a la normalidad, Natsu y Erza recibían encargos, pero esta vez eran encargos pequeños como buscar a animales perdidos, o ayudar a niños a estudiar y cosas por el estilo.

Natsu se encontraba acostado en el suelo del despacho de su padre, estaba aburrido mirando al techo. Era un día Lunes y antes de ir al instituto pasaron por el despacho a verificar si había alguna solicitud.

-Natsu, ¿ha venido alguien?- preguntó Erza, la cual acababa de tomar un baño, ya que vestía una bata de baño y su pelo estaba mojado

-No, nadie- contestó levantándose del suelo

-Entiendo- contestó desilusionada

-Pero… ¿ibas a atender a las visitas con eso?- preguntó Natsu señalando la bata, el cual dejaba ver sus ´´atributos´´ un poco

Natsu al mencionar eso, no pudo evitar dejar de ver, sonrojarse un poco y sonreír bobamente Erza se sonrojó hasta no más poder, para luego taparse y golpear a Natsu, dejándolo en el suelo con una mejilla completamente roja y humeando.

-Eres un pervertido- regañó Erza dándole la espalda a Natsu enojada

-Lo siento- se disculpó Natsu sentado en el suelo con su mejilla hinchada y con una curita encima de la mejilla

-Como sea, voy a vestirme para ir al ir al instituto- dijo la pelirroja algo enojada- que no se te ocurra espiarme- dijo antes de irse, dándole una mirada fulminante

-No pensaba hacerlo- contestó desviando su mirada sonrojado

Erza simplemente agarró su mochila y entró al baño, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave, para el Natsu era obvio, no confiaba en él.

Natsu simplemente suspiró y fue a sentarse en el sillón del despacho, mientras esperaba, en su mente vino varios recuerdos de él cuando niño, todos los días después del colegio venía con su mamá a este mismo despacho a visitar a su padre en horarios de trabajo, no recordaba bien en que trabajaba su padre, solo recordaba lo feliz que era.

El peli-rosa simplemente sonrió, para luego cerrar los ojos, para luego imaginarse lo diferente que iba a ser su vida si sus padres seguían con vida, pero… ¿le gustaría esa clase de vida?, no lo sabía.

En ese momento, el celular de Natsu sonó, sacándole de sus pensamientos, Natsu, algo enojado atendió a su celular.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Natsu! ,¡¿dónde estás imbécil?!- gritó una voz que reconoció de una

-Tranquilo Gray, estoy en el despacho con Erza, ¡Y no me grites!- contestó enojado

-Estas muy tranquilo, ¿sucede algo?-

-No, no sucede nada- contestó igual de tranquilo

-Como sea, ¡ven rápido al instituto!- le gritó alterado

-¿Por qué querría ir tan temprano ahí?-

-¡Porqué necesito tú ayuda!- contestó aún alterado

-Juvia, ¿no?- preguntó Natsu

-Solo ven- dijo para luego cortar

Natsu solo guardó su celular para luego sonreír, cuando se trata de chicas su amigo es un completo cobarde, ¿o es solo cuando se trata de Juvia?.

En ese momento Erza salió del baño lista, Natsu sonrió para luego levantarse e ir junto a ella.

-No espiaste, ¿verdad?- preguntó Erza desconfiada

-¡Acaso me crees un pervertido!-

-Sí- contestó

-Eres cruel- contestó llorando

Luego de eso, ambos jóvenes salieron del despacho, listos para ir al instituto, cerraron la puerta del despacho con llave, y se dirigieron al instituto.

Hablaron en el camino animadamente acerca de todo, se conocieron tan solo hace dos meces y ya se llevaban muy bien, después de todo, Natsu era muy amigable según Erza, siempre la cuida, cuando Erza estaba con Natsu se sentía feliz, no sabía el por qué, pero así era.

Pasaron alrededor de media hora y por fin llegaron al instituto, al entrar fueron directamente a su aula, al entrar Natsu le dijo a Erza que tenía que hablar con Gray, la pelirroja se fue a sentarse en su mesa.

-Hola Erza- saludó una chica acercándose con una sonrisa

-Hola Mira- saludó Feliz

Erza y Mira estaban hablando animadamente hasta que una chica de esbelta figura, cabello largo y castaño se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa, mostrándole un folleto a amabas.

-Hola Kana, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Mira confundida

-¿No lo saben?, dentro de una semana es el festejo de cumpleaños de Fairy Tail- contestó con una sonrisa

-¡¿En nserio?!- contestó igual de feliz Mira

-¡Siii!-

-¿Qué tiene eso?- preguntó Erza sentándose en su silla

-¿Cómo qué que tiene?- preguntó

-Todos los años se festeja el cumpleaños de Fairy Tail-

-Sí, pero este año habrá un baile- contestó con una sonrisa

-¿Y…?-

-Eso significa….- dijo Kana

-Significa….-

-Chicos- contestaron Mira y Kana a la vez con una sonrisa pícara

-Por favor, es en serio, no sean cursis- contestó Erza

-¡Cursis!- gritaron las dos enojadas

-No somos cursis- contestó Kana

-Vamos Erza, no me digas que no quieres bailar, al lado de un chico- le dijo Mira con una sonrisa

-No- contestó secamente

-Vamos Erza, ¿no te gustaría que alguien te invite?-

-No, es solo un estúpido baile- contestó indiferentemente

-¿Ni siquiera Natsu?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó completamente sonrojada

-Vamos Erza, todos sabemos que tú y Natsu viven juntos, inclusive hay rumores que dicen que Natu y tu hacen….-.

-¡No hacemos nada!- gritó interrumpiendo Erza aún más roja que su cabello

-Jaja, eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas- contestó Kana

-¡Caya!- dijo aún sonrojada- si él me invita, lo rechazaré, igual que a todos, pero dudo mucho que me invité-

-Eso lo veremos- contestó Kana aún con una sonrisa

En otra parte, Natsu estaba por el patio del instituto, buscando a Gray, no lo veía por ninguna parte, hasta que se encontró con un peliblanco.

-Elfman, ¿has visto a Gray?- preguntó saludando

-Está escondido en el baño- contestó recostándose por la pared

-Jajajaja, en serio- contestó Natsu riéndose sin parar

-¡Cállate!- gritó Gray enjado- cuando salga lo veras-

-Pues sal imbécil, no te tengo miedo-

-Salgan y arréglenlo como hombres- dijo Elfman con los puños cerrados

-Es que…- dijo Gay

-Sal, no está Juvia- contestó Natsu burlándose

Gray salió del baño lentamente, mirando por todos lados, sin duda no había rastros de Juvia.

-¿Desde cúando te has vuelto un cobarde?- preguntó el peli-rosa con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Caya!- contestó enojado

-Ocultarse no es de hombres- dijo Elfman con los puños cerrados

-No saben por lo que tengo que pasar, puedo aguantar el resto del año, pero en esta época no, sobre todo esta- contestó el pelinegro alterado

-¿Qué hay en esta época del año?- preguntó Natsu confundido

-El festejo del cumpleaños de Fairy Tail- contestó Gray seriamente

-¿Y eso qué?-

-Hay un baile- contestó Elfman igual de serio

-Oh- contestó- mis más sentidos pésames- contestó Natsu tocándole el hombro y llorando

-¡No estoy muerto!- le gritó enojado con una vena saltándole en la frente

-No puedes huir de ella siempre, no es de hombres herir a una mujer- dijo Elfman con los brazos cruzados

-Lo sé- contestó Gray desviando su mirada

Juvia es una chica muy linda, esbelta figura, pelo largo y de color azul, es tierna y agradable, solo que…. es una acosadora cuando se trata de Gray. Todos los días se acerca a él, lo observa, lo abraza, lo persigue a donde vaya.

-No es que sea desagradable, solo que…- dijo Gray pero…

-¡Gray-sama!- se escuchó gritar a una chica peli-azul corriendo hacia él

-Mierda- dijo al verla, para luego correr

-¡Huir no es de hombres!- gritó Elfman corriendo detrás de él

-Gray-sama- dijo Juvia deteniéndose al verlo huir

-Hola Juvia- saludó Natsu

-¿Natsu-san?- dijo al verlo- ¡¿porqué Gray sama huye al ver a Juvia?!- gritó llorando, agarrando al peli-rosa y tambaleándolo una y otra vez hacia atrás y adelante- Juvia está tan triste- dijo dejando a Natsu tirado en el suelo mareado- pero a Juvia no le importa, ¡espere por Juvia Gray-sama!- dijo corriendo a toda velocidad

-Eso fue raro- dijo Natsu levantándose del suelo

En ese momento el timbre sonó, dando a entender que a partir de ahora, las horas académicas habían empezado. El día siguió como siempre, clases, las peleas entre Natsu y Gray que extrañamente termina involucrando a todo el grado, los regaños de Erza a Natsu y los acosos de Juvia hacia Gray.

Así continuó hasta el medio día, las clases habían terminado por hoy, Natsu y Erza se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron a su departamento a descansar. Al llegar, y subir con el ascensor, se dieron cuenta de algo, la puerta de su casa estaba abierto.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó Natsu

Erza y Natsu entraron lentamente a su casa y prendieron la luz, se llevaron una sorpresa al ver quién estaba adentro.

-¿Papá?- preguntó Erza sorprendido

-Hola Erza- contestó su padre, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá

-¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?!- preguntó Natsu enojado

-Vaya, así le hablas al padre de tú novia, ¿eh, Dragneel?- preguntó con una sonrisa **(recuerden que Natsu y Erza fingieron un noviazgo)**

-Tú ya no eres mi padre- contestó Erza seriamente

-Eso duele- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo- ¡Por favor, tú eres mi hija, yo te hice, te críe, eres mi sangre, soy tu padre!- dijo levantándose del sofá

-¡Nunca estuviste para mí, nunca me dijiste un te ´´amo´´ nunca me abrazaste, o me leíste un cuento, nunca estuviste ahí para mí!- le gritó enojada- ¿Dónde estuviste cuándo mamá murió?-

-Estaba trabajando- contestó seriamente

-¿Qué?- preguntó a punto de llorar

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó Natsu seriamente

-Quiero llevar a mi hija de vuelta a casa- contestó seriamente

-¡No quiero volver ahí, esta es mi casa!-

-¡Deja de decir eso, no perteneces aquí!-

-¡Tampoco ahí, tú solo me ves como la heredera de los Yakuzas!-

-Eso eres, la heredera de los Yakuzas, solo eso- dijo seriamente

-Soy más que eso- contestó tristemente

-Eres igual que tu madre, una soñadora- dijo enojado

Erza abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿en serio había dicho eso?.

-¡Caya!- gritó Natsu enojado, agarrando del cuello de la camisa al padre de Erza

-Suéltame, sabes quién soy, ¿no mocoso?, si lo deseo, puedo mandar a que te maten con solo levantar una mano- contestó seriamente

-Me importa una mierda quién eres, si te atreves a nombrar una vez más a la madre de Erza, y no me importará que seas el jefe de los Yakuzas, saldrás muerto de aquí- contestó con una mirada fulminante

-Tienes agallas niño- contestó con una sonrisa

Natsu dejó a Akaihi, este simplemente sonrió, y caminó hasta la puerta para salir, no sin antes ver una última vez a su hija.

-Eres tan debíl- dijo para luego salir y cerrar la puerta

En ese momento, Erza cayó al suelo arrodillada, para luego tapar su oído. En ese momento varios recuerdos aparecieron en su mente, escuchó varios ruidos como si una pistola se disparara y a su madre caer en el suelo. En ese momento Erza estalló en lágrimas.

-E…Erza, no llores- dijo Natsu acercándose a ella

En ese momento, Natsu recordó lo que Mithori le había dicho antes de irse aquella vez. Natsu sacó su celular, subió el volumen y puso una música.

Erza al escuchar esa tonada, dejó de escuchar aquel ruido de pistola, para tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar. Erza destapó sus oídos y levantó su cabeza donde se encontraba Natsu, este estaba sonriéndola con su típica sonrisa, para luego acercarse a ella, y ofrecerle la mano.

Erza no entendía bien, pero agarró la mano del chico, estaba confundida, esa tonada era que la que su mamá siempre la tatareaba cuando Erza estaba triste, es más, era la misma voz de su mamá, al parecer era una grabación.

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa

-¿Sabes bailar?- preguntó Erza riendo, secando las lágrimas

-No, así que no te quejes si es que te piso los píes más de 30 veces- contestó con una sonrisa

Erza simplemente río- esa tonada es la que mamá siempre tatareaba antes que me vaya a dormir, me tranquilizaba tanto- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿dónde la sacaste?-

-Mithori me la pasó- contestó

-Ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa, para luego abrazar al peli-rosa- gracias-

-No hay de que- contestó abrazándola también- Erza… ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?-

En ese momento Erza se apartó del chico sonrojada, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Claro- contestó con una sonrisa

-Pero… ¿por qué a mí?-

-Porqué eres mi amiga- contestó aún sonriéndole- además, eres más agradable que otras chicas que conozco-

-Entiendo- dijo Erza con una sonrisa

-Lo malo es que no sé bailar- dijo con rascándose la nuca

-No te preocupes, soy Titania ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Es cierto- contestó con una sonrisa- solicito la ayuda de Titania y Slamander, ¿me pueden ayudar a aprender a bailar?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Solicitud aceptada- respondió con otra sonrisa

Luego de eso, Erza enseñó a Natsu a bailar toda la semana, claro que hubo varios fracasos que terminaron en caídas y pisotones, todos de Natu, pero su práctica dio frutos.

**Una semana después: Día del baile 10:00 A.M**

Natsu se encontraba junto a Elfman y Gray en la casa de este último, estaban hablando animadamente, Gray y Elfman molestaban a Natsu acerca de Erza y su invitación, claro que al final terminó en otra pelea entre los tres y un desastre dentro de la casa, tuvieron que limpiar todo.

-Bueno, aún queda diez horas antes del baile, y ustedes dos ya tiene parejas- dijo Gray suspirando

-Pues por qué no invitas a Juvia- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-Estás loco, yo solo iré al baile para acompañarlos, no bailaré-

-Bailar es de hombres, aún no entiendo por qué no quieres ir con Juvia- dijo Elfman seriamente

-No importa, lo que me asombra es que Natsu sepa bailar- dijo Gray sorprendido

-Así es, Natsu es… Natsu- dijo Elf igual de sorprendido

-Oye- contestó el peli-rosa confundido

Así pasaron las diez horas restantes, y todos ya estaban vestidos con unos trajes elegantes, estaban listos para salir e ir al instituto donde quedaron con sus acompañantes en encontrarse.

**De noche 8:00 P.M**

Al llegar entraron al instituto, y se sorprendieron puesto que el colegio se veía asombroso, por todas partes había globos, en el patio había una larga mesa con aperitivos y bebidas, y en el auditorio del colegio en dónde se celebraría el baile.

-Asombroso- dijo Natsu sorprendido

En ese momento, varias chicas se acercaron a ellos, entre ella estaba Erza. Natsu al verlo abrió los ojos de par en par, Erza estaba hermosa, tenía un vestido blanco y largo muy lindo, su cabello lo tenía recogido y bien brillante, y sus labios estaban pintado por un lápiz labial que hacían renotar sus labios carnosos.

-¿P…por qué me miras así?- preguntó Erza sonrojada

-Es que… estás hermosa- dijo babeando, junto a Gray y Elfman babeando y asintiendo con la cabeza detrás de él

-G…gracias- dijo ella aún sonrojada

En ese momento Natsu le ofreció la mano a Erza, ella titubeo un poco, pero luego lo agarró y se dirigieron juntos al auditorio.

-Maldito Natsu… que suerte tiene- se quejó Gray

-Natsu es todo un hombre- dijo Elfman feliz

-Gray-sama- se escuchó una voz detrás de él

Gray volteó y en ese momento abrió la boca asombrado, ahí estaba Juvia, con un vestido de color azul largo que dejaba ver un poco de su muslo, su pelo estaba enrulado y olía bien.

-J…juvia- dijo Gray sorprendido

-Gray-sama ha venido, Juvia está feliz- dijo la peliazul feliz

Mientras tanto, Natsu y Erza estaban hablando animadamente, Erza se reía por las locuras inventada por el peli-rosa, este se ponía feliz al ver a Erza reír, no sabía que es, pero se ponía feliz cuando ella sonreía, quería hacerla sonreír siempre.

Comieron y bebieron felices, hasta que estaba a punto de comenzar la hora del baile, cuando Erza recordó que había dejado algo en el aula, Natsu acompañó a Erza hasta arriba en el primer piso donde se encontraba su aula.

-No cierres la puerta- advirtió Erza a Natsu- hubo un problema hoy y la puerta se averió, si se cierra no se podrá abrir por adentro-

\- de acuerdo- dijo Natsu- voy a quedarme aquí para que la puerta no se abra- dijo recostándose por la puerta

-De acuerdo, solo buscaré mi mochila- dijo yéndose hacia un estante, donde lo había dejado- ¿quién lo puso tan arriba?- preguntó recordando que ella lo había dejado más bajo

No pudiendo alcanzarlo, agarró una mesa y se subía encima de ella, cuando lo agarró, por accidente se resbaló, debido a sus tacones. Natsu al verlo, se lanzó rápidamente para ayudarla, agarrándola antes que se cayera, sin embargo, la puerta se había cerrado.

-Gracias- agradeció Erza con una sonrisa

-No hay de que- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Pero…- dijo Erza viendo la puerta

En ese momento, Natsu se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirlo, sin embargo no pudo, entonces se asomó a la ventana y nadie estaba afuera para ayudarlos.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Natsu

-No lo sé- contestó la chica preocupada

En otra parte todos estaban en el auditorio listos para comenzar el baile, mientras el director Makarov daba su discurso, Gray buscaba por todas partes a sus amigos.

-¿Dónde están Natsu y Erza?- preguntó Gray

-Déjalos, e seguro están por ahí, luego los encontraremos- dijo Mira con una sonrisa

Así pasó el tiempo y todos bailaban, todos menos Natsu y Erza. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, recostados por la pared del aula.

-Ya comenzó el baile- dijo Erza tristemente

-Sí- contestó Natsu observando el techo

-Es una lástima, quería bailar- dijo bajando su mirada en el suelo

Natsu la vio triste, no quería verla así, simplemente sonrió y se levantó, para luego agarrar su celular y poner la música que le gustaba a Erza, para luego acercarse a ella, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Pues, bailemos- dijo dándole una sonrisa

Erza con una sonrisa agarró la mano de Natsu y la puso en su cintura, para luego comenzar a bailar.

-Hueles bien, ¿lo sabes?- preguntó Natsu

-Gracias- contestó algo sonrojada

-¿Te dije que luces hermosa?-

-Ya lo has dicho- contestó riendo

-¿Ah sí?, jaja, amnesia- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Natsu, ¿por qué haces todo esto?, digo, siempre me haces reír, y eres muy bueno conmigo-

-¿Por qué no lo haría?, eres mi amiga- contestó con una sonrisa

-Ya veo- dijo algo desilusionada, ¿acaso esperaba otra respuesta?

Mientras más bailaba, más se sentía feliz Erza, no le importaba estar encerrada, estaba feliz, se sentía cálida, protegida bailando con Natsu, sentía algo que no sentía con los demás chicos, se sentía feliz.

En cuanto a Natsu no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba feliz por estar al lado de ella y poder bailar, estaba feliz porque Erza estaba feliz, pero estaba triste y enojado porque el padre de Erza la había maltratado y despreciado a una chica tan linda y espacial como Erza, quería protegerla, eso quería.

Mientras más bailaban, más se acercaban, hasta el punto de que sus ojos se cruzaron. Natsu no podía dejar de ver esos ojos tan hermosos de color marrón, en el caso de Erza, ver los ojos de Natsu le encantaba, no podía dejar de verlos.

En otra parte, Gray terminó de Bailar con Juvia, esta estaba feliz, había bailado con el chico que le gustaba, pero Gray estaba distraído, no vio a Natsu ni a Erza en todo el baile, así que decidió buscarlos, decidió subir las escaleras, Mira y Elfman al verlo lo siguieron.

Natsu y Erza estaban aún mirándose unos a los otros, podían sentir la respiración agitada de ambos, comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más y más, hasta el punto de que sus labios se tocasen, y en ese momento, terminó en un beso.

Erza había cerrado sus ojos, ¿estaba besando a Natsu?, por muy extraño que suene no le molestaba la idea, es más, le agradaba la idea y no deseaba que ese momento terminase.

Natsu no sabía por qué había besado a Erza, pero lo hizo y le gustaba, sus labios eran carnosos y sabían bien, no pensaba en nada, solo que le gustaba.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo ese momento mágico, Erza y Natsu dejaron de besarse al ver a Gray, Mirajane y Elfman viéndolos sorprendido.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Gray con una sonrisa, estaba feliz por su amigo

-¡Erza!- gritó igual de feliz Mira

-Natsu es un hombre- dijo Elf con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa

-Chicos- dijo Natsu sorprendido

En ese momento, Erza simplemente salió corriendo del aula, dejando a todos sorprendidos, antes de que se vaya, Natsu vio unas lágrimas correr por su rostro.

-¡Erza, espera!- dijo Natsu intentando correr detrás de ella, pero fue detenido por Mira

-Mira, ¿qué haces…?- preguntó confundido

-Natsu, déjala, Erza está confundida- dijo Mira

-Mira tiene razón, nos equivocamos al interrumpir sin pensar- dijo Gray seriamente

-No puedo dejarla- dijo Natsu desesperado

-Natsu, déjala por el momento, sé un hombre- dijo Elf igual de serio.

Erza estaba corriendo por el instituto, se cruzó con Juvia pero se detuvo, llamó la atención de la chica, pero no pudo perseguirla. Erza salió del instituto y se detuvo poco metros después, para luego voltearse.

-Natsu…-

-¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas una hermosura como tú?- preguntó un sujeto que se acercó a ella

El sujeto era lato, llevaba una sudadera, un pantalón jeans rasgados.

-Eso no importa- contestó seriamente

-Eres muy linda- dijo acercándose a ella estrepitosamente- ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?- dijo acariciándole la cara

-¡No me toques!- dijo dándole una bofetada en la cara

-¡Maldita perra!- dijo el sujeto a punto de pegarla

Para Erza ese momento pasó lentamente, el sujeto se veía enojado muy enojado, no sabía de lo que era capaz, Erza estaba asustada, solo pudo decir algo en su mente ´´_lo siento, Natsu´´_

-¡Erza!- dijo Natsu el cual venía corriendo, para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara al sujeto

-¡Natsu!- dijo la pelirroja feliz al ver al sujeto

-¡Maldito!- dijo el sujeto levantándose para golpearlo

Natsu esquivó fácilmente el golpe del sujeto, para luego agarrarlo del cuello de su sudadera y echarlo al suelo, el sujeto se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero el peli-rosa le dio un golpe en la panza, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-Sí te atreves a tocarla otra vez, te irá peor- dijo en un tono amenazante

-Natsu, lo siento, no debí haber huir de la forma en la que lo hice- se disculpó Erza

-No te preocupes- dijo poniendo en la espalda de Erza como una sabana su saco ya que refrescaba- Juvia me dijo que habías salido, ¿quieres volver?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Sí, pero a casa- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Natsu simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ambos volvieron al departamento, a lo lejos sus amigos lo observaban con una sonrisa.

Al volver al departamento, Natsu y Erza hablaron animadamente, cenaron algo liviano, Erza agradeció a Natsu por todo.

-Natsu, me he dado cuenta de que si no aparecías en ese momento, no sé que me hubiese pasado- dijo seriamente- por eso es que solicito la ayuda de Salamander, ¿podrías enseñarme a defenderme?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Solicitud aceptada- contestó Natsu con una sonrisa

Luego de eso, los dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

Natsu al acostarse no pudo evitar sonreír a recordar aquél beso con Erza, y se preguntaba qué pasaría ahora.

En cuanto a Erza, estaba acostada en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy, se acarició los labios y dijo en un susurro –Natsu- para luego sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

**Continuara… **

**Holo, ¿Qué tal?, he aquí el capítulo 11, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Por fin Natsu y Erza han avanzado en su relación y se han dado un beso, y les ha gustado eh, es un, ¿progreso?. **

**También Natsu le enseñará a Erza a defenderse, es momento de que Erza adquiera más protagonismo, después de todo, la historia jira alrededor de estos dos individuos, ¿no?. **

**Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, chau, chau.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12- ¿En serio eres tú?**

El sol salía lentamente por el horizonte dando a entender que estaba amaneciendo y con él un nuevo día. Los cálidos rayos de sol alumbraba la ventana del cuarto de una chica pelirroja que yacía en su cama durmiendo plácidamente.

Los rayos del sol acariciaban suavemente el rostro de la chica dándole los buenos días. La pelirroja abría lentamente sus ojos, aún le pesaban puesto a que ayer se había acostado tarde.

Se frotó los ojos para luego estirarse y echar un bostezo.

Observó su alrededor, por un momento se cuestionó donde estaba, luego recordó que estaba en su habitación y rio levemente por su torpeza.

En ese momento un fragmento de recuerdo del día de ayer pasó por su mente, pero no era cualquier recuerdo, específicamente era el beso con Natsu.

-¡Cierto!- dijo alterada- ayer bese a Natsu- recordó entre una mezcla de alteración y nerviosismo, pero… ¿por qué estaba alterada?, ¿no era solo un beso?, ¿o era algo más para ella?- entre tanta cosas que pasó ayer, ¿por qué debo recordar eso?- se cuestionó- no importa- dijo dándose una palmadita en la cara

Erza decidió no darle tanta importancia al recuerdo y se levantó a ordenar su cama para luego salir de su habitación.

Al salir, vio que Natsu no estaba en la sala, así que decidió pasar por su aposento, se acercó y pegó su oreja a la puerta de madera, escuchó los fuertes ronquidos del chico.

Rio levemente ante esto, no sabía que Natsu roncara y mucho menos que roncara fuerte.

Despegó si oreja de la puerta, para luego decidir tomar un baño.

Trancó la puerta con llave, por si a Natsu le ocurriese levantarse e ir al baño sin tocar la puerta, el peli-rosa suele ser muy despistado así que la única solución eficiente y eficiente era trancar la puerta con llave.

La pelirroja estaba enjuagando su larga y hermosa cabellera. Estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, ayer fue un día muy raro, pero sobre todo inesperado, no esperaba recibir un beso y sobre todo uno de quién tal vez es su mejor amigo.

Mientras acariciaba su pelo fue retrocediendo en el pasado, siendo específicos hace diez años atrás, cuando tan solo tenía siete años y le hizo una pregunta inocente a su madre.

**Flashback **

-Mamá, ¿cómo sabes cuándo te enamoras?- preguntó una Erza de tan solo 7 años sentada en el regazo de su madre

Esta la miró sorprendida- baya pregunta, bueno… veamos…- dijo su madre buscando las palabras correctas- cuando te enamoras no encuentras defectos en aquella persona, si tiene alguno, esos defectos se convierten en su mayor virtud y eso lo hace más valioso. Cuando ves a esa persona sonríes sin sentido alguno, pero no es una sonrisa que dedicas a otros, si no una sincera, y cuando sonríe sabes que está todo bien-

La pequeña Erza escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su madre, está dio una pequeña risita al ver el semblante de su hija.

-¿Acaso estás enamorada hija?-

-No lo sé- contestó viendo el suelo

**Fin del Flashback **

Erza aún enjuagando su cabello, repitió la misma palabras que dijo en aquél momento- No lo sé- dijo mirando al suelo infando su cachete izquierdo

Pasaron alrededor de una hora y la chica por fin decidió salir del baño. Llevaba puesto una bata de baño roja, miró a su alrededor y supo que Natsu aún no se había despertado, por una razón.

Sus ronquidos.

Erza simplemente se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, suponiendo que cuando el peli-rosa se despertara iba a morirse de hambre, claro que ella también se moría por comer algo.

Pensó en que podían desayunar, la idea le vino a la cabeza como por arte de magia. ¿Qué mejor que una rica y caliente taza de café?, claro, acompañado con su postre preferido, tarta de frutilla y para su compañero, un alfajor de chocolate.

Pasaron varios minutos, el café estaba calentándose, Erza estaba sentada aún hundida en sus pensamientos y no se percató que el café se estaba calentando de sobra.

-El café casi se derrama- dijo un Natsu somnoliento acercándose a ella

-Oh, ¿Natsu?- preguntó despertando de su sueño

-Quién más- contestó sentándose al lado de ella- buenos días- la saludó con una sonrisa

La chica sonrió y lo saludó también. Mientras desayunaban, Natsu hablaba animadamente con ella. Erza estaba feliz, la trataba como siempre, después de lo sucedido ayer pensó que tal vez los dos no tendrían las agallas de hablarse, pero se equivocó, no fue así.

Erza y Natsu seguían desayunando cuando la puerta del departamento sonó. Natsu se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa Gildarts- ¿qué hay para desayunar?-

Natsu cerró la puerta en la cara de Gildarts, para luego ir a sentarse, pero Gildrts seguía tocando la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Erza dándole un sorbo al café

-Nadie- contestó el chico sentándose

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Gildarts gritando afuera para luego golpear la puerta más fuerte

Natsu y Erza suspiraron, para luego Erza se levantara y fuera a abrir la puerta.

-Gracias Erza, tú si eres una buena chica- le agradeció con una sonrisa- no como otros- dijo mirando a Natsu con una mirada asesina

-Sí lo que quieres es tragar, lárgate- dijo Natsu tomando el café sin siquiera girarse

-Jaja, chistoso- dijo Gildarts acercándose al joven, robándole la taza de café y tomándolo

-¡Hey, esa es mi taza de café!- dijo Natsu acercándose a él cabreado

-¡Pues este es mi departamento!- contestó Gildarts también cabreado, para luego darle otro sorbo a su café

-Natsu, cálmate- dijo Erza acercándose a él

-Pero…-

-Natsu…- dio mirándolo con ojos asesinos

-De acuerdo- dijo sentándose a regaña dientes

-Dime Gildarts, ¿para qué has venido?- preguntó la chica

-¿No puedo venir a saludar a mis amigos?- preguntó algo indignado

-Puedes, pero no lo haces, solo vienes en casos especiales- contestó seriamente

-Vaya, soy cruel- dijo con una sonrisa- bueno… la verdad vine para… entregarles algo…- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Hmp, imbécil- dijo Natsu en un susurro

-¡Hey, escuché eso!- dijo Gildarts enojado

-Como sea, ¿qué tienes que darnos?- preguntó Erza

-corrección, qué debo darte- contestó pasándole una carta

Erza simplemente agarró la carta sin decir nada, la observó por unos segundos.

-Léela cuando quieras- dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa- Natsu- dijo mirándolo seriamente- ven, debo hablarte afuera- dijo para luego salir

Natsu y Erza se miraron mutuamente. El peli-rosa simplemente se levantó y decidió salir a ver que tenía que decirle Gildarts. Aunque no lo parezca, Natsu tiene un gran aprecio a Gildarts y viceversa, eran casi como padre e hijo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Natsu seriamente

-Natsu, necesito advertirte algo acerca de esa carta- dijo seriamente- sea cual sea la decisión de Erza al leerla, quiero que la apoyes-

-Gildarts, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Natsu asustado

-Lo sabrás cuando entres- contestó seriamente, para luego voltearse- Erza solo te tiene a ti ahora, Natsu… no la decepciones- le dijo para luego irse

Dicho eso, Natsu simplemente se quedó parado, desconcertado, aturdido. ¿Qué significaba esa carta? Obviamente nada bueno, Gildarts siempre bromeaba, pero no llegaba hasta el punto de ser pesadas. Su semblante era serio cuando le advirtió acerca de la carta, y Natsu conocía muy bien esa expresión.

Volteó. Suspiró. Decidió que ya era hora de entrar. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Erza parada, seguía parada en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes, cosa que preocupó a Natsu.

-Erza… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó acercándose a ella

Estaba temblando, el sobre estaba en el suelo, y la carta en sus manos. Natsu volvió a hacer la pregunta por segunda vez, no hubo respuesta. Preocupado decidió agarrar de la mano a Erza, y la llevó hasta el sofá logrando que se sentara, luego agarró la carta y la leyó.

-Erza, ¿qué es esto?- preguntó sorprendido al leer la carta

-Natsu…- dijo con voz temblorosa- m…mi mamá… s…sigue viva- dijo a l borde del llanto

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido

**Continuara…**

**Holaaa, ¿qué tal?, espero que todo bien. Lo sé, deje corto el capítulo, pero lo compensaré en el próximo capítulo. **

**La madre de Erza está viva, ¿o tal vez no? :o **

**Bueno, habrá más cosas reveladoras acerca del pasado de Erza, y algo pequeño de el de Natsu. **

**Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y lo disfruten ****, nos vemos y dejen review, así sé si hago un buen trabajo y si les está gustando cómo va la trama de la historia, hablamos. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13- ¿En serio eres tú?- parte 2**

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Natsu sorprendido

Sin embargo, no obtuvo ni una respuesta.

Natsu, en busca de respuesta, buscó con la mirada a Erza, sin embargo supo que ni ella tenía una respuesta concreta, lo supo por su semblante. Su mirada era como la de una niña perdida en la calle. Asustada. Desconcertada. Hundida en sus pensamientos, huyendo de lo que creía que la haría daño. En su mente había un debate entre la credibilidad y la incredibilidad de lo que decía la carta era verdad o no.

Natsu, frustrado por no entender la situación leyó la carta por segunda vez.

_Para Erza_

_Hija, si estás leyendo esta carta significa que Gildarts te la ha entregado, sí es así, me alegró, porque eso significa que está yendo todo bien, o al menos eso espero._

_Perdóname, por favor, perdóname por haberte abandonado, quería que vengas conmigo, pero era peligroso, perdóname por haberte dejado en aquella casa tan fría, escaza de amor, de felicidad, de sentimientos. _

_No sé si podrás perdonarme, pero quiero contarte todo, quiero abrazarte y decir que te amo una vez más. Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que leerás esta carta, días. Meses. Años. ¡Décadas!. No lo sé. _

_Necesito verte y contártelo todo. Por favor ven a verte, te espero en el parque central de Magnolia. _

_Para Erza De Rose _

-Mierda- refunfuñó Natsu al terminar de leerlo

Ahora entendía las palabras de Gildarts, entendía por qué él era lo único que le quedaba a Erza, debía apoyarla pero… ¿cómo apoyarla si no sabía que pasaba?.

-Mierda- dijo una vez más, solo que esta vez agarró a Erza de las manos y la atrajo hacía él

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la pelirroja confundida

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna del chico. Natsu necesitaba respuestas, y la necesitaba ahora.

Al cabo de unos segundos Natsu y Erza habían bajado todo el apartamento. Erza seguía agarrada de la mano por el chico. Estaba confundida, no sabía a dónde lo llevaba el chico, y por qué.

¡Gildarts!- gritó el peli-rosa entrando impertinentemente en la oficina del susodicho

-Erza, Natsu, que linda sorpresa, ¿ah que se debe la visita?- preguntó Gildarts sentado en el asiento del jefe

-¡No te hagas, sabes perfectamente a lo que vengo!- dijo golpeando el escritorio con la carta en su mano- ¡Esta carta, ¿qué significa?!-

-Oh, ¿ya la leyeron?- preguntó estúpidamente

-¡Sí venimos a preguntarte que significa la carta, es porque ya la leímos, ¿no?!- contestó más cabreado

-Gildarts- dijo Erza acercándose a él- esa carta… ¿en realidad la escribió mi madre?- preguntó suavemente

Gildarts miró seriamente a Erza. Dudó en contestar o no, si decir la verdad o mentor, pero no pudo, al menos no esta vez, no al ver los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Sí, tú madre me la entregó personalmente- contestó seriamente

Erza no se sorprendió, ni se enojó, ni se asustó, en realidad no mostró ni una expresión. Sabía la respuesta, desde lo más profundo de su ser sabía la respuesta, solo necesitaba que alguien lo confirme. Lo único que no sabía ahora era ¿por qué su madre fingió su propia muerte?

Gildarts esperó a que Erza hablase, le regañara, esperó a que la chica hablase pero no fue ella quien habló.

-¿Por qué?, ¡¿por qué ocultaste la existencia de una carta tan importante durante tanto tiempo?!- preguntó Natsu aún más cabreado que antes

-Porque ella me lo pidió- contestó seriamente

-¿Ella?- preguntó el chico

-Rose, la madre de Erza, me pidió que se lo entregue cuando ella me lo avisara, cuando el peligro pasara-

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó la pelirroja por fin

Gildarts la miró seriamente, para luego responder- no soy el indicado para responder eso-

Erza se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, para luego girar y salir de ahí sin decir nada, sin pros ni contras.

-Mejor ve con ella- le dijo el adulto de ojis marones al peli-rosa

-No era necesario que me lo digas- dijo Natsu seriamente, saliendo de la oficina sin pensar dos veces

Gildarts simplemente suspiró- Ojalá sepas lo que estás haciendo, Rose-

Natsu corría Tras Erza, la cual lo llevaba ventaja. La pelirroja no escuchaba los llamados del peli-rosa, estaba muy pensativa, ¿Cómo no estarlo al descubrir que tu madre fingió su muerte durante diez años?

-¡Erza, espera!- dijo Natsu al fin alcanzándola, agarrando de la mano a la chica deteniéndola

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la chica algo deprimida

Ambos estaban en el corredor del primer piso del apartamento. Casi nadie estaba afuera lo que provocaba un silencio atormentador, o al menos para Natsu era así.

-Erza… yo…- dijo el chico al cabo de unos segundos, pero fue detenido por la chica

-Sí lo que quieres es obligarme a…-

-Yo nunca te obligaría a nada- contestó el chico, antes de que Erza terminara

Erza observó a Natsu sorprendida por su comentario. El chico la miraba seriamente. Erza lo miraba detenidamente. Los ojos de Natsu y sus palabras reflejaban sinceridad.

-Erza- prosiguió- lo último que me gustaría hacer es obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras…- miró a Erza a los ojos y se acercó a ella- quiero apoyarte en la decisión que tomes- dijo brindándole una sonrisa

Erza miró a Natsu a los ojos para luego desviar su mirada. No pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas que luego pasar a ser un llanto incontenible.

-Natsu, no sé qué hacer- dijo entre llantos, acercándose al peli-rosa en busca de un abrazo- ayudame… por favor-

Natsu abrazó a Erza fuertemente. La chica se agarró a él y hundió su cara en el pecho del chico, para luego llorar desconsoladamente. Natsu dejó a la chica llorar todo lo que no pudo durante ocho años. Entendía el dolor de Erza, el dolor de perder a un ser amado, el perder a la única persona que te amaba y que creías que no te abandonaría, el dolor de perder a una madre.

Entendía que le dolió mucho la pérdida de su madre. Vivir en esa casa con un padre como tenía Erza, que solo la veía como la sucesora del imperio Yakuza. El dolor de la soledad, del poco amor que brindaba aquél lugar que llamaba hogar.

Erza seguía llorando, estaba dejando correr todas las lágrimas que no había sacado durante tanto tiempo, desahogando todo lo que podía, se sentía segura en los brazos de Natsu, se sentía segura en el pecho de aquél chico que juro que nunca la abandonaría.

-Erza- dijo Natsu, tacando el mentón de la chica levantando su cabeza- volvamos a casa- dijo con una sonrisa, limpiando las lágrimas de la chica. Erza simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Erza se encontraba acostada en su cama. Tenía los ojos serrados pero no estaba durmiendo, simplemente los tenía serrados. Estaba recordando todos los tristes momentos que pasó con sus padres, sí no fuera por los tres hombres que la cuidaban en su niñez la hubiese pasado mal. También recordaba los buenos momentos que pasó al lado de Mira su mejor amiga y Natsu.

-Buenos momentos- dijo con una sonrisa

Solo había una pregunta que entraba en su cabeza y la zarandeaba ¿Qué debía hacer con respecto a su madre?

En cuanto a Natsu. El chico se encontraba en la sala sentado, hablando por teléfono con su mejor amigo Gray, aunque los dos no reconocen que lo sean.

-Y eso es lo que pasó, lamento que no podamos asistir al encuentro que arreglamos contigo y Mira- se disculpó el chico luego de contar todo lo sucedido hasta ahora

-No te preocupes- contestó Gray- Mira y yo entendemos. ¿Cómo esta Erza?- preguntó con preocupación en su habla

-No tan bien- contestó el peli-rosa- está en su cuarto descansando, la verdad es que una noticia como esta nos llegó de sorpresa- contestó rascándose la cabeza

-Lo sé, hasta a mí me choca-

-Tengo cosas que hacer, hablamos luego- dijo Natsu, para luego cortar

Natsu guardó su celular en el bolsillo para luego mirar donde estaba la habitación de Erza y suspirar

Mirajane se encontraba sentada en la mesa de un patio de comidas. Miraba y escuchaba detenidamente la conversación de su amigo con Natsu y se hacia la interrogativa de que sucedía, por la expresión y la sorpresa de Gray, nada bueno.

-Hablamos- dijo Gray para luego colgar y guardar su celular.

Se rascó la cabeza, alzó su mirada para ver el techo del local ara luego suspirar. Sabía que al volver, Mira le iba a hacer muchas preguntas. Optó por voltearse e ir junto con su amiga.

Caminó hasta llegar con su amiga, suspiró y se sentó al lado de su amiga y comenzó a comer la comida que había pedido hace instantes. Mira lo miró seriamente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la peliblanca

-¿Y bien qué?- preguntó sabiendo bien de que hablaba la chica

-Vamos, no te hagas del desentendido, sabes a que me refiero, ¿Qué dijo Natsu?-

-Yo no hable con Natsu- dijo aún comiendo

Mira se le quedó mirando seriamente. La mirada de Mirajane, esa mirada de reproche, de que sabía que algo pasaba, una mirada que perseguía a su presa lentamente, hundiendo en temor al cazado y terminaba atrapándola. Una mirada que incomodaba a Gray y terminaba ganándolo.

Gray simplemente dejó su cuchara en el plato y suspiró. Tragó primero lo que había metido en su boca.

-La mamá de Erza sigue viva- dijo seriamente

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó sorprendida la chica levantándose y asustando a las personas a su alrededor

-Shhh, no grites- reprochó Gray

-L…lo siento- se disculpó sentándose y recobrando la compostura- ¿Cómo que sigue viva?-

Gray suspiró y comenzó el relato, el relato que le había contado Natsu hasta hace poco. Una vez terminado, Mira se había levantado y se dio media vuelta.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Gray al verla

-No es obvio- contestó- voy a ver a mi amiga- luego se marchó

Gray suspiró una última vez, para luego dejar plata sobre la meza por los dos platos y correr tras Mirajane.

Natsu se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Erza. Estaba debatiendo entre entrar a la habitación o no, al final optó por entrar. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuan esta se abrió.

Natsu se encontró con Erza, esta se sorprendió al verlo pero luego sonrió.

-Natsu, dijiste que siempre me apoyarías, ¿no?-

Natsu se sorprendió por la pregunta para luego sonreír- sí, siempre- contestó

Erza sonrió al sonrojada- bien, porque he tomado una decisión, iré a ver a mi madre- contestó con una sonrisa confiada

El chico se sorprendió aún más al escuchar esa respuesta, pero luego sonrió al ver el semblante confiado de su amiga.

-Bien- contestó con una sonrisa

**21:30 Horas. Reencuentro**

Erza y Natsu se encontraban parados frente a un faro en el Parque Central de Magnolia. Ambos llevaban abrigos, pues como era de noche, refrescaba. Antes de venir, habían hablado con Gildarts, ya que él era el único que podía mantenerse en contacto con Rose, la madre de Erza. Habían acordado encontrarse en el parque a esta hora en concreto.

El parque era grande y hermoso, con muchos árboles y césped alrededor. Habían barios juegos para que los niños se diviertan como columpios, sube y bajas, etc. También canchas de fútbol, basqued, vóley. La paz y tranquilidad se notaba a simple vista en el parque ya que nadie estaba y ni un auto pasaba por los alrededores. Solo ellos estaban presentes y se escuchaba sus respiraciones agitadas y el sonido del viento.

-¿Erza?- se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente detrás de ellos

Erza reconoció la voz y giró lentamente. Su respiración entre cortada se podía escuchar, las manos le sudaban. Al darse la vuelta por completo. Se encontró con una señora de alrededor de 30 años. Su pelo largo le llegaba hasta la cintura y era del mismo color rojizo que el de Erza. Sus ojos eran grandes y hermosos, de color marrón. Llevaba puesto una remera mangas largas, un chaqueta roja y un pantalón jeans largos.

-M…mamá- dijo Erza titubeando al volver a verla

-Erza, hija… eres tú- dijo la señora acercándose a ella, abrazándola y echando a llorar

Natsu se quedó mirando la escena con una sonrisa.

-Mamá, ¿en serio eres tú?- preguntó aún incrédula

-Erza, soy yo, tu madre- contestó aún entre lágrimas y abrazos- no sabes lo mucho que espere este día, el día en que te iba volver a ver, abrazarte- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y viendo a los ojos a su hija

Luego dirigió su mirada a Natsu percatándose de su presencia.

-¿Eres el novio de mi hija?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara

Cuando Natsu estaba a punto de negarlo, Erza habló por él.

-Sí, lo es- contestó Erza seriamente

-Oh, es muy bien parecido, te has ganado la lotería- dijo su mamá con una sonrisa, percatándose del sonrojo del chico, para luego reír

-Lo sé- dijo en un susurro Erza también sonrojada

-Bien, ven Erza, volvamos a casa- dijo agarrándola de la mano

En ese momento, el mundo de Erza y Natsu se detuvo, ¿volver a casa?, pero si esta era su casa. Erza se zafó del agarré de su madre y retrocedió asustada

-Esta es mi casa- contestó Erza seriamente

-Erza, no digas eso, tu hogar es conmigo, tu madre…-

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Erza le dio una palmada en la cara a su madre. La palmada resonó por todo el parque. Natsu quedó sorprendido por aquel acto de su amiga. Rose quedó también sorprendida, estaba friccionando su mejilla izquierda, la cual estaba roja por la palmada.

-Me has abandonado en aquella casa, donde casi nadie me hacía caso, con una gran herida y sufrimiento, dolor de saber que mi madre, mi única amiga murió, sufrí mucho ahí…¡ Y ahora vienes como si nada y vuelves a reclamar el papel de madre!- le gritó entre lagrimas, enfado y frustración

-Erza… yo…- dijo su madre aún sin salir de su asombro

-No quiero saber más- dijo dando media vuelta- vamos Natsu- dijo saliendo de ahí sin mirara atrás

Natsu miró a Rose detenidamente, su cara se le hacía conocida, pero no se acordaba de dónde. Erza se acercó a él y lo agarró de la mano.

-¡AUCH, eso duele!- dijo Natsu al sentir como le apretaba Erza su mano

-¡No te quejes como una nenita y vámonos!- le regañó llevándolo a rastras

Natsu se fijó en Rose, ella estaba ahí, aún con su mano en su mejilla, mirándolos tristemente. Natsu simplemente le sonrió. Ella al verlo le devolvió la sonrisa. Tal vez no lo merecía, pero el chico sentía pena por ella.

Mientras caminaban, ni uno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. Había un silencio, pero no uno incómodo, tampoco uno agradable, solo silencio. Fue así hasta que llegaron a su departamento.

Se percataron que las luces de la casa estaban prendidas, pensaron que se tratara de Gildarts, efectivamente fue así, estaba sentado en el sofá, pero no solo estaba él.

Una chica peliblanca vino corriendo y abrazó fuertemente a Erza. Esta se sorprendió.

-Mira- dijo la chica sorprendida

-Ya estoy aquí- contestó aún abrazándola

Erza se quedó parada ahí, pero la sentir el cálido abrazo de su mejor amiga y casi hermana, no pudo evitar echar a llorar y abrazarla. Natsu no pudo evitar reír a ver la escena. Gray y Gildarts se acercaron al peli-rosa y lo saludaron con una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos y Erza se desahogó todo lo que quería, y les invitó a sus amigos a sentarse. Mira hizo un poco de té. Todos tomaron el té mientras Natsu contaba lo sucedido hasta ahora.

Natsu se levantó para llevar las tazas de té y la tetera en la cocina, una vez ahí, su celular sonó. El chico atendió su celular.

-¿Hola?- preguntó el peli-rosa

-Natsu, ¿eres tú?- preguntó una voz femenina

-¿Señora Scarlet?- preguntó confundido

-Sí, soy yo, necesito hablar contigo _´´asesino flameante´´ _Salamander-

Natsu quedó sorprendido al escuchar eso- ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó seriamente

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?-

**Continuara….**

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, tuve algunas cosas que atender del colegio, exposiciones, exámenes y eso.**

**Pues sí, la mamá de Erza sigue viva y ¿Qué querra decir con eso de ´´asesino flameante´´?**

**Nos vemo :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14- Secuestro**

Una mujer pelirroja se encontraba esperando en la vereda de un restaurant. El restaurant era grande y lujoso. Sus puertas y ventanas de blindex permitían ver el interior del local. Sus paredes color marfil se hayan inmaculadas. La señora miraba por todos lados, paciente. Llevaba puesto una blusa sin mangas marca _L'uomo_ color negro, con una falda lila y encima un suéter lila de la misma marca. Tenía el pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Cualquiera que la veía juraría que tenía alrededor de 20 años y no 30. Sonrío al ver a lo lejos a un joven acercarse con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Por fin has venido- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- ¿siempre haces esperar a mi hija en sus citas?

-Tu llamada fue inesperada- dijo seriamente- ¿por qué querías verme solo a mi?

-Entremos. Contestaré tus preguntas adentro.

Ambos entraron al restaurant. Tanto afuera como por adentro es lujoso. El piso hecho de caoba brillaba con un brillo impecable, podían ver sus propios reflejos. Al entrar un mozo los atendió y los llevó a una mesa reservada con un letrero que decía "_Para la señorita Scarlet e invitado"_ El mozo sacó el letrero. Rose se sentó en la silla y Natsu la imitó. Luego ambos pidieron sus órdenes y el mozo se fue con una reverencia. Natsu sonrió al ver a tantas familias y parejas comer y charlar animadamente, aunque sea un lugar elegante y lujoso, eso no impedía que todos disfruten de una velada excepcional. Natsu miró a Rose que estaba bebiendo un vaso con agua y recordó lo sucedido horas atrás.

**Flash Back.**

Natsu parpadeó varias veces- ¿cómo me llamaste?- preguntó atónito

-_Asesino Flameante_\- respondió la mamá de Erza

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-¿Cómo sé que te apodas así?, jajaja, ¿no te acuerdas de mí querido?- preguntó con una risita

Natsu estaba desconcertado. Hace mucho que no lo llamaban así, es más, él no quería que lo llamaran así. Ese apodo lo hacía recordar algo que vivió hace mucho tiempo, algo que quería olvidar a como dé lugar, pero… ¿Cómo es posible que la mamá de Erza sepa acerca de su pasado? La acababa de conocer, ¿no?

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

-Ay Natsu, en serio me has olvidado- se escuchó un suspiro por el celular- Da igual, ¿cómo está mi hija?

-Muy dolida- contestó el chico seriamente- todo por tu culpa.

-No hagas que me sienta más culpable de lo que estoy.

-Debiste haber pensado cómo se sentiría Erza luego de haber fingido tu muerte- le regañó aún con un tono de seriedad en su voz

-¿A caso crees que no pensé los riesgos que corrí al fingir está farsa?- Natsu se calló, esperando a que Rose vuelva a hablar. La mujer suspiró- Tuve mis razones- contestó por fin

-¿Por qué me llamaste?

-Necesito hablar contigo- contestó seriamente- de seguro tienes preguntas que hacer y yo tengo algunas cosas que contarte.

Natsu apretó el celular con mucha fuerza, parecía enojado- ¿A mí?, ¡¿Y qué hay de Erza?!

-Creí haber dicho que tenía mis razones- contestó seriamente- ven a verme lo más rápido posible, en el restaurant _Princess Scarlet- _dijo para luego colgar

Natsu estaba desconcertado. Se sentó en la silla de la cocina. ¿Por qué Rose, la mamá de Erza quería verlo a él y no a su hija? Recordó lo que le había dicho ella "Tengo mis razones" Tenía sus dudas, pero decidió ir a verla de todos modos. Se levantó y se fue a la sala, donde todos estaban. Erza se había quedado dormida, recostada en el sofá, al lado de Mira, este le hizo un signo para que guardara silencio. Gray estaba recostado con los brazos cruzados en la pared. Natsu miró a la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Era tan linda durmiendo plácidamente, había sufrido mucho por la noticia, debía hacerla feliz, pero solo le trajo dolor. Natsu debía ir a hablar con Rose.

Miró a Gray y le hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera. Silenciosamente abrió la puerta y salió del departamento. El sol se estaba ocultando lentamente por el horizonte, desplazándose, dando lugar al anochecer. El cielo se pintaba de un color anaranjado por el crepúsculo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el pelinegro, cerrando la puerta del departamento silenciosamente

-¿Puedes cuidar de Erza y Mira mientras no estoy? Erza necesita compañía.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo algo que hacer- contestó mirándolo seriamente

**Flash Back.**

-¿Por qué querías verme a mí y no a Erza?- preguntó Natsu seriamente, haciendo aún lado su vaso con agua

-Porque sé que no quiere verme- contestó bajando el vaso con agua en la mesa- quiero hablar con ella, pero ella no conmigo.

Natsu solo guardó silencio.

-¿Crees que me odia?

Natsu cruzó los brazos y miró al suelo, pensando por unos segundos.

-No sé si te odia- contestó mirándolo a los ojos- solo está resentida, confundida, no sabe que pensar de ti luego de tantos años de tu ausencia.

-Y no la culpo- dijo Rose apenada, bajando la cabeza- yo tampoco sé como actuaría.

Natsu cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Él tampoco sabía qué pensaría al enterarse de que sus padres seguían vivos después de tanto tiempo de que los habían dado por muertos.

-Natsu, necesito contarte algo- dijo Rose seriamente

Gray se encontraba sentado en el sofá que se encontraba frente al de Erza y Mira. Eran alrededor de las 20:00 horas y Erza seguía dormida. Mira observaba a Gray, el cual se encontraba pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica preocupada

-¿Eh?...Ah, no es nada- contestó el pelinegro seriamente

-No me engañes. Has estado muy pensativo, además… ¿Dónde se ha metido Natsu?

-No lo sé- contestó Gray seriamente- ya es tarde- dijo levantándose del sofá, para luego mirar el reloj de pared- vete a casa si quieres, Elfman debe estar preocupado, yo me quedaré hasta que venga Natsu.

-¿Y dejarte solo con Erza? Ni loca.

-¡¿Me crees algún tipo de violador?!- preguntó ofendido

-Mejor no contesto.

En ese momento, la puerta del departamento sonó dos veces. Gray se fue a abrir la puerta algo irritado.

-Natsu… maldito… ¡mira que te has tomado tu tiempo!- gritó abriendo la puerta, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no era Natsu el que se encontraba ahí.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraban dos sujetos altos. Ambos usaban unos trajes de color negro con camisas blancas. El primer sujeto tenía la piel de color. Su pelo era de color amarillo- parecía teñido, pero no era su color de pelo natural- Era más alto que el otro sujeto, pero menos corpulento. Llevaba lentes de sol color azul puestos. El otro sujeto era más bajo que el primero, pero más corpulento. Tenía la piel más clara y el cabello de color rojo. No tenía lentes de sol. Sus ojos eran de un color granate.

-¿Erza Scarlet?- preguntó el sujeto de lentes de sol. Gray y Mira se miraron desconcertados.

-Entiendo- dijo el peli-rosa asombrado por la historia que acababa de contarle Rose- entonces esa es la razón de fingir tu muerte.

Rose asintió con la cabeza.

-Es por eso que recién hoy pude hablar con mi hija, no podía antes, no hasta que esté fuera de peligro.

-¿Y lo estás ahora?

-Eso creo- contestó- Por el bien de mi hija, eso espero.

Natsu asintió. Todo tenía sentido ahora, lo único que se cuestionaba es cuando Rose le contaría todo a Erza.

-Natsu, necesito pedirte un favor- dijo la mujer seriamente. Natsu solo se limitó a mirarla confundido- por favor, convence a mi hija para que pueda volver a verme. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte- dijo, para luego levantarse de la silla y dejar un poco de plata sobre ella.

-¡Espera!- dijo Natsu levantándose de golpe- ¿cómo es que sabes que me apodo el _Asesino Flameante_?

-Lo has olvidado, ¿no?- dijo en un suspiro- eso me duele un poco, después de lo que hemos pasado- dijo acercándose a él, en un tono coqueto, dejando a Natsu perplejo- mejor te dejo con la incertidumbre. Sí recuerdas algo, llámame- dijo esbozando una sonrisa y darse media vuelta- bye- se despidió con un giñándole el ojo.

Natsu se quedó perplejo. ¿Qué mierda hizo con la mamá de Erza en el pasado? ¿Y por qué MIERDA no lo recuerda? Natsu solo suspiró y dejó un poco de plata sobre la mesa y se dispuso a ir a casa.

Rose salió del restauran _Princess Scarlet_ con una sonrisa en su boca. Eran alrededor de las 22:00 horas. Confiaba en que tal vez Natsu podría arreglar las cosas con Erza, pero estaba algo decepcionaba porque el chico la había olvidado. Mientras debatía consigo misma caminando por la calle, un auto se acercó lentamente a ella: un _Lamborghini _negro con las ventanas paralizadas. Rose lo reconoció al instante. La ventana hacia el lado de Rose se abrió, dejando ver al mismo sujeto rubio de anteojos de sol, el cual le brindó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres Riordan?- preguntó la mujer secamente

-Nuestro jefe tiene asuntos que resolver contigo- contestó aún con una sonrisa. Su voz era gruesa y calmada.

-Dile a tu jefe que no quiero verlo- Rose quería aparentar calmada, pero la verdad es que estaba nerviosa. Quería pedir ayuda, pero no había nadie a su alrededor. Huir no es una opción, digo, ¡Es un _Lamborghini_!

-Cambiaras de parecer- dijo chasqueando los dedos, y la puerta trasera del lado de Rose se abrió.

Esta abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida al ver quién se hallaba inconsciente dentro del auto. Riordan sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver la expresión de la mujer. Rose no tuvo más opción que subir al auto.

Natsu se encontraba caminando por las calles de Magnolia. Estaba undido en sus pensamientos, con sus manos guardadas en sus bolsillos. Subió los escalones del apartamento, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver la puerta de su apartamento rota en el suelo. Se apresuró a llegar y entró al departamento saltando la puerta caída en el suelo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Mira y Gray tumbados en el suelo, inconscientes en el suelo y Erza no estaba por ningún lado.

-¡Mira, ¿qué pasó?!- preguntó acercándose a ella, alzándola haciendo que se siente en el suelo, pero seguía inconsciente.

-N…Natsu- dijo Gray, levantándose del suelo, recostándose sobre la pared, sujetando su cabeza.

-Gray… ¿qué sucedió?

-Natsu…Erza.. fue secuestrada-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Natsu completamente sorprendido

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola a todos! :D**

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste. **

**Dejen sus zukulentos Reviewas que me dan inspiración para continuar 7u7**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15- Esa es la razón por la que te dejé…**

Un automóvil avanzaba por las calles de Magnolia. Eran altas horas de la noche y ni un transeúnte se encontraba alrededor. El auto se desenvolvía por facilidad por la calle, ya que no había tránsito a esas horas. Dentro del _Lamborghini _negro se encontraba Rose observando a todos los presentes dentro.

Erza se encontraba atada de manos y píes. Amordazada, por lo que no podía hablar, solo podía lanzar diversos sonidos en un intento de hablar. Se veía asustada, desconcertada. Rose tocó el hombro de su hija, esta la miró asustada, buscando respuestas. Su mamá solo le sonrió y le susurró "_Todo estará bien_" para luego mirar seriamente la espalda de sus opresores.

Riordan miró por su retrovisor y sonrió a Rose al verla tan seria.

-Tienes una mirada asesina, Rose, igual que la primera vez que te conocí. ¿cómo te sientes al ser capturada por nosotros nuevamente luego de tantos años?- luego comenzó a reírse.

Rose no dijo nada, solo le echó una sonrisa de desprecio al rubio. Este encaró una ceja ante el gesto de la mujer. Continuó avanzando hasta que llegaron a las puertas de una mansión. El lugar era enorme, abarcaría como unas veinte cuadras. Las puertas del lugar eran de metal bañadas en oro. Las murallas eran de un color marfil y el techo era de color azul.

Rairdon sacó de su bolsillo un control y presionó un botón, al instante la puerta se abrió de par en par, entramos al territorio de la gran mansión. Tenía un gran patio, su césped verdes y bien cortados eran regados por un rociador. Tenía varios árboles verdosos, rosales hermosos. En el patio había varias figuras de rocas, de diversos animales, algunas alumbradas con la luna de la luna daban una sensación tenebrosa y demoniaca.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, dos sujetos salieron de la casa: Uno era alto, robusto, tenía el pelo de color blanco, sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangriento acompañado de una sonrisa de un maniaco. El segundo era algo bajo, pero tenía un cuerpo tonificado, era pelado, su cabeza brillaba a la luz de la luna, sus ojos eran de color azul marino y casi no sonreía. El rubio junto a su compañero sonrió al verlos, luego giraron a ver a las chicas.

-Bueno… dijo con una media sonrisa en su cara- no es nada especial.

En ese momento, los hombres peliblanco y calvo abrieron la puerta del _Lamborghini, _luego agarraron a ambas bruscamente, sacándolas del auto, tapando sus narices con un pañuelo con cloroformo, provocando que Erza y Rose cayeran inconscientes en brazos de esos tipos.

-Bien- dijo el rubio, sacándose sus lentes de sol, dejando ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre- esto será divertido.

**Con Natsu.**

El departamento estaba completamente desordenado. Las sillas y la mesa se encontraban volcadas, el florero junto a las tazas se encontraban en el suelo rotas. Uno de los focos del techo se encontraba casi desprendido y echando chispas. Natsu aún tenía a Mira en sus manos. Delicadamente la bajó en el sofá y la recostó para que descanse, luego se giró hacia Gray. El pelinegro se encontraba recostado por la pared con un hilo de sangre en su boca.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó preocupado el peli-rosa- ¿qué le paso a Erza?

-Natsu… unos tipejos de traje vinieron e intentaron llevar a Erza- contestó Gray- intentamos impedirlo pero… uno de ellos, el rubio… no es normal… sus ojos… daban miedo… por poco y no me mataba, sus golpes… su mirada, estaba lleno de ira… tenía sed de sangre.

-Sí.

-¿Quiénes eran?

-No lo sé. Dijeron algo de que su jefe quería ver a Erza.

-¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué le hizo a Mira?- preguntó Dragneel algo intimidado.

-Usaron a Mira como rehén, no podía hacer nada. No pude hacer nada…- dijo golpeando la pared desesperado.

Natsu apretó fuertemente el puño- llevaron a Erza, ¿no?

-Mierda- dijo Natsu dándole un puñetazo a la pared. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido por la oscuridad del cuarto.

-Natsu… ¿qué haremos?

-No lo sé…

**Con Erza.**

Erza abrió lentamente sus ojos. Una vez consiente se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido. El lugar era amplio, varias cajas, objetos de gran valor, partes de autos y cosas reciclables se encontraban esparcidas por todos lados. En el techo no más de 4 focos iluminaban el lugar. Erza se encontraba al lado de Rose, ambas estaban amordazadas, atadas de manos y piernas por una silla. Erza se dio cuenta rápidamente que el lugar donde estaban era un desván.

Erza estaba desconcertada. No entendía la razón por la que estaba ahí, ¿la necesitaban?, ¿por qué su madre estaba con ella? De una cosa estaba más que segura, era muy obvio, la secuestraron, pero… ¿por qué? Luego pensó en dos razones: qué la secuestraron para pedir una recompensa a su padre o que ello tenían alguna conexión extraña con la "muerte" de su madre y que ahora debía pagar su cuenta con ellos.

En ese momento la puerta del desván se abrió. La luz que provenía del otro lado era más brillante que del depósito, tato que en el instante que la puerta se abrió segó a Erza, a penas pudo divisar la silueta de la persona que entró. Al serrarse la puerta, Erza pudo recuperar la vista lentamente, una vez recuperado, notó la presencia de aquél sujeto rubio del _Lamborghini_ junto a su acompañante pelirrojo. Miró a las chicas y sonrió. Caminó colocándose en frente de Rose, esta al verlo le dedicó una mirada de odio. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa de un lado, luego se sacó los lentes de sol, dejando ver sus ojos rojos. Guardó sus lentes en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Bienvenida a casa, Rose- le dijo sacándole el bozal a la pelirroja.

Rose se limitó a dedicarle una mirada fulminante.

-¿Qué hacemos con la hija?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Déjala Bern, hasta que el jefe nos diga qué hacer con ella.

-¡No toquen a mi hija!- dijo Rose seriamente.

-Jaja, así que por fin de decides a hablar- dijo el rubio.

-Si te atreves a tocar a mi hija Riordan… juro que…

-No te preocupes- contestó acariciando la mejilla de la mujer- no la tocaré al menos que qué mi jefe me lo ordene- luego miró de reojo a Erza- aunque no estaría mal divertirme un poco con ella- dicho eso se echó a reír a carcajadas.

En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Un hombre de unos 1,80 bajó las escaleras del depósito. El hombre tenía una presencia aterradora: Tenía el pelo algo largo de color plateado, llevaba puesto un traje del mismo color que su cabello, con una corbata amarilla. En sus dedos tenía varias joyas preciosas y anillos, también varias cadenas en su cuello, una de ellas en particular era más larga y tenía una placa que ponía "_Max"_ Erza supo al principio que ese era el nombre del sujeto. El rostro del sujeto daba miedo. Sus ojos no eran rojos, sino granate, nunca antes había visto ese tipo de color de ojos. Tenía dos cicatrices; una debajo del párpado inferior izquierdo y el otro en una esquina del labio inferior. Ambas cicatrices parecían hechas por corte de cuchillo.

Sonrió al ver a Rose.

-Jefe, como prometimos, la hemos capturado- contestó el pelirojo.

-Buen trabajo, Bern- felicitó el albino con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a Rose y le sonrió, acariciando suavemente su pelo.

-Has escapado de nosotros por más de cuatro años, Rose- le sonrió- ¿en serio creías que podrías evadirme por siempre?

Rose no dijo nada, solo se limitó a verlo con mirada fulminante.

-¿Esa es tu hija?- preguntó, acercándose a Erza.

La escaneó todo el cuerpo, luego se acercó a ella por la espalda y olió su cabello.

-Huele bien- luego le acarició la mejilla, bajando lentamente acercándose peligrosamente al pecho- tiene buenos atributos.

Erza no podía moverse, estaba desesperada, quería darle una patada en la entrepierna, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba atada a la silla desde píe a cabeza. Si eso seguía así, la pelirroja terminaría mal.

-¡Basta!- gritó Rose- ¡Si te atreves a mover tu mano solo un poco más, te mat…!

Pero antes de que Rose Pudiera terminar, el albino se acercó a ella y le agarró del pelo, estirándola.

-¿Qué me harás? ¿Matarme? ¡já!- sonrió- antes de que puedas si quiera intentarlo, tu hija será la que salga muerta- le susurró al oído.

Rose ya había echado algunas lágrimas por la desesperación y el dolor que la estiren del pelo. Erza se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada debido a que está atada y eso le molestaba mucho. Lo único que podía hacer era observar.

-Cómo sea- dijo soltándola- ¿no has cambiado aún de opinión?

Erza la miró confundida. ¿Cambiar de opinión?

-No. Sabes perfectamente que no lo haré- contestó la mujer seriamente.

-Ya veo- dijo el albino de ojos granate, viendo la luna por unas de las ventanas del desván- han pasado diez años desde entonces. Creí que habías cambiado de opinión.

-Pensaste mal.

-Sí- dijo bajando la mirada- pero tal vez, solo necesitas que te convenza- dijo sonriendo.

Rose encaró una ceja, confundida. El albino hizo un ademan a Riordan, este simplemente asintió y sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió en dirección a Erza, se colocó detrás de ella acercando la hoja afilada del cuchillo peligrosamente al cuello de la chica.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- preguntó Rose desesperada.

-Dime, ¿cambias de opinión?- preguntó el albino con una sonrisa sádica.

Erza forcejeaba en la silla, intentando escapar, pero no podía, comenzó a echar unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración. El rubio rosó el cuchillo en el cuello de la pelirroja. Era tan filosa que solo con el rose dejó un pequeño corte en el cuello de la chica que empezó a sangrar en el instante.

-¡Para, Max!- dijo la madre también con lágrimas de la desesperación.

El albino que respondía por el nombre de Max no hizo caso e hizo otro ademan. Esta vez el rubio le hizo un corte más grande en el brazo a Erza que comenzó a sangrar con más intensidad. La pelirroja soltó un alarido de dolor.

-¡¿Por qué no paras?, maldito!- gritó ya al borde del llanto.

Max sonrió sádicamente. Al parecer disfrutaba ver a Rose sufrir. Hizo nuevamente otra señal. Riordan titubeó, pero luego comenzó a reírse. Dio vuelta el cuchillo, dejando la hoja hacia abajo y sujetando el mango fuertemente, apuntando al muslo de la chica.

Rose abrió sus ojos de par en par. Comenzando ya a sollozar. Riordan estaba a punto de atacar cuando gritó:

-¡Para, te lo diré, pero por favor para!- gritó desesperada.

Max sonrió triunfal. Le hizo una señal a Riordan para que se detuviera este encaró una ceja, luego se encogió de hombros y echó el cuchillo al suelo.

-Y yo que empezaba a divertirme- bufó colocándose los lentes de sol.

El albino se acercó a la madre de Erza que empezó a llorar y le secó una de sus ojos.

-¡Déjame maldito!- gritó enojada-¡no me toques!

Max simplemente retrocedió.

-Entonces…¿dónde está?

Rose bajó la mirada al suelo y contestó entre sollozos.

-En el laboratorio Once.

-Ya veo- dijo Max- todo este tiempo estuvo ahí- luego se dio media vuelta- lo hubiese dicho antes, así te hubieras ahorrado tanto sufrimiento- le dijo a Rose con una sonrisa burlesca, luego comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

-_Salamander_ vendrá, y te acabará- contestó la pelirroja.

El albino se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la salida.

-¿_Salamander?_ ¿Hablas del _Asesino flameante?_

-Así es- contestó aún con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Le tienes miedo?- le preguntó sonriendo.

Max se echó a reír- ¿temer? Es solo un mocoso.

Luego abrió la puerta de la salida y se alejó del desván acomodándose la corbata. Riordan simplemente se quedó mirando a los presentes dentro del lugar, luego se peinó y salió de ahí sin ningún remordimiento, solo quedaban Rose, Erza y el acompañante de Riordan, Bern el pelirrojo. Este se acercó a Rose, la miró seriamente por unos segundos para luego agacharse y desatándola. La mujer lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó cuando terminó de desatarla.

-Ayudándote- contestó levantándose.

Le señaló un estante de mármol que se encontraba en una esquina.

-Ahí hay un botiquín. Úsalo para tratar las heridas de tu hija- contestó seriamente. Luego se retiró del lugar, serrando la puerta con llave.

Rose estaba confundida. No entendía por qué aquél sujeto lo había ayudado, pero luego recordó lo que le dijo. Rápidamente se dirigió al estante de mármol que indicó. El estante era grande y parecía bastante cuidado. Rose abrió cajón por cajón hasta que dio con el botiquín, este era de color negro, con una manija naranja de plástico. Lo agarró y se dirigió donde su hija rápidamente, luego la desató.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Erza abrazándola estallando en llanto.

-Ya, ya hija. Todo estará bien- dijo consolándola, acariciando su pelo.

Rose estaba vendando las heridas de Erza, esta estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando a su madre detenidamente la cual estaba concentrada en su oficio. Tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza. No entendía lo que pasaba y eso le frustraba. Sin duda su madre debía contestar a sus incógnitas.

-Mamá…- dijo Erza seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede hija?- le preguntó sin despegar su mirada a las vendas.

-Creo que me debes una explicación, que digo, ¡muchas explicaciones!

Rose suspiró y se levantó una vez terminó de tratar las heridas de su hija.

-Sí, creo que sí- contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? ¿Qué relación tienes con ellos?

Rose volvió a suspirar.

-Para entender todo, debo retroceder diez años atrás- contestó sentándose en el suelo frente a Erza- el 10 de septiembre del 2010.

-El día de tu pseudomuerte- contestó sorprendida.

Su madre simplemente asintió con la cabeza y empezó la explicación.

**Flash Back.**

Una mujer de veintiún años se encontraba en el patio de una gran mansión. Observaba el crepúsculo melancólicamente. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco, con el pelo rojizo bien peinado. Se veía hermosa.

-Señorita Rose- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La nombrada se volteó y se encontró con un hombre: el hombre tenía el pelo blanco corto, sus ojos eran de color azul. Llevaba puesto un traje de mayordomo e iba acompañado de una pequeña niña de siete años agarrados de manos.

-Hans- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Mamá!- dijo la pequeña lazándose a los brazos de su madre.

-¡Erza!- dijo abrazándola- ¿qué tal el paseo al parque con Hans?

-Muy divertido, ¡Hans es el mejor!- dijo dando pequeño brincos sonriendo.

-Me alegro- dijo sonriendo a su hija y luego al albino- ¿por qué no vas a jugar con el perro?

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó alegre, tenía ganas de jugar.

-Está durmiendo- dijo señalando una casa de perro en el patio.

-¡Iré a jugar!- gritó corriendo en dirección a la casa.

Hans sonrió y se acercó a Rose, esta le sonrió parándose al lado de él.

-Es una niña muy linda- dijo el albino viendo como la niña entraba a la casa.

-Sí- contestó la mujer- gracias por jugar con ella, espero que no te haya causado problemas.

Hans negó con la cabeza- nunca lo hará. Me gusta pasar tiempo con Erza- contestó con una sonrisa- y… contigo.

Rose se sonrojó un poco, luego sonrió a Hans.

-Igual yo.

Él es Hans Burtons. Edad 21. Es el mayordomo de Rose. El primer día que se casó y vino a vivir a la mansión, lo conoció. Al principio tenían sus diferencias y discutían con frecuencia, pero luego al transcurrir el tiempo se han vuelto más cercanos.

Se quedaron mirando como Erza salía de la casa del perro con un pequeño cachorro en manos. La niña se veía muy feliz, tenía una gran sonrisa mientras veía al cachorro dormir tiernamente en sus brazos.

-Erza es muy feliz- dijo el albino sonriendo.

-Lo es- contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Todo gracias a ti.

-No solo a mi- dijo la pelirroja, agarrando de las manos a Hans- ayudas mucho, eres como el padre de Erza- dicho eso bajó la cabeza algo triste- ojalá su verdadero padre fuese así.

Hans notó el cambio de estado de Rose, luego le sujetó la mano más fuerte.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a criar a Erza lo mejor que pueda- le dijo con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se sorprendió por las palabras del hombre, pero luego sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Gracias- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hans sonrió y volvió a mirar a Erza que esta vez estaba acostada de panza en el suelo viendo como el cachorro jugaba con un hueso de plástico. Sonrió. Él consideraba a Erza como su hija.

En ese momento, un hombre algo fornido, con cabello de color castaño se acercó a Rose y le susurró en su oído. La mujer asintió y luego se retiró. Hans preguntó que le había dicho, contestó con que su marido le pedía que se vaya a la sala, que tenía algo que pedirle. Rose no tuvo más opción que ir, pidiendo a Hans que se quedase a jugar con su hija, cosa que él aceptó con ganas y le dijo que se cuidara. La pelirroja asintió y entró a la mansión. Estaba sentada, esperando con pocas ganas en un lujoso sofá, pensativa. Hace mucho que no sentía lo mismo que antes sentía por su marido. Es más, se estaba cansando de ese matrimonio y de esa vida. Comenzaba a odiar a su marido, lo único que le atajaba a esa "casa" era su hija. La verdad esa clase de vida no era lo que deseaba para su hija, el constante peligro, el sonido de un disparo en el sótano cada noche, ¿quién querría vivir así?

-Eso es lo que te ganas al casarte con el jefe de la mafia- bufó soplando su flequillo.

La gran puerta de madera de la sala se abrió y entró Akahi el esposo de Rose entró acompañado de dos guardaespaldas: Akaihi tenía el pelo de color rojo escarlata, ojos azules, llevaba puesto un traje color negro, con una corbata azul oscuro y zapatos del mismo color. Rose al verlo hizo una mueca de incomodidad, como cuando te encuentras en la calle algún matón o persona que no quieres ver.

Hans se sentó en frente de su esposa, con los guarda espaldas detrás de él: Los guarda espaldas eran grandes y fornidos, parecían robots, pues no mostraban ni una emoción o mostraban indicios de que lo tenían, pues solo se quedaban parados con sus lentes de sol, mirando seriamente a la mujer. Rose se sentía bastante incómoda por las presencia de los guaruras.

-Hola querida- saludó el esposo con una sonrisa.

-Hola- saludó secamente.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

-Déjate de formalidades, sabes perfectamente que te importa poco mi día- contestó seriamente.

Akaihi encaró una ceja y luego sonrió.

-Bien, en ese caso, vayamos directo a lo que importa.

Rose serró los ojos y asintió pesadamente.

-Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar- dijo seriamente.

Rose encaró una ceja. ¿Acompañarlo?

Un limosina se estacionó frente a un laboratorio, este se encontraba en el medio de un bosque. El sol ya se había ocultado. El laboratorio era grande y extenso, en frente pegado a la pared había un gran número 11, por lo que daba a entender que ese era el laboratorio 11.

Akaihi y Erza se habían bajado de la limosina, un sujeto algo viejo lo esperaba frente al laboratorio: el sujeto era un poco más alto que Akaihi, llevaba puesto una bata de laboratorio, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones marrones, tenía el pelo canoso pero con algunos mechones marrones, lo que daba indicio que de joven era castaño.

El hombre sonrió al verlos, luego hizo una reverencia.

-Hola señores Scarlet- saludó el hombre, frotándose las manos.

-¿Cómo ha salido el experimento, Matt?- preguntó Akaihi con una sonrisa.

-¿Experimento?- preguntó Rose.

Su esposo sonrió.

-Ya lo verás.

-Me alegro señor, decirle que el experimento ha sido todo un éxito- contestó el viejo que respondía por el nombre de Matt.

-Por tu bien, espero que así sea- contestó el pelirrojo seriamente.

Matt se asustó, pero luego contestó:

-Oh señor, no hay de qué preocuparse, ya lo verás- dijo volviendo a frotarse las manos.

Dicho eso, los tres entraron al laboratorio.

El laboratorio tanto afuera como adentro era increíble. En el interior había increíbles maquinarias, objetos extraños, puertas impenetrables que ponían "_Advertencia: no entrar sin el equipamiento necesario"_

Rose caminaba asombrada viendo su alrededor como una niña en una dulcería. Iban guiados por Matt. Caminaron hasta llegar frente a una gran puerta de metal. La puerta era enorme, la mujer miró, cuestionándose cómo abrir la puerta, puesto que no veía ni cerradura ni perilla o manija. Simplemente parecía no poder abrirse.

-Se abre desde el interior- dijo Matt acercándose a la chica, como si hubiese leído su mente.

-¿Hay alguien adentro?- preguntó la mujer.

-Siempre señorita- contestó el viejo con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a la puerta y lo tocó. Tardó unos minutos, pero la puerta se abrió por fin, dejando ver el interior que resguardaba. Rose se sorprendió al verlo, era asombroso. Dentro del cuarto, había increíbles maquinarias, una más grande que otra, pero aún así cada una era asombrosa, desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande.

-Esto es asombroso- dijo la mujer dando una vuelta para ver su alrededor.

-Estas ratas de laboratorio no tienen vida social- dijo Akaihi con una sonrisa.

Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Científicos- corrigió ofendido.

-Es lo mismo- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡No lo es!- gritaron todos las "ratas" al unísono.

-Como sea- contestó limpiándose el oído con su dedo meñique- muéstrenme lo que quiero ver.

Matt asintió e hizo un ademan para que lo siguieran.

Lo siguieron hasta llegar a una gran puerta corrediza. Rose rodó los ojos, más puerta, genial.

-Detrás de esta puerta está el proyecto decimoprimero- dijo agarrando la manija de la puerta corrediza.

Al abrir la puerta, Rose se sorprendió al ver lo que había detrás. Más que sorprendida estaba aterrada.

Se llevó las dos manos a la boca y la tapó aterrada abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¿Q…Qué es esto…?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Esto querida, es lo que el mundo necesita, lo que revolucionará el mundo por completo- contestó su marido con una amplia sonrisa.

Rose estaba acostada en la cama, al lado de su hija. Erza estaba acostada, dormida, abrazada de su madre, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación sonó dos veces.

Rose al escucharlo, dejó a Erza delicadamente en la cama, y fue a abrir la puerta.

Al abrirlo se encontró con Hans en la puerta.

Rose al verlo simplemente se echó a llorar y pidió un abrazo del albino. Hans la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-Ya me cansé Hans- dijo entre sollozos la pelirroja- esta no es la vida que quiero para nosotras- dijo refiriéndose a Erza y ella.

Hans no dijo nada, solo se limitó a escucharla.

-Odio esta vida, odio a Akaihi- dijo llorando aún más fuerte- quiero huir, huir lejos de esta casa, con Erza-

Hans la abrazó más fuerte y empezó a acariciar su cabello.

-¿Por qué no lo hacemos?- dijo suavemente- Rose, huyamos, yo… te amo- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Rose quedó sorprendida por la confesión de Hans. Estaba confundida, no sabía que responder, luego recordó todas las cosas que vivieron juntos, como Erza tenía miedo de Hans y lo odiaba, pero luego se convirtieron en mejores amigos, como Hans lo salvó de múltiples accidentes, ahí Rose entendió que amaba a Hans.

El chico estaba algo nervioso, ¿cómo se le ocurrió decir algo así en un momento como ese? Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Rose le depositó un largo y sincero beso en la boca.

-Yo también te amo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Hans se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió.

-Entonces huyamos, con Erza- contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿A dónde iremos?

-Conozco a un amigo. Es dueño de un apartamento, él nos ayudará- dijo sonriendo.

-Pero…cuando Akaihi se enteré…

-No te preocupes, yo las defenderé, ya lo verás- dijo seriamente.

Rose se sorprendió. La mirada determinada y confiada le daba confianza. Sonrió por ello.

Asintió con la cabeza, luego le estiró de la mano y le pidió que hoy duerma con ellas. Hans aceptó y cada uno se pusieron de un lado de Erza, durmieron los tres abrazándose, como debería dormir una familia feliz… juntos.

Rose estaba hablando con Erza, era cerca de las 12 A.M, estaban hablando animadamente. Kuroi, Mithoti y Kiiró estaban viéndolos charlando con una sonrisa. En cuanto a Hans, estaba hablando con Gildarts seriamente al lado de un auto.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Hans, es decir? … si te vas con Rose, estarás en contra de la mafia.

-No me importa- dijo con una sonrisa- lo haré por Rose y por Erza

-Bien- dijo sonriendo- ojalá todo vaya bien- dijo dándole las llaves de su departamento.

Hans agradeció y agarró las llaves. Luego hizo un ademan a Rose para que entrara al auto.

Rose asintió, y le dijo a Erza que volvería pronto. Luego le dejó con los tres guardaespaldas de Erza y entró al auto.

Cuando arrancó, Hans y Rose sonrieron, despidieron de los presentes.

Ya estaban a unos kilómetros cuando de la nada, un auto negro salió de la nada de una esquina, poniéndose frente al auto.

Hans frenó estrepitosamente.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!- dijo enojado.

En ese momento, dos hombres: Uno de piel oscura y su pelo rubio, el otro pelirrojo y de ojos azules. Se bajaron del auto y altaneramente se pusieron frente a ellos.

-¿Rose Scarlet?- preguntó el rubio.

-¿Qué mierda quieren?- preguntó Hans enojado.

Rose agarró de los hombros al albino.

-Ellos son parte de la mafia, mejor no te les acerques- le susurró- sí, soy yo- contestó.

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa, luego se acercó a la puerta y la abrió- vendrás con nosotros- dijo agarrándola de la manos.

-¡Déjenla!- gritó Hans enojado.

En ese momento, el hombre de pelo rojizo, sacó una pistola y sin escrúpulos disparó a Hans.

Rose miró atónita el disparo, todo su mundo comenzó a venirse abajo, veía todo tan lento.

Hans se sujetó la panza, el cual le estaba sangrando peligrosamente, mientras de su boca salía sangre.

El rubio sujetaba fuertemente a la mujer y la arrastraba del auto. Rose estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras gritaba el nombre de Hans.

El rubio sujetaba a Rose fuertemente, mientras hacia un ademan a su compañero. Este sacó gasolina del auto y lo derramó por todo el auto. Rose gritaba desesperada que no lo haga, mientras forcejeaba para escapar. El hombre, una vez terminado de derramar por todo el auto la gasolina. Miró seriamente a Hans, luego sacó un encendedor.

-¡Hans!- gritó desesperada Rose.

El nombrado solo sonrió cerrando los ojos y pronunció débilmente un "Te amos" Luego el hombre tiró el encendedor prendido, este cayó junto a la gasolina, esta se encendió en llamas yendo rápidamente alcanzó al auto que explotó al instante, acabando con la vida de Hans.

Rose echó un grito y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Infelices!- gritó desesperada, ahogada en un mar de lágrimas.

El rubio solo sonrió y empujó al auto a Rose, que lloraba desconsoladamente. El auto se puso en movimiento. Dejando atrás un auto envuelto en llamas, a un cadáver y en el fondo a una niña y cuatro adultos, mirando a lo lejos una pizca del auto en llamas.

-¿Mamá…?

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado :)**

**Bueno, a segunda parte del Flash Back continuará en el próximo capítulo.**

**Eso es todo, nos vemos y espero sus reviews 7u7**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16- Hagamos una tregua.**

_**Flash Back continuación. **_

Una mujer de pelirroja se encontraba en un desván. Sus manos se encontraban atadas por el respaldo de una silla, y sus piernas por las patas delanteras. Tenía los ojos tapados por una tela negra, que no le permitía ver su alrededor, eso no impedía a las lágrimas resbalarse por sus mejillas.

Rose estaba desconcertada. No sabía dónde estaba y temía por lo que le pudiesen hacer. Recordó lo que había presenciado varias horas atrás y empezó a llorar: había visto como el hombre que amaba, había sido asesinado.

Forcejeaba sin éxito en la silla. Luego de varios intentos sin progreso alguno, se dio por vencida. Estaba cansada, se podía oír sus jadeos incluso aunque estaba amordazada. En ese momento, escuchó como la puerta se abría, luego varias pisadas en el suelo de madera, provocando que chirriara. Para Rose ese chirrido era insoportable: imagínate que alguien rasgara con sus uñas una pizarra, insoportable, ¿no? Bien, ahora pon ese chirrido en un lugar completamente cerrado y silencioso.

Cuando las pisadas se detuvieron, alguien desató la tela que cubrían los ojos de Rose. De un segundo a otro, la oscuridad que la mujer presenciaba, se llenó de luz. Rose hizo una mueca de molestia ante la luz.

-Rose Scarlet, ¿verdad?- La aludida, con los ojos entre abiertos aún algo cegada por la luz, pudo divisar una silueta.

-¿Q…quién eres?- preguntó cerrando sus ojos, agitando su cabeza en un intento de espabilarse.

Cuando Rose abrió los ojos, pudo ver mejor a aquel hombre frente suyo: El hombre era bastante alto, cerca de los 1,80 m. Su cabello era de color plateado, era difícil saber si era su color natural o se había teñido. Tenía puesto una camisa blanca con un traje plateado, pantalones de vestir del mismo color, un par de zapatos negro y una corbata amarilla. Tenía una cicatriz de cuchillo por debajo de la mejilla inferior derecho, parecía recién hecha.

El hombre sonrió, formando una sonrisa algo macabra.

-Solo los tontos responden a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

Rose arqueó una ceja. En ese mismo instante abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Max…

El susodicho volvió a sonreír y aplaudió tres veces.

-Pensé que no me recordarías, tienes una buena memoria.

Él es Max Burton. Un viejo amigo del esposo de Rose. Cuando ellos dos vivían en Nueva York, formaron un grupo, buscado internacionalmente por los diversos crímenes y rupturas de leyes. Cuando cumplieron los veinticuatro años, surcaron a Magnolia, cambiándose de nombre. Rick, cambió su nombre a Akaihi, y Henry cambió su nombre a Max. Cuando abarcaron a Magnolia, ambos tomaron caminos separados, pronto Akaihi se convirtió en el jefe de la mafia Yakuza y Max se convirtió en el jefe de la segunda organización más poderosa de toda Magnolia, conocida como Tártaros.

-Creo que te debo un nuevo auto- dijo en forma burlona.

En ese instante, los ojos de Rose se llenaron de cólera. Por unos instantes, parecían dos cuchillos afiladísimos, listos para cortar.

-Vamos, vamos. Esos ojos me ponen nervioso muñeca- dijo alzando las manos.

-¡¿Por qué?!- dijo al borde de las lágrimas- ¡¿Por qué?!- repitió- ¡Si me querías a mí, ¿por qué tuviste que asesinar a Hans?!

Max se encogió de hombros.

-Era una molestia- confesó

-¿Qué…?

-Si seguía vivo, iría junto a los demás, de seguro empezarían a buscarte. Era mejor matarlo, quemar el auto y parecer que murieron en un accidente de tráfico.

Rose parpadeó. No podía creerlo, ¿solo por eso mató a Hans? Rose desconcertaba y la naturalidad con la que hablaba el hombre no ayudaba, hablaba como si matar fuese solo una partida de videojuegos, como si una vez que alguien muriera, volvería al rato con más vidas.

-Eres un demonio…- dijo la mujer con rencor.

Max sonrió.

-Tus palabras me halagan.

-Si crees que alguien creerá que estoy muerta…

En ese momento, Max empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Rose lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

-Ay, pobre Rose- dejó de reírse, para luego mirarla seriamente- en estos momentos están preparando una lápida con tu nombre.

-Mientes…- dijo incrédula.

-¿Acaso parezco un mentiroso?- sonrió- tu hija, ¿se llamaba Erza, no? Pobre, está llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Basta!- dijo furibunda- solo quieres molestarme…

-¿Molestarte?- preguntó- ¿por qué querría hacer?

Rose guardó silencio durante unos insoportables e incómodos minutos.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó al fin.

Max volvió s sonreír y colocó su dedo índice en la sien.

-Lo que tienes aquí, en la cabeza- contestó.

Rose encaró la ceja. ¿En la cabeza? ¿Qué quería decirle? Luego, una espantosa idea se le vino a la cabeza. No podía referirse a eso, ¿o sí?

Max, al ver su expresión, asintió con una sonrisa. Su rostro a la luz de la luna, le daba una expresión más macabra.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con eso?- preguntó espantada.

Hans se volteó y empezó a caminar de arriba abajo.

-1914. La mano negra- dijo- ¿te suena?

Rose abrió sus ojos de par en par. Su expresión, de espanto, dejó satisfecho a Max. La mujer bajó la cabeza, asimilando todo.

-Por eso te secuestré, ¿creías que quería dinero? ¿O algo por el estilo?- desvió su mirada a la luz de la luna- esas cosas son solo desperdicios-prosiguió.

-Quieres lo que mi esposo tiene- alzó la cabeza- hasta Akaihi supo que eso era peligroso- dijo seriamente.

Max cambió su sonrisa a una expresión de decepción.

-Él no sabe lo que tiene en sus manos- alzó sus manos en forma codiciosa- el poder que tiene en sus manos. ¡Con lo que tiene, todo el mundo podría postrarse en sus manos!

La pelirroja lo miró con asco. ¿Cómo alguien podría ser tan ingenuo?

-Lo destruyó

-¿Qué?

-Akaihi lo destruyó- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé- contestó sin despegar su mirada a la luz de la luna- el muy imbécil lo destruyó, pero yo sé que te mostró los planos- la miró con una sonrisa- tienes una muy buena memoria, casi fotográfica, ¿no?

Rose lo miró con inquietud. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-¿De qué me hablas?

En ese momento, el hombre se dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-Ay, que despistado de mi parte- luego le sonrió- ese día te borraron un fragmento de tu memoria.

Rose no entendía nada, pero se asustó al ver como el hombre se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. Forcejeaba en un último intento de escapar. El hombre se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

-Tal vez esto asuste un poco- en ese momento, Max golpeó la frente de la pelirroja con su dedo índice, en ese mismo instante los ojos de Rose se tornaron blancos, varias escenas e imágenes invadieron su cabeza. Comenzó a gritar, mientras se movía de un lugar a otro. Luego se calló, agitada, mirando el suelo.

Max la miró curioso. Rose alzó la cabeza, desconcertada.

-¿Qué pasó, por qué recién recuerdo todo esto?

Max la miró seriamente.

-Cuando se terminó el proyecto, Akaihi se acobardó en el último momento. Pero te mostró los planos de los proyectos, ya que tienes memoria fotográfica. Pero te hundieron en una especia de trance, provocando que perdieras tus memorias momentáneamente. Solo si…

-Solo si alguien me golpease en la frente terminaría el trance- concluyó la mujer.

-Bien, has recuperado la memoria.

Ahora Rose entendía todo. ¿Qué pensaba su esposo cuando le mostró todo esto? Pero ahora si lo entiende, lo entiende todo a la perfección.

Miró seriamente a Max, le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Me lo dirás todo- dijo seriamente Max.

-Primero muerta.

-Podría decir algo cliché como "eso puedo arreglarlo con gusto", pero si lo hago, mis planes se arruinará- dijo mirándola divertida.

La pelirroja desvió su mirada. El hombre arqueó una ceja por ello. En ese momento, un hombre entró apurado al lugar: el hombre tenía el pelo rubio. Su color de piel era obscuro. Llevaba un traje color gris, con una camisa abotonada blanca y unos lentes de sol.

Se acercó a Max y le susurró algo en el oído, este dejo lanzar un "chist".

-Bueno, te dejaré por unas horas- dijo acomodándose la chaqueta- espero que consideres todo.

En ese momento, Max se volteó y junto a Riordan, salieron del lugar. Cerrando la puerta, sumiendo nuevamente a la oscuridad a Rose, claro, que podía ver solo un poco gracias a la luz de la luna.

-Hans…- susurró, para luego empezar a llorar.

_**12 de Septiembre; 2 días después.**_

Erza seguía en el mismo lugar, atada, por dos días. No había comido desde entonces, y solo tomaba agua, era lo único que le daban.

Rose supo que el no darle de comer, era una forma de obligarle a hablar. Max no le daría de comer hasta que hablara. Solo le daría de beber, ya que tampoco la quería muerta. Rose no sedería fácilmente, y eso lo sabía él lo sabía. Rose ya estaba algo nerviosa, estar tanto tiempo encerrada, sin comer y beber tan poco, no era uno de sus hobbit favoritos. Pero sabía que si hablaba, sería el final, para ella y toda Magnolia, no exageraba.

La pelirroja estaba lánguida, peo aún así, seguía forcejeando, intentado huir de ese su infierno. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Un hombre de estatura normal entró: El hombre era pelirrojo, usaba una camisa blanca, con un traje color marfil y un pantalón de vestir marrón. Sus ojos resplandecían de un color rojo ardiente.

El hombre miró a Rose, pero por muy extraño que pareciera, la miraba con una expresión de compasión, como si viera a un familiar agonizando.

-¿Por qué me iras así?- preguntó jadeando.

El hombre no respondió, se acercó a ella y la observó por unos segundos más. Rose movía los ojos incómoda por ello. El pelirrojo se volvió, salió del desván y volvió con una bandeja llena de comida: un plato de arroz, con chuleta de cerdo, un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja. La mujer vio el plato, mientras un hilo de saliva caía por su boca. El hombre sonrió, bajó el plato y se acerco a la mujer.

-Sabes que estoy arriesgando mi vida por esto, ¿no?- dijo, mientras desataba las manos de Rose.

La pelirroja no habló, estaba muy desconcertada para eso. Una vez que el hombre paró de desatarla, le mostró la bandeja. Rose no lo pensó dos veces y de una comenzó de devorar (literalmente) el aperitivo. El hombre solo rió al ver la escena.

Una vez terminó de comer, dio las gracias. Luego arqueó una ceja, mirando al hombre curiosa.

-¿Te gustó? Lo preparé yo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, estuvo rica…- contestó, algo indiferente- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, enrollando la cuerda.

-Ayudarme.

Bern, no contestó, solo siguió enrollando la soga. Luego suspiró:

-No puedo decirte mis razones- contestó- tal vez lo sepa más adelante- miró hacía la ventana- no tengo mucho tiempo, ven, debo ponerte la soga- dijo, haciéndole un ademan.

Rose no parecía entusiasmada por la idea. El hombre parecía nervioso, miró a Rose y luego a la ventana una vez más.

-Volveré- dijo- lo prometo.

La pelirroja suspiró. Se sentó en la silla y él la enrolló nuevamente. El hombre agarró la bandeja y lo guardó debajo de una caja de madera. Luego fue a toda prisa a la puerta.

-¡Espera!- gritó Rose- al menos dime tu nombre.

-Bern- dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta.

_**16 de septiembre, seis días después del secuestro.**_

Rose seguía atada, con los ojos cerrado por el cansancio. No había dormido bien los últimos tres días. Volvió el hambre, pero esta vez triplicado. Había bajado más de peso. Ya habían pasado casi una semana desde su secuestro, y nadie podía salvarla, toda su familia y amigos la creían muerta.

Pensó en aquél hombre que se autodenominaba Bern. Era un hombre misterioso. ¿Por qué la había ayudado?

"_Tal vez lo sepas más adelante"_ eso fue lo que le dijo, pero desde que la había ayudado, no regresó.

La puerta del desván se abrió. Tres hombres: un albino, un rubio y un pelirrojo, entraron en el lugar. Rose reconoció al pelirrojo y le sonrió, pero al ver al albino, su sonrisa se deshizo. Le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

Max arqueó una ceja, luego deslizó sus manos por una de las cajas.

-Siendo sincero- dijo seriamente- creí que no durarías ni dos días, veo que te juzgué mal.

Rose le mostró una sonrisa débil, pero llena de burla.

-Creo que comenzaré con las torturas- dijo sonriendo.

-Haz lo que quieras- contestó la pelirroja- no te diré nada.

-Rose, Rose, Rose- nombró el hombre. Luego sujetó la caja y lo echó en el suelo con fuerza, provocando que se rompiera- ¡Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia!

Rose guardó silencio, solo se limitó a mirarlo seriamente, mientras que el sujeto rubio a la izquierda de Max lo miraba con un cierto tono divertido. Max se irguió, suspiró, luego se acomodó la corbata.

-Disculpa mi comportamiento- sonrió- veo que no cederás tan sencillamente. Pero tengo mis métodos- se volvió, luego tronó sus dedos.

El hombre rubio, dio un paso adelante y mostró una maleta rojiza. Luego la abrió. Rose abrió sus ojos como platos. En el interior de la maleta, había un gato de peluche: este era de color amarillo, con rallas marrones en su espalada.

-Ese peluche es de…-

-Erza, así es- contestó Max con una sonrisa retorcida.

-¡Maldito, si la tocas…!

-Tómalo con calma- dijo agarrando el peluche- nadie tocó a Erza, solo tenemos al peluche, uno de mis hombres fue a tu casa y robó el peluche mientras tu hija cenaba.

La pelirroja seguía mirándolo con desprecio y asco. Rastrillaba sus dientes por la furia. Se sentía impotente.

-Pero…- prosiguió- creo que podríamos hacerle una visita rápida…

-Bien- dijo bajando la cabeza, por fin cedió.

Max sonrió, se volteó, con cierto aire triunfante.

-Bien, cuéntame todo.

Rose bajó la cabeza. Debía decírselo, no tenía otra opción. Conocía a Max y sabía de lo que es capaz. Se mordió la comisura de los labios. Luego empezó a contar todo….

Max escuchaba atentamente, mientras que Riordan, el sujeto rubio, comenzó a anotar todo lo que decía. Por el tono de hablar de la pelirroja, se notaba que lo que vio en ese entonces, era aterrador: hablaba con un tono bajo, cada palabra que articulaba era acompañada con una pisca de temblor y miedo. Una vez terminó, desvió la mirada, lo que acababa de hacer era imperdonable, pero no había de otra, lo hacía por su hija.

-¿Anotaste todo?- preguntó Max a Riordan.

-Sí- contestó- hasta la última palabra.

Max sonrió una vez más, con esa típica sonrisa retorcida. Se volvió y emprendió a la salida. Erza lo miró confundida.

-Espera… ¿no me liberaras?

Max se detuvo, luego la miró sobre los hombros.

-¿Estás loca? Sabes demasiado para dejarte libre.

En ese momento, todo el mundo de Rose se hizo pedazos. Todo lo que había contado, fue en vano.

Max se retiró del lugar a carcajadas, acompañado de Riordan. Bern se quedó, mirándola tristemente. "_No te preocupes_" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Rose se quedó callada, por varias horas.

_**6 horas después. **_

Rose seguía callada, mirando a la misma dirección que antes, hacia el suelo. Se sentía espantosa, acababa de entregar el futuro de toda Magnolia en manos equivocas.

-Lo siento- dijo entre lágrimas.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Bern entró rápidamente, apurado y con unos planos en las manos.

-No te disculpes- dijo desatándola- esto aún no acaba.

Rose se sorprendió, cuando la desató, se levantó rápidamente y lo abrazó.

-Yo… yo solo quise salvar a i hija- dijo entre sollozos.

-Lo sé- contestó con una sonrisa- ahora debes huir, toma- dijo dándole los planos.

Rose miró fijamente los planos:

-¿Eso es…?- dijo agarrándolo.

-Corre- dijo mostrándole las ventanas que estaban abierta- puedes bajarte desde ahí y salir corriendo, debes hacerlo, ¡pero ya!

-Pero… ¿y tú?

-Yo estaré bien- respondió encaminándose por la puerta.

-Bern… ¿que eres tú?

El susodicho le guiñó el ojo.

-Solo debes saber que no soy tu enemigo- luego salió del desván.

Rose no entendió, pero supo que no era hora de quedarse a pensar. Hizo caso a Bern y rápidamente corrió hacia la ventana. Asomó la cabeza por el borde de la ventana, bajó la cabeza, para asegurar si no estaba muy alto. Suspiró y se lanzó.

La caída no fue muy brusca, aterrizó sobre unos arbustos. Tuvo algunas heridas menores, pero eso no le impidió levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí.

Para ser una enorme mansión, su vigilancia era pésima. No había casi un guardia afuera, como máximo dos, cosa que a Rose le agradó. A lo lejos. Un rubio apuntaba a las piernas de la pelirroja, estaba a punto e jalar el gatillo, cuando una mano se posó por el arma. Riordan alzó su mirada.

-Déjala- dijo Max seriamente.

-Pero… señor… los planos.

-Ya hemos hecho una copia- dijo sonriendo- déjala, ya no nos es útil- luego giró y prendió un cigarro. Miró al cielo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Rose seguía corriendo. No miró atrás ni una sola vez. Estaba agitada, era impresionante como podía correr por tanto tiempo sin comer por cuatro días y beber tan poco, pero creo que el miedo es más fuerte que el hambre. Por fin luego de tanto correr llegó a la carretera. La mansión estaba ubicada en un lugar muy difícil de encontrar, en un bosque olvidado por la ciudad, la mansión ya quedó atrás, perdido por los árboles. Rose dio un bocanado más de aire y volvió a correr.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-Cuando regresé a casa, solo fue para ver mi lápida en el patio de la casa- Rose bajó la cabeza, terminando con la historia.

Erza no dijo nada. Miraba a su mamá, atenta. No sabía que decir, como responder, de qué forma actuar ante todo eso. Pero ya entendía todo. Su mamá se hizo pasar por muerta, porque sabía que iba a ser constantemente acosada por Max, y eso acarrearían muchos problemas para Erza, Rose quería que su hija viva una vida normal y sea feliz.

Erza abrazó a su mamá, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Rose.

-Gracias, mamá- agradeció con una sonrisa.

Rose titubeó por un momento pero luego, correspondió el abrazo.

-Lo siento Erza- dijo entre sollozos- no… no quería arruinarte la vida.

-No me lo has arruinado- dijo con un tono tranquilizador- me protegiste, estoy agradecida. Además…- añadió- si no hacías eso, no hubiese conocido a Natsu.

Rose sonrió. Se limpió las lágrimas.

-Mamá…- dijo Erza seriamente.

-¿Qué pasó hija?

-¿Qué planea Max?

**Con Natsu.**

Un joven peli-rosa se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su departamento, con los brazos cruzados. Al lado suyo estaba una albina algo triste, mirando el suelo: Mira ya se había despertado hace algunos minutos. Estaba triste, su mejor amiga estaba secuestrada y ella solo pudo quedarse inconsciente. Recostado por la pared, con los brazos cruzados estaba Gray, mirando a Mirajane preocupado. Gildarts estaba sentado, frente a los Natsu y Mira.

-¡Ahhhgg!- gritó Natsu, parándose y sacudiendo su cabello- ¡Erza está desaparecida y no sabemos ni su paradero, ¿qué mierda se supone que hagamos?!

-Natsu, cálmate. Ponernos nervioso no nos ayudará en nada- dijo Gildarts seriamente.

La puerta del departamento sonó dos veces. Nadie dijo nada. El peli-rosa rodó los ojos y fue a abrir la puerta. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver quién estaba detrás esperando frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó seriamente.

Frente de él estaba un hombre alto, alrededor de los 1,80. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, con un traje color azul marino, un pantalón de vestir del mismo color. Al ver a Ntasu, sonrió y guardó sus lentes de sol en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Natsu- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-No tengo tiempo que perder hablando contigo- dijo punto de cerrar la puerta.

-Vengo para ayudar- dijo atajando la puerta- sé dónde está mi esposa e hija.

Natsu arqueó una ceja.

-¿Siempre supiste que estaba viva, Akaihi?- preguntó seriamente.

-Sí- contestó igual de serio.

-¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste a Erza?

-Tengo mis razones- se acomodó la corbata- vengo aquí a proponerte algo.

-¿El qué?- preguntó arqueando las cejas

-Hagamos una tregua- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hija…- dijo Rose seriamente- Lo que busca Max… es comenzar la tercera guerra mundial.

**Continuará….**

**Hola :D**

**¿Qué tal? Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Sep, Ahaiki le ofreció hacer una tregua a Natsu, ¿alguna vez se imaginaron eso? XD**

**Bueno, espero sea de su agrado y Max… está demente, lo sé .-.**

**Dejen reviews por favor, me inspiran para seguir **

**Nos vemos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17- ¡Estás demente!**

Natsu no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿El padre de Erza, el jefe de los Yakuza, le había pedido hacer una tregua? Arqueó una ceja y observó al hombre detenidamente. Akaihi seguía ahí, parado, esperando una respuesta del peli-rosa.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer una tregua conmigo?- preguntó Dragneel seriamente.

-¿No es obvio?- contestó el pelirrojo- quiero rescatar a mi hija y esposa.

Natsu lo miró detenidamente, como si acababa de decir una vil mentira.

-¿No me crees?- preguntó Akaihi, fingiendo dolor por la mirada de Natsu.

-Sí, no te creo- Natsu lo miró desconfiadamente- la primera vez que hablamos recuerdo que me dijiste que veías a Erza como _"heredera_" de los Yakuza y nada más y si sabías que Rose seguía viva, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a Era?, ¿sabías que Erza sufrió por tu culpa?, ¿te importa el bien estar de Rose?, ¿al menos te dignaste a saber que pasó de ella? No, te importó poco. Así que deja de fingir preocupación y lárgate de aquí.

Natsu le echó una mirada furibunda, mientras le daba un ademan para que se fuera. El padre de Erza solo sonrió y se acomodó su corbata.

-Mira Natsu- se acercó a él- te falta aún mil años para darme un sermón, sé lo que hago y lo que hice, tengo mis razones- dejó de sonreír, para luego darle una mirada asesina al peli-rosa – así que no te metas conmigo, escoria.

Natsu ni se inmutó ante la mirada y palabras de Akaihi. O era muy valiente, o muy tonto, para no temerle al jefe de la mafia. Akaihi suspiró y volvió a recuperar su postura anterior.

-Sin mi ayuda no podrás encontrar a Erza- continuó- si en serio aprecias a mi hija, entonces confía en mí.

Natsu no sabía que pensar. Observó detenidamente al pelirrojo. ¿En serio confiaría en él? Akaihi podría estar bien mintiendo, como no. No lo conocía del todo, pero sabe que es un hombre inteligente, que siempre se sale con la suya, en estos momentos, podría estar usándolo, pero de algo si estaba seguro, sabe dónde está Erza. Ella podría estar en apuros, y Natsu solo quería volver a verla y protegerla. Ser mordió el labio inferior. Akaihi sonrió y le mostró la mano, esperando a que se lo estreche, aceptando su ayuda.

-Solo dime una cosa- Dragneel lo miró seriamente- ¿por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

AKaihi arqueó una ceja y luego volvió a sonreír.

-Erza es tu novia, ¿no?- Natsi no dijo nada, sabía que el noviazgo con Erza no es era de verdad, solo fingían cuando Akaihi estaba presente, aunque él comenzaba a sentir algo por ella- si sigues así, serás el próximo _"heredero"_ de los Yakuza- sonrió- ¿no? Salamander.

Natsu se quedó estupefacto. ¿A cavaba de llamarlo _Salamander?_ Akahi sonrió, había dado en el blanco.

-¿Cómo…?

-Te investigué… sé todo sobre ti- contestó- si que tienes un pasado algo… interesante.

El peli-rosa apretó sus puños fuertemente. Miró detenidamente a Akaihi luego con el rabillo de su ojo, miró la puerta del departamento, que estaba semiabierta. Luego suspiró.

-Acepto- contestó. Akaihi sonrió y le pasó la mano, pero Natsu lo detuvo antes de estrechar la mano- pero solo con una condición, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

Akaihi sonrió y se lo prometió, luego ambos estrecharon las manos. Natsu dio media vuelta.

-Andando- dijo- hablaremos adentro.

**Con Erza.**

Erza miró a su mamá sorprendida. Por una extraña razón, creía lo que acababa de escuchar. En estas pocas horas que conoció a Max sabía de lo que era capaz, sabía que es una persona peligrosa y de temer, además… está demente. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Tan demente está?- preguntó la misma.

Rose se sorprendió por la respuesta de su hija, no parecía asustada, o inquieta, parecía… normal.

-Sí. Max es capaz de todo, con tal de demostrar superioridad- Rose la miró expectativa- ¿por qué no pareces asombrada?

Erza se encogió de hombros.

-No es como si fuera capaz de hacerlo- Rose la miró seriamente. Erza dudó- ¿o sí?

Rose se irguió, luego miró la ventana. Afuera ya había anochecido, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, la luna estaba llena y alumbraba con un resplandor hermoso.

-Sí, es capaz. El experimento 11, es un arma, capaz de crear caos, bien puede empezar la Tercera guerra mundial.

Erza tragó saliva. ¿Qué clase de aberración crearon? Se mordió la comisura de los labios.

-Y esa arma… ¿ya está terminada?

Rose meneó la cabeza, negando.

-Por eso me necesitan… tienen casi todo listo, solo le falta la última parte… esa parte solo lo sé yo.

-¿Pero cómo es que solo tú lo sabes?

-Bueno…- Rose suspiró- creo que ya sabes que tengo memoria foto gráfica… tu padre, me mostró la fuente de energía, para que el arma sea activada, eso no está escrito en los planos.

-¿Qué es ese ingrediente?

-Lo siento hija, si te lo digo, también serás perseguida…

Erza sabía que su madre no le diría nada más. Era fuerte y si se proponía algo, lo conseguía, ahora sabía de dónde salió ella. Se levantó ella también y miró donde veía su mamá.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

-Nuestra posible escapatoria.

**Con Natsu.**

Natsu estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, al lado suyo, estaba sentado Akaihi, mirando el lugar detenidamente. Gray estaba parado, recostado por la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando seriamente al pelirrojo, Mira estaba sentada delante de él y Gildarts estaba sentado, al lado de Mira. Akaihi sonrió al ver como los amigos de su hija lo miraban seriamente.

-Bueno, gracias por la agradable bienvenida- dijo Akaihi sarcásticamente.

Gray le echó una mirada fulminante. El padre de Erza dejó de reír. Gray, Mira y Gildarts conocen el pasado de Erza, saben lo horrible que es su padre, todo lo que hace, en lo que está involucrado saben que es el jefe de la mafia.

Akaihi es buscado internacionalmente, arriesga su libertad y la de sus hombres al venir junto a Natsu para _"rescatar"_ a su hija. Natsu aún no confiaba del todo de Akaihi, pero quería rescatar a Erza, no tenía de otra.

Cuando entraron al departamento, Gray, Mira y Gildarts se sorprendieron al ver al padre de Erza. Gray no pensó dos veces y estuvo a punto de atacarlo, olvidando lo temible que es y… claro, los cuatro guardaespaldas que estaban afuera. Por suerte, el peli-rosa lo detuvo, el pelinegro confundido, le hizo caso, pero pidió a su amigo una explicación coherente, Dragneel comenzó a explicar la conversación con Akaihi, saltándose la parte de _"salamander"_ claro está.

-Natsu, ¿en serio vas a confiar en… él?- preguntó el pelinegro, señalando a Akaihi y poniendo énfasis en la palabra "_él"_ de un modo despreciativo.

-No tenemos de otra- Natsu suspiró, resignado.

-Pero… debe haber otra forma de rescatarlas, sin necesidad de recurrir a él- esta vez la que habló fue Mira.

-Si lo hubiera, no iba a hacer unan tregua con Akaihi- el peli-rosa hablaba seriamente, con un tono de lamento por lo que estaba haciendo- créanme, yo también odio hacer una tregua con él.

-Esto… sigo aquí, ¿lo saben?- Akaihi se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose ignorado- sé que me odian y el sentimiento es mutuo, pero quiero rescatar a mi hija.

Todos lo miraron seriamente. Natsu se levantó rápidamente y agarró a Akaihi por el cuello de su remera. Los guarda espaldas, advirtieron eso e iban a entrar para intervenir, pero el pelirrojo los detuvo.

\- Natsu, para- le ordenó Gildarts seriamente.

Natsu suspiró y soltó pesadamente a Akaihi.

-Terminemos con esto, ¿quieres?, llévame junto a Erza.

-Bien- el pelirrojo se levantó del sofá, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa- pero solo vendrás tú.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Natsu sorprendido- ellos también quieren ayudar a Erza.

-Estamos yendo a la casa del segundo hombre más peligroso de toda Magnolia, no estamos yendo a un parque temático.

-¿De qué hablas…?

-Te lo explicaré en el camino.

-No iré sin mis…

-Natsu- Gildarts lo detuvo, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo.- lo entendemos, vamos a ser una molestia.

-Pero… Gildarts.

Natsu miró a sus amigos, ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Natsu sonrió y miró a Akaihi.

-Andando.

**Con Rose. **

Rose estaba mirando la ventana del desván. La última vez que escapó, fue por aquella ventana. Pensaba en volver a salir por ahí, si lo logró una vez, ¿por qué no una segunda? Erza miró a su madre fijamente, no sabía en qué pensaba su madre.

-Mamá, ¿qué quieres decir con _"escapatoria"_?

-Podríamos salir por esa ventana, la última vez hice eso.

-No creo que sea conveniente- Erza miró la ventana- si ya lo hiciste una vez, de seguro reforzaron la vigilancia.

Rose se sorprendió, no había pensado en ello. Volvió a mirar la ventana, se acercó a ella y miró hacia abajo.

-Hay más vigilancia que la última vez- habló un hombre. Las dos mujeres miraron hacia atrás.

Un hombre pelirrojo entró a la sala, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja llena de comida. Bajó la comida en una de las cajas.

-¿Tienen hambre?

-Bern- dijo Rose sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Visito a una vieja amiga- se fijó en Erza- ¿ella es tu hija? Te parece mucho a ti.

-Bern- Rose lo miró seriamente- ¿Qué eres?

El nombrado arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Diez años atrás, el día en que escapé, me ayudaste, dijiste que no eras uno de ellos, entonces… ¿qué eres?

Bern se rascó la cabeza. Suspiró y se sentó en una de las cajas. Miró a ambas chicas seriamente. Sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo fuego ante la luz de la luna.

-Soy de la C.I.A- contestó seriamente.

Erza y Rose se sorprendieron. Bern notó eso y volvió a suspirar.

-Soy un agente de la C.I.A en Estados Unidos- prosiguió seriamente- como sabrán, Akaihi y Max son originarios de U.S.A, eran hombres buscados por toda la nación, cuando lo descubrimos, decidieron venir a Magnolia y cambiar de identidad.

Rose asintió, ella conocía la historia de su esposo, la confundida era Erza. Miró a su madre, buscando respuestas, Rose dijo que luego le contaría todo.

-Cuando descubrimos su paradero. Me enviaron aquí, para investigar acerca de ellos. Al principio trabajé para Akaihi, pero luego de la reunión con Max, supe al instante de que él sería un problema, acerté. Me uní a Max, lo investigo todos los días, doy información a mis superiores. He hecho eso durante diez años, Max está a punto de conseguir lo que quiere, solo le falta que…

-Yo hable- contestó Rose seriamente.

Bern asintió.

-Te admiro Rose- reconoció Bern- cualquier otra persona hubiese hablado con tal de ser libre, pero tú no lo hiciste, ¿por qué?

Rose miró sorprendida a Bern, no sabía que contestar. Erza la miró y Rose hizo lo mismo, sonrió.

-Lo hice por mi hija- contestó con una sonrisa- si el _Experimento 11_ se iniciase, ella y todos estarían en peligro.- Rose bajó la cabeza- y también por Hans, él diría lo mismo.

Bern y Erza la miraron sorprendidos. Rose no solo era una mujer fuerte, era una heroína, una admirable.

-Mamá…- Erza sonrió y La abrazo- gracias.

-No es nada- contestó, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Bern sonrió para luego levantarse.

-Solo esperen un poco más, las sacaré de aquí.

**Con Akaihi. **

Una limosina de color azul, se detuvo al lado de una enorme muralla, que rodeaba una enorme mansión. El lugar era tenebroso. En cada punta de la muralla, había varias estatuas con poses bizarras; sus cuerpos eran deformes; algunas tenían alas y colas; otras no tenían extremidades; pero todas tenían algo en común, sus caras, sufrían.

Natsu se bajó de la limosina arrastrándose por el suelo, con los ojos en espirales, ya saben, el extraño caso de mareos de Natsu en los medios de transportes. Akaihi se bajó también, mirando a Natsu con una sonrisa, le causaba gracia, era algo patético. En el camino le contó todo, acerca de Max, como en el pasado vivían en Estados Unidos, como eran socios, de cómo luego tomaron caminos separados y formaron bandas por separados, de cómo conoció a Rose y por último, acerca del _Experimento 11._

Natsu miró a Akaihi con una cara de horror. ¿Cómo podían haber creado algo así? Sin dudas, el país entero y otros más, estaban en peligro. La Tercera Guerra Mundial, ¡vaya!, si que estaba loco. El número 11 al experimento, fue dado debido a que el decimoprimer intento fue el que salió bien, mientras que los otros diez fueron unos fracasos.

-Bien, movámonos- dijo el pelirrojo, dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Espera…- Natsu lo detuvo, con cierto tono serio.

Akaihi se detuvo, giró a ver a Natsu y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué sucede?

Natsu se acercó a él y le dedicó una mirada fulminante. Akaihi ni se inmutó.

-Ya deja de actuar. Tú y yo sabemos que te importa poco la integridad física de tu hija, ni siquiera te importa si sigue viva o no. Dime, ¿Qué quieres en realidad?

Scarlet lo miró seriamente. Natsu no se movería, ni lo dejaría ir hasta que le dé una respuesta sincera y concreta. Akaihi sonrió.

-Bueno, yo también me cansé de actuar- dijo sonriendo- vengo a por el _Experimento 11_.

Natsu apretó sus puños fuertemente.

-¿Solo has venido por esa estupidez?

-Tal vez- dijo sonriendo.

-¿No te preocupa tus hijas y esposa?

-Tal vez…

-¡Deja de decir "_tal vez!_\- gritó Natsu cabreado- ¡solo quieres esa estúpida arma, ¿Qué pasa de tu hija y esposa?, si mueren, te dará igual.

-Tal vez- dijo aún sonriedo.

Eso último fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Natsu apretó aún más el puño y encabronado intento darle un puñetazo a Akaihi, pero lo detuvo agarrándolo con una mano.

-Escucha- dijo seriamente- si el arma se activa, no solo Erza y Rose morirán, sino muchas otras vidas

-¿Y desde cuando te importa los demás?

-Necesito subordinados- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Pero… ¿Erza y Rose?

-Ahí es donde entras tú- dijo sonriendo- hicimos una tregua, para que ambos obtengamos lo que queremos. Tú irás por Erza y su madre, déjame el _Experimento 11_

Natsu arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué harás?

-Ya lo veras.

No le dio tiempo a Natsu de protestar, chasqueó los dedos y de la nada, el portón de la mansión explotó. Natsu observó sorprendo la escena. Una de las piezas del portón cayó al lado del peli-rosa, clavándose en el suelo, Natsu tragó saliva ante eso. Una alarma sonó al instante, alarmando al joven.

-Bien, vámonos, antes de que nos maten- dijo el padre de Erza corriendo.

-Espera… ¿qué?- dijo Natsu, siguiéndolo.

**Con Bern.**

Bern estaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión. Hace tan solo segundos, había salido del desván, prometiendo a Erza y Rose que las sacarían de ahí y serían libres, pero debían esperar. No era fácil burlar la seguridad de la casa del segundo hombre más buscado por dos países entero, el primero es Akaihi.

Se rascó la cabeza, pensaba en una forma de ayudarlas, tal vez entrar en la cabina de las cámaras de vigilancia y desconectarlas, no, eso sería arriesgado. Mientras caminaba y pensaba, se escucho un gran estruendo por afuera, en el instante las sirenas sonaron. Alguien había entrado a la mansión.

Bern se apresuró y subió unas escaleras que se encontraba cruzando la cocina. Subió todas las escaleras y abrió una puerta metálica de unos 2 m. Al entrar se encontró con Riordan y Max, los cuales veían seriamente por unas cámaras de seguridad.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

Riordan se quitó los lentes de sol y los limpiaba con su camisa.

-Dos estúpidos sujetos explotaron el portón y entraron- contestó, aún limpiando los lentes de sol.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Un viejo amigo del jefe y la novia de esa estúpida mocosa, ¿cómo se llama?, ah sí, Erza.

Riordan abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Hablas del jefe de los Yakuza y Salamander?

-Así es- contestó Max, aún viendo las cámaras- me alegro de su visita.

-Jefe, déjanos esto a nosotros- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa, algo psicópata.

-No- contestó viéndolos por sobre los hombros- yo me encargo de las visitas o si no, ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería?

Natsu y Akaihi corrían por los pasillos de la mansión. Natsu de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás por si lo seguían, pero por alguna extraña razón nadie venía, eso no le gustaba y tenía razón.

-Lo sé, es extraño- comentó, como si hubiera leído la mente del chico.

-Hicimos una enorme explosión, incluyendo la alarma, es extraño que no haya venido nadie.

Se detuvieron frente a una sala con dos escaleras ascendentes. Era una sola escalera, pero partida a la mitad, una ascendía a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha.

-Bien, tú ve a la derecha, yo iré a la izquierda.

Natsu asintió y estuvo a punto de subir cuando una bala aterrizó a un dedo de él. El peli-rosa dio un salto hacia atrás, para luego ver hacia arriba.

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar- dijo un hombre de cabellera blanca, bajando por las escaleras con un revólver en la mano- siento mucho el disparo, _Salamander- _dijo tirando el arma.

Natsu abrió los ojos como platos, al oír como lo llamabas.

-C…cómo sabes…

-¿Cómo sé que te llamas así? Por favor, eres conocido en todo U.S.A- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ah sí?- habló Akaihi con una sonrisa- eso si no lo sabía.

-¡Eso no importa!- gritó Dragneel- ¡¿dónde está Erza y Rose?!

-Oh, tranquilo, ellas están sanas y salvas.

-Max, ¿acaso sabes lo que estás haciendo? ¿En serio piensas usar el _Experimento 11_ para amenazar a los demás países?- gritó Akaihi seriamente.

-No lo pienso- contestó seriamente- lo haré.

-¡Estás demente!- gritó Natsu cabreado.

-No, el_ Experimento 11_ mejor conocido como _Muerte silenciosa_, es un arma muy interesante- dijo con una sonrisa- es un arma que con la ayuda del agua y sustancia tóxicas se transforman en vapor, que se almacena en un tubo, que luego es expulsado y se mezcla con el aire, ese vapor mata lentamente a al ser aspirado, una hermosa forma de extorsionar.

-Si… estás demente- se burlo Natsu

-Di lo que quieras Dragneel, pero…- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un control- ustedes serán los primeros en probarlo- en ese momento, unos hoyos diminutos salieron del suelo, Max apretó un botón y de los hoyos comenzaron a salir humo.

-¿Pero qué mierda…- dijo Natsu

-¡Natsu, no lo huelas!- gritó Akaihi .

-¡Veamos cuanto tiempo pueden aguantar la respiración!- gritó Max, empezando a reírse a carcajadas.

**Continuará…**

**Hola amigos :D**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Max está loco, ¿no? Jajaja**

**Me agrada**

**Nos leemos :D **


	18. Chapter 18

Bern se encontraba viendo una gran pantalla que comunicaba con las cámaras de seguridad. Con cada click que hacía, las escenas cambiaban, mostrando cada lugar de la mansión. Parecía algo desesperado, seguía clickeando hasta que se detuvo al ver una escena.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó rápidamente, mirando la pantalla, preocupado, con la cara perlada de sudor. Se mordió la comisura de sus labios, rápidamente dio media vuelta y salió de la sala. En la pantalla, se veía una escena espantosa: había muchísimos científicos muertos, tirados en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y desorbitados. Científicos que ayudaron a la elaboración de _Experimento Once_ y que habían fallecido por el mismo, traicionado por Max.

-_Mierda, mierda, mierda-_ repetía una y otra vez Bern mientras corría desesperadamente por los pasillos de la mansión.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera, pintado de un color rojo sangre, de su bolsillo sacó un revólver y disparó a la cerradura, luego dio una patada a la puerta y entró rápidamente.

Miró por todas partes, buscando algo. Se acercó a una mesa y comenzó a desordenar todo, tirando carpetas, hojas, planos, todo. Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un disco color plateado.

-Te tengo- dijo sonriendo, agarrando el disco, luego lo guardó en su bolsillo y salió corriendo de ahí.

**Capítulo 18- Noche roja.**

Natsu y Akaihi se encontraban en un gran problema. Se tapaban la boca y la nariz con sus manos, atajando la respiración, en el suelo, varios orificios disparaba humo de color verde: _Muerte Silenciosa._

-No aspires el humo- advirtió Akaihi seriamente- al instante que entre en tus fosas nasales, morirás.

-Mierda- Natsu se tapó la boca y la nariz con su bufanda- ¡ese tipo está demente!

-Eso solo me halaga, Dragneel- dijo Max entre carcajadas- ¿creían que iban a poder entrar a mi casa como si nada?

-Tal vez- admitió el peli-rosa. Miró curioso a Max- ¿acaso el humo no te afectará a ti también?

Max sonrió y dio dos toquidos al aire, este sonó como si hubiese golpeado un vidrio y en realidad así era.

-No soy estúpido- dijo sonriendo- instalé una pared de vidrio impenetrable aquí. Nada puede pasar, ni siquiera _Muerte Silenciosa._

-Sí que planificas todo- dijo Natsu.

-Me gusta hacerlo- contestó Max encogiéndose de hombros.

Natsu se mordió los dientes, estaba comenzando a ceder, ya no podía aguantar la respiración y necesitaba respirar urgentemente. Miró a Akaihi, el cual estaba parado, con los ojos cerrados, parecía calmado.

-¿_Qué está haciendo?-_ pensó Dragneel confundido- _está tan calmado, en una situación así. _

-Natsu- habló el pelirrojo- no te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto.

-¡Já! ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?- se burló Max- delante y atrás suyo hay paredes de vidrios impenetrables, los encerré, y no planeo dejarlos hasta que mueran- confesó con una sonrisa maniaca.

Akaihi solo rió, de su bolsillo sacó un revólver y apuntó hacia el frete.

-¿Qué no oyes a la gente cuando habla? Es una pared de vidrio impenetrable.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, simplemente apretó el gatillo y una bala chocó contra la pared, la bala solo chocó contra la pared. Natsu miró a Akaihi confundido.

-Imbécil- exclamó Max sonriente.

Akaihi disparó una y otra vez contra la pared, mientras disparaba, se acercaba lentamente a la pared, por cada paso que daba disparaba, hasta que se agotó las balas del revólver, rápidamente tiró el arma y sacó otra, siguió disparando una y otra vez.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué planeas hacer con todo eso Akaihi?!

En ese momento, una grieta apareció en la pared, inmediatamente Max dejó de reír. Akaihi sonrió y disparó una vez más, la grieta se hizo más grande. Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de la pared, el pelirrojo tiró el arma y dio una vuelta para patear la pared, esta se rompió rápidamente.

Max abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creerlo, rápidamente el humo verdoso se extendió a donde estaba Max.

-¡Mierda!- gritó este, rápidamente, con la velocidad que sus manos le permitía presionó el botón y los huecos en el suelo dejó de disparar ese humo.

Las ventanas se abrieron dejando que el humo dentro de la sala escapara, en escasos segundos, el humo desapareció por completo. Natsu y Akaihi dejaron de tapar sus narices y pudieron respirar, comenzaron a dar grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¡No, maldición, eso no debió haber pasado!- gritó el albino, enojado.

-Jaja, siempre un paso antes que ti, Max- se burló Akaihi- siempre fue así, y será así siempre.

Max suspiró y tomó postura recta, acomodándose la corbata.

-No importa- dijo sonriendo nuevamente- solo me tomó por sorpresa, no cambia nada.

Natsu miró seriamente a Max, luego miró a Akaihi se irguió y se enrolló la bufanda.

-Akaihi, no podemos perder el tiempo con este sujeto, debemos ir junto a Erza y Rose.

-Lo sé- dijo mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo- pero tampoco podemos librarnos tan fácilmente de él.

-Señor- dijo Riordan acercándose a Max- deja que me encargue de ellos.

-No- contestó seriamente- no puedo dejar que después de que tuvieron la molestia de venir hasta mi casa, los abandone. Además….-lo miró- tengo una petición que hacerte.

Max comenzó a hablar y Riordan asintió, luego se retiró del lugar. Natsu y Akaihi arquearon el seño.

-Bueno…- dijo el albino, dando un paso hacia delante- ¿Quién primero?

**Con Bern.**

Bern se encontraba sentado, en una sala completamente oscura, solo iluminado por la pantalla de la Notebook de Bern. Sacó de su bolsillo el disco plateado y lo colocó en el leedor de discos. Se abrió una pantalla negra en la pantalla que comenzó a llenarse de letras y letras de diversos colores, luego números y por último imágenes. El pelirrojo se tapó la boca, espantado.

-No puede ser- dijo espantado- entonces esto es lo que planean hacer con _Muerte Silenciosa._

Guardó su portátil y rápidamente salió de la sala. Corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

-_No puedo permitir que lo hagan. Por favor, Rose, resiste, no le cuentes lo que quieren saber._

Corrió hasta llegar a las escaleras que subían al desván, pero se detuvo al ver que dos sujetos estaban frente a la puerta de la misma, estaña protegiéndola. El pelirrojo se cubrió en la pared y asomó la cabeza para ver detenidamente.

En ese mismo momento, Riordan salió del desván, se limpió los lentes de sol, se los colocó, luego miró hacia los lados para luego caminar hacia delante, seguidos de los guarulas.

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó seriamente Bern.

El rubio se detuvo y arqueó una ceja.

-Solo seguí las órdenes de Max.

-No le habrás hecho daño, ¿o sí?

-Eso a ti que te importa- contestó rudamente- no te habrás encariñado con ellas, ¿o si, Bern?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron detenidamente. Riordan sonrió.

-Bueno, no te culpo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ambas son unas hermosuras.

Bern sacó una pistola y apuntó al rubio. Este lo miró detenidamente, mientras que los garulas sacaron otras pistolas y apuntaron al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa Bern? Actúas un poco…. raro.

Bern alzó las manos y sonrió.

-Solo estaba jugando contigo.

Riordan lo miró detenidamente, para luego hacer un ademan, los guarulas guardaron sus armas.

-Bueno- dijo caminando- la próxima vez, no actúes tan en serio casi me lo creo- luego bajó las escaleras.

Riordan se quedó arado por unos segundos, asegurándose de que Riordan se fuera, luego se apresuró en entrar al desván. Abrió sus ojos de ar en ar al ver la escena. Erza se encontraba tirada en el suelo, desmallada, con una pequeña cortadura en la frente sangrando, pero…. Rose no estaba en ninguna parte.

-¡Erza!- gritó, acercándose a ella, ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Bern…?- preguntó la misma, tocándose la frente.

-Espera…- dijo ayudándola a recostarse por la pared. Se levantó del suelo y fue a traer el botiquín de rimeros auxilios escondido en unas cajas, l oagarró y comenzó a tratar la herida de la pelirroja.

-Tienen a mi mamá- contó ella mientras era vendada.

-¿Dónde la llevaron?

-No lo sé, dijeron algo…. de que Max la esperaba.

-No…- dijo levantándose- ¿pero cómo? Si…

-No fue ese rubio- contestó- fue otra persona…

-Ya veo- dijo sorprendido- Riordan solo estuvo aquí para despistarme.

-¿Riordan?

Bern miró detenidamente a Erza.

-¿Puedes caminar?- preguntó

-Sí- contestó levantándose- ¿Qué haremos? Debemos ayudar a mi mamá.

-No te preocupes- dijo dando media vuelta- tu novio está aquí.

-¿Natsu…?- preguntó sorprendida.

**Con Natsu.**

Natsu miraba seriamente a Max, el sujeto estaba mirándolos detenidamente por unos minutos, luego sonrió.

-Yo me encargo de él- dijo Akaihi dando un paso hacia delante.

-Pero…- dijo el peli-rosa dudando.

-Natsu, déjamelo a mí- insistió.

Luego le echó una mirada fulminante al albino, este sonrió por ello y tronó sus dedos.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando de niños jugábamos a que éramos luchadores profesionales?- preguntó Max sonriente.

-Sí, recuerdo que llegábamos a casa amoretonados- contestó el pelirrojo de la misma forma.

-Éramos compañeros Akaihi, mejores amigos, ¿por qué dejaste el _Proyecto Once _abandonado?

-Porque me di cuenta que creamos algo horroroso.

-¿Horroroso? Es hermoso, ¿acaso no decíamos de niños que el mundo iba a arrodillarse a nuestros píes?

-Sólo fuimos niños cuando eso.

-¡Calla! ¡¿Acaso no ambicionas por más, estás bien así, con tan poco?!

-Toda Magnolia me teme, ¿acaso no es suficiente?

-El mundo, eso será suficiente- dijo con una sonrisa y mirada maniacas.

Akaihi y Natsu lo miraron espantados.

-En verdad estás demente.

-Veo que no compartimos los mismos ideales- contestó seriamente.

-No, ya no más- contestó igual de serio.

-Bueno, no bueno perder más tiempo con ustedes- dijo tronando los dedos.

En ese momentos, Riordan abrió la puerta y acompañado de dos sujetos estaba Rose, con sus manos atadas.

-Rose- dijo Natsu sorprendido.

La mujer alzó la cabeza y miró al peli-rosa, le sonrió débilmente, luego miró a Akaihi: en sus ojos se reflejaba la sorpresa de verlo ahí.

-Suelta a Rose- ordenó el pelirrojo seriamente.

-Me temo que eso va a ser imposible- contestó con una sonrisa- ella tiene algo que es sumamente necesario para mí.

-¡¿Dónde está Erza?!- preguntó Natsu enojado.

-Oh, esa chiquilla está en un lugar seguro.

-Está en el desván, por favor, Natsu, ve por ella- pidió Rose desesperada.

Natsu ni lo pensó dos veces y empezó a correr en dirección a las escaleras. Max solo negó con la cabeza e hizo un ademan a sus hombres para que intervinieras. Riordan y otro dos sujetos se pusieron en frente, impidiéndole el paso a Natsu.

-¡Déjenme pasar!- exigió enojado Dragneel.

-Pequeño idiota, ¿crees que te dejaré pasar así como así?- dijo Riordan sonriendo.

En ese momento, uno de los guarulas golpeó a Natsu en la cara, haciendo que tropezara y callera por las escaleras.

-¡Natsu!- gritó Rose preocupada.

-Auch- se quejó Natsu frotándose la cara- ese idiota sí que golpea fuerte.

-Bueno…- habló Max- fue bueno volver a verte, Akaihi- dijo sacando una pistola- ero debemos irnos.

En ese momento, jaló el gatillo y disparó en el muslo a Akaihi, este soltó un alarido de dolor y cayó al suelo. Su muslo estaba comenzando a desangrar.

-¡Akaihi!- gritó Rose deseserada.

-No te mataré, por esta vez- dijo guardando el arma- pero s te vuelves a meter en mi camino, juro que no sobrevivirás- miró a Nastu- lo mismo va ara ti, Dragneel.

Luego dio media vuelta y junto a los demás empezaron a subir la escalera izquierda, que conducía al laboratorio.

-Mierda…- se quejó Natsu.

Corrió junto a Akaihi, vio el carcho de sangre que comenzaba a acumularse por la sangre del muslo del pelirrojo.

-Se ve mal- dijo preocupado.

-No te preocupes por mí- dijo atajándose el muslo- ve por ellos.

-Pero…- en ese momento, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

Natsu se volteó y vio a Erza que bajaba corriendo la escalera. Natsu se sorprendió y cuando la chica bajó toda la escalera la abrazó.

-Erza… está bien- dijo sonriendo.

-Natsu… mi mamá…

-Lo sé- contestó Natsu seriamente.

Erza se percató la presencia de su adre y se tapó la boca al ver que estaba desangrándose.

-Papá… ¿qué te pasó?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-También me alegra verte hija- dijo sarcásticamente.

En ese momento llega Bern e igual que Erza se sorprende al verlo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Recibió un balazo en la rodilla- contestó Natsu- ¿quién eres?

-Soy de la S.I.A- contestó mostrándole la placa- mi nombre es Bern y tu debes ser Natsu Dragneel ¿no?

Natsu solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Natsu… Rose- dijo Akaihi seriamente.

-Mierda…- dijo levantándose- ¿puede curar a Akaihi?

-Claro, pero tú….

En ese momento Natsu dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Erza al verlo decidió correr y acompañarlo.

-Erza…- dijo Natsu deteniéndose.

-Yo también quiero ayudar- suplicó.

Natsu miró a los ojos a Erza y luego asintió, ambos comenzaron a correr.

**Continuará…**

**Holaaa amigos n.n/**

**Siento mucho la tardanza u.u pero surgieron algunos inconvenientes pero ya los arreglé. **

**Espero les guste el capítulos y dejen sus zukulentos y rikolinos reviws, los esperaré con ansias. **

**Chau chau.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19- Noche roja parte 2**

La luna comenzaba a ocultarse, de a poco comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, empezaba a amanecer. Un joven de cabellera negra se encontraba caminando inquietamente en el pasillo de una sala, iba y volvía impacientemente. Gray se paró y vio la hora en su reloj, apretó los dientes. Una mujer albina entró a la sala con una tetera y tres bazos, acompañado de un hombre mayor con una caja de donas.

-Deberías sentarte y tomar un poco de té- aconsejó la chica bajando en la mesa los objetos que llevaba.

-No puedo- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Natsu y Erza puede estar en apuros y yo solo me quedo aquí de brazos cruzados- echó una maldición entre dientes- sin mencionar que va acompañado del jefe de los Yakuzas.

Gildarts apartó una silla y se sentó en ella, luego comenzó a servirse el té.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- pregunto Gray enojado, apartando la caja de donas.

-No lo estoy- dijo deslizando la caja hacia él y sacando una dona de chocolate- Natsu y Akaihi están jugando al todo o nada entrando en la casa de Max.

-¿Quién es Max?- preguntó Mira, sentándose en frente de Gildarts.

El hombre suspiró y le echó una mordida a su dona.

-El jefe de la mafia.

Todos se quedaron mudos alrededor de un minuto.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Gray- debes estar bromeando…- pero la cara de Gildarts fue suficiente para hacerle callar.

-No podemos quedarnos….

-Tenemos que confiar en ellos- dijo dándole un trago a su té.

Mirajane apretó los labios.

-¿Por qué secuestraron a Erza?

El Hombre suspiró.

-Es momento de que sepan la verdad…

Gildarts le contó todo: como conoció a Rose, que fue mediante Hans, un amigo suyo; luego como ayudó a la mamá de Erza y Hans a escapar de las manos de Akaihi y como vio el auto de ellos explotar, pensó que habían muerto ahí. También les contó que Rose le escribió una carta a él, explicándole que no podía volver con Erza, porqué la buscaban por algo que ella vio, nunca supo que fue exactamente lo que ella vio. También les contó quien era Max.

-¡Si ese tal Max es tan peligroso, ¿por qué no vamos a ayudar a Natsu?!- preguntó Gray desesperado.

-Dijo que le esperemos hasta las seis de la mañana del día de hoy, si no volvían para esa hora, quiere que vayamos junto a él, pero no solos.

Gray apretó los dientes, frustrados, miró su reloj: Tres y media A.M. Aún faltaba dos horas y media, era mucho tiempo…

-Bien- dijo sentándose forzadamente- esperaremos…

**Con Natsu.**

Natsu se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa, detrás de él le seguía el paso Erza. Natsu se veía algo tenso y agotado, igual que Erza, pero aún así, ambos seguían corriendo.

-Debemos darnos prisa- dijo el peli-rosa.

-Sí, mi mamá… está en graves peligros- combinó la pelirroja- Natsu… sabes qué quieren de ella, ¿no?

Natsu apretó los dientes, luego asintió. Max quería que Rose le dijera la pieza más importante para _Muerte Silenciosa:_ el cerebro del arma. Por esa razón buscaban a Rose por años, y ahora la tenían.

-Vamos… ¡deprisa!

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron frente a una gran puerta: la puerta media como unos tres metros; no tenía cerrojos ni perillas, parecía imposible de abrir.

-¡No!- gritó Natsu empujando la puerta.

Natsu embestía una y otra vez la puerta, pero el resultado siempre el mismo, no se abría.

-Mierda…- dijo rindiéndose- no se puede abrir…

-Natsu- llamó Erza.

El chico miró a Erza y se sorprendió al ver lo que Erza tenía en la mano: un mapa. Esta se abría tanto a izquierda como a derecha, en los bordes estaban escritas las iniciales S.A.

-¿Un mapa?

-Es el mapa de toda la mansión, aquí muestran cada una de las sala, sin excepciones.

-¡Genial!- dijo Natsu acercándose a ella- ¿quién te la dio?

-Bern- contestó- me la dio cuando me rescató, dijo que me serviría de algo- señaló un dibujo de una puerta muy alta- esta puerta solo puede abrirse desde adentro.

-Mierda… ¿qué haremos? ¿Hay alguna forma de entrar que no sea por esa puerta?

-De hecho… sí- dijo dándose media vuelta- ¡vamos, sígueme!

Natsu titubeó, miró atrás y luego a Erza, no había tiempo de dudar. Corrió detrás de ella.

En otra parte, un hombre pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con la pierna en vendada. Tenía la mirada algo inquieta, como si algo le molestara.

-¿En realidad has venido aquí para salvar a Erza?- preguntó Bern, el cual estaba recostado sobre una pared, con los brazos cruzados.

Akaihi sonrió, como si la pregunta de Bern le pareciera graciosa.

-Es el deber de un padre ir a donde está sus hijos y ayudarlos, no importa en dónde estén.

Bern bufó.

-Según tengo entendido, no eres el padre del año.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-Nunca le diste importancia a tu hija, ni de niña.

-Tenía mis razones- contestó cerrando los ojos.

-¿Razones para dejar abandonada a tu esposa?

Akaihi miró al techo.

-Tenía mis…

-¡Cállate!- Bern parecía realmente enojado, en sus ojos se reflejaba el odio hacia Akaihi- por tu culpa… ¡por tu culpa mi hermano murió!

El pelirrojo encaró sus cejas.

-¿Tu hermano…?- en ese momento sonrió, ya entendió todo- ya… por eso ayudabas a Erza y Rose, no solo porque trabajas para la C.I.A, sino porque ellas significaban mucho para tu hermano, ¿no?

Bern apretó los dientes con ira.

-Fue por tu culpa… si no le hubieses enseñado a Rose los planos de _Muerte Silenciosa_, no iba a pasar por todo esto, no se hubiese separado de su hija y sobre todo… ¡mi hermano iba a seguir vivo!

-Tu hermano fue Hans, ¿no?

-Sí- contestó apretando sus puños- fue tu culpa que haya muerto. Debería… debería…- sacó una pistola de su cinturón y apuntó a Akaihi- debería dispararte ahora y acabar todo esto.

Akaihi ni se inmutó, solo sonrió, se levantó a duras penas y se acercó a Bern.

-¡No te acerques!- dijo enojado.

Akaihi agarró la pistola de Bern, él estaba temblando. Se colocó la punta de la pistola en la frente.

-Dispara- dijo seriamente.

**Con Rose.**

Rose estaba atada de manos y al lado suyo había dos guarulas: dos hombres tonificados, tanto que la pelirroja pensó que tal vez se inyectaban esteroides. Vestidos con unos trajes azules y lentes de sol. Estaban en lo que parecía un laboratorio: sus paredes eran blancas e impecables; había varios escritorios con barios tubos de ensayos, cada uno con formas extrañas y líquidos de diversos colores. También había diversas maquinarias que tenían lucecitas que se prendían y se apagaban, computadoras enormes estaban sobre mesas y había gran variedad de estantes repletos de libros, pero había algo en particular que llamaba la atención de Rose: un enorme objeto que se encontraba cubierto por una tela roja.

-Ya habrás imaginado donde estamos, ¿no Rose?- preguntó Max mirando un computador.

-El laboratorio Once.

-Bravo- dijo aplaudiendo- me asombra tu capacidad por guardar información, Memoria fotográfica, ¿no?- sonrió- por eso Akaihi hizo que vieras los planos.

La mujer apretó los dientes. Max miró donde Rose tenía los ojos plantados. Sonrió.

-Sí, es lo que tú crees- dijo acercándose a la tela y estirando de ella, dejando ver un objeto gigantesco.

Rose abrió los ojos de par en par al ver aquella cosa: era una mano enorme y de color negro, que sostenía un cohete de color rojo.

-_Muerte Silenciosa_\- dijo el albino sonriendo- la mano negra hace referencia al grupo terrorista de 1914 y el cohete rojo es conocido como _Noche roja_. Juntos crean a _Muerte Silenciosa_\- miró al objeto con orgullo- hermoso, ¿no?

-No sé cómo puedes llamar hermoso a un objeto capaz de matar a un país entero- dijo mirando a Max con asco.

-Tú y Akaihi no entienden mi concepto de hermosura, nadie lo entiende- dijo tristemente- pero pronto, todos se verán obligados a aceptarlo.

Rose miró al arma con espanto y luego echó una mirada de odio a Max.

-Pronto pagarás por todo esto, Max.

-¿Y quién me lo hará pagar?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Mi hija y Salamander.

Max simplemente se echó a reír, pero Rose solo sonrió, estaba segura que vendrían.

**Con Erza**.

Erza estaba corriendo con la velocidad que le permitía sus piernas por los pasillos de la mansión. El pasillo no era muy estrecho y era iluminado por algunos fluorescentes colgados al techo. Por las paredes había varias cabezas de animales disecados, que con la tenue luz de los fluorescentes y la luz lunar, le daban un toque macabro al lugar. ¿Qué mejor lugar que para el jefe de la mafia?

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó el peli-rosa, que estaba corriendo detrás de Erza.

-Poco- contestó- solo debemos dar la vuelta.

-Bien- dijo Natsu decidido- debemos apurarnos.

Llegaron a una esquina donde el pasillo se dividía en dos: izquierda y derecha. Erza le echó un vistazo al mapa y luego giró a la derecha, Natsu la siguió. Al final del camino se veía una puerta transparente, que conducía a una habitación con paredes blancas. El peli-rosa se adelantó y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Rose!- gritó.

Al entrar se encontró con Max, que estaba mirándolo sorprendido y a Rose atadas de manos y a sus lados dos hombre que parecían gorilas.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Erza al entrar.

-¡Hija!- gritó Rose.

Se encontraba escaleras arribas, detrás de un objeto que no reconocía. Entornó los ojos y pudo ver más de cerca el objeto, abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Vaya… ¿cómo pudieron entrar aquí?

Erza le enseñó un mapa.

-Ya veo- dijo Max sonriendo- maldito Bern…

-¡Max, maldito, suelta a Rose!- dijo Natsu corriendo en dirección a él, preparado para encestarle un puñetazo.

Max sonrió y alzó un brazo. Uno de los hombre agarró del cuello a Rose y empezó a ahorcarla, la mujer luchaba para zafarse, sin éxito alguno. Luego el hombre se acercó a la orilla y estiró el brazo, mostrando que en cualquier momento, dejaría a Rose caer por la orilla de las escaleras. Natsu al verlo se detuvo.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Erza, pero no podía moverse, se sentía impotente.

-Dan un paso más, y Rose será historia- contestó sonriendo.

-Cobarde…- dijo Dragneel apretando los dientes, cabreado.

**Con Bern.**

Bern sostenía el arma el cual estaba apuntando en la frente de Akaihi. Sus manos estaban temblando y su rostro estaba perlado de sudor. Sentía la necesidad de disparar, pero no podía jalar del gatillo, ¿por qué? Quería vengar la muerte de su hermano, hacerle pagar a Akaihi por ello.

-Adelante, dispara- incitó el pelirrojo- dispara y cobra venganza por la muerte de Hans.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Bern- ¡lo haré, te mataré!

Bern estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Akaihi notó eso y suspiró.

-¡Entonces hazlo, ¿qué esperas?!

Bern apretó los, no podía evitar temblar, quería parar, pero no podía.

-¡¿Por qué tuviste que morir?!- gritó al cielo.

-Él no murió por mi culpa- dijo el pelirrojo- murió protegiendo a la persona que amaba, yo estoy agradecido a tu hermano.

-¡Cállate!- ordenó aún temblando.

-Bern, baja el arma, no ensucies tus manos por esto. Bern no querría que hagas esto.

Bern miró fijamente a Akaihi, tembló una vez más y luego echó la pistola al suelo y cayó arrodillado, empezó a llorar. El pelirrojo suspiró y se acercó a él, luego agarró el arma.

-Estoy agradecido a Hans, él le dio a Rose algo que yo hasta el día de hoy no puedo darle, amor, seguridad. Lo mismo con Natsu y Erza- se sentó al lado de él- soy un idiota- luego se rió.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porqué incluso ahora, estoy dejando el destino de mi esposa e hija en manos de otros, soy un cobarde.

Bern miró seriamente a Akaihi y recordó algo que le dijo Rose hace unas horas. "_Akaihi no es una mala persona, él nos ama, solo que no sabe cómo expresarlo, de seguro se mantiene neutro, porque sabe que no nos puede dar felicidad- se rió- después de todo es el jefe de los yakuza. Por eso dejó que me vaya con Hans". _

-No sé si puedo perdonarte, tampoco sé si Erza podrá hacerlo…

-Lo sé- Akaihi sonrió.

-Pero… si en realidad quieres salvarlas, ve y hazlo- dijo seriamente.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de Bern. Se levantó y le mostró el mango de la pistola, Bern al verla encaró una ceja.

-Eres parte de la C.I.A, ¿no? Estuviste diez años investigando este caso. Max es el jefe de la mafia, un hombre peligroso y fue quien mandó asesinar a tu hermano. Acompáñame y decide allí si estas como un agente o para vengar la muerte de Hans.

Bern se quedó mirando el arma, luego sonrió y agarró el mango. Se levantó y recuperó su postura.

-Luego me encargo de ti, jefe Yakuza.

-No esperaba menos- dijo sonriendo.

Luego los dos subieron las escaleras a toda marcha.

**Con Natsu. **

Natsu apretó los puños, estaba entre la espada y l pared. Un paso en falso y Max era capaz de matar a Rose, después de todo, el tipi era un desquiciado. Miró a Erza y ambas miradas se compenetraron. Ambos no sabían qué hacer.

-¿Les gusta?- preguntó mostrándole _Muerte silenciosa-_ hermosa, ¿no?

-Eres un demente.

-Lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Se acercó a Natsu y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Te acuerdas de Michael?

Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par. Su cara palideció. Erza no entendía que pasaba, pero no le gustaba nada la expresión de Natsu.

Max sonrió.

-Era mi amigo, ¿sabes?- dijo en un tono triste- casi un hermano, hasta que tú…- en ese momento le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Cuando Natsu miró hacia el frente, un hilo de sangre corrió por su labio y su mejilla se hinchó- maldito Salamander…- dijo dándole otro puñetazo en la otra mejilla, igual de potente.

-¡Natsu!- gritó Erza- ¡muévete, no te dejes…!

-¿Olvidas que tu madre está en apuros?- preguntó Max.

Erza se calló, olvidó que si daba un paso en falso, Max iba a matar a su madre. Apretó los dientes.

Max le dio un puñetazo en la panza a Dragneel, este retrocedió, agachándose, atajando su panza. El albino se acercó y agarró del cabello al chico, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos. Natsu le echó una sonrisa de desprecio.

-Michael… él… era mi mejor amigo… mi hermano… y tú…- dijo levantando una pierna- ¡lo mataste!- gritó dándole una patada en la cabeza. Natsu cayó al suelo, friccionando su cabeza.

Erza se tapó la boca… acabó de decir… ¿Qué Natsu mató a alguien?

-Ahora- dijo agarrándole por el cuello de su camisa- pagarás por ello.

En eso, Max comenzó a golpear a Natsu frenéticamente. Cada golpe dejaba moretones en el cuerpo del peli-rosa.

-Para…- dijo Erza al borde de las lágrimas- para… ¡o lo matarás!

Pero aún así Max no paraba. Arriba, Rose veía la escena impotente. Aún estaba siendo sujetada por el guarula, estaba a punto de llorar, cuando agarró la muñeca del sujeto y comenzó a apretarla.

-Natsu…- dijo débilmente- Natsu…- repitió, esta vez más fuerte- ¿en serio te quedarás haciendo nada, sin defenderte- comenzaba a apretar más la muñeca del sujeto, este solo arqueó una ceja- dejando a dos mujeres llorando? Eso no es de hombres… ¿acaso no eres Salamander y Erza Titania?

Erza miró a su mamá sorprendida, ¿cómo sabía eso?

-Ustedes dos ayudan a los que piden su ayuda, ¿no?- dijo sonriendo- bien… en ese caso… yo Rose Scarlett, solicito la ayuda de Titania y Slamander, así qué… ¡Luchen!

En ese momento, Natsu atajó el puño de Max y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza, tenía todo el cuerpo amoreteado, pero aún así se levantó. Erza se limpió los ojos y sonrió.

-Solicitud aceptada- dijo Natsu sonriendo, para luego golpear en la cara a Max con todas sus fuerzas.

Max retrocedió un poco, se tapó la boca el cual estaba comenzando a sangrar, en eso viene Erza y le propina una potente patada en la mandíbula y por último Natsu le golpea en la panza, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Malditos…- dijo levantándose a duras penas- ¡ahora verán!- dijo levantando una mano.

En eso, una bala rosa la mejilla de Max, sorprendiéndolo. Todos miran atrás donde proviene el disparo y detrás de Erza estaba Berns seriamente, apuntando a Max con una pistola.

-¡Tú…!- dijo gruñendo.

-¡Bern!-grita Era feliz.

-¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?!- preguntó el albino enojado.

-Vine bien acompañado- dijo señalando hacia delante.

Todos giraron y se sorprendieron al ver a Akaihi al lado de Rose y a los dos guarulas inconscientes en el suelo.

-Akaihi…- dijo la pelirroja, mirando sorprendida al hombre.

-Lo siento Rose, pero si estoy aquí… es para enmendar mis errores.

-Ya veo- dijo ella, recostando su cabeza por el hombro de él.

-Papá…- dijo Erza sorprendida.

-Erza… lo siento.

Erza se sorprendió por eso, pero luego espabiló al recordar en qué situación estaban.

-Papá…- dijo seriamente. Este asintió.

-Erza, Natsu… terminemos con esto.

Max se echó a reír. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-No puede ser…- dijo tapándose un ojo- ¿en serio creen que solo están esos dos guarulas?- preguntó, sonriente.

Max levantó una mano y de las columnas salieron varios hombres, entre ellos Riordan. Cada uno apuntaron a Natsu, Erza, Rose, Akaihi y Berns respectivamente con sus armas.

-Son tan inocentes si creen que vine solo- dijo entre carcajadas.

Todos alzaron las manos, Bern y Akaihi bajaron sus armas al suelo. Max no paraba de reírse.

-Ya basta- dijo Natsu seriamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el albino seriamente.

-Este es idiota, ¿no?- preguntó Riordan.

-Natsu…- Erza miró a los ojos a Natsu, ambas miradas se compenetraron, luego asintió.

-Terminemos con esto Max, solo tú y yo- dijo seriamente- sin armas, sin compañeros, solo los dos.

Riordan estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Max lo detuvo.

-En serio eres tan cabezota…- dijo sonriendo- bien, te daré lo que quieres.

-Pero señor…

-Calla Riordan- dijo sacándose el saco y dándoselo- no tiene oportunidad.

Ambos se situaron en medio del laboratorio, estaban tan solo a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Adoptaron posición de batalla. Natsu miró a Akaihi, este asintió.

-Veamos que tan fuerte eres, Salamander…- dijo sonriendo.

-Soy más fuerte que tú, de eso no hay duda- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

Max simplemente sonrió y arremetió contra él. Corrió hasta donde estaña Natsu y atacó con un puñetazo, el peli-rosa logró esquivarlo fuertemente y al ver su costilla descubierta, le dio un puñetazo, mandándolo hacia un lado, Max soltó un grito ahogado, al instante se repuso y contraatacó con una patada, Natsu logró atajar el ataque protegiéndose con el brazo, usándolo como un escudo.

Todos veían la batalla detenidamente. Riordan estudiaba los ataques de Natsu detenidamente, todos estaban absortos en la batalla, excepto Akaihi y Bern. Akaihi estudiaba a todos los presentes. Contó en total seis enemigos: tres de su lado y tres de Bern. Incluyendo a Riordan eran siete. Todos tenían armas, pero guardadas en sus cinturones. Miró a Bern y asintió. Erza y Rose estaban a un lado, fuera de alcance de los enemigos.

Max retrocedió en el instante en que Natsu atajó su ataque, dejó lanzar un bufido. -Natsu se defendía bien- pensó. Dragneel miró fijamente y su oponente, suspiró, corrió hasta donde estaba él y le lanzó un puñetazo. Hizo exactamente lo que esperaba, esquivó el puñetazo, en eso Natsu giró para ganar potencia y le acertó una potente patada doble en la cara, pero el albino resistió y le golpeó en la panza con una patada, al instante sacó un cuchillo de sus cinturón, afortunadamente Natsu lo vio y lo esquivo, pero el cuchillo rozó su mejilla y le dejó un corte, que empezó a sangrar.

-Tsk- se quejó el peli-rosa, limpiándose el corte.

Max sonrió y le hizo un ademan para que lo atacara. Natsu corrió en su dirección. El albino lanzó una estocada, pero Dragneel logró esquivarlo, volvió a lanzar otra estocada que logró esquivar fácilmente. Natsu pateó la mano de Max, provocando que el cuchillo ascendiera, luego con la misma pierna empujó a Max, golpeándolo en la panza, haciendo que retrocediera. Agarró el cuchillo y lo tiró al suelo.

-Eres bueno- dijo limpiándose la boca- no esperaba menos de Salamander.

En eso entra un hombre a la habitación, ajetreado y mira a Max.

-Jefe… la policía… viene hacía aquí.

Max abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego miró a Natsu, divertido.

-Así que esta pelea es para ganar tiempo, interesante…

-Mierda…- soltó Natsu.

En eso Akaihi golpea al hombre detrás de él y le saca la pistola que tenía guardad en el cinturón de aquél sujeto. Luego apunta al segundo hombre y le dispara en el brazo, luego va por el tercero, disparándolo en el muslo. Bern actúa también y golpea en la frente al hombre delante de él, luego agarra su pistola en el suelo y dispara en el hombro a otro sujeto, para luego apuntar a Riordan, este simplemente sonríe y alza sus manos.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Natsu corre en dirección a Max, y le encesta dos puñetazos en la cara, luego le da un rodillazo en la panza y termina con una patada en su cara, provocando que cayera al suelo, derrotado.

-Fin del juego, Max- dijo Nastu seriamente.

-No puede ser…- dijo echándose a reír- esto aún no ha acabado.

-¡No…!- gritó Natsu, observando a _Muerte Silenciosa._

Ahí se encontraba el mismo sujeto que avisó a Max acerca de la policía. Se habían olvidado de él. El sujeto rió y toco un botón que se encontraba en el panel de control y _Muerte silenciosa _empezó avibrar.

Max empezó a reírse como desquiciado.

-¡Yo he ganado!- gritó riéndose como loco.

Erza subió a toda velocidad las escaleras junto a Rose. Erza dio un fuerte puñetazo al sujeto, provocando que pierda el equilibrio y cayera de la escalera. Rose comenzó a toquetear botones en el panel de control.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Max sorprendo.

-No nos subestimes- dijo Natsu seriamente- no importa que pongas en nuestro camino, sea lo que sea… lo atravesaremos- apretó los puños con fuerza- nosotros somos Salamander y Titania, ¡¿Quién coño crees que somos?!

En eso Rose y Erza sonrieron, Rose tocó una última tecla y la pantalla se apagó y _Muerte Silenciosa _dejó de vibrar. Max miró la escena, espantado.

-No puede ser…- dijo Max, aún riendo, tapándose un ojo- jajajajaja, ¿hasta aquí llegué?

-Papá…- dijo Riordan, mirándolo tristemente.

-Ahora te das cuenta, de lo desquiciado que está tu padre- dijo dando un paso hacia delante- Riordan Burton, quedas arrestado- dijo mostrándole una placa.

-Ya veo…- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Diez años…., diez años echados a la basura- dijo Max entre una mezcla de risa y llanto.

-Todo terminó, Max- dijo Natsu seriamente.

-Natsu- dijo Akaihi lanzándole una pstola- acaba con él.

Natsu vio el arma en el suelo, con una cara de espanto, como si en su mente viniera vario recuerdos doloroso. Agarró el arma.

-Acaba conmigo, muchacho, igual como hiciste con Michael.

-Fue un accidente…- dijo Natsu entre cortado.

-Los accidentes no ocurren.

-¡Hazlo, Natsu!- gritó Akahi.

Natsu tembló, pero apuntó a Max con el arma.

-Natsu…- dijo Erza horrorizada- no lo hagas…

En eso se escucha un disparo de bala. Max cierra los ojos, pero al abrirlo, ve un hueco al lado suyo. Natsu no lo mató.

-No…- dijo Natsu dejando caer el arma- no lo haré, no mataré a nadie- luego le da la espalda- has perdido, Max- luego se retira.

Max mira a Natsu con cólera, se levanta a duras penas y agarra e arma que Natsu dejó caer al suelo y apunta hacia él.

-¡Natsu, cuidado!- grita Erza.

Pero fue muy tarde, Natsu gira lentamente y escucha un disparo, pero él no cae. Max cayó al suelo, con el brazo ensangrentado. Natsu mira la escena horrorizado.

-Natsu…- dijo Akaihi- en una pelea a muerte, no hay tiempo para basilar, no hay personas débiles… solo eres tú o tu presa- soltó el arma y cayó al suelo, con la frente perlada de sudor.

-¡Akiahi!- gritó Rose.

-¡Papá!

Ambas corrieron a auxiliarlo. Rose lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Estoy bien…- dijo sonriendo- Natsu- lo miró fijamente- lo has hecho bien.

Natsu no dijo nada, quedó absorto por las palabras de Akaihi, solo él y su presa. Erza se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Natsu quedó sorprendido y salió de su trance, luego sonrió y la abrazo.

-Me alegro de que esté bien- dijo ella.

-Ya todo terminó- dijo él, sonriendo.

-Bien…- dijo Max, sonriendo- todo terminó…- sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño control- hasta nunca…- lo presionó.

Se escuchó una gran explosión y el lugar comenzó a temblar. La estructura de la mansión comenzó a derrumbarse de a poco.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Todo estaba planeado- dijo Riordan sonriendo- si mi padre perdía, él destruiría la mansión, con todos adentro.

-Mierda…- dijo mirando a todos- debemos huir.

-No pueden, estamos en la planta baja de la mansión, no les dará tiempo de escapar- dijo Max sonriendo- todos moriremos aquí- dijo riendo.

-No…- dijo Natsu- Erza…

-¡Síganme!- ordenó la pelirroja, empezando a correr.

Nadie vaciló, todos comenzaron a seguir a Erza. Riordan sonrió y comenzó a retroceder, mientras Max se quedó en el suelo, riendo a carcajadas. El techo comenzó a venirse abajo, y un gran pedazo cayó encima de Max, ya no se oyó risas.

Riordan logró salir por un hoyo, que se encontraba detrás de _Muerte Silenciosa_. El hoyo conducía a las afueras de la mansión. Estaba agotado, y tenía una gran herida en su brazo izquierdo, se detuvo al ver a un sujeto frente suyo: el hombre tenía el pelo negro y algo largo, llevaba puesto una túnica negra.

-Han fracasado- dijo el sujeto.

-Sí… te hemos fallado- dijo mirándolo seriamente- Zeref.

El hombre se sacó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro, un hombre de veinticinco años, con los ojos rojos.

-Estoy decepcionado de ti y de tu padre, Riordan- dijo triste.

-Ya veo… dijo sonriendo- entonces, este es el adiós.

-Lo siento…- dijo apartando la vista, y sacó una pistola.

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriendo.

Zeref disparó y Riordan cayó al suelo, muerto. Se acercó a él y se agachó, puso sus manos sobre los ojos del rubio, cerrándolos, luego miró la mansión, a lo lejos, se veía a la mansión derrumbarse de a poco.

-Ahora te toca, Natsu…- dijo seriamente- no mueras allí.

**Continuará.**

**¡¿Qué tal familia?! **

**Esta vez no me demoré tanto, eso creo… **

**Espero que les guste este cap, jaja, ya vieron como terminaron Max y Riordan… bastante mal. Sobre todo Max, el tipo enloqueció 0-0. Pero yo decidí eso y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Sí, Zeref muestra su cara y él es que mueve los hilos en todo esto, más adelante sabrán lo que pasará y Zeref tiene gran protagonismo. Oh, y ya sabrán dentro de poco quién es Michael y el pasado de Natsu se revelará dentro de unos cuantos capítulos más. **

**Nos vemos familia, y nos leemos luego. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20- Volveré. **

Gildarts se encontraba parado. Estaba en la azotea de un apartamento de veinte pisos. Miraba como el sol se escondía en el horizonte, dando paso al anochecer.

Sacó el cigarro que tenía en la boca y expulsó el humo, mirando hacia el arriba. El cielo se había teñido de naranja, dándole un toque hermoso. La ciudad a sus píes transcurría normalmente: los ciudadanos venían y se iban, haciendo sus quehaceres o absortos en sus pensamientos. Los autos se movilizaban en la acera, se detenían cuando la luz roja del semáforo se prendía y continuaban su marcha cuando daba luz verde.

Un hombre se subió a la azotea. El hombre aparentaba tener alrededor de los treinta y cinco años. Su pelo de color rosado se asemejaba un poco al de Natsu. Sus ojos brillaban en un color azul claro.

Se colocó al lado de Gildarts y contempló el atardecer con una sonrisa. Gildarts lo vio de reojo, sacó otro cigarro y le ofreció al peli-rosa, este negó con la mano.

-Ya soy padre, Gildarts, ya dejé de fumar hace siete años- le dijo con una sonrisa- deberías hacer lo mismo, por Cana.

Gildarts suspiró, luego se rascó la cabeza. Vio el cigarro entrepuesto por el dedo índice y el del medio, lo tiró al suelo y lo aplastó.

-Sí…- dijo sonriendo- ya somos padres- miró al peli-rosa sonriendo- y pensar que antes solo éramos unos jóvenes, que se dedicaban al vandalismo y míranos ahora, hemos madurado, Igneel.

Igneel asintió, miró una vez más el atardecer, luego se echó a reír. Antes eran unos jóvenes inexpertos, que no se preocupaban por nada, pero sus vidas dieron una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados y de un día para el otro, ya eran padres de familia.

-¿Y Mavis?- preguntó el trigueño.

-Abajo, cuidando de Natsu- contestó el peli-rosa, sonriendo- ese pequeño es muy intranquilo.

-Se parece a ti de niño- le dijo riendo- de tal palo tal astilla.

Igneel se rió también.

-Sí, creo que es de familia- dijo mirando a Gildarts- tú siempre fuiste el más calmado entre todos.

Gildarts e Igneel vivían en el mismo orfanato, eran grandes amigos e inclusive se trataban como hermanos. Siempre jugaban juntos, eran los más traviesos del lugar.

-Gildarts…- Igneel estaba seio, mirando el horizonte- si nos pasa algo, a Mavis y a mí, cuida de Natus, por favor.

Gildarts se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo, bajó la cabeza y sintió.

-Lo prometo…

Luego, la escena cambió rápidamente. El mismo edificio estaba incendiándose, era de noche. Una gran multitud estaba viendo al edificio aterrado. Un niño peli-rosa miraba al edificio, rompiéndose en llantos. Gildarts estaba al lado de él, con el rostro ensombrecido.

Se despertó agitadamente. Su frente estaba perlado de sudor. Miró su alrededor. Estaba sentado, había recostado su cabeza por la mesa y se había quedado dormido.

Suspiró "_es solo un sueño"_ pensó, pero su cara estaba completamente pálida y tenía una expresión sumamente triste. No había soñado eso hace años. En eso su celular suena. Estaba al lado suyo. Gildarts se frotó los ojos, luego garró el celular.

Había un mensaje de texto, pero el remitente era un número desconocido. Abrió el mensaje. Era unos números extraños, coordenadas, pensó el trigueño. En eso, Gray entra rápidamente a la cocina, mira a Gildarts algo apurado.

-La policía…

… … … …

El sol ascendía, dando paso al alba. El bosque estaba en suma tranquilidad hasta que una explosión interrumpo esa paz. Varios policías y autos policiacos rodeaban la mansión. Esta comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Todos miraban la escena espantados. Gildarts, Gray y Miajane estaban con los policías. Temían que sus amigos no saldrían vivos de está. Gray golpeó la capota de un auto policíaco, apretó los dientes frustrados.

-Saldrán de esta, lo sé…

Dentro de la mansión. Todos subían las escaleras desesperadamente, Erza estaba en el frente, guiando a los demás. La explosión se activó en el subterráneo, provocando cierta ruptura en los cimientos del lugar. La mansión eran enorme y alta, su estructura podía aguantar un poco más, pero solo un poco, antes de que se venga abajo.

Subieron hasta el último escalón, pero cuando Bern pisó el último escalón, este se rompió en miles de pedazos, estuvo a punto de caerse si no fuera por Akahi, que lo sujetó de la mano. Los dos se miraron y sintieron, el pelirrojo lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias…- dijo Bern cortadamente.

Aún no podía perdonarlo, lo culpaba por la muerte de su hermano. Akaihi entendía eso, solo asintió.

-Debemos apurarnos- dijo Erza.

Continuaron corriendo. Natsu miró abajo, dónde se había roto el escalón. Las llamas comenzaban a ascender, consumiendo todo a su paso. Apretó los dientes, lo mejor sería seguir adelante. Llegaron frente a una gran puerta cerca del segundo piso, Erza miró el mapa y sonrió.

-Aquí es la salida al patio principal de la mansión- dijo feliz.

Todos sonrieron, saldrían vivos de esta. Natsu y Bern empujaron la puerta estaba hecha de metal, para abrirla era necesario dos personas, ya que era algo pesada. Rose y Erza fueron las primeras en salir, seguidas por Natsu y Bern, pero Akaihi se quedó parado, en medio de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces papá?- preguntó la pelirroja- debemos salir de aquí.

Akaihi la miró algo triste, miró hacia delante y suspiró.

-No puedo- dijo al fin- allí afuera hay muchos policías, si me ven…

-Te arrestarán- habló Natsu- y te condenarán a muerte.

El hombre asintió. Erza miró horrorizada a su padre, no quería que muera. Hace rato, cuando salvó a su madre, vio resentimiento en su rostro, se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado y quería remendar sus errores inclusive le pidió perdón.

Rose miró seriamente a su marido, luego apretó los labios.

-Nunca quisiste que todo esto pasara, ¿verdad?

-He cometido muchos errores- dijo tristemente- le metí a ambas en problemas, Erza, sabes que todo lo que hice y dije fue para protegerte.

-¿De qué…?- preguntó Erza, con una mirada triste.

Akaihi negó con la cabeza.

-De mí mismo. Quería que huyeras de mí, me odiaras, después de todo, soy el jefe de los Yakuzas- dijo apretando los puños.

Erza comenzó a llorar, luego fue directo a su padre y lo abrazó. Akaihi sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, luego acarició el pelo de Erza, echó una mirada a Rose, ella estaba llorando también.

-Llévatelo- dijo dándole el mapa- te ayudará a salir.

Agarró el mapa, luego le dio un beso en la frente de Erza. Miró a Rose y articuló unas palabras mudas "_te amo"_. Luego se dirigió a Bern, este lo miró seriamente.

-Te buscaré, y te atraparé- dijo seriamente- no l olvides.

Se dirigió a Natsu, este lo miró también triste. Akaihi le sonrió.

-Cuida de mi hija, ella confía mucho en ti, haz lo mismo.

-Siempre lo hago- dijo seriamente.

Asintió, luego dio vuelta y empezó a correr. Erza fue junto a su madre y ambas se abrazaron, reconfortándose. Natsu apretó los puños.

-Ha tomado malas decisiones- dijo, mirando a Bern- pero es un buen hombre.

Bern echó un bufido. Continuaron caminando hacia delante, Erza y Rose se veían desanimadas. Natsu no las culpaba, Akaihi había cambiado, pero no podía estar con ellas, era muy riesgoso que ambas estén con el jefe de Los Yakuza.

Sabía que lo que Akaih deseaba, es que Erza tenga una vida normal, y la tendría, pero alejada de él.

-Volveremos a verlo- dijo Rose, sonriendo- lo sé.

Erza se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, asintió débilmente, pero logró sonreír.

Escucharon el sonido de las sirenas d la patrulla de policía y a una gran multitud movilizándose. Había abundantes arbustos, alineados horizontalmente. Tuvieron que atravesarlos para llegar adonde los demás.

Todos miraron a los presentes, los policías comenzaron a apuntar a cada unos. Todos levantaron sus manos, Natsu pensó que el día no podía empeorar. En eso llega Gildarts y detiene a los guardias.

-Esperen, ellos son nuestros amigos.

Gray y Mira llegaron justo a tiempo. Sonrieron al ver a sus amigos, sanos y salvos. Natsu y Erza también sonrieron, pero tal vez podían haber sonreído más si no fuera por esas armas apuntando a todo sus cuerpos.

Un hombre se puso en frente de Natsu y los demás: el hombre era alto y fornido. Tenía el pelo rapado en un estilo militar. En su saco tenías varias medallas relucientes abrochadas. Arqueó una ceja al ver Bern. Este pareció reconocerlo.

-Bajen sus armas, no son enemigos.

Los policías se bajaron sus armas y se pusieron rectos. Todos suspiraron aliviados. El hombre de corte militar se puso frente a Bern e hizo un saludo militar. Bern lo imitó.

-Sargento Midas, un gusto verlo.

-Ha pasado tiempo, teniente Bern- echó una mirada a la mansión, que ya estaba hecho pedazos- veo que has hecho un buen trabajo.

-Bueno… tuve ayuda- dijo mirando a sus amigos.

El sargento Midas miró a Natsu y los demás, sonrió y se puso recto otra vez.

-Y veo…- se volvió- ¡busquen entre los escombros, a ver so encontramos a _Muerte Silenciosa_\- ordenó seriamente.

Todos los policías comenzaron a moverse, comenzaron a mover escombro por escombro, buscando algún indicio de aquella arma mortal.

Erza miró los escombros tristemente, esperaba que su padre pudiera huir ileso, y que los policías no lo hubieran visto. Natsu se acercó a ella y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se abrazaron.

-Todo estará bien- le dijo, en un susurro tranquilizador.

Erza asintió. En eso Gray y Mira se acercan a ellos y le sonríen. Mira va corriendo junto a Erza y la abraza, Gray sonríe a N atsu.

-Lo has hecho bien, imbécil.

-Eso creo- dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Rose veía la escena enternecida, su hija tenía grandes amigos, amigos con los que podían contar. Gildarts se acerca a ella y le sonríe.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí…- frotándose el brazo- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Diez años…- miró donde antes estaba la mansión y sonrió- no puedo creer que hayan destruido una mansión completa.

-Somos especiales- dijo riendo, luego bajó la cabeza.

-¿Estás confundida?- preguntó el trigueño.

Rose asintió, no sabía cómo sentirse, luego de todo lo que pasó, comenzaba a despertar viejos sentimientos por Akaihi, pero no podía amarlo del todo, aún recordaba a Hans. Fue un hombre increíble, y lo amó de verdad.

Se abrazó a sí misma. Gildarts no necesitaba que le diga la razón de su confusión, la entendía.

-Creo que es momento de olvidar el pasado- dijo a Rose, pero también miró a Bern, el cual estaba recostado por una pared- sé que es difícil dejarlo, pero debes hacerlo, para vivir en el presente.

Rose miró a Gildarts. Tenía razón, lo importante era vivir el presente, quería a Hans. Sabía que nunca lo olvidaría, pero era hora de dejarlo ir en paz. Miró a Bern, él estaba mirando sus píes, pensativos, pero estaba segura en que pensaba, en lo mismo que ella.

-Gracias Gildarts…- dijo sonriendo- creo que sé qué debo hacer.

Gildarts asintió. Recordó el sueño que tuvo hace pocas horas, miró a Natsu, se veía exhausto y con algunas heridas en su cuerpo. Las palabras de Igneel invadieron su cabeza "_Si algo nos pasa, a Mavis y a mí- hizo una pausa-promete que cuidarás de Natsu, por favor"_. Bajó la cabeza.

-Lo hago lo mejor que puedo- dijo en un susurro- de verdad.

Natsu estaba sentado en el suelo, Erza estaba al lado de él, sentada. Le contaron todo lo sucedido a Gray y Mira, omitiendo una parte de Michael, claro. Erza miró a Natsu de reojo, ¿en verdad él había matado a alguien? El solo hecho de pensarlo le revolvía el estómago.

Natsu era su mejor amigo, siempre la protegía, estaba ahí cuando ella la necesitaba, siempre sonriéndole. Recordó aquél beso, en el baile escolar y se sonrojó, ¿estaba comenzando a sentir algo más que simple amistad por Natsu? Negó la cabeza, Natsu no podía ser un asesino, claro que no.

-¿Cómo encontraron este lugar?- preguntó Natsu.

-Fue gracias a Gildarts, él nos guió- contestó Mira.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó la pelirroja- si está en medio del bosque.

Mira negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, él simplemente nos guió.

-Midas entró en el departamento y habló con Gildarts, entonces él los guió, vinimos junto con la policía- añadió Gray.

Eso era extraño. ¿Cómo Gildarts conocía la ubicación exacta del paradero de la mansión de la mafia? Miró con el rabillo del ojo a Gildarts. Era un hombre misterioso.

-Fue gracias a un mensaje- dijo el sargento Midas, metiéndose en la conversación.

Todos se les quedaron viendo. Natsu arqueó una ceja.

-¿Un mensaje de texto?- preguntó- ¿de quién?

Midas se encogió de hombros.

-El mensaje de texto tenía como remitente un número desconocido.

Natsu frunció las cejas. Midas lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Cómo si la C.I.A no pudiera hacer un trabajo tan sencillo como escanear de dónde provino el mensaje de texto.

Midas sonrió.

-Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer.

-¿Comer rosquillas?- contestó en un tono burlón.

El sargento rió a carcajadas.

-Tienes agallas para hablar así a un sargento de la C.I.A.

-Me enfrenté al jefe de la mafia- contestó despreocupadamente.

-Tienes razón- dijo sonriendo.

Natsu volvió a mirar a Gildarts, tal vez no sabían de quien era el número, pero tenía la leve sospecha de que él si lo sabía, o al menos tiene indicios de quién es.

-Señor- dijo un guardia, acercándose al sargento- hemos encontrado un cuerpo.

Midas arqueó una ceja. Un oficial se acercó a ellos, con una camilla, encima estaba el cuerpo cubierto por una manta, al sacar la manta, el rostro del muerto se quedó descubierto.

-Riordan…- dijo Erza.

-¿Es el tío demente del que hablaron?- preguntó Gray- ¿el de ojos rojos?

-¿Lo conocen?- preguntó el sargento.

-Es el hijo de Max- contestó- pero lo vimos huir.

-Murió por un disparo de bala- contestó el médico del escuadrón.

Natsu y Erza se miraron confundidos.

El sargento suspiró.

-Pueden irse- dijo tapando de nuevo al muerto- nos encargaremos del resto.

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre sí. Natsu pensó que sería bueno volver al departamento y descansar.

Todos estaban dispuestos a irse. Bern dijo que se quedaría un poco más y que luego iría con ellos, tenían mucho de qué hablar, se despidieron de él y subieron en un auto policiaco, el cual los llevó al apartamento.

Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver que el departamento estaba en orden. Agradecieron a Gildarts, Gray y Mira, ellos habían arreglado el lugar mientras estaban fuera.

Natsu suspiró pesadamente, se tiró en el sillón y al cabo de unos segundos, se quedó dormido plácidamente. Estaba exhausto, en realidad todos lo estaban. Erza dijo que se quedaran a desayunar, a todos le parecía una buena idea, nadie había comido algo desde la tarde de ayer a causa de tanto preocupación.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar (menos Natsu, que seguía dormido) comenzaron a conversar. La verdad es que en estos últimos meses, han pasado cosas muy extrañas, y todos arriesgaron sus vidas, ya se había vuelto algo normal, así que podían conversar normalmente.

Pasaron unas horas, Mira y Gray ya se habían marchado. No habían ido a sus casas en toda la noche y sus familiares de seguro debían de estar muertas de preocupación, así que se marcharon.

Gildarts había tomado unas cuantas copas de más, Rose y Erza no tuvieron otro remedio que llevarlo al cuarto de invitados a que se echara una siesta.

Erza suspiró y se sentó en un sillón de la sala. Miró a Natsu, seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Erza se preguntó en qué soñaba, porque tenía una sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro.

La pelirroja acarició el pelo del peli-rosa. Pensó en que el primer día en que vino al departamento, ella tenía una mala primera impresión de él, después de todo… la había visto desnuda, pero con el pasar del tiempo, se convirtió en su mejor amigo, la salvó en varias ocasiones e inclusive, se habían besado.

Estos últimos once meses que pasó al lado de Natsu fueron los mejores de toda su vida, ella no era completamente feliz, pero el día en que él llegó, todo cambio, estaba agradecido con él.

-¿Sigue durmiendo?- preguntó Rose, sentándose frente a ella.

-Sí- dijo Rose riéndose- es un dormilón.

Rose sonrió al ver como su hija miraba al peli-rosa, en verdad se veía feliz.

-Lo amas, ¿no?

Erza casi se cayó por la pregunta de su madre. Su cara se tiñó de un color más rojo que su cabello.

-¿A…a qué viene eso?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

-No puedes engañar a tu madre.

Erza miró el suelo, se sonrojó levemente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-No lo sé- contestó- no sé ni lo que siento por él.

Rose la miró detenidamente, Erza seguía jugando con sus dedos. Miró a Natsu, el cual sonreía y se rascó la panza, parecía un niño, río despacio.

-Así que él es el príncipe azul que te rescató del dragón- dijo riendo- de verdad me alegro de que alguien como Natsu este a tu lado- lo miró detenidamente- es idéntico a Hans.

Erza dejó de jugar con sus dedos y miró a su madre. Hizo una mueca intentando recordar a Hans, era difícil, no porque no lo recordaba, sino porque quería olvidar todo lo relacionado con su pasado.

-Yo también me alegro- dijo sonriendo- él siempre me apoya.

Rose sonrió a Erza, luego se acomodó en el sillón. Erza tenía su vida aquí, en Magnolia, su lugar era aquí, al lado de Natsu, pero… ¿dónde era el lugar de ella?

-Mamá- dijo Erza- ¿por qué no te quedas a vivir con nosotros?

Rose la miró sorprendida, bajó su mirada al suelo y sonrió.

-Sería agradable…- dijo cerrando los ojos- pero hay algo que debo hacer primero.

Erza arqueó la cejas, estaba a punto de preguntar qué, pero Rose se levantó y se estiró.

-Iré a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Erza vio como su madre se alejaba, hasta que abrió la puerta de la habitación de Erza y entró en ella. La pelirroja sonrió, había asado diez años desde que su madre había "muerto", pero no era así, ahora estaba a su lado, se quedaría a vivir con ella, podría compensar esos diez años que estuvo ausente en toda su vida. Erza sonrió y cerró los ojos, al cabo de unos minutos, se quedó dormida.

… … … …

Cuando Erza abrió los ojos, se sentía completamente recuperada. La fatiga había desaparecido, se sentía como nueva. Miró a su lado y Natsu aún seguía dormido. Miró por la ventana, afuera ya había oscurecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó dormida?

Se levantó y se estiró todo el cuerpo. Tenía algo de hambre. Se preguntó si su madre ya se había levantado, decidió ir a comprobarlo. Fue hasta la perta de su cuarto.

-Mamá, ¿ya te has…?- no pudo terminar la frase.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con la sorpresa de que la habitación estaba vacía. En su cama, había un papel. Arqueó una ceja y la cogió. Empezó a leerla, cuando terminó, dejó caer la hoja.

Rápidamente dio vuelta y corrió gritando el nombre de Natsu. El peli-rosa se despertó sobresaltado. Erza corrió junto a él y lo abrazó, comenzó a romperse en llantos.

-Erza… ¿qué sucede?- preguntó anonadado.

-Mi mamá… piensa irse de nuevo- dijo llorando- dijo que se quedaría, pero se fue de nuevo… ni siquiera se despidió.

Natsu no podía creerlo, ¿hablaba en serio? Apretó los dientes de frustración, ¿qué clase de madre era Rose? ¿Acaso pensaba volver a dejar a su hija?

-Erza…- dijo Natsu seriamente- estoy seguro que ha hecho una parada antes de irse.

… … … … …

Ya había oscurecido completamente. Rose estaba arrodillada, frente a ella había una lápida. Bajó un florero llena de rosas y la colocó frente a la lápida, luego comenzó una oración.

Un hombre pelirrojo, estaba al lado de Rose, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrado. Cuando Rose dejó de rezar y se levantó, el hombre la miró detenidamente.

-¿En serio piensas irte sin avisar?- preguntó seriamente.

Rose sonrió, luego miró la lápida grisácea.

-Debo hacerlo- dijo con un tono melancólico- iré a buscar a Akaihi, solo vine a despedirme de Hans, para siempre.

Bern la miró de reojo, luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-Es difícil decir adiós a las personas que amas- dijo seriamente- creo que es hora que Hans descanse en paz- miró la lápida, en ella estaba inscripto el nombre: Hans- era un gran hermano.

-Y un increíble hombre- añadió Rose.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Erza a lo lejos.

Rose se sobresaltó. Giró y se encontró con su hija, que estaba corriendo en su dirección, acompañado de Natsuu y Gildarts.

Natsu y Erza le contó lo sucedido a Gildarts, el cual seguía dormido en la habitación para invitados, cuando se despertó, ya estaba completamente sobrio. Al instante, les dijo que se suban a su auto y que él los llevaría.

Erza paró frente a Rose. Un fuerte viento sopló en sus caras, revolviendo sus largas cabelleras. Rose se abrazó a sí misma, mientras veía a su hija. Varias lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Erza.

-¿Por qué…? Dijiste que te quedarías…

Rose bajó la mirada, no podía ver a Erza en los ojos. Dio vuelta y volvió a mirar la lápida.

-Hija… tengo una última cosa que hacer, antes de poder vivir contigo…- contestó, dándole la espalda a Erza.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada…?- dijo llorando- podría ayudarte…

-Por esa misma razón- contestó viéndola- si te lo decía, querrías ayudarme, tendrías que abandonar Magnolia.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Erza. ¿Abandonar Magnolia?

Rose sonrió al ver a Natsu, volvió a acompañarla, él siempre estaba allí.

-Tu lugar pertenece aquí hija, con tus amigos, con los seres que ama.

-Pero tú también podrías pertenecer aquí- dijo dando un paso hacia delante- podrías quedarte conmigo, conseguir un empelo, reconstruir tu vida…

Rose negó con la cabeza.

-Lo haré, pero no ahora, debo hacer algo, encontrar a alguien.

-¿A papá?- preguntó Erza.

Rose asintió.

-Quiero encontrarlo, ayudarlo, quiero regresar con él a Magnolia y reconstruir nuestras vidas juntos, los tres, como debe ser, como familia.

Erza bajó la mirada, se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Prométeme que volverás- dijo seriamente- prométemelo.

Rose se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió a su hoja. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Volveré, es una promesa- le susurró en los oídos en un tono tranquilizador.

Erza sonrió y abrazó a su madre. Todos miraron la escena enternecidamente. Luego Erza miró a Gildarts y le sonrió.

-Gracias por todo, amigo.

Gildarts sonrió.

-Volveremos a vernos, Rose.

Ella asintió, luego miró a Bern, se acercó a él y le dio un collar.

-Esto era de Hans- dijo sonriendo- cuídalo por mí.

Bern agarró el colla, lo miró detenidamente, luego sonrió, guardó el collar en el bolsillo y abrazó a Rose.

-Cuídate- le dijo- y dile a Akaihi que no le librará de mi tan fácilmente.

Rose asintió, luego se dirigió a Natsu. Lo escaneó con los ojos por última vez, Natsu se sentía un poco incómodo, pero no dijo nada.

-Sé que cuidaras de mi hija- dijo acercándose a él- eres un buen chico, Natsu.

Natsu sonrió.

-Cuidaré de su hija, es una promesa.

Rose asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que le tomó por desprevenido al peli-rosa, dejándole sonrojado, luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Lucha por ella, Natsu.

Natsu sonrió y asintió.

Rose suspiró aliviada, ahora podía marcharse sin remordimiento. Subió el cementerio colina arriba, volteó una vez más, mirando a su hija y amigos. Sabía que su hija estaría bien, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Giró decidida a irse, se puso un sombrero floreado en la cabeza, pero una ráfaga de viento sopló, llevándose el sombrero consigo. Rose estiró el brazo intentando agarrarlo, pero fue directo a los píes de un hombre.

El hombre se agachó y agarró el sombrero, luego miró a Rose.

Rose quedó estupefacta al ver al hombre, este le entregó el sombrero, Rose estaba temblando, pero consiguió agarrar el sombrero.

-Gracias…- dijo sonriéndole- gracias por todo, Hans.

Hans le sonrió y se despidió con la mano, una ráfaga de viento volvió a soplar, Hans desapareció junto a la ráfaga, delante de los ojos de Rose.

Rose sonrió, se colocó el sombrero y dio la vuelta, esta vez podía caminar por las calles, sin temor a que Max la persiguiera, por una vez, Rose no miró atrás.

**Continuará…**

**¡¿Qué tal familia?! n.n/**

**Aquí les traigo otra entrega de este fic, recién salido del horno. **

**Sí, Rose se ha ido, pero no os preocupéis, volverá, después de todo, hizo una promesa. **

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y por favor dejen sus hermoso reviews, nos vemos! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20- Lucy Heartfilia- parte 1. **

Había pasado una semana desde que Rose partió de Magnolia. Erza se veía un poco deprimida por ello, pero se recuperó rápidamente, su madre le había hecho una promesa y Erza estaba segura que la iba a cumplir.

Natsu habló con Bern acerca de lo sucedido con Max. Bern le contó que él era el hermano menor de Hans. Hans era el antiguo niñero de Erza, Rose se había enamorado de él diez años atrás, pero había muerto asesinado por Riordan, el hijo de Max.

Bern era un agente de la S.I.A de los Estados Unidos. Max era el jefe de la mafia, había huido de Estados Unidos para escapar de la policía y había seguido con sus planes en Magnolia. Bern se infiltró en la mafia e investigó a Max durante diez años, pero por fin cerró el caso luego de que Max murió, pero ahora estaba detrás de otro delincuente.

Bern le pidió a Natsu que le cuente todo lo que sabía de Akaihi, pero el peli-rosa se negó. Natsu sabía que Akaihi no era del todo malo, sobre todo después de que casi sacrificó su vida para rescatar a Erza.

Bern sabía que no iba a sacar ninguna información de Natsu así que lo dejó ir. Luego de eso, los días de Natu y Erza transcurrió con normalidad toda una semana.

**En la actualidad.**

Natsu se encontraba recostado en el sofá, frotándose la panza. Parecía que estaba sufriendo. Tenía un tono blanquecino en su rostro, intentó levantarse, pero cayó al sofá rendido. Un gran estruendo se escuchó proveniente de su… ¿estómago?

-Erza…- dijo levantando la mano, temblando-… muero… de hambre….

-¡Deja de exagerar!- gritó Erza desde la cocina- ¿no puedes aguantar un poco más?

Un gran estruendo volvió a escucharse.

-Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta.

Natsu llegó a la cocina a rastras, guiado por el olor de la cocina, se incorporó apoyado a la pared. Erza se sorprendió al ver al peli-rosa.

-¿Cuándo…?- preguntó la pelirroja, luego negó con la cabeza- olvídalo.

Erza estaba vestida con su uniforme del instituto, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca, una pollera corta que le llegaba hasta los muslos y un par de medias que le alcanzaba hasta las rodillas. Encima del uniforme, tenía un delantal rosa que ponía: _La mejor Chef del mundo. _

-Huele muy bien- dijo Natsu acercándose más a Erza, abriendo las fosas nasales fuertemente, oliendo la comida.

Natsu llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto: una camisa blanca; un pantalón de vestir negro y un par de zapatos del mismo color.

-Claro- dijo Erza apartando su pelo, con aire triunfal- lo he hecho yo, la mejor chef del mundo- señaló su delantal.

Natsu le sonrió.

-¿Puedo probar…?

-¡No!- le regañó, golpeándole la mano con una espátula- espera hasta que termine de cocinar.

Natsu agitó la mano para que desaparezca el dolor. La puerta del apartamento sonó.

-Bien, bien- dijo dando media vuelta- iré a abrir la puerta mientras tanto.

Se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Gildarts, el cual le saludó con la mano energéticamente. Natsu al verlo, cerró la puerta en su cara y la llaveó.

-¡Erza, no fue nadie!- avisó Natsu.

Cuando se giró, vio a Gildarts que entró por la ventana, se bajó y se sentó en el sofá, luego levantó sus píes sobre la mesa, como si nada hubiese pasado. Miró a Natsu y le saludó nuevamente con la mano enérgicamente. Una gota cayó por la sien del peli-rosa.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo- buenos…

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- gritó Natsu, dándole una patada a Gildarts.

-¡¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tus invitados?!- dijo enseñándole los puños, con una vena hinchándose en su sien.

-¡¿Qué clase de invitado entra por la ventana?!- espetó el peli-rosa.

Ambos chocaron las frentes, listos para pelear. En ese momento entra Erza contemplando el conflicto.

-¡Ya paren!- les regañó, golpeándolos en la frente con su espátula. Natsu y Gildarts terminaron en el suelo, con sus frentes rojas y marcadas por la espátula.

De un momento de otro, Natsu y Gildarts estaban sentados en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, con los brazos cruzados y murmurando. Erza suspiró, luego los miró seriamente.

-Nunca van a cambiar, ¿verdad?

-Natsu tuvo la culpa- dijo Gildarts, señalando al peli-rosa con cierto tono infantil.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-Como sea- resopló Erza- ¿para qué has venido Gildarts?

-¡He venido a desayunar con mis amigos!- contestó Gildarts levantando las manos.

Gildarts había desayunado, almorzado y senado con ellos esta última semana. Diariamente aparecía en el departamento de Natsu y Erza quién sabe cómo, sorprendiéndolo encontrando viendo la tele, dándose un baño o durmiendo en la habitación de Natsu.

-Bueno…- dijo Erza pensando- creo que puedes desayunar con nosotros…

-¡¿Qué?!- protestó Natsu- ¡¿le vas dar de comer a este gorrón?!

-¡¿A quién llamas gorrón?!- contestó ofendido- si no fuera por mi ahora dormirías en la calle. Por cierto…- sonrió maliciosamente- me debes un mes de renta.

-¡Te dije que te pagaría cuando cobre!- Natsu se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado- si que eres exigente.

-Vamos Natsu- dijo Erza sonriéndole- se amable con Gildarts.

-Cierto, se amable con Gildarts- repitió el hombre.

Natsu suspiró, luego se rascó la cabeza.

-Bien- contestó- solo porque tú me lo pides- dijo sonriendo a Erza.

Erza sonrió, luego se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina aún sonriendo. Cuando entró a la cocina, Gildarts alzó su mirada y suspiró.

-¿Sabes algo acerca de Rose?- preguntó el peli-rosa.

Gildarts negó con la cabeza.

-Una semana y ninguna señal de ella- se cruzó de brazos- siempre igual, nunca quiere contar sus problemas.

-Volverá- dijo Natsu seriamente.

Gildarts lo miró arqueando una ceja. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro?

-Se lo prometió a Erza- prosiguió- Erza cuenta con ella. Si no vuelve, yo mismo iré a buscarla.

El hombe sonrió ante la seguridad del chico. Erza salió de la cocina, con dos platos, encima de ellos había tres pan tostados embutidos con mermelada. Bajó los patos en la mesa.

-Natsu, ayúdame con las tazas.

Natsu se levantó pesadamente, fue a la cocina y al rato regresó con tres tazas y una cafetera en ambas manos.

-Bien Natsu, sírvemelo- dijo Gildarts, como si Natsu fuera su sirviente.

-Te serviré está…- dijo enseñándole el puño.

En ese momento, sonó el celular de Gildarts. El hombre lo sacó de su bolsillo y le echó un vistazo. Un emoticón de una carta se visualizó en su pantalla. Arqueó una ceja al abrirlo, se sobresaltó al terminar de leerla.

-Esto…- dijo levantándose de golpe- gracias por la comida, pero debo irme.

Agarró los tres panes tostados embutidos en mermelada, los llevó a la boca y se fue como vino, saliendo por la ventana. Natsu y Erza se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la velocidad en que salió por la ventana Gildarts, como si fuera que se dedicara a entrar y salir por las ventanas de las casas ajenas.

-Esta vez Gildarts se superó…- dijo Erza mirando la ventana.

-No importa, solo desayunemos- dijo tomando asiento.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, lavaron los platos y tazas. Natsu miró el reloj de pared, marcaba las siete A.M. Solo le quedaban treinta minutos para que llegar al instituto.

Salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al instituto. Cerca de una tienda, Natsu no pudo evitar la tentación de comprar una barra de chocolate, por lo que se retrasaron unos minutos. Tuvieron que correr desde la tienda hasta el instituto. Llegaron al instituto justo a tiempo.

El instituto Fairy Tail era un edificio de tres pisos, con canchas de básquet y fútbol integrados. Dos árboles posaban en ambas esquinas del instituto, dando sombra. Un hermoso patio ubicado en la parte de atrás daba descanso a los alumnos ajetreados.

Natsu y Erza entraron al instituto, algo cansados por la carrera desde la tienda hasta Fairy Tail. Se dirigieron a sus aulas justo a tiempo. El timbre sonó, anunciando el comienzo del día escolar.

Erza abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que el profesor aún no había llegado. Todos sus compañeros estaban charlando animadamente, cada uno con sus grupos de amigos.

-Creo que llegamos a tiempo- dijo Natsu, dándole una mordida a su barra de chocolate.

-Hubiésemos llegado más temprano si no te detenías a comprar esa barra de chocolate- regañó Erza, señalando el chocolate que estaba comiendo el peli-rosa.

-Valió la pena- dijo saboreando la barra.

-¡Natsu!- gritó un chico, el cual no tenía remera- ¡por fin has llegado!

-¡Los hombre de verdad no llegan tarde!- añadió Elfman, el cual estaba al lado de Gray

-Gray, Elfman- dijo apartando su chocolate- no les invitaré.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido- no queremos tu barra de chocolate.

-¿Es chocolate negro?- preguntó el albino babeando.

-Oye, Gray… creo que se te perdió algo- dijo una peliblanca, señalándolo.

-¿Qué?- el pelinegro se miró el pecho y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no llevaba camisa- ¡mierda, es la tercera vez que me pasa esto!

-¡Mira!- dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga- ¿cómo has estado?

-¡Erza!- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo- pues bien… cuidando de mi hermanito- dijo señalando a Elfman, el cual estaba peleando con Natsu por el chocolate.

Erza se rió al ver la escena. Natsu se comportaba como niño a veces por cosas tan ridículas como una barra de chocolate negro, pero ese era su forma de ser y Erza lo quería tal y como es.

Una mujer de color de pelo azul se acercó al grupo e amigos y los saludó con una sonrisa. La chica no pasaba de tener Diecisiete años. Era baja, cerca de los 1,45. Llevaba una bincha de color amarillo en su cabeza.

-Hola Levy- saludó Erza sonriéndola.

-Erza- saludó la chica, devolviéndole la sonrisa- veo que están tan animados como siempre- dijo señalando a Natsu y Elfman.

-Solo falta que vuelva Gray y…

Como por arte de magia u obra del destino, Gray apareció, esta vez con camisa, pero le faltaba una parte esencial.

-No sé como terminó mi camisa en un árbol pero…

Todas las chicas dentro del aula gritaron. Gray las miró como si se hubiesen vuelto locas.

-¿Y esto…?

-Hemm… Gray… creo que te hace falta algo importante- dijo Erza señalando hacia abajo.

-Ara Ara- dijo Mira sonriendo.

-Pervertido- dijo Levy seriamente.

Gray no entendía nada, pero decidió bajar su cabeza dónde señalaba Erza. La gran sorpresa que se llevó al ver que no tenía su pantalón.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- preguntó entre mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

En eso, un pupitre voló hacia dónde estaba el pelinegro y lo golpeó en la espalda.

-¡¿Quién fue?!- preguntó levantándose, mirando por todas partes cabreado.

-¡por pervertido!- contestó Natsu.

-¡Tú…maldito!- dijo agarrando la misma silla y tirándosela.

Natsu logra esquivar la silla, pero esta atina a un sujeto, el cual estaba sentado en un pupitre, dando la espalda a los demás. El pupitre le da en la espalda y este cae encima de otro sujeto, el cual le da un puñetazo para alejarlo. En eso, otro sujeto le da una patada al sujeto que le dio un puñetazo al otro sujeto. Otro golpea a otro y así sucesivamente hasta que da inicio a la cuarta pelea de la mañana.

-Nunca cambiaran, ¿verdad?- preguntó Levy en un suspiro.

-Bueno, esto es lo que nos diferencia de las demás aulas- dijo Mira sonriendo.

-Por cierto, Erza- dijo la peli-azul- hoy debemos reunirnos para terminar el trabajo grupal.

-Es cierto- dijo la pelirroja, recordando.

Natsu cae cerca de Erza, pero se levanta rápidamente. Cuando estaba a punto de regresar a pelear, Erza lo detiene, agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa.

-Natsu, ya para- dijo seriamente.

-Pero Erza…

-Sin peros- dijo mirándolo con un aura oscura.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Natsu debido al aura de Erza. Tragó saliva y asintió temerosamente. Erza le sonrió y lo soltó, dejando que el chico cayera en el suelo sentado.

-Erza, a veces das miedo- murmuró Natsu, ocultando su boca en las solapas de su camisa.

-¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos hoy, después de clases en mi departamento- sonrió a Natsu maliciosamente- Natsu nos servirá hoy.

-¡¿Khé?!- dijo sorprendido.

-Me parece bien- dijo Levy sonriendo.

La batalla dentro del aula terminó cuando el profesor abrió la puerta. Todos miraron al profesor de matemática. Uno se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de golpear a un pelirrojo el cual se le escapaba el alma de la boca.

Todos se situaron rápidamente en sus respectivos asientos. El profesor simplemente se encogió de hombros. Por lo que se veía estaba acostumbrado a ver esas escenas al entrar l aula 2-A.

Dos horas fueron unas torturas (según Natsu), se quedó dormido en su pupitre, pero cuando sonó la campanilla del receso, fue el primero en levantarse y gritar "_Sí, comida"_.

Todos salieron y el grupo de Natsu se dirigieron a comer y conversar en la fuente del patio. Natsu se recostó en el suelo después de haber comida la barra de chocolate negro.

La fuente tenía forma de tres mujeres con alas (hadas) las cuales derramaban agua de sus jarrones de piedras en una pequeña piscina. El ruido del agua rugir tranquilizaba a Natsu.

En cuanto a Erza, Gray, Mira, Elfan y Levy, estaban en la cantina, comprando sus desayunos.

-Natsu- dijo una voz conocida para el peli-rosa- tiempo sin vernos.

Cuando Natsu giró su cabeza hacia un lado, se encontró con un chico. El chico tenía alrededor de los trece años. Tenía el pelo de color oscuro. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio y una bufanda amarilla enrollada al cuelo.

-¿Romeo?- preguntó Natsu sorprendido.

-¡Así es!- dijo el chico sonriéndole.

Natsu no podía creer lo que veía. Había pasado varios meces desde la última vez que se vieron, cuando lo ayudaron con el caso de su tío Jaaku. En ese entonces Romeo desprendía un aura de tristeza, de rabia y rencor. Ahora parecía más relajado, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más y sonreía.

-¡Hombre, cuanto tiempo!- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda- no sabía que asistías a este instituto.

A lo lejos, Erza y los demás regresaban de la cantina con sus desayunos en las manos. Hablaban animadamente.

Erza miró a lo lejos la fuente y pudo reconocer a Natsu a lo lejos, pero había un chico que no reconocía hablando con él. Entorno los ojos estudiando al chico. Abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocerlo.

-¡Romeo!- saludó la chica a lo lejos, sonriéndola.

Ambos chicos giraron. Al ver a la pelirroja, Romeo sonrió y saludó a Erza con la mano animadamente.

-Romeo, en serio eres tú, ¿desde cuando asistes a este instituto?

Romeo sonrió y se rascó la cabeza.

-Desde hace una semana- dijo algo apenado- los estuve buscando, pero no tuve la oportunidad de verlos hasta hoy.

Mira y Gray también se sorprendieron al verlo. Se acercaron al grupo sonriendo, en cuanto a Levy y Elfman, ellos miraban la escena con sierto signo de interrogación.

-¡Mira, Gray!- dijo el joven- ¡que gusto verlos!

-Realmente es una sorpresa- dijo Gray, sonriendo.

-Has crecido un poco, ¿eh?- dijo la albina comparando sus estaturas con su mano.

Romeo solo sonrió algo ruborizado y se rascó la nariz.

-¿Qué tal ha estado tu madre Romeo?- preguntó Erza.

-Mejor- contestó- desde que se solucionó el tema de mi padre, pero algo triste por lo de mi tío.

-Entiendo- dijo Natsu asintiendo con la cabeza- debe ser algo difícil.

-Pero todo mejoró- dijo Romeo optimista- mi mamá ahora sonríe todos los días y pude convencerla de que entre a Fairy Tail.

-Me alegro de ello- dijo Natsu revoloteando su cabello.

-Todo es gracias a ustedes, Natsu-nii, Erza-nee.

Natsu y Erza sonrieron. La campana sonó, anunciando el final del receso.

-Natsu-nii, podría ir a tu casa hoy- dijo animado- ¡tengo un nuevo videojuego que quiero enseñarte!

-¡Claro!- dijo Natsu igual de animado- ¿podemos Erza?

-No lo sé…- dijo Erza, dudando.

-Por favooooor- suplicaron los dos, con ojos de cachorros.

-Esta bien- dijo aceptando, sonriendo.

Natsu y Romeo saltaron, triunfalmente. Se despidieron del chico y se dispusieron a dirigirse a sus aulas, cuando se toparon con un profesor. El profesor hizo una seña a Natsu para que se acercara.

-¿Qué sucede profesor?- preguntó el peli-rosa.

-Natsu, el director Makarov quiere verte.

Natsu arqueó una ceja al oírlo.

-No quemaste algo de nuevo, ¿o sí Natsu?- preguntó Gray con cierto aire burlesco.

-No lo sé- contestó algo confundido- adelántense, yo los alcanzaré luego.

Natsu dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la dirección. Erza se preguntó en que se habrá metido esta vez.

Natsu se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Fairy Tail. Se preguntaba que había hecho esta vez. ¿Habrán descubierto esa máquina de sodas rotas?

Cuando llegó a la dirección, golpeó la puerta, pero nadie vino a recibirlo. Algo impaciente, decidió entrar sin permiso.

-Oye viejo, ¿qué hice esta vez?

Cuando Natsu entró, le sorprendió al director Makarov leyendo una revista para mayores. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y cada vez que hojeaba un hilo de sangre caía de su nariz.

Cuando vio que Natsu entró, guardó rápidamente la revista y le sonrió.

-Hola Natsu.

-Pervertido- le dijo Natsu.

-¡Calla!- le espetó- cuando llegues a mi edad lo entenderás- dijo asintiendo orgullosamente.

-Ojalá no- dijo bufando- ¿y qué he hecho esta vez?

Makarov prendió su pipa y sacó de su escritorio un diario. Se lo lanzó a Natsu y le sonrió.

Natsu agarró el diario y lo miró con una ceja encarada. Desenrolló el diario y leyó la primera hoja. Abrió los ojos de par en par al leerlo.

En el titular del diario rezaba: "_Una página wed se ha vuelto muy viral hoy en día. La página habla acerca de dos jóvenes serviciales que ofrecen su ayuda a aquél que lo necesite, pero los oficiales comienzan a sospechar de ellos. Últimamente han ocurrido muchos atentados y se culpa a ese par de jóvenes. La policía va a poner manos en el asunto y buscará a esos jóvenes."_

Natsu palideció al terminar de leerlo. Por lo que se veía, la cara del peli-rosa se veía graciosa, pues Makarov no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Se han vuelto famosos.

-¿Cuándo se publicó esto?

-El diario es de hoy- dijo despreocupadamente- es asombroso como la policía puede desconfiar de cualquiera.

Natsu no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Era en serio esto?

-¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Por qué la policía nos buscan?

Makarov volvió a encender su pipa, luego se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te lo dije, la policía está muy paranoica últimamente.

Natsu tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Erza? Los estaban buscando, no estaban seguros.

-Espera…- dijo mirando ceñudamente al director- ¿cómo sabes que somos…?

-…Salamander y Titania- preguntó sonriendo- no hay nada que no sepa de mis mocosos.

Natsu dejó el diario en la mesa del director.

-¿Por qué me muestras esto?- preguntó Dragneel.

-Es mi deber proteger a mis alumnos- dijo sonriendo- además… esto será divertido.

Natsu no entendía nada. Salió de la dirección sin despedirse. Estaba confundido, tenía que decírselo a Erza.

Makarov dejó de sonreír cuando Natsu salió. Suspiró hondamente, luego miró al techo.

-Tú hijo se ha metido en algo grande, estoy preocupado por él- cerró los ojos y volvió a suspírar- lo siento… pero debo dejar que madure, Mavis.

Natsu llegó a su aula y entró, aún preocupado por lo que había leído en el periódico. El profesor estaba explicando el teorema de Pitágoras animadamente, cuando Natsu interrumpió su clase.

Entró y como si nada se sentó en su silla. Todos lo miraron confundido.

-Natsu- dijo Erza, la cual se sentaba detrás de él- ¿qué sucede?

-Te ves bastante preocupado- añadió Mira, preocupada.

-De seguro el viejo lo habrá sancionado- dijo despreocupadamente Gray.

-Eso es de hombre- apoyó Elfman sonriendo.

-Elfman, cállate- concluyó Levy.

-No es nada amigos- dijo Natsu.

Miró a Erza seriamente. La pelirroja también lo miró. Se preguntó que le habrá dicho Makarov, de seguro sería algo muy serio para que Natsu reaccionara así.

-Disculpen- dijo el profesor- exijo silencio en mi clase.

Dicho eso, todos guardaron silencio. Las horas pasaron hasta que la campana sonó, anunciando el final de las clases. Todos salieron despedidos del aula. El grupo de Natsu se dirigieron hasta la salida trasera del instituto.

-Creo que estamos todos, ¿no?- preguntó Levy, contándolos.

-¡No se olviden de mí!- gritó Romeo a lo lejos.

-Romeo- dijo Gray- casi nos fuimos sin ti.

-Gracias- dijo el chico sarcásticamente- al menos Natsu-nii no lo ha hecho.

Miró a Natsu, el cual seguía algo pensativo, cosa que extrañó a Romeo.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó a Erza.

-No lo sé- contestó ella- ha estado así un buen rato.

Decidieron no decir más y dirigirse al apartamento. Conversaban animadamente en el camino. Erza, Mira y Levy hablaban entre ellas. Mientras que Gray, Romeo, Elfamn y Natsu hablaban de lucha.

Natsu había salido de su estado de preocupación, cosa que animaron a los demás. Cuando llegaron a su departamento. Natsu sacó lla llave de su bolsillo.

-Ya te dije Gray, no hay _Redbull_ en mi refrigerador.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Una mujer rubia estaba limpiando con un plumero el departamento. La mujer tenía el pelo de color rubio. Tenía una increíble figura, bien esbelta que haría babear a cualquiera. Cuando se giró al verlos, sus grandes _atributos_ rebotaron.

Cuando vio a Natsu, sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Natsu!- dijo la mujer, saltando encima de él.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, dejando confundidos a todos. Se agarró al cuello del muchacho y sus grandes pechos terminaron cubriendo la cara del peli-rosa.

-¡Natsu!- dijo abrasándolo, mostrándole mucho cariño- ¡Cuánto tiempo, sigues tan apuesto como hace dos años!

Cada vez que se retorcía por Natsu, sus pechos aplastaban más el rostro del muchacho. Todos los hombres miraban ruborizados y con celos a Natsu. Mira estaba completamente roja, igual que Levy, solo que ella se tapaba los ojos. En cuanto a Erza… un aura asesina se desprendía a su alrededor.

-Natsu… ¿quién es ella?

Lucy miró a Erza confundida, luego parpadeó dos veces.

-¿Natsu no les contó de mi?- dijo confundida- ay amor, deja de ser tan tímido- dijo abrazando más al muchacho, el cual estaba ahogándose.

-¿Amor?- un tic apareció en el ojo de Erza.

-Claro, soy la novia de Natsu. Lucy Heartfilia.

**Continuará…**

**¡Holaaa! ¿Qué tal familia?**

**Oh, ha aparecido Lucy y dice que es la novia de Natsu. Jaja, el triángulo amoroso comienza a partir de aquí colegas, jeje. **

**Bueno, lamento haberme tardado, pero estuve en épocas de examenes finales y a partir de mañana ya no voy oficialmente al colegio, ¡Felicidades para mi! Jeje.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap, suerte para todos! n.n/**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22- Lucy Heartfilia parte 2**

Lucy estaba incómoda.

Se encontraban sentados en los sofás de la casa de Natsu y Erza. Rodeaban a Lucy, la cual estaba sentada en el medio, en una silla de la cocina. Tenía los hombros alzados, apenada por las miradas de que la asechaban.

Gray y Mira estaba sentados detrás de ellas. Estaban uno al lado del otro, susurrándose cosas. Mirando a aquella chica rubia.

Romeo, Levy y Elfman por sus partes. Estaban delante de Lucy. Tenían una mirada confusa: una mezcla entre duda y asombro.

En cuanto a Natsu. Él estaba sentado en la izquierda de Lucy. Miraba detenidamente a la mujer, apenado. La estudiaba detenidamente, pero no tenía una mirada lujuriosa, o al menos no aparentaba eso para Lucy. Más bien tenía una mirada de nostalgia y…. dolor.

Erza era otra historia. Estaba sentada a la derecha de Lucy. Estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando recelosa a la chica. No confiaba en ella. Cada vez que miraba a Natsu, le daba un tic nervioso en el ojo. ¿Estaba celosa?

Lucy se rió. Le causaba gracia. Miró a Natsu detenidamente, luego volvió a sonreír.

-Has cambiado mucho en estos último cuatro años- dijo con un tono lujurioso-. No estás mal.

Natsu se sonrojó un poco.

-Ya no soy el mismo que el de antes- dijo con un tono de seriedad.

-No me cabe duda- contestó ella sonriendo.

-¿Cuatro años?- preguntó Gray-. Pero si has llegado a Magnolia hace siete meses.

-He hecho… otras paradas antes de llegar aquí- dijo el peli-rosa rascándose la cabeza.

-Esto es muy confuso- habló Levy-, ahora que lo pienso, sabemos muy poco de ti.

Todos clavaron sus miradas a la de Natsu. El peli-rosa se sentía presionado, después de todo era cierto. No les había contado nada de su pasado a sus amigos. Ellos le han apoyado cuando llegó a Magnolia, le trataron como uno más de ellos, pero… ¿cómo podía decírselo todo eso?

-Déjenlo en paz- habló Erza-. Nos contara todo cuando él quiera. Hasta entonces solo podemos esperar.

Todos asintieron.

Natsu suspiró aliviado. Le dio ganas de abrazar a Erza. Lo había salvado una vez más de un gran aprieto.

-Ahora lo que más me interesa es saber todo acerca de ti- dijo Erza con una sonrisa desafiante-. Lucy Hertfilia.

-No me importa. Puedo contestar todas tus preguntas- dijo Lucy también con una sonrisa desafiante-. Erza Scarlet.

Las miradas de ambas chicas chocaron, luchando una contra las otras. Todos se apartaron de ellas y sus miradas filosas como cuchillo, usando a Natsu como escudo.

-Dime… ¿qué relación tienes con Natsu?- preguntó Erza seriamente.

Lucy se rió entre dientes. Luego miró a Erza, divertida.

-Ya te dije. Soy la novia de Natsu.

-No te creo- dijo Erza cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah no?- dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente-. Te lo demuestro.

Lucy se levantó del sofá y se dirigió junto a Natsu. Erza levantó una ceja, mirándola expectativamente.

Lucy se colocó frente a Natsu, este la miraba a los ojos inquietamente. Le sonrió, luego se sentó en el regazo del peli-rosa y lo besó en los labios. Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par.

Todos miraron la escena sorprendidos. Lucy estaba besando apasionadamente a Natsu. Gray, Elfman y Romeo apretaban los puños, mientras lloraban al ver la suerte de Natsu.

Levy y Mira negaban con la cabeza. No podían creer el atrevimiento de aquella mujercita, pero aún así se veían levemente sonrojadas. En cuanto a Erza… Un aura oscura la rodeaba. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre por la ir y una vena se le hinchaba en la frente.

Lucy se separó lentamente del chico. Luego miró a Erza, riéndose.

-¿Necesitas más demostraciones?

Erza apretó los puños fuertemente.

-Tú… pequeña….

Natsu sujetó fuertemente los hombros de Lucy, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de los presentes. Luego miró seriamente a los ojos de la rubia.

-Fu fu- dijo Lucy sonriendo-, ya sé que quieres más, pero espera hasta la noche.

-Lucy…- dijo Natsu seriamente-. ¿Para qué has venido?

La chica parpadeó ante aquella pregunta.

-¿No te gustó el beso?- preguntó levemente triste.

-No cambies la pregunta- reiteró Natsu-. ¿Para qué has venido?

Lucy se levantó del regazo de Natsu.

-Vine a visitarte. ¿Te molesta?

Natsu se cruzó de brazos, no tan convencido de la respuesta. Miró hacia un lado.

-¿Y las maletas?

Lucy giró, fijando su mirada donde miraba Natsu.

-¡Pienso quedarme a dormir contigo por unas semanas!- dijo ella sonriendo.

Todos se sonrojaron. La chica resaltó las palabras "_Dormir contigo"_ de una forma muy coqueta.

-Ah no- dijo Erza seriamente-, si crees que te dejaré quedarte hospedada aquí, en MI casa, estás muy equivocada.

Lucy se bajó las maletas, luego se cruzó de brazos. Miró a Erza de píe a cabeza, luego negó con la cabeza.

-En primer lugar- dijo igual de seria-, esto es un departamento querida- miró a Natsu por unos segundos y luego a Erza-. ¿Acaso eres tú la que toma las decisiones aquí?

-Yo ayudo a tomar decisiones de vez en cuando- dijo Natsu en una esquina.

-Pues entonces decide ahora- dijo Lucy.

-Esto…

-Natsu, decide- habló Erza- Lucy o yo.

-Concuerdo contigo pequeña- apoyó Lucy-. Erza o yo.

Una gota cayó de la sien de Natsu. Todas las miradas se clavaron en Natsu, provocando que se sienta cohibido. Atinó ver que detrás de las chicas, sus amigos veían la escena, divertidos, comiendo rosetas de maíz.

Natsu tragó saliva. Si tomaba una decisión equivocaba, atizaría más a Erza y Lucy.

-¿En serio me harán elegir?- preguntó.

-¡SII!- gritaron ambas.

Natsu retrocedió un poco. Chasqueó la lengua. Podía sentir el fuego arder entre ambas chicas. Estaban compitiendo entre ellas.

_Genial_, pensó Natsu._ ¿Cómo terminé en esto?_

Natsu miró a sus amigos, pidiéndoles ayuda.

-Natsu, no te mueras- dijo Gray agarrando un puñado de rosetas de maíz-, que aún me debes diez dólares.

-¡Tu puedes Natsu-nii!- gritó Romeo-. En realidad no podrá, ¿verdad?- le susurró a Gray, el cual negó divertido.

-¡Lom homvress d verdoad tomean decisionesm!- dijo Elfman con la boca llena de rosetas de maíz.

-¡Así mismo campeón!- dijo Gray dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Natsu simplemente suspiró. Gran ayuda eh.

-¡NATSU!- gritaron las chicas de nuevo.

-¡La decido a ambas!- gritó Natsu.

No sabía exactamente porque dijo eso, pero solo quería que ambas dejen de molestar. No sabía que ésa decisión iba a traer más dolores de cabeza.

Lucy sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que ya ha decidido. Me quedo.

Erza parpadeó dos veces, incrédula ante la decisión de Natsu, luego apretó los dientes.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy en serio– respondió Lucy, sonriendo.

-No te pregunté a ti- vociferó la pelirroja.

Lucy alzó las manos, expidiéndose de toda culpa.

-De todos modos. Me quedo.

Mientras Lucy y Erza discutían, Natsu intentó escabullirse, pero falló en el intento. Ambas chicas clavaron sus miradas en él, con sus auras negras rodeándoles los cuerpos.

-No escaparás tan fácilmente- dijo Erza, con los ojos amarillos y puntiagudos.

Natsu tragó saliva. Se había metido en un gran aprieto.

En ese momento, la puerta del departamento se abrió. Gildarts entró con una sonrisa y unas bolsas de supermercado en las manos.

-Lucy- dijo sonriendo-. Traje las cosas que me pediste del…- se sorprendió al ver la escena-… supermercado.

Erza clavó su mirada en Gildarts, el cual la miraba, comenzando a sudar a mares.

–Esto…

–Gildarts– Dijo Erza, con un aura asesina-. ¿Tú trajiste a Lucy? Al departamento.

-Esto…- volvió a repetir. Miró a Natsu, el cual estaba también contra la espada y la pared-. Puedo explicarme…

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Erza, cruzándose de brazos.

Gildarts miró a Lucy, la cual negaba con la cabeza suplicante.

-Bueno, creo que no puedo hacerlo. Adiós- dijo dejando las bolsas en el suelo y cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Natsu suspiró. De nuevo Gildarts tenía algo que ver en esto.

-Lucy- dijo seriamente-, quiero hablar contigo… y en privado.

Todos se miraron entre sí, dubitativos.

-Yo quiero oír lo que tienen que decir- dijo Erza, suplicante a Natsu.

-No. Al menos no ahora- contestó Natsu.

Natsu miró a Erza. Erza merecía saber todo, pero no ahora… todo a su tiempo. Erza suspiró, luego se sentó en el sofá.

-Esperaré- dijo cerrando los ojos-, confío en ti, Natsu.

El peli-rosa sonrió, agradecido con Erza. Se lo iba a contar, era una promesa.

Todos miraron a Natsu y a Lucy salir del departamento. Erza los miraba algo triste. ¿Era cierto que Lucy era la novia de Natsu? ¿Por qué Natsu nuca se lo contó? Suspiró, tenía que confiar en él. Natsu nunca le falló, o al menos hasta ahora no lo había hecho.

Natsu cerró la puerta, echándole una mirada a Erza, luego le guiñó el ojo, dándole a entender que todo iba a ir bien.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, amor?- preguntó Lucy, sonriendo.

Natsu dio la vuelta, mirándola a los ojos. Su expresión era seria.

-Dime la verdad- dijo ás huyendo de tu padre, ¿no?

Lucy lo miró fijamente. Luego sonrió.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo solo…

Natsu se acercó a ella. Lucy retrocedió, pero chocó contra una barandilla.

-¿Ha escapado de nuevo? ¡Dime Lucy! ¡¿Te han hecho algo de nuevo?!

Lucy intentó desviar la mirada de Natsu, pero este insistió.

-No le hacen nada- dijo un sujeto acercándose.

Ambos fijaron su mirada a él. Era un joven alto de diecisiete años. De pelo alborotado y de color rubio. Sus ojos eran de color azul. Tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba la ceja. Llevaba puesto un traje de color negro con una camisa roja.

-¿Sting?- preguntó Natsu, arqueando una ceja.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Natsu- dijo sonriendo.

-Sting, ¿qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Lucy.

-Vengo a llevarte de regresa, Lady Lucy.

**Continuará…**

**¡Holaa! ¿Qué tal estáis?**

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. **

**Lamento La tardanza, es que mi router se descompuso a causa de un temporal y hace poco lo repararon, pero por suerte ya anduve escribiendo, puesto que no tenía mucho que hacer jeje. En fin, espero les guste. **

**Saludos n.n/**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23- Lucy Hertfilia parte 3**

Sting se veía completamente decidido. Su semblante era serio y sus ojos brillaban con seguridad. Natsu no lo había visto desde que tenían diez años, después de siete años se volvían a encontrar, solo que ésta vez Eucliffe se veía diferente. El más notorio cambio en él era su traje. Nunca había usado traje, además se refería a Lucy como señorita, ¿por qué? Sting pertenecía a la misma clase social que Lucy.

Sting agarró el brazo de Lucy violentamente y la obligó a moverse, pero Lucy forcejeaba mientras suplicaba que la soltara. Natsu no entendía qué pasaba, pero cuando Lucy lo miró a los ojos, suplicando ayuda, inconscientemente intervino.

–Y suéltala– dijo apartando a Eucliffe de ella.

Sting Arqueó una ceja.

–Esto no te incumbe, Dragneel– dijo friccionándose la muñeca–. Así que lárgate.

Natsu sonrió.

–Te has vuelto más engreído que antes. ¿Qué quieres de Lucy?

Sting miró fijo a Natsu.

–Solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

–¿Obligándola a que vaya contigo?

Lucy se escondió detrás de Natsu. Se veía realmente asustada. Natsu se preguntó qué estaba pasando aquí. Más tarde necesitaría respuestas.

–Escucha, Natsu– bajó el tono de voz–. No estamos en condiciones para jugar a los héroes. No sabes lo que está pasando, solo quiero proteger a la señorita Lucy.

–Tienes razón– dijo Natsu–, no sé lo que sucede, es por eso que necesito respuestas. ¿Qué está pasando?– preguntó, pero más que a Sting, se dirigió a Lucy.

Lucy apretó los puños.

Sting pareció percibir su incomodidad, así que decidió hablar por ella.

–El padre de Lucy…

–¡Cállate Sting!– vociferó Lucy. Comenzó a temblar– Por favor…

La voz de Lucy se quebró. Natsu apretó los puños. Algo grave estaba pasando, algo relacionado con el padre de Lucy.

–Bien…– Sting se dio la vuelta–. No diré nada, pero volveré.

Miró a Natsu por sobre los hombros. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda pero significativa. Natsu permaneció inmutable.

–Necesitamos hablar– dijo Natsu una vez Sting se fue–. Necesitamos hablar– repitió ésta vez, poniendo énfasis en «Necesitamos» dando una orden.

Lucy simplemente asintió.

… … … …

Cuando Natsu y Lucy entraron al departamento, Erza y los demás estaban a punto de terminar una deliciosa merienda. Natsu tenía cosas más importante en que pensar que la deliciosa merienda de su compañera.

Todos miraron a los recién llegados con curiosidad. Gray se detuvo en medio camino de una mordida a su pan tostado. Elfman dejó de masticar su cereal. Romeo dejó de darle un sorbo a su café. Mira terminó de embarrar el dulce de leche a su pan. Levy puso más azúcar a su té y Erza terminó de cortar con la cuchara un pedacito de pastel de cereza.

–Amigos…– dijo Natsu–. Me alegro que hayan venido, pero necesito que se vayan.

Todos percibieron la inquietud en Natsu. Se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

–Gracias por invitarnos– dijo Mira, sonriendo.

Todos salieron del departamento. Elfam niró a Natsu y asintió, como diciendo «Proteger a las mujeres es de hombres» y salió detrás de su hermana.

–Suerte, Natsu-niisan– dijo Romeo sonriendo.

Natsu le sonrió. Gray fue el último en salir, miró al peli-rosa y alzó asintió también, luego cerró la puerta.

Natsu volteó y miró a Lucy y Erza.

–Ahora sí. Hablemos.

Lucy se sentó al lado de Erza y agarró una taza, luego se sirvió un poco de té. Erza notó que sus manos estaban temblando. Miró a Natsu, se veía bastante serio. Apretó los dientes. Odiaba sentirse excluida. A pesar de la rivalidad que tenía con Lucy, la ayudó a servir el té. Heartfilia agradeció la ayuda.

–¿Pueden decirme de qué hablaban afuera?– preguntó Erza, dejando la tetera en la meza.

–De hecho, no hablamos mucho– dijo Natsu, recostándose en la pared, cruzándose de brazos–. Fuimos interrumpidos por un… viejo amigo.

Erza arqueó una ceja.

Lucy suspiró.

–Creo que debemos contarte todo, Erza, para que puedas comprender.

–Sí, creo que sí…– dijo Erza seriamente.

–Natsu y yo nos conocimos hace diez– contó Lucy–. Verás… mi apellido proviene de una familia respetada en Estados unidos. Mi padre tiene millares de empresas repartidas por todo el país. New york. Los Ángeles. Miami. California….

–Creo que ya entendí el punto– dijo Erza–. No me sorprende– prosiguió– sabía que eras adinerada por… tus aires de grandezas.

Lucy se rió.

–Bueno, sí… supongo– suspiró–. A lo que vengo es que… toda mi niñez viví en aquella «casa«, por así decirlo. Mi padre nunca estaba en casa, las veces que venía era solo para comer y dormir. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con él, se excusaba con que no tenía tiempo o debía comer rápido. Mi mamá siempre me decía que papá es un hombre ocupado, que me quería mucho y lo que hacía era por nuestro bien… aunque yo no creía eso. Pensaba que papá no me quería, que me veía como…

–Su sucesora– completó Erza, con la mirada distraída.

Lucy alzó la cabeza. Miró a Erza sorprendida. Erza miró a Natsu. El peli-rosa la miró triste. Lucy pasaba lo mismo qué pasa ella con su padre. La misma relación, el mismo comportamiento, la única diferencia es que el padre de Erza es el jefe de la mafia. Aunque Erza sabía que su padre es una buena persona. Hace unos meses decidió abandonar a los _Yakuza_ y huir del país para pensarlo mejor.

–Sí…– dijo Lucy–, me veía como su sucesora. Cuando mi madre falleció, mi padre no asistió al funeral… me dejó sola, con los sirvientes. Sola… a su hija de siete años… – volvió a bajar la cabeza–. Es por ésa razón que después de dos días, decidí huir de casa. Fue cuando eso que conocí a Natsu.

_**Flash Back. **_

Una niña de tan solo siete años corría por las calles de New york. Eran altas horas de la noche. Las calles eran húmedas y frías. Los callejones desprendían un halo de peligro, frialdad y miedo. Las sombras que proyectaban no ayudaban que digamos. Lucy se apoyó en un pote de basura. Estaba cansada, agitada y sucia. Su rostro estaba sucio debido a hollín y polvo de la ciudad. Un gato cayó encima de pote, sobresaltando a Lucy, provocando que cayera de espaldas a un charco de agua.

Lucy se levantó rápidamente. Su corazón latía rápidamente debido al susto. Estaba sola, empapada y sucia, pero al menos estaba lejos de aquél lugar al que llama «su hogar«. Lamentaba de todo corazón dejar al mayordomo Jack. A la ama de llaves Susan. Al chef Jake y a todas ésas personas tan ambles con ella. Pero no pertenecía allí. Lo único que le anclaba a ésa casa era su madre, ahora que falleció…

Las lágrimas amenazaban con resbalarse de los ojos de Lucy. Se mordió el labio y se secó los ojos. Había dejado atrás su casa, las comodidades de una niña adinerada. Ahora estaba en la calle, un lugar donde las palabras «compasión « y «amabilidad« no eran las mejores descripciones.

Volvió a correr, olvidando el dolor que sentía por la muerte de su padre. Corrió lo más rápido que le permitía sus piernas. Cerrando los ojos, apretando los puños con todas sus fuerzas. En ése momento, por casualidad u obra del destino, chocó contra algo o alguien, volviéndose a caer.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Volvió a caerse al suelo por tercera vez en la noche, ¿tal vez se vuelva una costumbre? Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un chico no más mayor que ella, como unos ocho o nueve años. Su pelo rubio estaba desaliñado. Sus ojos eran rudos y altaneros. Tenía una herida en la frente recién hecha y estaba sangrando. Lucy se sentía intimidada por el muchacho.

–Deberías atender más– dijo el chico dándose la vuelta.

Miró a Lucy recelosamente.

–Te ves como una chica bien. Adinerada– le sonrió fríamente–, ¿tienes dinero?

Lucy tragó saliva. Estaba paralizada, quería correr pero no podía, quería gritar pero su voz no salía. Ése chico era de los típicos vándalos, su vida corría peligro. En vez de correr se4 enfrentó a él… ¿por qué? Porque era una idiota.

–No tengo dinero, así que si piensas sacar algo de mí, entonces ve olvidándotelo.

El muchacho suspiró.

–Entiendo– dijo algo desilusionado–, de todas formas iba a robar un pan de la tienda de al lado.

Lucy se sorprendió. La forma en que le hablaba el chico… la trataba tan familiar, como si se hubieran conocido desde hace tanto…

–Mi nombre es Sting– se presentó el chico–, ¿y el tuyo?

Lucy parpadeó.

–¿M- mi nombre?

–Sí, ya sabes… el Nick que ponen tus padres cuando naces. Cuando te bautizas. Ya sabes– se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a deletrear– N-O-M-B-R-E-

Lucy se rió.

Sting se rascó la cabeza por el gesto.

–¿Qué?

–Sé qué es un nombre– sonrió–, me llamo Lucy.

–Ya veo– dijo sonriéndole también– ¿tienes algún apellido? Ya sabes. A-P-E-L…

–Ya basta– dijo riendo.

En ése momento algo fue directo a la cabeza de Sting. Pasó tan rápido que Lucy no pudo verlo, pero el chico logró atajar a tiempo el objeto. Lucy vio detenidamente, era… una fruta.

–Buenos reflejos– dijo un chico bajándose de la escalera plegable de metal de uno de los departamentos.

El muchacho parecía de la misma edad de Sting. Sus ojos brillaban con inocencia, alegría y respeto. Lucy estaba segura que era un chico que se hacía respetar. A pesar de sus ojos inocentes, tenía una pinta de altanero y peligroso… aunque su pelo rosa no ayudaba.

–Buen tiro, Natsu– dijo Sting mordiendo la manzana.

–Tengo unas cuantas más en mi mochila– enseñó una mochila algo vieja y andrajosa, pero se veía bastante llena–. Por cierto, hola Lucy.

Heartfilia parpadeó dos veces.

–¿Cómo…?

–… Estaba escuchando nuestra conversación– contestó Eucliffe.

–Lo siento, iba a intervenir, pero decidí ver cómo se las empañaba Sting– Natsu sonrió–. Veo que necesitas ayuda… ya sabes, con esa cara sucia y ésa ropa mojada…

–Tú no te ves en mejor estado– dijo al ver la ropa andrajosa de Natsu y su cara rodeada de suciedad.

–Bueno… puedo limpiarme en nuestra guarida.

–¿Guarida?– preguntó Lucy.

–Es algo así como nuestro hogar. Allí nos cuidamos entre nosotros. Somos como una familia.

–Sting, Rougue, Cobra, Laxus, entre otros– dijo Natsu– somos como una gran familia.

Lucy no entendía por qué les contaba todo esto.

–Suena divertido– dijo riendo.

–Pues sí, y… dime, ¿te nos une a la familia?– preguntó el peli-rosa.

Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por el ofrecimiento. Empezar de nuevo, con personas que tal vez estén en la misma condición que ella. Natsu y Sting parecían buenas personas, ¿qué debería hacer?

Natsu se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano. Lucy lo miró a los ojos. Brillaban con sinceridad. Todas las dudas de Lucy se esfumaron. Estrechó su mano.

–Bienvenida– sonrió–, no te arrepentirás.

Lucy miró a Natsu y luego a Sting.

–Sé que no.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, guiando a Lucy a su nuevo hogar.

–Por cierto– dijo Sting– no me has dicho tu apellido.

Lucy sonrió, luego llevó sus manos a su espalda.

–Ya no tengo uno.

Lucy sabía que una nueva etapa en su vida iba a comenzar. Una nueva, una donde podía ser feliz.

_**Fin del Flashback. **_

Para Erza ahora las cosas comenzaban a cobrar más sentido. Natsu y Lucy son amigos desde la infancia, ésa era la razón del porqué Lucy vino a pedirle ayuda a Natsu. Quería refugiarse en un amigo… o tal vez algo más que un amigo.

Erza sintió una presión en el corazón. Temía que Lucy robara a Natsu… ahora entendía qué sentía por el chico. Suspiró.

Natsu seguía recostado por la pared, en ese momento la puerta sonó. Natsu se dirigió a ella y la abrió. Arqueó una ceja al ver quién había interrumpido en su conversación. Gildarts estaba sonriéndole, haciendo una señal con la mano para que saliera, mientras que con la otra decía que guardara silencio.

Natsu suspiró.

–Erza, saldré un momento.

Erza asintió. Era el momento perfecto para hablar con Lucy, a solas.

Cuando Natsu cerró la puerta, Erza suspiró.

–Entonces… ¿Se dedicaban a robar antes?

Lucy asintió. Alzó los hombros, cohibida. Se veía realmente apenada por sus antiguos actos.

–Robábamos por necesidad. Formamos un grupo, algo así como una banda. Éramos un grupo de siete huérfanos… abandonados por la calle. Hacíamos todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Natsu nos lideraba, casi todos no tenían miedo.

–¿Natsu era un tirano?– preguntó Erza, sorprendida.

–Actuaba como tal– contestó Lucy–, con nosotros era bueno, pero con los demás… con los que querían hacernos daño…– Lucy sonrió–. Pero ha cambiado, por lo que veo.

–Sí… eso creo– dijo Erza, recordando todos los buenos actos que había hecho por ella, por Romeo, por Rose, por todos.

En ése momento, las palabras de Max asolaron su recuerdos «_Me vengaré por lo que has hecho a Michael. ¡Mew vengaré por su muerte!_

–¿Quién es Michael?– preguntó.

Lucy se estremeció de solo escuchar ese nombre. Eso solo empeoró la curiosidad de Erza.

–¿No te lo ha contado?

–No. Dijo que lo haría en el momento.

Lucy se mordió el dedo pulgar. Un gesto suyo cuando está pensando.

–Y lo hará, cuando crea que es tiempo. Yo no puedo pisar su autoridad, es su decisión.

–Entiendo…– dijo Erza algo desanimada.

Lucy percibió lo inquisitiva que estaba Erza.

–Sólo déjame decirte, lo que ha hecho Natsu ésa vez fue para proteger algo que amaba. No seas dura con él cuando sepas la verdad.

Erza apretó los labios… ¿qué habrás pasado?

… … … …

Natsu estaba caminando al lado de Gildrats. Cuando salió del departamento, Gildarts dijo que debía hablar con él de un tema muy importante, pero hasta el momento no le ha dicho nada más.

Bajaron las escaleras, luego giraron a la izquierda, dirigiéndose a la oficina de Gildarts. Natsu estudió al Clive. Se veía muy serio, como si lo que estuviera a punto de contarle fuera de vida o muerte.

Cuando Gildarts abrió la puerta, Natsu se sorprendió al ver quién estaba dentro. En una esquina Sting se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana. Cuando el peli-rosa entró, el rubio le sonrió.

–Lamento mi comportamiento hace unas horas– se disculpó, rascándose la cabeza–, es que estaba muy nervioso. No pensé con claridad.

Natsu arqueó una ceja.

–No hay problema, pero creo que me debes una explicación.

–Sí– dijo Eucliffe sentándose en la mesa, luego miró seriamente a Natsu–. Natsu… el papá de Lucy ha muerto y ahora el asesino va detrás de Lucy.

_**Continuará. **_

_**¡Hola Familia! Qué gusto que podamos volver a leernos. **_

_**Bueno, aquí le traigo otro capítulo más, espero sea de su agrado. **_

_**Vaya, me he vuelto a tardar un poco, pero espero os guste. **_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24- ¡Porqué son mis amigos!**

Natsu retrocedió un paso, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Miró a Sting estupefactamente. Los ojos del muchacho brillaban con tristeza y dolor… no estaba mintiendo. Miró a Gildarts, el cual asintió, confirmándolo todo.

–¿Cuándo sucedió?– preguntó seriamente.

–Hace un mes– contestó Gildarts seriamente.

–Si lo sabías, ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste?!

–Él se enteró ayer– dijo Sting seriamente–. Lucy se lo contó todo, luego de eso, le pidió que nos de tu dirección… quería hablar contigo.

Natsu apretó los dientes… ¿por qué se enteraba de todo eso después e mucho? Sus dos amigos estaban siendo perseguidos y él tirado en el sofá sin hacer nada.

–¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Atraparon al asesino?– preguntó desesperado.

Sting negó con la cabeza.

–Lastimosamente no sabemos nada del asesino. Cuando Jude volvía del trabajo, un hombre se interpuso en la carretera, el chofer intentó frenar, pero el hombre disparó y mató a Jude de un disparo en la cabeza. La limosina chocó, matando también al chofer…

Natsu apretó los puños. Entendía el dolor de perder a un padre… él perdió a los dos, pero Lucy llegó al departamento con una gran sonrisa en la cara, estaba fingiendo, pero en realidad sentía un gran dolor.

–Escucha Natsu, el asesino va ahora tras la cabeza de Lucy– dijo Sting seriamente–. Hemos estado huyendo durante un mes, ciudad tras ciudad, país en país. Cada vez que nos deteníamos sucedía un accidente que casi nos costaba la vida. Traje a Lucy en Magnolia a regañadientes, se ha quedado mucho tiempo aquí y si sigue así…

–Un accidente podría ocurrir y nosotros saldríamos herido– intuyó el peli-rosa.

Sting asintió, luego miró a Natsu seriamente.

–Ahora entiendes el porqué actué así antes, no quiero que nadie resulte herido, esta es nuestra batalla.

Natsu miró al rubio a los ojos. Brillaban con seguridad pero también se notaba su temor. Natsu recordó la primera vez que lo conoció, tirado en el suelo de la calle, temiendo a todo lo que se le cruzara. Sting es dos años menor que él.

Natsu dio un paso adelante, luego lo cogió del hombro.

–No estás solo Sting. No debes hacer esto solo.

Eucliffe apartó su mano violentamente.

–No quiero involucrarlos– dijo seriamente–. Jude dejó a Lucy a mi cargo, es mi deber cuidarla.

Natsu lo miró seriamente. Sting siempre fue un sujeto terco y hacerlo de cambiar de opinión sería difícil, en eso se parecía mucho a él, después de todo fue Natsu quién lo guió.

… … …

Erza comenzaba a sentir curiosidad. Natsu había salido del departamento y se había ido con la excusa de que tenía algo que hacer. La pelirroja se sentía tentada en salir e ir a buscarlo, pero no podía dejar a Lucy sola. Estaba sentada en el sofá, con las manos entrelazadas mientras veía el suelo, tanto ella como Erza se sentían algo incómodas debido al silencio que comenzaba a ser molesto.

Erza suspiró, luego miró a Lucy seriamente.

–¿Qué sucede?– preguntó Lucy al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja la estaba mirando.

–No… no es nada.

Erza entendía a Lucy, compartían la misma situación: una madre muerta, un padre indiferente y la huida de casa, aunque hace poco Erza descubrió que su madre no estaba muerta y que su padre la amaba, aún así entendía como se sentía Lucy.

–Lucy. ¿Para qué has venido realmente aquí?

Heartfilia se encogió de hombros, algo cohibida.

–Ya te lo dije, solo vine a visitar a Natsu.

Erza arqueó una ceja.

–Sé que hay algo más… ¿por qué no confías en nosotros?

Lucy se retorció en la silla, luego suspiró.

–Siempre confié en Natsu, desde la primera vez que lo conocí. Él junto a Sting me salvaron de la calle, me acogieron y se convirtieron en partes importantes en mi vida… sobre todo Natsu. – Miró detenidamente a Erza, esperando su reacción–. Vine aquí porque necesito de su ayuda nuevamente. Sé qué ustedes dos son Titania y Saamander.

Erza abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Había llegado su anuncio hasta Estados Unidos? Más importante aún, Lucy necesitaba su ayuda.

–Supe que Natsu era Salamander sólo al leer ése nombre– dijo Lucy seriamente– en Estados Unidos lo apodaban así.

–¿Qué? – preguntó Erza– ¿Por qué?

–Nunca me lo explicó– dijo sonriendo–. Volviendo al tema. Necesito de su ayuda, estoy en…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, alguien tocó la puerta fuertemente. Erza se levantó y fue a la puerta pesadamente, de seguro era Natsu que volvía de alguna pelea callejera.

–¡Espero qué te hayas divertido yendo a quién sabe dónde! – Gritó Erza lanzando un puñetazo, pero fue detenida por un hombre.

El sujeto había detenido el puñetazo de Erza con la palma de su mano sin problemas. La pelirroja miró detenidamente al sujeto. Medía como un metro ochenta a lo mucho. Tenía el cabello de color negro desaliñado. Iba vestido con una remera mangas largas de color negro, encima una chaqueta gris. Usaba unos pantalones de camuflaje y su cinturón portaherramientas se camuflaba a la perfección con el pantalón, Erza a penas pudo notarlo gracias a que era de día. Su boca iba tapada con un bozal (parecido al que usa Buky en el Capitán América).

–¿ Q-Quién eres? – preguntó Erza.

El hombre miró a Erza seriamente, luego miró detrás de ella, intentando ver detrás de la puerta.

–Vengo por Lucy Heartfilia.

Erza miró al hombre detenidamente, luego con el rabillo del ojos atisbó a Lucy.

–No respondiste a mi pregunta– dijo seriamente.

–Erza– dijo Lucy acercándose– ¿Por qué tardas tan…?

Cuando Lucy abrió la puerta, quedó pasmada al ver al hombre. Abrió los ojos de par en par, su rostro comenzó a sudar fríamente y sus manos no paraban de temblar. Erza arqueó una ceja al ver el comportamiento de su amiga. El hombre miró a Lucy seriamente, luego sacó una pistola de su cinturón y apuntó a Heartfilia.

–¡¿Pero qué…?!– gritó Erza espantada.

En ése momento sucedieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Un sonido de disparo sonó en todo el departamento seguido del grito de una chica.

… … …

Natsu se cruzó de brazos, luego miró inquisitivamente a Sting.

–¿Crees que puede proteger a Lucy tú solo?

–Si es necesario morir por ella, lo haré– contestó seriamente.

Natsu arqueó ambas cejas. De un segundo a otro agarró rápidamente a Sting del cuello y lo precipitó por la pared. Eucliffe miró al peli-rosa sorprendido.

–¡No seas imbécil!– le dijo seriamente– Si tu mueres, ¿quién cuidará de Lucy luego?

Sting miró a Natsu sorprendido, la mirada que le demostraba era dura y filosa. Natsu de un segundo a otro lo había atacado y dejado indefenso… ¿de ésa forma quería proteger a Lucy?

En ése momento el sonido de un disparo sonó y el chillido de una mujer se hizo presente.

Natsu y Sting se miraron aterrados.

–¡Lucy!– gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo de la habitación rápidamente, esperando que lo que estuvieran pensando no fuera cierto.

–Oh no…– dijo Gildarts levantándose estrepitosamente.

Natsu y Sting corrían rápidamente por los pasillos. Giraron rápidamente a la izquierda y subieron las escaleras. Hace tan solo segundos habían escuchado el sonido de un disparo, estaban comenzando a pensar lo peor. A lo lejos divisaron a un hombre apuntando con una pistola. Natsu apretó los dientes, furibundamente, luego se acercó al sujeto envistiendo con un puñetazo, el hombre miró al peli-rosa y esquivó el ataque fácilmente.

Natsu miró al hombre con odio, luego miró a su izquierda. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la escena: Erza estaba tirada en el suelo abrazando a Lucy la cual estaba paralizada, mirando el brazo de la pelirroja el cual estaba desangrándose, Erza se había lanzado para proteger a Lucy.

–¡Maldito!– Gritó Natsu furibundamente– ¡¿Quién mierda eres?!

El hombre miró a Natsu y luego a Sting, el cual se acercó a Erza a ver su estado.

–¿No mer recuerdas?– preguntó a Natsu seriamente.

La voz del hombre era gruesa y metálica, como si de un robot se tratase, cosa que extrañó mucho a Natsu.

–¿Debería?– preguntó Natsu.

Natsu estaba lleno de hira y cólera, quería abalanzarse al hombre y romperle todos sus huesos, pero no podía, el sujeto tenía un arma. Natsu miró a los ojos al hombre: sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, demencia y frialdad… por una extraña razón le recordaba a alguien.

–Es una lástima que no me recuerdes– dijo el hombre seriamente–. Pero no estoy aquí por viejos encuentros.

–¡¿De qué me hablas?!– Vociferó Natsu– ¡Heriste a Erza y eso es algo que no perdonaré fácilmente!

El hombre lo miró detenidamente, luego le apuntó con la pistola.

–Muévete Dragneel, no estoy aquí por ti.

Natsu apretó los puños.

–¡Sting, huye y lleva a Lucy, yo cuidaré de Erza!

Sting miró a Natsu dubitativamente, luego miró a Lucy la cual seguía paralizada.

–Vete…– dijo Erza seriamente. Se veía muy pálida y su herida se veía muy seria, pero aún así logró levantarse a duras penas–. Debes… proteger a Lucy.

Sting titubeó, pero luego agarró la Lucy de las muñecas.

–¡Ni te muevas!– Dijo el hombre seriamente. De su bolsillo sacó una segunda pistola y apuntó a Sting. –Un paso más y no dudaré en dispararte, sólo quiero a Lucy Heartfilia, los demás no me importan.

–Maldito…– dijo Natsu mirándolo con desdén.

Nunca antes se había sentido así, tan impotente.

Sting dio un paso adelante, protegiendo a Lucy, dejándola detrás de él. Lucy no paraba de temblar, seguía paralizada, mirando a sus amigos intentando protegerla, arriesgando sus vidas.

–Si quieres a Lucy, tendrás que matarme primero.

El hombre miró a Eucliffe a los ojos, luego cerró los ojos.

–Si es lo que deseas.

En ése momento una bala atravesó el brazo izquierdo del sujeto provocando que soltara su arma, todos miraron hacia atrás. Gildarts apuntaba al hombre mirándolo seriamente.

–Baja ésa pistola si no quieres que la próxima bala esté en tu cabeza.

El hombre miró a Gildarts seriamente, luego levantó su brazo herido y rasgóla manga de su chaqueta. Todos se sorprendieron al ver el brazo izquierdo del hombre el cual era postizo: un brazo robótico.

–¿Pero qué…?– preguntó Sting asombrado.

En ese momento Natsu aprovechó la distracción de su oponente y dio una potente patada a su brazo derecho, provocando que soltara la otra pistola. Natsu se abalanzó rápidamente y cogió la pistola. El sujeto retrocedió un poco, miró detenidamente al peli-rosa que le apuntaba con la pistola y con el rabillo del ojo miró a Gildarts que también le apuntaba.

–Te preguntaré una vez más– dijo Natsu seriamente–. ¿Quién eres?

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, luego suspiró fuertemente.

–Será mejor que te cuides, Lucy Heartfilia– dijo mirándola seriamente–, porque ésta no será la última vez que me veas.

En ese momento corrió rápidamente hacia la derecha. Natsu disparó rápidamente pero el hombre se protegió con su brazo metálico evitando herirse, luego saltó rápidamente desde el tercer piso y cayó al suelo rodando. Miró por última vez a Natsu con aquellos ojos fríos y enloquecidos.

Lucy dejó de temblar, luego se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a llorar.

–Está bien Lucy– dijo Erza abrazándola–. Todo está bien.

–¡No está bien!– dijo llorando– ¡Hice que arriesgaran la vida por mí, sólo mírate, estás herida!

Sting desvió la mirada, luego apretó los puños.

–Maldito…

Natsu bajó la mirada enfocando su mirada en la pistola, luego la apretó y lanzó la pistola hacia un lado.

–Erza– dijo acercándose a ellas, hablándole delicadamente– Debes tratar tu herida.

–Sí…– dijo sujetándose la herida.

Natsu miró a Lucy, la cual seguía llorando, tapando su cabeza entre sus codos. Natsu apretó los puños… encontraría a ése tipo y le haría pagar por herir a Erza y hacer llorar a Lucy, lo juro.

… … …

Todos estaban en la sala reunidos. El brazo de Erza había sido tratada y vendada. Lucy había secado de llorar, pero aún así mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo, bastante apenada. Sting estaba recostado por la pared, observando de vez en cuando a Lucy. Natsu se cruzó de brazos, _«__ ¿No te acuerdas de mí?__» _había preguntado aquél sujeto, pero… ¿quién era?

–Esto no es bueno– dijo Gildarts seriamente– ¿Cómo pudo haber encontrado a Lucy tan rápidamente?

–No lo sé– dijo Sting desganadamente–. Es por eso que no quería quedarme más tiempo aquí, por nuestra culpa Erza…

–Sting, estoy bien– dijo Erza levantando una mano para que parar.

–¿Por qué había preguntado por ti?– preguntó Sting mirando a Natsu– ¿A caso lo conoces?

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

–No sé quién es, ni por qué dijo eso– dijo cruzándose de brazos seriamente.

–¿En serio no se acuerdan de él? – preguntó Lucy.

Todos la miraron confundidos. Lucy alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos a causa de las lágrimas.

–¿Esos ojos dementes no te recuerdan a alguien, Natsu? – preguntó seriamente.

Natsu miró detenidamente a Lucy, luego recordó los ojos llenos de demencia de aquél tipo. Hurgó en sus recuerdos hasta que uno en particular llegó, de pronto todo comenzó a cobrar sentido.

–No puede ser…– dijo Natsu sobresaltado–.Pero… ¿por qué?

–No lo sé– dijo Lucy tristemente–, simplemente no lo sé.

–¿De quién están hablando? – preguntó Erza confundida.

Sting miró detenidamente a Natsu y Lucy, luego llevó su mano a su mentón pensativamente.

–No pude ser…– dijo sorprendido– ¿Están hablando en serio?

–¿Qué está pasando?– preguntó Gildarts confundido.

–El asesino… es Wahl– dijo Natsu seriamente–. Uno de nuestro viejo amigo.

**Continuará… **

**¡Hola familia! ¿Qué tal andáis?**

**Primero que nada, me disculpo ante mano por mi desaparición. Verán, en estas últimas semanas me di un pequeño descanso de las escrituras de mis fics que son como unas cinco más aparte de esta y me dediqué a profundizar en las tramas de cada una. Pensé en el desarrollo y en cómo unir cada capítulo y ya planeé el final de esta historia, estoy ansioso XD.**

**Bueno, quería proponerles algo. ¿Les gustaría que los próximos capítulos sean más extensos o le gusta así como están? Los dejo a su decisión, espero les guste este capítulo y lo disfruten XD.**

**¡Nos leemos luego! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25- ¿Recuerdas aquél nombre?**

Lucy estaba sentada en una silla, con las manos temblorosas y la mirada hacia el suelo. Erza estaba a su lado, recostada en una cama. El rostro de la pelirroja estaba comenzando a recuperar el color. Tenía un pañuelo remojado en agua en su frente y su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado. Por suerte la bala solo había hecho una herida superficial, pero aún así Erza había perdido mucha sangre.

Lucy no dejaba de culparse por todo lo que había pasado, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Había vuelto a Magnolia para reencontrarse con Natsu… o eso ella quería hacerse creer, la cruda realidad es que estaba escapando de su inminente muerte, lo peor de todo es que arrastró a sus amigos a todo esto, a Natsu, a Sting, a Gidarts y a personas inocentes como Erza salieron heridas.

Lucy se odiaba. Mientras todos arriesgaban sus vidas para salvarla de un sicario, ella no hacía más que sentarse, temblar y llorar, realmente era una pena. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo su padre había sido perseguido por aquél asesino.

—Lucy…— dijo Erza en un intento de habla, pero su voz apenas y era audible.

—E-Erza, no deberías hacer esfuerzo— dijo Lucy levantándose de su silla, exaltada.

Erza suspiró y negó con la mano la ayuda de Lucy, con algo de esfuerzo logró sentarse por sí misma en la cama.

—No te preocupes— dijo esbozando una sonrisa—, ¿ves? Estoy bien.

Lucy no se tragaba esa historia de «_estoy bien_». Erza se veía realmente herida, pero ella no quería preocupar a Lucy, cosa que empeoraba la culpa que sentía la rubia.

—Erza… realmente lo siento.

Erza enarcó las cejas.

—No debes disculparte. Si esto pasó es porque decidí ayudarte—. Erza le dedicó la sonrisa más tierna y sincera que podía darle—. Soy parte del grupo _Salamander y Titania_, es mi deber ayudar.

Lucy estuvo a punto de romperse a llorar. Aquella sonrisa que Erza le dedicó… le recordaba tanto a la sonrisa que su madre le dedicaba a Lucy. Erza realmente era una mujer increíble y Lucy solo le traía problema… no solo a ella, sino a todos: Natsu, Sting, Gray, Mira, a todos.

Lucy ensombreció su mirada, luego se dio vuelta.

—Gracias por todo, Erza— dijo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a la pelirroja confundida.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Natsu y Sting retrocedieron un poco algo temeroso… y descubiertos.

—E-esto… —dijo Sting con una gota resbalando de su frente—. N-no es como si estuviéramos espiando… ¡La culpa es de Natsu!

—¡¿Qué?!— dijo Natsu exaltado—. ¡Maldito, no fui yo el que suplicó que le acompañara a espiar la conversación!

—¡Jamás suplicaría a alguien como tú!

—Desgraciado…

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a pelearse. Lucy se rió y luego ensombreció nuevamente su mirada.

—Gracias, chicos…

Comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Natsu y Sting confundidos.

—Natsu…—dijo Erza con un aura oscura a su alrededor—. ¿Así que espiando?

… … …

Lucy se tumbó en la cama. Natsu le había dejado dormir en su cuarto- después que Erza literalmente le obligó a hacerlo- mientras que él dormiría en el sofá.

Se colocó en posición fetal y cerró los ojos, ignorando todo ruido a su alrededor. Tenía mucho sueño y su cuerpo pedía a gritos descansar, pero aún así no podía dormirse. No podía dejar de pensar en Whal. Era uno de sus viejos amigos, sí, no se habían visto en casi diez años, es obvio que en ese periodo de tiempo iba a cambiar al menos un poco, pero nunca se iba a imaginar que intentaría asesinarla. Aquél chico tan amable, lleno de sueños e ideales…

Lucy no podía creer que él fuese capaz de asesinar, pero fue Whal el causante de la muerte de su padre. Al principio no lo reconocía, después de todo su rostro estaba casi tapado por completo, pero aquellos ojos no podían engañarla, eran casi los mismos de hace diez años, excepto que esta vez había algo más en ellos: demencia. Los ojos de Whal esta vez eran los de un asesino; llenos de ira, llenos de sadismo.

Pero, ¿que habían hecho ella y su padre para ser perseguidos por él? ¿Acaso no eran amigos? Lucy comenzó a temblar. No se sentía segura, y los que estaban a su alrededor tampoco lo estaban. Erza se salvó de una muerte segura, pero no correría con la misma suerte si Lucy seguía con ellos.

La puerta del cuarto sonó. Lucy no se movió de su lugar, dejando que la puerta sonara por segunda vez.

—Lucy— habló Gildarts detrás de la puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar?—. Una vez más no hubo respuesta por parte de la chica—. Nah, de todos modos entraré.

La puerta se abrió y Gildarts entró con una sonrisa y una bandeja con una taza de café y una viga de pan. La sonrisa de Gildarts desapareció al ver el estado en que se encontraba Heartfilia.

—Erza no te culpa por nada— dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

—Tal vez ella no, pero yo sí— contestó Lucy sentándose correctamente.

Gildarts se rascó la nuca, luego suspiró y se sentó al lado de Lucy, en la cama.

—Jude era un gran hombre— dijo mirando el techo— fue un gran hombre, un buen esposo, un fiel amigo y un increíble padre.

Lucy arqueó las cejas, no entendía a que venía todo eso, pero en algo estaba segura: no fue un buen padre. Nunca hizo caso a Lucy. Cada vez que volvía a casa a penas y tenía tiempo para sentarse a comer en la mesa con ellas. Anna, la mamá de Lucy siempre lo excusaba diciendo que trabajaba duro para cuidar de ella, pero Lucy estaba segura que ni su madre estaba segura de lo que decía, cuando Anna murió, Lucy escapó de su casa precisamente por la frialdad de Jude.

—Realmente te quiso— prosiguió Gildarts.

—Nunca lo demostró— bufó Lucy, abrazándose con las rodillas.

—Jude siempre fue un hombre cortante, incluso con tu madre, pero estoy seguro que Anna no dudaría que las amó, a ambas.

Lucy recordó lo que una vez le dijo su madre «_Tu padre es un hombre especial. Puede parecerte serio y distante, pero hay algo que nunca debes dudar de él: el amor que siente por ti.__»_ Ahora que Lucy lo pensaba, nunca se dio la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su papá, nunca tuvo una conversación que pudiera considerarse «normal » más que un simple _hola_ o _¿cómo te fue en el colegio?_, y ahora nunca tendría ésa oportunidad.

Lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar en salirse y los labios comenzaron a temblar en Lucy.

—Lucy, no sé lo que tú querrás, pero tu padre quería que tengas amigos en los que confiar y refugiarte cuan estés en peligro, nosotros somos ésos amigos. No actúes inconscientemente y quédate con nosotros.

Gildarts se levantó y sonrió a Lucy, luego salió del cuarto, dejando a Lucy sola y con ganas de llorar.

…. …

Pasaron alrededor de media hora cuando Lucy logró tranquilizarse. «_Confía en nosotros__»_ había dicho Gildarts. Lucy confiaba en ellos, pero el problema no erradicaba en la confianza. Lucy no quería ver a gente cercana ser heridas por su culpa.

Lucy se quedó mirando la bandeja que seguía en la mesita de noche. No había tocado ni la taza de café ni el pan. Se sentó en la cama, completamente rendida. Enarcó una ceja al sentir algo raro debajo de ella. Se levantó y apartó la sabana, encontrando una carta en donde ella estaba sentada.

Lucy cogió la carta y la observó por unos segundos. No tenía remitente, cosa que extrañó a Lucy. Al abrirla, solo había una cosa escrita en ella: _te espero_ y una dirección. Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par. Ésa carta… la había enviado Whal. La estaba incitando a que vaya junto a él, la estaba guiando a su propia muerte.

Lucy suspiró y cerró los ojos. No podía enseñar esa carta a nadie. No quería que nadie más se involucre. No podía permitir que sus amigos vuelvan a lastimarse por su culpa. Lucy apretó la carta con toda su fuerza… había tomado una decisión.

… … … …

Natsu estaba sentado en el sofá, recostando su espalda por el espaldero y mirando al techo. No podía creer que Whal era un asesino, no podía creer ahora fuese un asesino. Natsu recordó la primera vez que lo conoció.

**Flasch Back. **

_**Hace siete años.**_

Un niño de siete años se encontraba escondido en una esquina, observando seriamente a los transeúntes de la ciudad. Tenía el cabello desaliñado y sucio de color negro. Su ropa estaba rota y andrajosa, con algunas manchas de suciedad, pero lo más llamativo de él… era que no tenía el brazo izquierdo. El niño miraba la calle con odio, desprecio e intimidación.

Miraba fijamente a una tienda ambulante que se encontraba en la otra cuadra, delante de él. En la tienda había miles de alimentos: sandias, vigas de panes, bananas, entre otros. El niño se acercó lentamente a la tienda, mientras miraba de reojo a todos a su alrededor, receloso.

El vendedor se encontraba frente a la tienda, contando el dinero ganado mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. El niño se acercó a él disimuladamente y rápidamente agarró una viga de pan.

—¡Hey!— gritó el vendedor— ¡deja eso!

El niño se asustó y echó a correr. El vendedor empezó a seguirlo. El niño corría rápidamente, evitando y empujando a los transeúntes con su mano derecha mientras que el vendedor gritaba a todos que lo detuvieran.

El niño miró hacia atrás y por un descuido chocó con alguien, cayéndose de espaldas. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a un joven de cabellera rosada mirándolo seriamente. Los ojos del joven eran iguales al de él: llenos de dureza y desconfianza. Pero había algo más en ellos, algo que el niño no tenía: confianza.

—¡Oye, detén a ése niño!— gritó el vendedor a lo lejos.

El niño miró hacia atrás, luego hacia el joven de nuevo. Se levantó a toda prisa, pero el vendedor lo sujetó del brazo.

—¡Suéltame!— gritó, con el rostro lleno de desesperación.

—¡No te irás a ninguna parte, maldito ladrón!— espetó el vendedor.

El joven arqueó las cejas, luego sujetó al vendedor del hombro.

—¿Qué ha hecho?— preguntó seriamente.

—Ha robado una de mis vigas de pan.

Miró al niño detenidamente, se detuvo en que no tenía brazo y suspiró. Se agachó y cogió la viga de pan.

—No se preocupe— le dijo al vendedor, pasándole un poco de dinero—. Yo pago por él.

El vendedor contó las monedas, luego miró al niño con desdén.

—Tienes suerte, niño— luego se alejó dando zancadas.

El niño se encogió de hombros, cohibido, luego miró al joven. El peli-rosa le dio el pan y luego comenzó a caminar hacia delante.

—¡Espera!— dijo corriendo para alcanzarlo—. No te he dado las gracias.

—No es necesario— dijo el peli-rosa.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste?

El peli-rosa se detuvo por unos segundos, luego comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—Porque me recuerdas un poco a mí.

El niño se detuvo, sorprendido por la respuesta de aquél chico. Comenzó a seguirlo, tomando un poco de distancia. No sabía porque, pero tenía la certeza de que si lo seguía, algo bueno le iba a pasar.

Caminaron por varios minutos, sin intercambiar palabras alguna. Por alguna extraña razón, el peli-rosa no lo había ahuyentado, ¿no se había dado cuenta que estaba allí? Se detuvo al ver aquella casa: era enorme y de dos pisos. Se veía que tenía varios años de antigüedad porque estaba algo descuidada; algunas ventanas rotas; la pintura descuidada y sucia; algunas tejas se había caído o se habían roto.

Cuando el niño salió de su trance, vio como el peli-rosa entró a la casa. El niño titubeó antes de entrar. Al entrar en la casa, se asustó al ver que el peli-rosa no estaba solo: una chica de doce años más o menos estaba abrazando al joven. Tenía el pelo largo y de color rubio. Sentado en un sofá sucio y viejo se estaba otro joven, un año menor que el peli-rosa. Tenía el pelo alborotado y de color rubio también, con los ojos color azul y una cicatriz en su mejilla.

—¿Quién es él?— preguntó la chica.

El niño retrocedió un poco, algo intimidado. Miró al peli-rosa.

—Natsu, ¿qué le pasó en el…?

—Sting, cállate— dijo el peli-rosa, que al parecer se llamaba Natsu.

—De acuerdo— dijo Sting cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó la chica, acercándose a él.

El niño dio un paso hacia atrás, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, de ella entraron dos personas más: un joven de melena negra y semblante serio se encontraba cargando una bolsa llena de panes sobre su hombro. Su melena era larga y estaba posicionada de tal modo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. El otro hombre se veía como el más viejo en la sala, como unos dieciocho años. Tenía el pelo rubio revoltoso y terminado en puntas. Tenía unos aros de color negro. Tenía una cicatriz que cortaba su ceja izquierda y terminaba bajando hasta la comisura de su labio.

—Han tardado, Rouge, Laxus— dijo Sting levantándose—¿ Y bien?

—Tuvimos suerte— dijo Rouge enseñando la bolsa victoriosamente.

—Fue pan comido— dijo Laxus sonriendo sacando un pan de la bolsa.

Laxus arqueó una ceja, cayendo en la presencia del niño.

—¿Y éste?

El niño miró la bolsa de pan, con los ojos brillando y la boca echando agua. Natsu sonrió, sacó un pan de la bolsa y se lo lanzó. El niño agarró el pan y comenzó a devorárselo.

—¿Nadie les siguió?— preguntó Natsu a Laxus.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, luego le dio un mordisco a su pan.

—Ya te lo dije, fue sumamente fácil—. Miró al niño, el cual seguía devorando el pan, literalmente—. ¿Quién es el mocoso?

Lucy se acercó al niño, el cual retrocedió un poco.

—No te preocupes— dijo sonriéndole—. No te haremos daño, ¿cómo te llamas?

El niño ladeó la cabeza, luego esbozó una sonrisa.

—Whal.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Natsu salió de sus recuerdos cuando Gildarts entró a la sala.

—Sabes— dijo recostándose por la pared—. Este departamento dejó de ser tranquilo desde que llegaste.

—¿Ah, sí?— dijo Natsu sonriendo—. De nada.

Gildarts sonrió, luego miró hacia la ventana.

—Lucy realmente está hecha trizas— su sonrisa se desvaneció—, realmente la compadezco.

Natsu bajó la mirada, luego apretó los puños.

—No la he visto hace siete años, y cuando nos reencontramos, pasa todo esto… les fallé, a los tres.

—¿Tres?— preguntó Gildarts, arqueando las cejas.

—Por mi culpa, Whal es lo que es ahora— dijo Natsu apretando más fuerte su puño—. Todos iban a estar mejor si yo no…

—¡Natsu!— gritó Sting. Se veía realmente desesperado.

—Sting, ¿qué sucede?

—Lucy, no está.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Natsu sorprendido.

Sting se acercó a ellos, luego les enseñó una carta. Natsu empezó a leerlo. Al terminarlo, su expresión cambió de una de desesperación a susto.

—Mierda— dijo arrugando la carta—. Lucy, ¿por qué?

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Gildarts, asustado.

—Lucy, decidió ir junto a Whal— dijo Sting apretando los dientes.

—Esa tonta…— dijo Gildarts seriamente.

—Debemos ir a buscarla.

Los tres giraron y se sorprendieron al ver a Erza parada, recostada por la pared y con la frente perlada de sudor. Se veía realmente exhausta, pero aún así logró levantarse.

—Erza, no deberías…— dijo Natsu, pero fue detenida por Erza.

—No deberías preocuparte por mí— dijo levantando una mano para callar a Natsu—, Lucy está sola y va junto con la persona que quiere matarla.

—Pero Erza…

—Ella tiene razón— dijo Sting seriamente—. Debemos impedir que Lucy cometa una estupidez.

Natsu miró seriamente a los tres, luego apretó los puños, impotente.

… … …

Lucy estaba frente a una construcción. Eran cerca de las veintidós de la noche y casi no había nadie alrededor. A penas se podía oír algunos sonidos provenientes de la ciudad, de las luces parpadeantes de os letreros luminiscentes de los negocios y de vez en cuando algún auto.

Lucy había logrado escapar sin problemas del departamento. Siguió las indicaciones escritas en la carta y la había guiado hasta aquí. Delante de ella había vallas que rodeaban a la construcción. Por encima de las vallas se veía la cáscara de un gran edificio.

Lucy rodeó el perímetro, en busca de alguna entrada pero no tuvo suerte. Tenía que escalar la valla, pero no le iba del todo bien eso de escalar. Pudo pasarla con mucho esfuerzo, pero su pantalón se rasgó por debajo de la rodilla.

Lucy imaginó que de día, la construcción ha de ser fantástica, pero de noche era harina de otro costal. Los móviles de carga estaban posicionados de una forma no muy favorable para Lucy: todos estaban cargados y sus ganchos estaban elevados a una altura amenazante. Las vigas de maderas y de hierro junto a otros materiales proyectaban unas sombras aterradoras.

Lucy sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda cuando una fuerte ventisca sopló. Miró hacia atrás en una de las vigas había un hombre sentado, sonriendo a Lucy.

—Whal— dijo la chica seriamente.

—Me alegro que hayas venido— dijo bajándose de las vigas.

Lucy dio un paso hacia atrás, luego se armó de valor y se puso recta, luego sacó de su bolsillo una pistola y apuntó a Whal.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar— dijo seriamente.

**Continuará… **

**¡Hola todos! ¿Qué tal familia?**

**Tranquilos, no los he abandonado. Primero que nada pido disculpas por mi extenuante y repentina desaparición. Han pasado muchas cosas en este periodo de tiempo, cosas relevantes a mis estudios, algunos temas familiares y amorosos (casi la cago jeje), pero bueno, todo se ha arreglado y ahora he vuelto y para quedarme. **

**Espera que de todo corazón puedan perdonarme y que no haya perdido lectores, que gracias a ustedes y sus hermosos reviews es que puedo continuar escribiendo, ustedes dan vida a este fic. **

**Espero sea de su agrado este capítulo y se diviertan leyéndolo. Nos leemos luego ;)**


End file.
